A Sorceress and Her Knights
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: The prequel to Sorceress Eternity as in before the story and game takes place. Eternity and Seifer's relationship focused on. Please read and review! This fic is rated M for strong language and explicit sex.
1. Beginnings

A/N: I have use of the Wordpad program now, so I can now make this fic more presentable. So, I am going through each chapter and editing it for errors, ect. Some things have been added, and I will continue with the later chapters as planned. I will warn against any sexual content in the appropriate chapter, and where to stop reading at if you are offended by that sort of thing.

Disclaimer: This will be the only chapter that states this, since it is the beginning of the story. All characters, unless stated otherwise, are owned by Square Soft (Square Enix). This story is about the "librarian with the pigtail" that zell likes. I simply took that character, added a name and her own history.

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

I sat facing a table, sitting at that table was a young, blonde male. He was about sixteen or seventeen years old and he wore black pants, a dark blue vest and a long grey trench coat which had these blood red crosses on the arm-sleeves. I could only see the right side of his body with the way he sat at the table. I decided to draw him.

I knew who he was...he was the hot hunk named Seifer Almasy. Every girl in Balamb Garden was either after Seifer, or a hot brunette named Squall Leonheart. I have been at this Garden for a while now and I still haven't found the courage to talk with either of my dream dates.

I took my grey charcoal pencils and my sketchpad out of my backpack. Most students at the Garden didn't carry bookbags or anything like that, but I did because it saved time. I didn't feel like making the trek all the way across the Garden just to get a couple of books and what-not out of my dorm.

I was drawing ever since I was on the white SeeD ship when I was younger. I had drawn so many things...people, monsters, landscapes, buildings...you name it. I had always gotten complements even from the white SeeDs, although they usually didn't talk to the orphaned children who were on the ship. I brought my thoughts back to my current task. I stared at Seifer's godly face for a few minutes so I could remember the details. He must've caught me staring and I didn't realize it...

"What are you staring at?" Seifer asked me with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I didn't know what to say except for, "Um..." I shook my head and continued my drawing while I still had the side of Seifer's face memorized. He must've brushed my staring at him off because he didn't say anything else to me. Every few minutes I would glance up at Seifer and quickly back to my drawing before he could catch me again. I didn't understand why Seifer was just sitting there by himself, the fact that he was just staring at the wall or something was even more unusual.

About five minutes later I was finally finished with the drawing of Seifer and I thought it was perfection. I turned my gaze back up to Seifer and stared once again at his amazing looks. I was smiling with the thought of him being my boyfriend and how unlikely that was. He quickly jerked his head back to facing me and saw me staring once again. I could feel myself blush out of embarrassment.

"What in the hell is your problem?!" Seifer yelled at me. I was taken aback with the fierceness of his voice as he asked me that question. I swallowed and stood up. I made my way over to him slowly, holding his potrait facing away from him so he couldn't see it. I stopped right beside him and looked down at my drawing. I took a deep breath and handed Seifer the drawing of him. He looked at it for a bit and then back up to me. I ran my hand through my white bangs out of nervousness, which i forgot was put up in a ponytail, along with the rest of my black hair.

"Did you draw this?" he asked. I nodded and then he asked, "why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I don't know. It just seemed like the perfect moment to capture you..." I could feel my face burning hot again. Seifer laughed and I looked back at him.

He wasn't looking at me but at the drawing. "This is amazing!" I smiled at him and he handed the drawing back to me. "Keep that safe because it may become famous one day." He gave me a smirk and I nodded. I closed the sketchpad and put it back into the backpack that I had slung over my shoulder. I also threw my pencils back into the bottom pocket.

I made eye contact with Seifer and told him shyly, "I guess I will head to my next class."

I turned to leave before Seifer asked, "What's your name?"

I looked over my shoulder, "Eternity."

"Would you maybe wanna go out somewhere sometime?" Seifer asked. My throat caught my breath while I tried not to gasp audibly. Here was one of my dream guys asking me out! "I guess that's a no then." Seifer said.

I shook my head and said, "No...I mean yes!...I mean...I'd like that Seifer."

Seifer smiled at me and asked, "You know who I am?"

I gave a small chuckle and answered, "Of course I do, who doesn't? Of course there is one thing I'd like you to do for me saying yes to your question..."

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "And that is?"

I nodded to his gunblade propped against the table. "If you teach me how to handle a gunblade."

Seifer's face showed his surprise, "Don't you already have a weapon? It is a recommendation for you to have a weapon before you become a SeeD after all, not to mention being a student here."

I shrugged, "I want to be a well-rounded fighter. I mean, I want to learn how to use every weapon, that way, if I am ever in trouble, at least I can defend myself better with multiple skills. Besides, magic is my strength."

"What do you use as your primary weapon at the moment?" he seemed interested in me handling multiple weapons, then again he loved to fight and everybody in the Garden knew that.

"I use the longbow for my training. It is good to have a distance between you and your enemies, especially if they are enemies who use hand to hand combat."

"That's true," Seifer thought this over. "In that case let's hang out later in the training room, not as a date, but as training. It will also help us get to know each other a little better." He flashed his perfect white teeth at me in a smile.

"Okay!" I gleamed and did a little skip as I walked out of the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes that day, Seifer and I made our way to the Training Center. He loaned me one of his old gunblades for the training session, and I noticed as I walked with Seifer, all of the girls we passed had disappointment written on their faces at the sight of 'their' Seifer with a girl other than themselves. I had to admit I was beaming with pride.

After we had gone into the Training Center, we stood outside the safe area and Seifer taught me some basic gunblade moves. It took me about ten minutes to master the moves with the air slashing, how I would do against monsters, I had no idea because the strain of my wrist from the blows will be something I haven't dealt with before.

Finally Seifer and I went into the actual training area to test out my new skills. We encountered a Grat. It looked like a large plant with tentacles for arms and it had the ability to spit out poison, sleep and darkness. We both held out gunblades, Seifer with only one hand and I with both hands. I had the dull edge against my left shoulder for support. I ran at the grat and brought the gunblade down in a diagonal motion. The blade cut through the plant-like monster and green ooze began to come out of the slash I made.

"Very nice Eternity," Seifer praised me. I smiled as I made my way back to my original position beside Seifer. Seifer then ran over to the grat and he also made a diagonal slash, however he only used one hand to do his. I imagined he had done this so many times that he had developed the strength to use only one hand.

Seifer rejoined me and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. We continued like this for about thirty minutes before he asked me, "So, how old are you Eternity?"

"Fourteen," I answered. "How about you?"

"Sweet sixteen," Seifer replied.

"Cool," I told him. "I cannot wait until I'm sixteen. Then I can drive."

"Being sixteen isn't all that special. It's just a number," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Perhaps. I guess I will just have to wait until I'm that age to find out."

"That's right," Seifer smirked at me as he ran to attack another Grat. After he sliced the monster in half, he ran back over to me and a Grat decided to pound on Seifer. He got the worse part of the thorny tentacles which left him bloodied. "Damn that hurt!" he exclaimed.

I decided to take a chance and use my magic. You see, I am a Sorceress, the most feared humans on the planet. They are feared because it is said Sorceresses get their power from the goddess Hyne herself. Sorceresses are also feared because throughout history, many have used their powers for their own evil desires. The most recent were the Sorceress Wars, which were a war among Sorceresses to see who the strongest was and whomever was the strongest sought to rule the world.

Since then, Sorceresses, good or bad have been hunted down and killed. The ironic thing is, SeeD, the special force that is trained to fight Sorceresses, are trained in this very Garden as well as two other Gardens throughout the world. Stranger still is that I am training to become a SeeD. I have kept my identity hidden for many years now from everybody, including the Headmaster.

I used a Cure spell on Seifer and his wounds completely healed. Seifer looked at me in shock and asked, "How in the hell did you get a minor Cure spell to do the same thing as a Curaga???"

I giggled and simply told him, "My strength is magic."

"Still, nobody but a Sorceress can cast a minor spell like that and make it that strong!" My breath caught in my throat in a gasp. Seifer noticed and asked, "You are, aren't you? You are a Sorceress??" I held my head in shame and nodded.

A few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Seifer replied, "Your secret is safe with me Eternity...it isn't my place to tell people what you are, I believe that's your duty, when you are ready..." he trailed off and I looked up at him.

I smiled and told him, "Thank you Seifer..." Seifer nodded.

We continued training and Seifer asked at one point, "So...do you have a Knight yet?"

I glanced at him and asked, "A Knight? What do you mean?"

Seifer chuckled at my question and answered, "Every Sorceress has a Knight. A person to protect them from anybody or anything that would want to harm them."

"I don't need protection," I reprimanded.

"I didn't think you did, but it would be nice to be safe wouldn't it? I mean, what if your powers stopped working for some reason and then you would need somebody to back you up?"

I looked cautiously around us to make sure nobody was listening into our conversation. Seifer must've noticed because he told me, "Don't worry, we may be the only ones in the Training Center right now. Everybody else is probably in Balamb socializing or something."

Finally I asked, "Would you like to be my Knight Seifer?"

I looked at Seifer and seen the big grin on his face, "You bet! My dream is to become a Sorceress' Knight because, well...I think it's romantic." Seifer stood with his gunblade in the ground, and both hands were resting on the hilt. "You know...after a while, the bond between us will strengthen and we should be able to have a telepathic link. That way, you will know when I am in trouble and vice versa."

"Really?" I asked, truly interested in the prospect now.

"That's what I heard, or rather read, in a book in the library. They have lots of books about Sorceresses and magic. There is one in particular called 'A Complete Book of Sorceresses and Magic.' It's awesome because it even talks about Guardian Forces and some theories on how they came about."

"That book sounds interesting...but what will people think if I checked it out?" I asked him.

Seifer laughed at that. "It's a library in Garden. We are supposed to study on Sorceresses if we want to become SeeD! It's pretty much a requirement." I laughed along with him because of the reasoning Seifer pointed out, which was something I forgot about.

Seifer wiped his brow, "Whew! That was quite a workout today. I usually don't train for this long." He looked at me and continued, "So Eternity...same time tomorrow?" I nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat out of nervousness and said, "You know...we don't have to only train...I mean...Maybe we can do something besides training every once in awhile...I mean..."

"Like a date?" I asked. I could see his cheeks blush slightly.

"Y-yeah...like a date...that is if you want to..." Seifer quickly said.

"You know Seifer, you don't have to be embarrassed to ask me out on a date. Most of the girls in this Garden are after you to become their boyfriend."

"Well, I am not asking most of the girls in the Garden, I am asking you...wait a minute, I didn't say anything about being your boyfriend!" Seifer exclaimed.

I laughed and replied, "I know, I am the one who said it. And I said most of the girls want you to be their boyfriend."

"Yeah but you are the one who mentioned the boyfriend part," Seifer pointed out.

"Well..." I began.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Seifer interupted. "We only officially met today."

"Well," I shrugged. "I've had my eye on you for awhile now..." I admited. "Besides, isn't that what a Knight is? A boyfriend who protects their girlfriend?"

Seifer's big grin returned and he leaned on the hilt of his gunblade Hyperion. "I guess you can say that. So in other words, you agreeing to me being your Knight is like agreeing to dating me?"

"I guess so," I smiled at him.

"Sweet!"


	2. First Mission

Disclaimer: Mathias, Johann, Brett, Solaria and Glory are owned by me.

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

Weeks went by with the same routine as that day. Seifer and I would go to the training area and train together while chatting about ourselves as well as worldly affairs. We became closer with each session and I was basking in the glory of having my own personal Knight to protect me from any unknown, and usually none at all, dangers. The weeks became two months and that is when I recieved my first mission. It wasn't much but it was memorable.

"Eternity, please come to my office," Headmaster Cid said over the intercom. It wasn't so much an intercom as it was wired to every room in the Garden from a little black box, and with people talking it was very hard to understand what was being said. There was another intercom in the Garden which had speakers on the ceiling of each room. For some reason though that particluar intercom wasn't working. I was lucky enough to be in the Library at the desk in the back which is where the Library intercom box was. Therefore, I was close enough to hear what was being said despite the librarians talking loudly at the front desk, which I found annoying.

I gathered my study materials and placed them in my backpack. I then stood and headed to the front of the library. One girl squealed in delight about something another librarian said. I winced at the sound of her high pitched laugh. _'Annoying preppy cheerleaders'_ I thought.

I made my way to the Directory which is where the elevator to Cid's office was. Seifer stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and asked, "How about I come with you?"

"You heard the intercom?" I asked.

Seifer nodded and replied, "Yeah I was in the Infirmary studying up on my medical exam when the intercom went off. I guess it's a good thing the Infirmary is almost always empty," he smiled.

"Hey you two! No touchy, feely crap in the Garden!" Seifer and I both turned to the voice which was a senior student who was on the Disciplinary Commitee. One of the rules was no, well...'touchy, feely' stuff as he put it.

"Oh put a sock in it Mathias, it's not like we're having sex or anything," Seifer stopped at that because he and I were seriously blushing at that comment. Seifer then let go of my waist and walked along beside me to the elevator.

"I'll be watching you Almasy so you better be on your best behavior," Mathias responded. He turned to walk towards the Library. Seifer turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Mathias. "I saw that!" came the reply from Mathias.

"How in the hell did he know?" Seifer asked. I couldn't answer so I simply shrugged.

I made my way into the office and saluted the Headmaster. Cid clasped his hands behind his back and said, "At ease." I relaxed a bit but kept silent.

"I have an assignment for you. In the town of Mysidia, there has been an outbreak of monsters. This is unusual for this town because the inhabitants always fight them off. However, lately, the citizens have not been able to fight because the monsters have become much stronger each time. You will go to Mysidia and help the citizens with this problem."

"I am going with her Headmaster," I turned to see Seifer standing at the door and realized he must have been eavesdropping on the Headmaster's instructions.

I turned my gaze back to Cid and seen the surprised look on his face. "What were you doing outside the door?"

"I was listening into the discussion and I need to go with Eternity to Mysidia," Seifer insisted.

"And why is that?" Cid asked calmly, regaining his composure.

Seifer stared at me for a few seconds before answering, "So I can protect her from the monsters. I do not want her to be alone on this mission. It sounds really dangerous."

Cid simply said, "Eternity will have accompaniment on this mission. She will have backup support from a few SeeDs."

"But I really want to help her Headmaster, she means a lot to me!" Seifer demanded. I gave Seifer a stern look and he looked down, "I'm sorry for the outburst Headmaster," he said quietly.

Headmaster Cid walked behind his desk and sat down. "Arguing back to me isn't what makes a SeeD Seifer, however I do want my SeeDs to stand up for what they believe in. You may go with Eternity and the SeeDs on this mission, but do not expect me to be this lineant on all matters you take up with me."

Seifer's face instantly lit up. "Dismissed," Cid told us. "Gather your things and meet at the Parking Garage. The SeeDs should already be there by now."

Seifer waited for me to join his side before he turned and walk alongside me. When the elevator doors closed, Seifer grabbed me in a hug and said, "This is going to be amazing Eternity! Far away from Garden with little supervision." He looked at me and said quickly, "Oh, not for that reason of course, I've never...yeah. Anyways, we get to spend some time together without having to explain ourselves to the higher ups in the Garden."

I nodded my understanding. In the Garden, physical contact is pretty much not allowed. Of course there is a secret room in the training area where couples can go and be real couples, where the holding hands and cuddling are 'allowed'. I laid my head on Seifer's shoulder.

We made our way to the parking garage after we packed our bags. We walked in and immediatly seen Mathias. I looked at Seifer and he looked at me. "What are you doing here Mathias?"

"I am one of the SeeDs going with you two," he answered with a mischievous smile.

"Don't tell me you are going to watch us like a hawk while we are on this mission..." Seifer started.

"That's right Almasy, I'm in charge on this mission," Mathias smirked as he swept a strand of raven black hair away from his blue eyes.

Seifer held my waist and replied, "Well, when we are off the Garden premises, Eternity and I can do what we want when it comes to our relationship. That means we can hold hands and kiss and whatever else we want to."

"You really think so huh?" Mathias asked. "We'll see about that."

Seifer slightly nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll see."

A female SeeD with long red hair walked into the parking garage and asked, "What is going on in here?" The purple haired Glory was close behind, followed by a black haired male SeeD named Johann and behind him was a cadet named Xu. Xu had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing her student uniform like Seifer and I was. Another blonde-haired SeeD named Brett walked the rear of the small group.

Mathias smirked once again and told Solaria, the red haired SeeD, "I'm just telling these two cadets the rules on our little trip."

"What rules?" Xu asked. "I didn't know there were any rules other than the basic ones of acting professional?"

Glory cocked her eyebrow and said, "Would you kindly explain Mathias?"

"This guy is telling Eternity and myself to not act like a couple on this trip. Even though we will not be anywhere around Garden or the other students..." Seifer answered before Mathias could answer her himself.

"That's right Almasy, this is a professional mission, so the same rules apply," Mathias told him.

"We do not have to avoid physical contact when we are resting for the night," Seifer shot back.

"The only resting we will do is at night when we are sleeping, and the two of you will be in seperate rooms," Mathias replied.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time for sightseeing and eating, this mission will not be all about the battles," Seifer smirked. Mathias looked at him with a confused look, so Seifer explained, "You know what I mean. We will eventually have time to ourselves for personal pleasure." I could feel my cheeks heat up at the sound of that comment and what the others may have been thinking.

"We will discuss this more later, when we reach our destination," Glory interrupted. "We need to get going now."

Johann opened the trunk of the nearest van and told everybody, "Put your bags in here and hop in." Everyone began to do as they were told. After I placed my bag on the top of Seifers' I followed him to the side door and climbed in after him. We both sat in the same seat naturally and Brett sat on the other side of me since the seats held three people each.

Xu, Johann and Glory sat behind us while Solaria sat in the front passenger seat and Mathias got in the driver's seat. "Buckle up," he told us.

"This is so cool!" Xu exclaimed. I looked back at her and she explained, "You know, going on a mission with five of the senior SeeDs? This is the year you all graduate right?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison, out of annoyance from the tone they said that one simple word.

"That is pretty cool though if you think about it..." I began. Brett looked at me questioningly. "I mean, we get to say that we were on a mission with all of you guys. What if you became famous for something before you graduated from Garden? Xu, Seifer and I can say that we were able to go on a mission with you all later on when we are upper classmen. The junior classmen would probably never meet you, but they would meet somebody who has and they could gain some courage and stuff...right?" I trailed off because I didn't think they knew what I meant.

"Do you mean...sort of like when you have a famous family member and they died before you were born so you never got to know them? But knowing somebody else in the family who knew them makes you seem important in a way?" Glory asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, because you would want to live up to their level with everything you have and become just as famous or even more famous. And you think of how much of an honor you would have to be able to make a difference."

Mathias laughed at me for that, "We are only going on a simple mission, I doubt it would change the world in any way to make us famous."

"But think of the possiblity though," Xu said. "We could potentially become legendary! We could get glory or something!"

"Hm?" Glory asked. "What are you getting me?"

"Oh nothing," Xu said sheepishly. "I was talking about us getting famous and be part of history."

"Oh," was all Glory said.

"We're here," Mathias cheerfully told us.

I looked around and replied, "That was quick." Mathias stopped the van in front of the fishing shop beside the docks. We all got out of the van and Johann opened up the trunk so we could all get our stuff out.

"Eternity," Seifer started. I looked up at him only to recieve a peck on the mouth. I was surprised because we had never kissed before. I smiled and he gave his little grin that was his signature expression. I put the shoulder strap of my duffle bag on and let the bag hang by my side. Seifer did the same and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We made our way to the SeeD ship which was stationed at the dock.


	3. Seifer's Exposure

Disclaimer: Zeke is owned by me.

Warning: There is some sexual humor early on. Explicit sexual description after the 3rd line break. This is mostly heavy petting.

**Chapter 3: Seifer's Exposure**

The eight of us went into the SeeD ship and made ourselves comfortable. Usually, we would use the special war ship in a mission that involved battles, however this time we were able to use the regular SeeD ship. This one had cabins in it with beds, mini-fridges and even small television sets and radios.

"This is luxery," Seifer said as he fell backward on the bed he would be using, he crossed his legs and placed his hands behind his head. He looked at me and asked, "Aren't you gonna join me?" I sat on the edge of the bed beside Seifer and put my clasped hands in my lap. "Don't be so formal," Seifer told me. He then grabbed my waist and I ended up laying on top of his body.

"What would the others think if they seen us like this?" I asked in a panic.

"Don't worry about it. We have every right to relax before we go into battle," Seifer replied. I got off of Seifer, layed down beside him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my back and we just lied there for a while.

"This is the life," Seifer stated. I looked up at him and he continued. "Laying here with you, without a care in the world. This is so relaxing." Seifer looked down at his clothes, "I don't see why we have to wear these damn uniforms though. It's only us on this ship...why do we have to be so freakin' formal for?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Perhaps the Headmaster wanted us to leave the Garden in our uniforms because...oh I don't know, I cannot read his mind."

Seifer chuckled and told me, "I bet you could if you thought about it at the time he was giving you your orders." I smiled and rubbed my hand on Seifer's stomach. I didn't even realize it until he told me, "Getting a little sexual there aren't you?"

"What?" I asked. I raised my head to look at him. He motioned with his eyes down to his waist, "Your hand is inching towards my crotch," he joked.

"Is not!" I said.

He laughed and replied, "Close enough though, rubbing your hand on my stomach is turning me on because it's so close to my crotch." I removed my hand from Seifer's mid-section and began to get up. Seifer held my waist before I could stand up, "Oh come on, I was joking. Don't go, please?"

"It might be for the best," I told him. Before I could get off of the bed, Seifer turned over and pinned me to the bed from above. I didn't know anything about sex, but I did know this was the missionary position, the only difference was, we were fully clothed.

Seifer and I made eye contact and all of a sudden I heard, '_Eternity is so beautiful, I think I am falling in love with her...NO! I do love her! I never felt like this about anybody in my life!'_

I gasped and Seifer asked, "What? What's wrong?"

I swallowed and answered, "I...I think I heard your voice in my head." Seifer looked at me with confusion, so I continued, "Were you just thinking that you...love me? And that you never felt like that with anybody else?"

Seifer's face told me that I was right. "You heard that in your head?" I slowly nodded. Seifer sat upright on his knees and said excitedly, "That means our bond is strengthening! That means..."

"Shh!" I interupted in a harsh whisper. "Before the whole ship hears you!"

Seifer quickly nodded and got back in the missionary position above me. "So all of those books were right!" He hissed. "With me being your Knight, our bond is becoming stronger! This is so amazing!" He smiled brightly and kissed me passionately.

_'I want this!'_ I thought. _'I want Seifer so bad!'_

"You do have me Eternity," Seifer told me between kisses. He began to giggle like a girl after he said that. "I heard your thoughts in my head too," he explained between kisses and giggles. I started to giggle as well and before too long, Seifer and I were both laughing hysterically.

"What's going on in here?" Brett asked from the doorway. Seifer and I turned our eyes to the doorway and looked at Brett. "We can hear you from the whole ship," he explained his intrudance. Seifer looked at me and buried his face in my neck. He started giggling once again and that had me and him both in hysterics.

It took Seifer and myself at least a minute or two before we settled down. Brett cleared his throat and Seifer looked at him once again. "Get changed into something comfortable...and I don't mean only your underwear," he quickly said. "And meet in the war cabin."

Brett was beginning to close the door, but before he did, Seifer asked, "Can we go in the war cabin naked?"

"I think not!" Brett reprimanded. Seifer laughed some more and looked at me.

"Just imagine me walking into that cabin wearing only socks," he told me loud enough for Brett to hear.

"If you do, you'll be severely punished Almasy," Brett told him before shutting the door all the way.

"What is it with the Disciplinary Commitee?" Seifer asked me jokingly. "They are all uptight and act like they have something stuck up their asses."

I laughed at him and replied, "You're so hot."

"Where did that come from?" Seifer asked with a grin.

"What? Do I need a reason to tell my boyfriend he's hot?" I asked with my own question. Seifer chuckled and kissed me once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer and I had both changed out of our cadet uniforms and into civilian clothes. Seifer had put on a pair of red board shorts with a white floral motif, which was common around the beach community. The shorts were coupled with a bright yellow tank shirt and red sandals. Seifer also wore a sleek black pair of sunglasses on top of his head. I opted to wear my knee-length blue skirt with a pink tank top, I also had on 2 inch heel shoes.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses on a ship for?" I asked.

Seifer smiled and asked, "Don't you think I look sexy with them on? I'm only wearing them as a fashion statement."

We both made our way to the war cabin of the ship as we were instructed to do so. Seifer held the door open for me and I made my way in. Brett, Mathias, Johann and Solaria were already in the room and sitting around a large table. Seifer and I chose a couple of seats and sat down. I noticed the SeeDs were in civilian clothes as well.

I crossed my legs and Seifer took my hand in his with our fingers interlaced. "Glad you didn't show up to the meeting in only your socks," Brett told Seifer jokingly.

"I decided to let my girlfriend be the only one to see me naked on this trip," Seifer mocked. I winced after Seifer said that and looked at him. I noticed he was looking at me with a smirk on his face. Brett on the other hand was laughing his head off with our exchange.

"That isn't the professional behavior SeeDs should be using," Johann scolded Brett.

"Aw come on man," Seifer started. "What's the harm in a little fun every once in awhile?" Johann simply gave Seifer a death glare.

"Okay, everybody's here," Glory told us with Xu in toll. They both sat down and then Mathias stood up.

"Okay people. This is the mission. They are simple instructions and so it isn't too hard for the SeeD candidates to handle."

"Wait a minute, we aren't SeeD candidates," I stated.

"Yeah I know, but this mission will determine your future in Garden. It will let us see your strengths and weaknesses. We will report back to Headmaster Cid and he will take it from there," Mathias smiled at me.

"Anyways, we are going to Mysidia on a little mission. It doesn't sound too hard of a task to complete, but we are to support the Mysidians nevertheless. That means, when their warriors go out and battle the monsters that may go into their town or the outskirts, we will stand back in case they need our help," Mathias continued. He looked at Solaria and she stood while Mathias sat down.

"The thing you all need to know about the Mysidians is," Solaria paued as she cast her eyes towards each of us. "Is that they specialize in magic of all kinds."

"You mean they use Guardian Forces?" Xu interupted.

Solaria looked at her for a moment before continuing. "No, the citizens of Mysidia are natural born mages. That means magic is potent in them at birth."

"You mean Sorceresses??" Xu asked. My heartbeat quickened at that word and I think Seifer felt it too because he squeezed my hand.

Solaria shook her head, "No, they are not Sorceresses or Sorcerers. The Mysidians are pretty powerful, however not that powerful. Anyways, in this town you will see many different classes of mages. I do not know any details myself about them, so I can only speculate like you all. But the point of this mission is, if the Mysidians get into some kind of trouble, we will back them up when it comes to battling. That is pretty much all we do and our contact will meet up with us once we arrive."

"Where will we be staying?" Seifer asked.

Solaria shrugged at his question and said, "I honestly do not know, we will find out once we get there. Dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, we were on the deck of the ship standing at the balcony. There was shade where Seifer and I were standing, which was beside the area where the ship had its steering wheel and such. A couple of more senior SeeDs were in the building piloting the ship to its destination. From where I was standing, I could see both clearly through the window.

"I think I should moon them," Seifer said while looking out to the ocean.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Seifer looked down at me. "Moon them...show my bare ass to them."

"Why would you do such a thing?" I asked.

"Why not?" he reasoned. He glanced at the two SeeDs in the pilot box. "Do you see the one with the black hair?" he asked.

I quickly looked at who Seifer was talking about and said, "Yeah, why?"

"That is Zeke, and rumor has it, he's a little bit on the feminine side if you know what I mean?" I knew exactly what Seifer meant. "I think he'd appreciate a little bit of action, what with him doing that boring job...don't you think?" Seifer winked at me and gave me a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare Seifer..." I warned.

"Oh why not?" Seifer asked me while he began to untie his shorts slowly. I grabbed Seifer's hands to stop him. "Come on, it'd be hilarious."

"I don't care, I don't want my boyfriend to be showing his body off like that to other people," I told him. Seifer pulled the front of his shorts down slowly, but enough to where I seen dark blonde hairs sticking out when I looked down. "Seifer!" I hissed in anger.

"What?" he asked me. He looked down to see his exposed hair and yelled, "Shit! I'm sorry Eternity." He quickly pulled the front of his shorts back up to a descent height. Seeing Seifer in that state made my heart beat faster from excitement. Seifer cleared his throat and looked out to the sea again. I gazed out for a moment and tried to calm myself down.

"Do you think this is turning Zeke on?" Seifer asked out of nowhere. I looked at him staring out to the sea, then quickly down to see his exposed rear. I looked in the pilot box to see both Zeke and his brown-haired companion Malachi looking at Seifer's butt in shock.

"Seifer!" I yelled once again. Seifer pulled his shorts back up and I ran my hands through my loose hair. Seifer looked down at me and I told him, "I'm serious!"

Seifer held me by my upper arms and tried to calm me down from my anger. "Okay, okay Eternity. I'm sorry okay?" I think Seifer felt how excited I was because all of a sudden he placed his hand on my left breast. I stared at him in shock. "Woah, you're heart is beating really fast. You know, I think you were excited to see my skin exposed like that." He gave me one of his perfect smiles. "Of course it's nice holding your breast in my hand like this..." He ran his hand down to my waist and kissed me.

_'Seifer is driving me crazy with all of this touching and exposing himself!'_ I thought.

"In that case," he whispered in between kisses. "Let's go do something about that. I know it is going to happen between us sooner or later, so let's just go right now and get it over with? Come on." He broke the kiss off and began to lead me back inside.

"I'm not so sure about this Seifer...I mean I want to do it, but I...oh I'm so confused right now. I'm just a little scared," I confessed.

"So am I, but..." he told me back. "We can take things slow...you know, to get used to the idea and to satisfy our urges."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on and you'll see what I mean."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In no time, Seifer and I was in his cabin with the door shut. Seifer grabbed me playfully and I fell backwards on the bed with Seifer on top of me. Seifer began to kiss me passionately. I opened my eyes briefly to see the seriousness in his face. I could feel Seifer's hand snaking up my leg slowly and then he was at my panty-line. He began to massage the crotch area of my panties.

"Oh Seifer..." I breathed in pleasure. He lifted my panties up a bit and I could feel him rubbing my vagina with his bare hand.

"You like that Eternity?" he asked seductively. I could only nod his answer. "Go ahead and explore my dick." I looked at him and he smiled. "It's only fair right?"

I had my hand on the side of Seifer's stomach and I began inching my way to his waist. I slid my hand in Seifer's shorts and felt his hardness. I wrapped my hand around it and stroked it while he continued to massage me. We did this for about five more minutes and all of a sudden I felt a wetness coat my hand. I took my hand out of Seifer's shorts only to see white, gooey liquid all over it. I put my hand in front of Seifer's face so he could see.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "They do that sometimes." With that he began to slowly lick my hand clean. After he did that, he kissed me once again and I could taste his saltiness on my tongue.

Seifer began to massage me faster and I felt like I was going to explode in pleasure. I started to breath quicker and I felt the electricity running through my body as I came. After I settled down a little bit, Seifer took his hand out of my panties. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked my juices off like he did with my hand.

"You taste good," Seifer told me before kissing me passionately again.


	4. A Sorceress Outed

**Chapter 4: A Sorceress Outed**

After a few days of ship travel, we arrived in Mysidia, which was close to Trabia Garden. Seifer and I hadn't gone any sexually further than we had the first day of travel, however we did continue with that act. Neither of us had seen the other's sex organs yet, since we wanted to take things slowly. We began to leave the ship one by one, and we stepped onto the port of Mysidia.

Standing there was a woman with long black hair pulled back with four pins. I looked at the unusual dress she was wearing. The collar was pulled down to her shoulders and it was lined with white fur. The bodice was black and it seemed like it was pretty tight, so her bosom looked big. The bottom of her dress was made of many different belts, I could not tell how they held together but it looked awesome. The dress gave her a sinister look.

She began to walk toward us and as she got closer, I could see that her bangs completely covered one eye, however the other one was exposed and it seemed to glow a reddish color. "Hello. You must be the SeeDs we sent for." Her voice was both sinister and sultry at the same time.

"Yes we are," Solaria told the woman. "I am one of the leaders of the group, Solaria. This," she pointed to Mathias, "is Mathias, the other leader."

"I am pleased to meet you," the woman said. "My name is Lulu. I will be your guide in this town. You may ask any question and I shall answer it."

"Are you a Sorceress?" Johann piped up.

Lulu chuckled lightly at that question. "No, I am what is known as a Black Mage. I use elemental magic such as Fire and Blizzard when I battle."

"You sure look like a Sorceress," Xu replied.

"Yes, that is the impression I like to give whenever I must battle human opponents," Lulu explained. She turned and began to walk toward the town. "Follow me."

We all followed Lulu up the stone pathway. I looked in awe at the domed buildings which made up this town. "Why do this town have circular buildings?" I asked out loud.

"Our town is full of magic users. There are many kinds of mages here, however we all have one thing in common...we use magic circles to cast our spells. Most of us use our houses whenever we cast these spells for practice. The more we cast our spells, the more powerful they become when we actually need the spell. Evil spirits can only cross straight lines, hence the circles." I nodded my understanding.

Lulu came to a halt in front of a semi-long pathway which lead to a large building. "This is the School of Magics. All citizens of Mysidia come to this school to learn their magic. There are many classes of mages and they all live within this community."

Lulu began to walk up the pathway towards the school and we followed. "I will give you a tour of the school before anything else so you get the feel of what we do."

Not too long after that, we were standing within the entryway to the school. In the middle of the room was a large water fountain. This school reminded me of Balamb Garden. We went into a classroom first where there was a live class going on. The students had green robes on. There were rows of seats and they went up a level each row, which reminded me of a movie theatre.

"Ahh," the instructor greeted us. "Welcome to our class. You all may make yourselves comfortable."

We all looked to Lulu and she smiled. "You all will be attending classes today to get a feel for what we do."

"Yes well, please take a seat and we will continue," the instructor said. All of us chose an empty seat which was difficult to do since the room was almost full. Seifer sat down next to me in the front row. The instructor was the only one who was wearing a grey robe.

"Now to introduce myself. I am Tellah and my grey robe tells the other inhabitants of Mysidia that I am a Sage, which means I know every spell of all other mages put together. This class is for Sky Mages. Now this class of mages learn spells relating to the sky hence the name. Meteor, Comet and Supernova are only a few of the many spells they cast."

As the instructor continued with his speech, my attention went to Lulu who was standing off to the side observing everything. Her gaze fell to me and our eyes met. _'I wish I can dress like that and not have anyone think anything of it,'_ I thought. My attention went back to Tella.

"Besides Sky Mages, we have White Mages who cast life recovery spells, Black Mages like Lulu over there whom use elemental magic. Red Mages learn both black and white magic spells. Summoners call forth Guardian Forces such as Shiva and Ifrit. Status Mages cast spells such as Blind, Sleep and Plague Spores among others. Elementalists cast spells which manipulates the earth such as Desert Gale and Magma Burst. Blue Mages learn their spells from opponents and use them in battle."

A female student raised her hand and said, "But we already know all this stuff Professor Tellah."

"Yes," Tellah began. "However you are a native to Mysidia. Our guests are not." Tellah sat down behind his desk and continued. "We also have a few Sorceresses and Sorcerers living in Mysidia. We welcome them because they are magic users as well and they are the children of Hyne. Legend goes, Hyne gave these magic users part of her power so they can help make the world a better place."

"Hmph! At Balamb we are trained to kill Sorceresses because they are evil!" Johann interrupted.

"May I ask why they are evil?" Tellah asked.

"Just look at all the destruction Sorceresses did during the Sorceress Wars! They destroyed whole cities and towns, they killed hundreds of thousands of people and tried to take over the world!"

I was becoming annoyed with Johann's small-mindness. "Just because a few Sorceresses were power hungry doesn't mean all Sorceresses are evil!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell do you know Eternity? My parents were killed during that war!" Johann revealed.

I turned in my seat and replied, "At least you knew your parents! I've never knew mine!"

"You just don't get it, I stood there and saw my parents murdered by a Sorceress and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"You've experienced the damage of something like that! But the past is the past and nothing can change that, so get over it already and do something about the future...your future! The world's future! However, you have no right to condemn a whole group of people for a few people's crimes against humanity!"

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! I will kill any Sorceress that I see!" Johann yelled at me.

I stood quickly and screamed, "Then you better kill me right now because I'm a Sorceress!!!" The room immediately went silent and I could feel the tension in the air. Johann and a few of the other SeeDs looked at me in shock. I swallowed audibly and stared at Johann. I was shocked at myself that I would reveal my secret like that.

"What the hell did you just say?" Johann demanded in a low voice.

"You heard me, I'm a Sorceress. And it isn't fair for you to condemn people for what they are..." I said in an angry tone.

Johann stood and drew his pair of knives, blade down, he had one in each hand. Johann began to inch closer to me slowly. When he was close enough Johann quickly sliced his blades through the air toward me. All of a sudden knives met gunblade. I looked next to me only to see Seifer holding back Johann's attack.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Seifer warned. He positioned himself so he was standing in front of me so I wouldn't get hurt. Johann seemingly fell to the floor and did a leg sweep. Seifer fell from the attack and then Johann sliced through the air again, toward my face. I brought my arms up to protect my face since I couldn't counter the attack quick enough. One of Johann's knives made a clean cut in my arm and I screamed in pain.

With my other hand, I punched Johann in the stomach with my Sorceress power activated and the impact of the blow sent Johann flying a few feet away from me. I waved my hand over the injured arm and used a Cure spell, which completely healed my arm. I looked around and noticed the students of the class were huddled on one side of the room. The other SeeDs stood in their spot and didn't know what to do about this conflict.

Lulu came forward to help, but Tellah held is hand out to stop her, "No Lulu! This doesn't concern us." Lulu turned her gaze back to us with a worried expression.

Seifer stood in front of me and held his left arm out to his side as if to block me from anymore attacks.

"Why the hell are you protecting that witch??" Johann demanded.

"Because she is my girlfriend!" Seifer answered. "Nobody is going to hurt her as long as I'm around!"

"I guess I'll just have to take you out first so I can get to her!" Johann yelled. He looked to the rest of the SeeDs and asked, "Why are you just standing there? Our job is to destroy her!"

"Johann...calm down," Mathias tried to reason. "Let's talk this over."

"What's there to talk about??? We are trained to kill Sorceresses!!!" Johann demanded.

"Wrong!" I started. "I am also being trained to kill EVIL Sorceresses! If any try to take over this world, I'LL be one of the people fighting her because you might need a Sorceress to fight one!!"

"She has a point," Solaria began.

Johann quickly turned to her and asked, "Are you a Sorceress too??"

"No!" Solaria began, "however Sorceresses are the most powerful people in the world and we may need one to fight one, like Eternity said!"

Johann turned back to Seifer and asked him, "Why would you want a Sorceress as a girlfriend? Did you even know this before today??"

"Of course I did, I've known about her ever since we met! I love this girl and nobody is going to harm her as long as I'm alive!"

"How can you love a monster???" Johann demanded.

"She isn't a monster!!" With that Seifer ran toward Johann with his gunblade drawn as if to attack. Johann used his knives expertly to block the blows of the gunblade. I couldn't do anything but watch the two of them fight each other because I was in shock.

"Tellah!?" Lulu asked with worry as she stepped forward a step.

"No, we must not interfere with this! They must settle this situation on their own," Tellah replied as he stared at all of us.

Johann sheathed one of his knives and took out a dagger. He threw it in my direction, however I was ready for his attack this time. I waved my hand as a Protect spell surrounded me and the dagger fell harmlessly to the floor. Seifer howled in rage even more with the realization of what Johann just did. "Leave my girlfriend the fuck alone!!!" he yelled.

Seifer pushed Johann back and Johann fell to the floor. "What the hell is up with you Almasy? Why are you protecting her???"

"Because I'm Eternity's Knight!" came the answer.

"Oh...so you are the little Sorceress' Knight eh? How does it feel having sex with your charge?" Johann asked wickedly.

"Our sex life isn't anybody's business but our own," Seifer replied.

I made my way over to Seifer and stood in front of him to make sure he didn't attack Johann again. "You don't even know me Johann...none of you SeeDs do. If you took the time to get to know the under classmen, rather than only socializing with other SeeDs, you would know what goes on in other people's lives! Even the SeeDs on the white SeeD ship ignore anyone who they think are beneath them!"

"What's your point?" Johann asked menacingly.

"The point I am making is, if you and anyone else in the Garden would take the time to be my friend, you'd know more about me. Unfortunately everybody just ignores me and that is the loneliest feeling in the world." I felt Seifer's arms wrap around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"You're not alone anymore Eternity...you have me now," he told me. I could feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes and I quickly turned around and held him tight.


	5. A Sorceress' Future

A/N: Terra, Tellah and Rosa are **not** the same ones from the FF games. They are just named after them.

**Chapter 5: A Sorceress' Future**

Seifer led me out of the classroom with Lulu following. We made our way to the school's library and when I seen a chair, I sat down. "Hello Lulu," a blonde haired teenager greeted.

"Good afternoon Rosa, I hope your day has been going well?" Lulu responded.

"It's been slow today," another blonde told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Terra. The good thing about slow days is, usually nobody gets hurt yes?" Lulu asked. Terra and Rosa both nodded pleasantly.

Seifer chuckled, "You call today a slow day eh? If I recall somebody _did_ get hurt." I leaned my head against Seifer's chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead.

"I was speaking of the librarian's day, however I know what you mean," Lulu piped up. She sat down as well and asked, "What made you tell Johann you were a Sorceress?"

"You're a Sorceress?" Terra asked. "Me too!" She hopped in place happily.

I nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm. "I was beginning to get annoyed with the small minded things Johann was telling everybody and I couldn't take it anymore."

"That was a brave thing for you to do," Lulu replied. "Not very many women confess to being Sorceresses for the fear of their lives."

"What do I do now?" I asked and turned my head to Seifer. "The consequences of my actions can't be good..."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Seifer started. "We have a mission to complete before anything else can be addressed."

"You're right...but I hope everybody thinks that way..."

"You mean Johann," Seifer stated and I nodded.

"Let me worry about him. As long as you stay close to me, you will be safe," Seifer tried to comfort me with those words.

"What if he tries something tonight when I'm asleep?" I asked.

"Let me take care of that Eternity," Lulu told me. "I can ward the room with a spell which will allow you and only you to enter it. I will tell the leaders of your group what I will do so they understand that it's for your safety."

I slightly nodded and said, "Thank you Lulu."

Lulu smiled and replied, "It will be no problem at all. I will also teach you how to cast this spell so you can do it yourself once you get back to Garden."

I think my face paled with the mention of Garden. "What is it?" Seifer asked me.

"It's just that...what will Headmaster Cid think once he is told I'm a Sorceress? He would kick me out of Garden for sure."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Seifer started. "You are learning every weapon the Garden offers and that makes you a well-rounded fighter. Plus your magic is really strong, I mean you used a simple Cure spell twice to heal serious wounds that would otherwise need a Curaga to take care of."

"Do not worry. If it comes down to it, you may come back to Mysidia and learn with us. You are a natural mage, so you already qualify for registration here," Lulu told me.

"Yeah that's a good option if you are kicked out of Garden," Seifer smiled at me.

"But what about us Seifer? When would I see you? I mean...you are training to be a SeeD as well," I pointed out.

"Well, if it comes down to it, I can transfer to Trabia Garden. It's the closest one to Mysidia, it's even on the same continent and all. Of course I would have to get used to all the snow and the cold weather," Seifer laughed at that.

"Cold weather...wait, I didn't even notice if there was snow on the ground or not. I was so busy staring at all the buildings," I laughed a little.

Lulu spoke up. "There isn't any snow on the ground right now. It is warm as well because we use our magic field to keep our town warm."

"Wow, there are alot of things I never heard of being done before," Seifer began. "This town is awesome!"

Lulu chuckled a bit at that. "Yes, I suppose it is. However Mysidia is all I've known my whole life therefore I never heard anybody refer to it as 'awesome'."

"Eternity?" We all looked towards the voice and seen Mathias standing by the entrance of the library. He looked at Seifer and Lulu. "May I speak to Eternity alone?"

Lulu stood and told him, "Very well." Seifer began to stand and I could feel he was debating whether he should leave me alone with Mathias or not.

Finally Seifer tapped the side of his head and I could hear his voice in my head, _'if you need me, just call. It doesn't matter if you call me out loud or in my head.'_ I nodded then Seifer turned and follow Lulu out of the library.

I was really nervous being alone with Mathias. Well, I wasn't completely alone, I still had Rosa and Terra within earshot so I felt a little comforted about that.

"Things have changed on this mission," Mathias started. "We SeeDs do not know what should be done about you..."

"Of course not," I said acidly. "What is there to do with a non-human Sorceress but kill her?"

"That's not what I meant Eternity," Mathias said while sitting down where Lulu once sat. "I mean, we do not know whether we should let you go ahead and continue on this mission with us, or if we should send you back to Garden while the rest of us stay here."

"But this is my test! The headmaster gave me this test specifically with the backup of SeeD!" I protested.

"Yes I know, but this matter has gotten more difficult. We do not know if the others, namely Johann, would sabotage your chances to become SeeD since he is on the warpath right now," Mathias reasoned.

"What if something happens to one of you? You've seen firsthand what I can do with a simple Cure spell, I mean you may actually need me to handle things if they get out of control!" I reasoned back.

Mathias ran his hands through his hair and replied, "I know...but your safety may also be at stake before the test even begins. Johann may try to do something to hurt you, or have a way to suppress your powers when they are needed. In a town full of mages, he may be able to do something like that."

"Lulu already thought of that, she says she will talk to you and Solaria later on before we turn in for the night."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

I shook my head and simply told Mathias, "It may be better if you spoke to Lulu yourself because I do not know how it works."

Mathias nodded and stood. "I will go talk to her right now." Then he walked out of the library.


	6. Intimacy

Warning: Explicit sex after the meeting in the first part of this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Intimacy**

I found myself walking out of the library after Mathias left. Seifer snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stopped walking, turned my head in his direction and he kissed me.

"Mmmm, I love you," he told me. Seifer leaned his head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. I could feel his breath tickling my neck.

"That tickles!" I exclaimed. Seifer chuckled lightly and his hot breath tickled my neck even more.

"Come on, lovebirds," Brett made his way to us and he stopped a few feet in front of us. "We have a meeting to go to." Seifer kept one of his arms wrapped around me and we followed Brett to a room within the school. All of the SeeDs were there as were Lulu, Tellah and Xu.

"Sit down," Mathias told us calmly. Seifer and I both sat side by side. Seifer locked his fingers with mine as we waited for my fate to be sealed. "Now, here is what is going to happen. We SeeDs will discuss, _calmly_," he said with emphasis and gazed at Johann. "And we will come up with a solution to the turn of events. Now, Lulu and Tellah are joining us in this meeting for their feedback since we are guests in their town. Xu is here so she isn't left out of things, which may be important later on in her life."

Solaria stood and interupted. "Now, as for Eternity being a Sorceress. What is our plan of action? Should we let her stay in Mysidia? Or should she be sent back to Garden?"

"The option should be that we kill her!" Johann blurted out.

"That isn't an option," Mathias reprimanded.

"It _should_ be!" Johann shot back.

"Calm down," Solaria tried to get them to quite down some. "We need to get all of the facts on the table before we make our decision."

"First of all," Seifer started, "Eternity can use a Cure spell to totally heal flesh wounds, which would take all of us a Curaga to do."

"Of course the Sorceress' boyfriend slash fuck-buddy would take up for her!" Johann started up.

"Fuck you asshole!" Seifer yelled.

"You want a piece of me you little shit?" Johann stood, which made Seifer also stand up quickly.

"Everyone shut the _FUCK UP_!!!" Mathias shouted. Seifer and Johann both looked at Mathias before sitting down. I could hear Seifer let out a _whoosh_ sound as he breathed out before he placed his hand on my knee.

"Now," Solaria began again. "Because Eternity seems to be a powerful magic caster, we may need her on this mission. We are all here because this is Eternity's SeeD test. Therefore, I vote to keep her here with us so she can complete the test like she was ordered to do."

"She wouldn't have even come with us if she was known to be a Sorceress beforehand," Johann replied. "A Sorceress being in a town full of mages is not a good thing. It will give her the opportunity to become stronger!"

"With people like you in the world, my becoming stronger is a good thing because at least I can better protect myself!" I piped up.

Johann gave me a death glare. "Why would you need to protect yourself when your fuck-buddy protects your pus..."

"Johann!!!" Glory exclaimed before he could get the world completely out of his mouth.

Johann glared at Seifer and asked, "Can't deal without your sex? Is that the only reason you're protecting her? You need a hot mouth to get you off..."

"Leave her the fuck alone Johann!" Seifer exclaimed. "What we do in our private lives is none of your fucking business!!"

Johann laughed wickedly and asked, "Do you get to fuck her every night? I bet you've fucked her ever since we left Garden!"

Seifer stood again and pointed at Johann, "I'm warning you, you fucker!" He turned to Mathias, "if he keeps this shit up I'm leaving this meeting and Eternity will be coming with me!!"

"Is me talking about you fucking that bitch turning you on?" Johann laughed again.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!_" came the response from Seifer. I got up and stood in front of Seifer. I placed my hands on his chest to calm him. Seifer made eye contact with me and we gazed at each other for a minute or so. Seifer held both of my shoulders, then he wrapped his arms around me fully and hugged me tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

I nodded and replied, "I know."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Johann asked mockingly.

"That's enough!" Mathias told him. "You should set an example for the SeeD candidates, not starting shit with them!"

I let in a large breath and turned around. Seifer kept his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled my neck. "Please, let's just get this meeting over with...I want to rest for awhile."

Mathias turned to the rest of the group and told them, "I will vote to keep Eternity here. We need her and she is the reason all of us are here in the first place."

"I think Eternity should stay," Glory said.

"Then it's agreed, majority rules in this case so Eternity?" Mathias looked at me. "You are staying."

"If she is staying, I will leave on my own! I won't help a Sorceress!" Johann argued.

"If you can work with me, you can work with Eternity," Mathias told him. I was confused by that statement.

"Come on man, you're one of my best friends," Johann began.

"Yes but you also know that I am a Sorcerer. The only difference between Eternity and myself is our genders," Mathias reasoned. He walked over to Johann and knelt before him. "Just give her a chance...for me?"

Johann made eye contact with me and then looked at Mathias. He nodded and replied, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

I was surprised when I seen Mathias lean over and kiss Johann on the lips. Seifer replied with, "Oh man! I didn't know you two were that way!"

"What way?" Johann asked.

"You know...into the male on male thing...is Zeke in on it too?" Seifer asked.

"As a matter of fact he is," Mathias smiled at Seifer. "And may I add that you're one hot fuck?"

I turned to look at Seifer and noticed him blushing furiously. "I-I've never had another guy tell me something like that..." he admitted quietly.

Mathias stood and told the group, "Well, we are finished in this meeting. Everyone is dismissed." I took a chance to look at Johann to see if I could see if I could find out what he was thinking through his facial expression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Seifer and I was standing in the hallway of the hotel. "Eternity?" Seifer asked while kissing my neck from behind. He had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Do you think we should go one step further?" he asked.

"One step further with what?" I asked while turning my head to him.

"You know...with our intimacy? We've been heavy petting since we were on the SeeD ship and the two nights we've been here...that's about a two and a half weeks now."

I was surprised we were gone from the Garden for that long. "How far do you want to go exactly?" I asked him.

"I want to do stuff with my mouth other than lick my load off your hand, let's put it that way," Seifer answered truthfully. "Come on, please? I want to see your private areas of your body without clothes, you've already seen my ass," he grinned at me and kissed my neck some more.

"I don't know Seifer..." I replied.

"I'm nervous about this subject too, but if we are going to be doing it later on in life anyways, we should enjoy it while we can. I want to get as much experience as I can at my young age. I really want to please you in every way possible."

Seifer held my waist tighter and nuzzled my neck. "What if somebody walked in on us?" I asked.

"Lulu showed you how to put up shields to keep the others out. I have a good idea..." he told me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I can finger you. You know how we learned about the hymen tears when a virgin girl has sex for the first time?"

"You mean what we learned in Sexual Education?" I asked.

I felt Seifer's head nod. "Well, you also know that when the hymen tears, the girl bleeds all over the place. Well, I've been thinking about that lately. I can finger you and loosen you up so we can get that part out of the way. We can do it until you feel pleasure instead of pain, and after the pain goes away we can have intercourse. I want this more than anything Eternity. I want to get even closer to you than we already are."

"I guess we can try it..." I told him uncertainly.

"Let's go to your room then." Seifer took my hand and led me to the room I was staying in. I stopped walking and Seifer looked back at me. He smiled and held me by my shoulders. "You know I won't hurt you."

I nodded, "I know, but I've never...done anything...or let anybody see me in that situation before..."

Seifer gave me a peck on the mouth. "Neither have I Eternity...what I meant was, nobody has seen my penis but me," he laughed. His face turned serious. "We don't have to if you don't feel like it. We can pretend I never said anything."

I shook my head and replied, "The issue is already out on the table." I looked at a wall beside me and then back up to Seifer's face. Finally, I nodded and told him. "Okay...but be gentle? If it's going to hurt..."

Seifer gave a slight nod of the head. "I promise I'll be gentle." I smiled at him and I was really excited for many reasons. Seifer took my hand once again and led me to my room. After I walked in the door with Seifer behind me, I used the warding spell that Lulu taught me so I wouldn't be disturbed in any way while I was asleep.

"Come on," Seifer whispered tenderly. He led me to the bed and we both sat down. He made eye contact with me.

"What do we do first?" I asked him. Seifer didn't answer but he placed his hand on my breast which was covered by my blouse. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse and after the buttons were all undone, he slowly slipped my blouse off my shoulders. He placed the blouse on the nightstand beside the bed and gently ran his hand over my stomach. Seifer leaned back on the bed on one of his elbows and undid the back of my bra with his other hand. Afterwards he slid the straps down my shoulders.

Seifer sat back up and looked at my still-covered breasts. He took my bra all the way off and I found my heart was beating furiously with excitement. Seifer breathed an almost silent breath out of his mouth as he seen my breasts uncovered. He made eye contact with me as he fondled my right breast. He moved his head toward it and he looked at my breast while he put the nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it while holding my other breast. He pushed me back on the bed and firmly pushed my body to where I was laying on it correctly, with my head on the pillow.

Seifer continued to suck on my breast. He slowly moved his head up and licked my skin on the way up. He then kissed me on my mouth. After a couple of minutes, he slid down to my stomach. He kissed my body on the way down, and stopped at the waistband of my skirt. He unbuttoned my skirt and began to slide it down my legs. He dropped it to the floor and looked at my panties. Seifer slowly slid my panties down my legs until they were all the way off and he discarded them.

I felt Seifer part my legs and I could see him studying my womanhood. That's when I felt it...the most intense pleasure I have never felt before. I looked down at Seifer and watched as he licked my vagina repeatedly. I moaned with pleasure and pushed Seifer's head down a little harder.

"That feels so good!" I moaned. "Oh yes Seifer! Uhhh...oh yes!!!" I felt Seifer's hands roaming my inner thighs while he started to feel like, it was like he was french kissing me down there.

Seifer gave me a few short kisses on my vagina and he began to stand. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a towel so this doesn't leave a mess." I nodded and sighed in ecstasy. I watched as Seifer walked back into the room from the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and motioned for me to pick my lower half up. I did and he placed the towel underneath me. I lowered myself again and watched Seifer move back to the position he was just at on the bed.

I felt his fingers massaging my vagina. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. He began to insert one of his fingers in me slowly. It then felt like he put a second finger in me. It wasn't as painful as I thought it might be. After about five minutes he told me, "This isn't working as well as I thought." I sat up and looked at the towel. There was blood on it but not much. I looked at Seifer and seen that he was looking in my eyes.

"Seifer...let's go all the way...I want to get this over with."

He nodded and began to undo his belt buckle. He quickly undid his pants and slid them off. He then yanked his boxers off and I seen his hardness for the first time. "Do you have any lube?" he asked. I got on my hands and knees so I could get in front of him. I slowly brought my mouth closer to his penis and took it in. It was an unusual feeling but I liked it. It was both hard and soft at the same time. After a couple of minutes, Seifer said, "Okay, that should be enough to work."

Seifer pushed me gently back to the laying position and he positioned himself above me. He slowly inserted into me and he slowly thrusted back and forth. The pain I felt this time was excrutianating. I made noises of pain and Seifer said, "Look at me Eternity." I did and he told me, "Focus on me and try to forget about the pain." He leaned down and kissed me passionately while he continued thrusting inside me.

"It hurts Seifer!" I moaned.

"I know Eternity, I know...but we have to if you want it to feel good later on." He kissed me again. "I'm trying my best not to hurt you." I nodded and held him tightly. I could feel the tears running down my eyes as Seifer continued to thrust. _'I'll stay here with you tonight,'_ I heard Seifer say in my head as I sobbed quietly. The thrusting continued for about ten through fifteen more minutes and then it stopped. I looked up at Seifer and he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled out of me. "It's over now," Seifer told me.

I sat up and noticed my body was shaking slightly. I looked down at the towel to see the bloodstains on it. I noticed there was alot of blood and that shocked me. Seifer was on his knees in front of me and asked, "Would you like to join me in the shower so you can get cleaned up?" I nodded and he helped me to the bathroom.


	7. Shopping

A/N: Steena is from Square Enix' "Chrono Cross"

**Chapter 7: Shopping**

I woke up next to Seifer. I was laying on my side huddled up to him and I felt his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled. I heard a loud knock on my door and then somebody yell, "Ow!! Shit!!!" Whomever just knocked on my door was obviously just shocked by the protective spell on it. "Eternity! It's Mathias! We need you now!!" Seifer began to stir beside me. He looked at me and Mathias continued, "We have a battle so hurry up and get out here!! Don't worry about getting dressed!!"

Seifer sighed and threw the blanket off himself and looked at his naked body. "We have to get dressed after all, we can't go out looking like this, Mathias would die if he realized what he just said and seen the condition we are in," he joked. I smiled while I quickly got out of bed. I threw on my light blue nightgown which flowed beautifully as I walked. Seifer threw on his pants and left his chest bare. He snatched up his gunblade and we started toward the door.

I opened the door to the room and told him, "Don't touch the door, I'm going to keep the spell activated."

"No weapons?" he asked. I shook my head no and he asked, "Why not?"

"You'll see," was my response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both ran to the sounds of battle. We stopped in our tracks as we seen a group of monsters going against a group of mages and SeeDs. They were Behemoths. Not too tough on their own, however there were about ten of them in this group. Johann attacked one with his knives and the Behemoth swatted its paw and was about to stomp on him. I waved my hand and a powerful ball of energy hit the Behemoth and it stumbled back. Johann looked at me while Seifer helped him to his feet. I stood in front of Johann and the Behemoth attacked. I immediately threw out a Protect spell and an energy shield appeared before us. The Behemoth banged into the shield, however it stumbled back once again.

"DAMN!!" Johann exclaimed. I secretly smiled on the inside. I noticed Lulu activating her limit break and she used many spells right after the other. It was enough to defeat one of the Behemoths and its' atoms broke apart.

"Are these monsters weak against anything?" I yelled to the group.

"These particular Behemoths are weak against Thunder!!" somebody answered back.

"Right," I half whispered. I seen Seifer standing on one side of me and Johann standing on the other side with his knives extendended. I raised my arms to the sky and looked up. I seen some of the others look at me through my peripheral vision. Dark clouds began filling the sky and thunder began to clap overhead. Some of the people looked up at the sudden weather change. Lightning began to flash in random positions. All of a sudden, many bolts of lightning sped down to the ground and took out three of the Behemoths at once. I could feel my nightgown fluttering around me as the wind picked up, my hair blew about my face.

I seen two more Behemoths fall to my right and some of the magic school students jumped for joy with their small victory, I assumed this was their first. Another Behemoth charged toward Mathias who was several feet away. I waved my hand once again and my energy ball attack hit the Behemoth on its side causing it to fall. It got back up and charged toward me this time. Seifer charged the Behemoth and sliced his gunblade through it which left a deep gash in its chest. The Behemoth roared in anger and started running after Seifer. Johann stepped in and threw his knives at the beast's eyes, blinding it. Now the Behemoth began to run in random directions trying to hit anything in its way. The mages began to chant and their Thunderga spell combined into one powerful blast of electricity.

I nibbled at my bottom lip as the last of the Behemoths were downed. I felt Seifer's arms around my waist and he told me, "You were awesome Eternity." He kissed my cheek and rested his chin on the crown of my head.

"That was awesome!" Johann exclaimed. "I can't believe you are so powerful, no wonder the Headmaster sent you here with us!"

"The Headmaster doesn't know, remember?" Mathias asked Johann.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Johann replied. "Well if he did know, he made the perfect choice because without you here, it may've taken us longer to kill those monsters."

"Are we turning over a new leaf?" Seifer asked him.

"Yeah! I know I don't want to be the one who pisses Eternity off 'cause she would kick my ass!" Johann answered. I smiled at that thought. I forgot I was wearing a hair tie on my wrist, so I put my hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes.

Lulu made her way over to me. "I would like you to follow me. I have a surprise for you."

I looked at Seifer and he shrugged. Lulu walked past us and I followed her. She lead me through Mysidia and she stopped in front of a building with double doors. "Come this way." She made her way into the building and I followed. It was some sort of clothing store.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I understand you wanted to dress like a Sorceress?" she asked.

"I never told anyone that...can you read my mind too?"

She shook her head and her braided hair moved along with it. "I seen the way you looked at my dress in the classroom the day you all arrived. I dress like this to look more sinister which helps when faced against human opponents. Being outed as a Sorceress has its advantages here. Now that your comrades know you are a Sorceress, this is your chance to live and dress as one." She stopped and I stopped along with her. "You may pick anything out of this selection. There are many things to choose from."

"This store is for Sorceresses? I never heard of such a thing," I told her.

"This store is for all magic users. Many of us like to dress alike, it helps when outsiders see us in these kinds of clothes because they know not to start any trouble," Lulu explained. I looked at the racks and shelves full of clothes. "This particular store is for the residents of Mysidia. We do not want people coming here and buying these types of clothes. That will cause others who like this sort of style to come here and buy them, and then our style will become less effective if everybody outside of Mysidia is wearing it. You on the other hand may pick any articles of clothing that you want, free of charge of course."

"Why are they free?" I asked.

Lulu turned to look at me and I could tell that her eyes were indeed crimson hued. "You are one of the highest status of humans on this earth. You deserve to dress the part of your rank of the world." She smiled at me and continued, "Besides, in this particular store, everything is free. We have volunteers who work here a few hours a day and they simply switch shifts throughout the day. We are a community of mages, and many of us are related to one another, therefore we take only what we need. Go ahead and take whatever you wish, I only ask that you not take the whole store." Lulu laughed at her small joke. "You may get changed in the dressing rooms and leave the store with whatever you choose on. That way your comrades may see you in all your glory."

I nodded and said my thanks to her, I then went on my little "shopping spree." I browsed all of the items carefully so as to not take anything I didn't want later. I fingered the pendant I always wore around my neck. It was a blue round gemstone with a silver dragon overlapping it. The pendant was pretty large. I finally found something that I liked. I took it off of the rack and took it into the dressing room to try on. Lulu followed me around the store to answer any questions I may have about anything and to keep me company.

This dress was really beautiful. It went down to the floor and it was a slimming black dress. There were bell sleeves which hung down low at the tips of them and the neckline was square and stopped mid-chest, so it showed off my pendant perfectly. I walked out of the dressing room after I took my hair out of its ponytail so it hung down my shoulders to my mid-back. I extended my arms out and the bell sleeves made me look dramatic and Lulu commented, "That looks perfect on you. Take your time and make sure you like it before you take it with you," she smiled. I nodded and went back into the dressing room to put my nightgown back on. We had left in such a hurry, I didn't have time to put anything else on earlier that morning.

After I came out of the dressing room, I seen another woman standing in front of Lulu and they were talking. She had white, flared pants on which had a tribal pattern running up the sides of them. Her white sports bra had gold spikes which looked to be some sort of armor coming from both shoulder straps. Her silver hair was in a long ponytail and the bottom of the ponytail had a red tassle which went past her waist. Her hair was intrically done in a complicated bow on the top of her head and the ponytail was extended out of some sort of attachment extended from the neck of the sports bra. She had a rainbow colored sword in a hilt at her side and the sword seemed to be made entirely out of some sort of gemstone. With closer inspection it looked like her pants were chaps of some kind and she had a white bathing suit bottom to cover her crotch and rear.

Lulu looked at me and said, "Eternity, this is my sister Steena." Steena turned toward me and her long ponytail moved loosly with her movement. I noticed her sports bra held a cabachon of emerald encased in a gold emblem on the bossom and the same emerald cabachon were in a circlet on her forehead and her gloves.

"I understand you are a Sorceress," Steena stated as she gazed at me with her crimson eyes. "I myself am a Summoner of a sort. I have only mastered the summoning of a hydra spirit, and the spirits of a warrior and the Shaman of this village who preceeded me." I smiled at Steena not knowing what to say.

Fortunately for me, Lulu spoke up. "Another time Steena, she has others waiting for her."

"Forgive me," Steena said while bowing.

"Nothing to forgive. We can continue talking as I'm looking around," I smiled at Steena. I loved her sense of style as well. These sisters seem to have an eye for fashion. We continued talking as I "shopped." After a few minutes an object caught my eye. "What is this?" I asked.

"These are battle staffs," Lulu began. "The ends of them have a sharp point so you can pierce the skin of shelled enemies. The crystal on top of the staff has elemental properties in order to strengthen the spells associated with them."

"The rainbow crystal is called a prism crystal pn top of this staff," she pointed to a staff displayed on the shelf in front of us. "Is the same crystal my sword is made from. It will charge up all of your elemental and magic spells," Steena told me. I nodded my understanding and we continued browsing around. After about twenty more minutes I finished up and put all of the things I got in a bag. I wore the black dress I had chosen earlier and carried a Prism Staff in both of my hands. The nightgown I wore earlier was in the bag with the rest of my things.

"Ready to surprise your comrades?" Steena asked me. I nodded and we made our way back to the inn.


	8. Intimacy Part 2

Warning: Explicit sex after the first line break.

**Chapter 8: Intimacy Part 2**

I walked into the lobby area after putting my new things away and found the group of SeeD and students having a meeting. Steena and Lulu both stood behind me. Seifer was the first to see me and I extended my arms to look dramatic with the long bell sleeves.

Seifer stood and said, "You look amazing Eternity!" He made his way over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He made eye contact with me and smiled. I saw that Seifer was wearing his usual black pants, black t-shirt and grey trenchcoat. He maneuvered himself behind me without removing his arms from around my waist.

"They look like a perfect couple," Solaria replied.

"Yeah they both look so sinister, that's what it is," Brett joked with a smile. I in turn gave him a little smirk.

"So," I cut in. "Is this a meeting of some sort?"

"Not really," Mathias answered. "We're just hanging out, we SeeDs figured we might as well have at least a little fun on this trip."

"What's this world coming to?" Seifer asked sarcastically to nobody in particular.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About six o'clock," Seifer answered while kissing my neck.

"I've been gone for that long?" I asked in surprise. "I've never shopped for so many hours!" I exclaimed.

"Well, there's a first for everything," Johann piped up. He leaned foward in his seat and continued, "Heh, leave it to a girl to go shopping, I bet they would shop even if the world was ending, just so they can get to the 'emergency' stash of fashionable items for the aftermath."

"Ha ha, _very funny_," Glory told him with a hint of sarcism in her voice.

"Well it's _true_!" He looked to Mathias with a look as if to say, 'would you help me here?' Mathias only laughed at him.

"Maybe another time my love," Mathias told him and gave his arm a squeeze.

"_Hmph_!" Johann leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He playfully stuck his tongue out at Mathias.

"Some Knight _you_ are!" Mathias exclaimed with mock anger.

"What???" I couldn't help but blurt that one worded question out.

"Mathias is your _Knight_?" Seifer asked him.

"That's right, so what?" Johann asked mockingly.

"You were all over my ass for being a Sorceress' Knight, yet here you are being a Sorcerers' Knight," Seifer laughed.

Johann didn't say anything at that but he simply grinned.

"Anyways," Solaria cut in. "What is the plan for the rest of the night?"

"I have no idea," Mathias confessed. "What is there to do in a town full of mages?" He looked over at Steena and Lulu.

"There are plenty of things to do if you know where to look," Steena replied conspiratorially. "You'll just have to look around and see what intrigues you."

"What my dear sister means is, you are guests in our town. Special guests, therefore think of it as a game. Browse around the place and see what piques your interest," she smiled.

"I think I will read for awhile," I responded.

"Reading in an exciting town like this?" Xu asked with a stupified expression. "Very few people get to come in this town and...oh I don't know!" she threw up her arms in a dramatic way. I could tell she wasn't angry, just used the tone of voice to make her point.

_'We can always go back to the room and have some fun,'_ Seifer thought to me. I turned my head and seen the sexy grin on his face. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'd rather learn more about magic," I said out loud. "I mean, magic is a large part of my life and the Garden has limited resources on the subject."

_'Besides,'_ I thought to Seifer. _'It would be better to wait until later tonight to have _that_ kind of fun.'_

Seifer chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "Of course," he said out loud. "Later then." I gave Seifer a knowing smile and he squeezed my waist a little harder.

Lulu piped up, "If you want to learn about magic, Steena and I can help you learn some things that may be useful to you back at your Garden."

"Count me in," Mathias raised his index finger. "Sorcerers need to learn some magic too," he stood up with a grin on his face. Lulu nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I was standing in front of the bed. I had just finished modeling my new clothes for Seifer and had changed into my nightgown. Seifer was laying on the bed when I was standing beside it, however he stood up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my stomach. He raised his hands over my breasts and lightly groped them. He licked down my neck and gently bit my shoulder. He took his mouth off of my shoulder and I felt the laces at my back loosen up. Seifer slipped the straps off of each of my shoulders.

I seen the front of my gown fall to my waist and Seifer grabbed my naked breasts in his hands and I felt his mouth return to my neck. He was breathing heavy and I leaned my head to the side so he could suck on my neck some more. Seifer snaked his hands to my waist and he inserted his fingers down the wasitline to my crotch. I could feel his fingers working my vagina, my knees buckled a little from pleasure. "Oh Seifer!" I breathed.

Seifer inched my gown down my body until it was to the floor and I stepped out of it. Seifer turned me slowly around, then he sat on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" I asked. In response, Seifer lifted my leg and placed my foot on the bed. He stretched his body upwards and his mouth made contact with my sensitive crotch. He used one hand to balance me and the other to massage my breasts. I threw my head back moaning audibly.

After about five minutes, Seifer stood. He shrugged out of his t-shirt, threw it to the floor and then worked on unbuttoning his pants. Soon he had those and his boxers off and he stood there just as nude like me. He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. "Would you?" he asked.

I nodded, knelt to the floor and I took his hardness in my mouth. Seifer moaned loudly and I could see the satisfaction on his face. Seifer caressed my face as I worked on him. Seifer then beckoned me to stand. I did and he asked, "Are you up to doing this again?" I nodded. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees. I want to see if this position would help you better than the missionary position."

I did as Seifer asked and I could feel Seifer positioning himself behind me. I could feel the head of his penis slowly enter me. It still hurt but not as bad as last night. Seifer thrusted into me going a little deeper each time. Seifer leaned across my back and he whispered in my ear, "I'm all the way in Eternity. Can you feel my balls hitting your pussy when I thrust in?" I nodded. Seifer slowly thrusted into me again while he sucked and licked my neck. "Mmmm," he moaned. "This feels so good...does it still hurt you?" he asked.

I nodded, "A little bit, but not as bad."

"That's good." Seifer continued to thrust into me gently. "I love you so much Eternity."

"I love you too Seifer," I responded. Seifer leaned his head foward a little more and kissed me passionately. After about ten more minutes, Seifer stopped thrusting. He took his penis out of me and sat down on the right side of the bed. He laid down and I laid down on my stomach next to him. I placed my head on Seifer's chest and I could smell his manliness in the little bit of sweat that was on him. I playfully sucked on his nipple.

Seifer chuckled a little bit which was his signature laugh. "You're going to make me hard again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that feels good." I sucked on his nipple again while making eye contact with him. I kissed my way down Seifer's chest and stomach, down to his waist. I grabbed Seifer's penis and licked it as well. Seifer laughed at me. "You _want_ me to get hard don't you?"

I stopped licking Seifer's penis and replied, "Maybe." I smiled as I put his penis all the way in my mouth.

"Mmmm, yeah!" Seifer moaned. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft while I massaged his scrotum. I looked up at Seifer's face to see his eyes closed and he licked his lips. Seifer opened his eyes to look at me and he raised both arms. On both hands, Seifer's index and middle fingers were together and he waved both of the sets of fingers back and forth in a 'come here' motion.

"Lie on top of me with your pussy in front of my face," he ordered. I got on my hands and knees and positioned myself as instructed. I felt Seifer insert two of his fingers into me. He licked my labia, then sucked on my clitoris.

"OHHH!!!" I moaned loudly in pleasure. Seifer applied pressure with his fingers while he rubbed me down there and he inserted his tongue into the hole. I could feel him wiggling it back and forth inside of me and I moaned breathlessly in intense pleasure. I rocked my waist as Seifer worked on me with his tongue and fingers. "OH YES!!! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD SEIFER!!!" I screamed.

Seifer laughed, "You naughty girl, using nasty words like that!" He settle down enough to work on me again. I moaned loudly. Seifer placed his hand on my vagina to cover the whole thing up and then he rubbed it that way for a couple of minutes which gave him more moans from me. I sucked Seifer some more and ran my hands in Seifer's dirty blonde pubic hair. I loved the feel of it. "Eternity?" he began.

"Hmm?" I moaned.

"I'm about to cum again...if you don't want to swallow any of my load...you better stop sucking my cock right now!" I continued to suck and I was awarded with Seifer's semen. I swallowed quickly, trying not to choke on any of it. I did pretty well for my first time swallowing. After a couple of minutes I let Seifer's limp penis fall from my mouth. "Whew!" he breathed. "That was amazing!" I sat up and settled next to Seifer's body again. He looked at me and asked, "Shower?" I nodded and we both got up and walked to the bathroom.


	9. A Dance With Death

Warning: Masturbation scene with slight oral sex. This is after the first line break. After the second line break, this chapter is safe to read again.

**Chapter 9: A Dance With Death**

Seifer and I walked into the restaurant on the ground floor of the inn. "Somebody had sex last night," Brett responded when he seen us.

"What?" Seifer asked. "What are you talking about?"

"OH YES!!! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD SEIFER!!!" Johann yelled mockingly.

"You asshole!" Seifer laughed. I could feel my face begin to heat up from embarrasment. Everybody else was laughing at Johann.

"Look everybody! Eternity is blushing!!" Xu exclaimed and that brought more laughter from the group.

"Oh come on Eternity, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Mathias told me, "Everybody has sex and yells like that. It's only because it feels so good."

Seifer slipped his arm around my waist and told me telepathically, _'Don't worry about it, at least they know that we are getting some action,' _I looked over at Seifer's face and he smirked.

_'What if they think I was a slut or something?'_ I asked him back.

_'Don't worry about it, our sex life isn't anyone else's business but our own,'_ Seifer replied.

Seifer and I took a seat at the large round table and Mathias slid a couple of glasses of orange juice towards us. "Might as well drink something that gives you energy."

Seifer took his glass and took a drink. I noticed Solaria had a mischievous grin and she said, "From the way these two are acting, I'd say there are wedding bells around the corner."

I heard an unusual sound coming from beside me. I turned my eyes and saw that Seifer was choking on his drink and he covered his mouth. He coughed for a few seconds trying to gain control of his breath. He looked at Solaria and asked, "What?"

Brett began to hum the Wedding March song. "Oh come on people, cut them some slack, they're still young so there is plenty of time for them to get hitched," Johann replied.

I looked over at Seifer again. He sighed deeply and he looked out the corner of his eye at me. _'These people are relentless,'_ he told me telepathically, which got a smile from me.

"Can we come up with a different topic?" Seifer asked the group. "I do not think our sex life is an appropriate thing to discuss because that is private."

Johann turned to Mathias and asked, "When are _we_ going to get married?"

"What?" Mathias asked in surprise.

"When are we going to get married?" Johann repeated.

"You know that sort of marriage isn't allowed anywhere," Mathias began.

"You don't love me," Johann replied in a mocking hurt tone.

"You know that isn't true!" Mathias clearly didn't notice Johann was playing around.

"I spent the best six years of my life with you and we are not going to get married? The _horror_!" Johann continued.

"If there was anything I can do about it, I would marry you in a heartbeat. The laws on every continent are the same on that subject, so it is impossible," Mathias was still in the dark.

I was trying my hardest to suppress a laugh and it worked until Xu let loose a rain of laughter of her own. I soon joined in as well as everyone else.

"_What_?" Mathias demanded as his gaze fell on us all. He looked at Johann who was smiling.

"I was playing around with you about the marriage thing," Johann told Mathias.

"Oh," was the only thing Mathias said.

"I know you would marry me if the opportunity presented itself," Johann replied. He leaned over and gave Mathias a passionate kiss. I looked over at Seifer who watched them with a look of disgust but he said nothing.

"What's the plan for today?" Glory interrupted.

Mathias broke the kiss off and told her, "We are only going to patrol the town today. We will have backup from the various mages with us."

After we finished eating, Mathias stood up, "Time to get to work gang."

"What do we wear?" Xu asked. "I mean, do we wear our cadet uniform or what?"

"We will wear whatever is the most comfortable. We may be hired as SeeD and cadets, and we must wear our uniforms most of the other times, but I will let the rules slide the time we are in this town," Mathias answered. We all stood and began filing out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Seifer lay on the bed, he watched me undress. I was still a little shy taking my clothes off in front of him but I knew it was pointless trying to be modest since he had seen me nude already. "What are you going to wear?" he asked me.

I walked over to the small wardrobe and opened it. I took out the black dress that I loved and showed it to Seifer. Seifer smiled and gave me a thumbs up sign. I turned away from Seifer and began to dress. After I was finished, I turned my head to look at him, and he had his penis out of the zipper of his pants and he was rubbing his hand up and down the shaft.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" he asked me. "I'm masturbating."

"Why?"

"Watching you change made me horny," came his reply. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched him. He continued with what he was doing while smirking at me. "Wanna join me?"

"We're suppose to meet the others as soon as we finish dressing," I reprimanded. He did the 'come here' motion with one of his fingers but I stood in my place.

"What if I die while fighting a monster? This could be my last time to get off like this," he grinned.

"You shouldn't joke around about dying," I told him.

"Oh come on, it can happen you know. At least flash me some breast or pussy so I can finish up here."

"So it's all about sex for you?" I asked.

Seifer stopped rubbing himself and replied, "You know that isn't true at all. We should be able to have sex and mess around and not have it be all about sex. Come on Eternity, you know me better than that, but when a guy gets horny he has to relieve himself otherwise he won't think about anything else until he does."

"There is a time and place for it though," I told him.

"True, but even if I agree with that, my cock doesn't because it has a mind of its own. I can try and make it go down, but it may take a while to do that, so jacking off is the fastest way to fit in my pants."

I continued to stare at him. "Come on, I need help here," he laughed. "Trust me, it won't take long if you help me." I gave him a defeated sigh as I realized he was right. We had a schedule to keep. I made my way to the bed and Seifer told me, "Get near my head and sit on my mouth."

I did as he said and lifted my dress. Seifer parted my panties with his other hand and got to work on my vagina. He sucked on it and inserted his tongue. I turned my head to see him masturbate again. After a couple of minutes of pleasure, Seifer moaned with pleasure and white liquid shot out of the tip of his penis. Seifer took his hand off his penis and kissed my vagina a few times before putting my panties back the way they were. He patted my knee in a sign for me to get up. I did and he looked down at his pants.

"Damn it! I creamed all over my pants!" he laughed. He scooped the semen up with his fingers and licked them. "My cum is so good." He offered his hand to me and I put one of his fingers in my mouth. I swallowed the substance and smiled. Seifer stood up and went to the dresser. He had brought his clothes into my room a few days ago and we now shared the room. Seifer slipped out of his pants and threw them on the nearby chair. He took another pair out of the drawer and put them on. After he finished he asked, "Ready?" I nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer and I made our way to the group outside. We noticed everybody looking toward the sky. "What's up?" Seifer asked.

Xu pointed and answered, "A Ruby Dragon!" We turned our eyes up to see the dragon and it was flying above the buildings of the town.

"Should we attack?" Johann asked.

"I think we should wait and see if the dragon will attack first. It may be just exploring the area," I replied.

"Yeah, we don't want to cause any unecessary damage," Mathias agreed.

"We'll attack if it attacks anything or anyone first," Solaria told us.

A few minutes later, the Ruby Dragon landed and began to walk on all fours through the town. It spotted a group of mages and roared. Before the mages could cast any spells, the dragon blew fire from its mouth at them, killing them on contact. We all watched as the mages who were standing in the little group, all crumpled down to the ground dead.

"That's it, attack!!!" Mathias yelled. We all ran in the direction of the dragon and surrounded it. Some of the local mages came with us and gave us support in our battle.

"Does anyone have any bow and arrows?" I yelled.

"Over here!" somebody yelled. I turned to the voice and ran to the mage Rosa. I took the items from her. I strung an arrow into the bowstring and pulled back. I noticed Seifer watching me. I aimed at one of the Ruby Dragon's eyes and let the string go. It flew in the air towards its target. It was a dead-aim shot, however the dragon used its tail to slap the arrow away from itself.

I handed the bow and arrows back to Rosa and told her, "These are not going to work on this opponent. It's probably best if you saved your ammunition for when you need it," I smiled at her.

Solaria waved her whip around her head and struck the dragon's hindquarters. That act angered the dragon and it used its tail to swipe at Solaria. She barely ducked in time. Mathias used his gun to shoot at the tough hide, however the bullets didn't even pierce the skin. "Damn it! Regular attacks won't work!"

"We need magic!" Johann yelled back to Mathias. Mathias nodded in agreement.

Seifer ran to the dragon with Hyperion drawn and he slashed at its stomach. The Ruby Dragon sliced the side of Seifer's stomach, making a deep gash in it. Seifer winced in pain and held his stomach to keep from losing alot of blood. "Eternity!" he gasped. I wanted to help Seifer with a Cure spell, but he was too close to the dragon.

_'If you don't help him, he may die!'_ my inner voice reasoned with me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I knew I had to help Seifer. First, I turned to the Ruby Dragon because before I could do anything else, that monster had to be dealt with before anyone else was injured.

I raised both of my hands and yelled to the others, "Stay out of my way! I will get rid of this dragon myself!"

Solaria looked at me like I was crazy, "You are not even a SeeD Eternity, let us handle this!"

"We have trained fighting Ruby Dragons before, we can handle this one!" Mathias yelled at me.

"You haven't ever defeated an enemy this strong Eternity," Glory said.

"She knows what she is doing," Seifer managed to say. "Let her do her thing and stand back!" Seifer struggled to my side and watched me with intense eyes. The other five relunctantly did as Seifer demanded and watched me as well.

I sighed a deep breath and slowly let it out as I concentrated. A black circle of energy engulfed the dragon as my Maelstrom attack began. Dark purple lightning bolts began to flash within the attack as it did its damage. After the attack was over with, I immediately began my Ice Storm attack. Cool mist surrounded my hands for a few seconds, and when there was enough, I turned the mist into many sharp blades of ice and shot it toward the dragon. The ice blades pierced the dragon's chest and it instantly died even before it hit the ground. Its atomic particles began to break up and disappeared into the air, as it usually did when things died.

I turned to Seifer, who was kneeling on the ground. I knelt beside him as the others watched. I waved my hand as the Cure spell took effect and completly healed Seifer's wounds. He looked into my eyes and he slowly leaned in closer to my face. All of a sudden he began to kiss me passionately. I returned his kiss willingly and then broke it off to put my head against his chest. Seifer sat all the way down on the ground and wrapped his arm around my back.

"That was close," Seifer told us. He looked down at his blood soaked clothes and shook his head. "My favorite clothes are ruined."

"You should be grateful to still be alive," Glory told him.

"Yeah, if it wasn' t for you Eternity, I would be probably be dead," he replied solemnly. He hugged my shoulders tighter and kissed my forehead.

"You should get changed," Mathias told him. "You're a mess."

"Thanks alot," Seifer told him with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a small grin on his face. Seifer looked at me and asked, "You wanna come with me?"

I looked at Mathias and he gave me a slight nod to let me know it was okay. I nodded to Seifer and we both stood up. We made our way back to our room and along the way we had many stares. I knew everybody was looking at Seifer because of how much blood was on his clothes. Lulu noticed us and she came our way.

"Are you alright?" She asked Seifer with concern in her eyes.

Seifer nodded, "Yeah, Eternity healed me after our battle."

"Battle with what?" Lulu asked us.

"A Ruby Dragon," I answered.

She held in a gasp and told us, "Ruby Dragons are rare in this part of the world. What in the name of Hyne is going on around here?" She thought for a moment and then told us, "Oh forgive me, please don't let me keep you from getting cleaned up. I must go and speak to somebody about something." With that Lulu headed in another direction.

I looked at Seifer and he asked, "Shall we?" He raised his hand in the direction of the inn we were staying at and I nodded.


	10. Astral Beginnings

Disclaimer: Ariana, Loretta and Joseph all belong to me.

**Chapter 10: Astral Beginnings**

That night, I was asleep. I knew I was asleep because I had been dreaming pleasant dreams of Seifer and myself living in our own home and married. While I was in the dream, I felt a lightness of my body. Something on my face felt like it was peeling back, like the skin from a sunburn feels. After the peeling sensation stopped, my body felt light and my senses seemed to have been heightened. While the room was pitched in total darkness, I can see strange colors surrounding everything. It was as if I was inside of a painting of some sort with all the colors. That's when I noticed I was hovering in mid-air. I looked down to the bed only to see my body laying beside Seifer's. I felt an electric jolt and I quickly sat up in bed out of breath. My body was trembling, but not from being cold or from fear. I smoothed my hair back with my hands and looked at Seifer who was sleeping peacefully. I slowly laid back down and eventually fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the town of Mysidia alone which was unusual for me since Seifer was always by my side. He had asked what was wrong and I told him that I needed to be alone for a little while and gather my thoughts. I could see the worried expression on his face and convinced him that it had nothing to do with him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Steena making her way toward me. "Something is troubling you," it wasn't a question but a statement of fact. I nodded and she asked, "Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"I'm not sure if anybody can help me with this...thing," I confessed my fears.

"You can let me be the judge of that," Steena smiled.

As we walked slowly through the town, I told Steena of the dream I had the night before. I omitted the part about Seifer and I being married, I assumed that was only a simple dream with our close relationship. I, of course hoped that one day he and I were married, but this was not the time to think about those things. I _did_ tell Steena of the floating above my body and the unusual colors and Steena listened to every word I put out.

"This sounds to me like astral projection," she told me.

"Astral projection?" I repeated.

Steena nodded, "Astral projection is the ability to make your soul temporarily leave your body and go on travels to anywhere in the world that you want. The colors you have seen could possibly be what your astral eyes were seeing."

I looked at her in confusion, so she continued. "Perhaps we can visit somebody whom is the authority of this subject?"

"Okay," I told her. She lead me to a small house and when we arrived at the doorstep, Steena opened the door without even knocking. She turned to me, "This is the residence of our town's Shamaness. She lives on the second story of this place and does her thing on the first story."

I looked up above the house and seen only one story, "Where's the second story?" I asked.

"It is there," Steena smiled. "It is concealed behind magic so it looks like the house is only one story."

Steena walked into the house and I followed. I walked into the place and noticed how strange it was. There were magical symbols all over the walls and floor, talismans hung from the windows and in various places, incense burned in the room causing little wisps of fragrant smoke to travel in the air, and the only furniture I could see were a few cushions on the floor, as well as a rug and a small table.

"Welcome," a female voice greeted. An elderly woman sat on one of the cushions. Her hair was gray and it fell past her shoulders. Around her neck were dozens of amulets and necklaces, the hands were adorned with many rings and she wore a black robe. Beside her was a red-haired teenage girl and a blue-haired teenage boy. "I am Ariana and beside me is Joseph and Loretta," she introduced. "What have you come to me for?"

I looked to Steena and Steena nodded to me. I told Ariana the same thing I told Steena earlier. After I was finished, Ariana seemed like she was thinking on my words. "I would like you to do a test," she finally said. "Sit down," she waved her hand in front of her to the cushion opposite her. "Joseph, you know what to do." The boy stood and made his way over to me. He sat behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I want you to relax and close your eyes," Ariana told me. I tried to relax a little. "Imagine yourself, your soul above your body...Imagine your soul as a ball of light...Imagine that ball above your head and feel it...Feel the sensation as your soul strips off your body..." Ariana continued giving me various instructions and soon I felt that same peeling feeling as I did earlier. Soon enough, I was seeing the strange colors.

"She's through," Loretta announced. I looked back to my body and seen Joseph holding me by my shoulders. After seeing my body in front of me, with me on the outside, I felt a snapping feeling I hadn't noticed earlier. I then opened my eyes and felt my body trembling like it did before.

"That trembling sensation you are feeling is the result from your attachment back to your body," Ariana began. "The soul must reattach itself to the holds that bind it to the body."

"What is the use of astral projection?" I asked.

"It is useful in the military or when you feel you are in danger. For example, if you think your home may have an ambush or trap in it, you can use this skill to safely enter your home to make sure everything is in order," Joseph said from behind me.

I could see how that would be a useful skill after all. "However, there are some monsters that can see the astral body and attack it, the Cockatrice for example," Ariana told me. "You already have the abilities of a mage, astral projection will continue to be part of your life but you are fortunate to have the chance to control it willingly. Are you interested?" I thought about it for a minute and nodded.


	11. Militant Opposition

Disclaimer: Genesis, Isaac and Sam all belong to me.

**Chapter 11: Militant Opposition**

For the rest of the day, I had been taught the various things about astral projection with the help of Ariana, Joseph and Loretta. Steena had left the building to tell the others that I was studying with the local Shamaness.

It was nighttime now and I was asleep. Ariana told me that I should continue to develop my skill while I was sleeping because that is the peak time for astral projection. After I've been asleep for a while to get my energy up, I did the technique that helped my astral body "disconnect" from my physical body. With the Shamaness and her apprentices' help, I was less afraid than I had been the first time this happened. I looked toward my physical body to see Seifer and myself in bed together. I passed through the wall and found myself outside the building.

I flew up higher into the air past the treelines and I calmly flew through the air. Since Cockatrices have limited flying ability, I knew I was safe at this height. I flew to Trabia Garden, which was to the east of Mysidia and I watched as some of the students made their way to various places. After a few minutes I went back to Mysidia and made my way north of the town. About four or five miles away from Mysidia, I seen some sort of camp. I lowered myself a little and seen it was an army camp, the Galbadian army. There seemed to be thousands of soldiers which concerned me. Again I went lower to the ground and seen a pen of about twenty Cockatrices far on one side of the camp, there were also Ruby Dragons chained up on the same side. I noticed these soldiers had tanks.

I went lower to the ground, almost touching it, but hovering in mid-air. I made my way into a tent. "What do you think about this mission?" a soldier asked. There were three soldiers in this tent.

"I don't know...we should get some sleep though, it's gonna be a long night tomorrow and we need all the strength we can get," another one said.

"I know, this is unnerving though...have any of you ever fought mages before?" the first asked. The other two shook their head. "What time do we leave?"

"We're suppose to attack tomorrow night or early the next morning when they're asleep."

"That doesn't seem very fair, attacking when they are defenseless..." the first started.

"They are powerful, we need all the advantage we can get Genesis," the last guard said.

"I know Isaac, but this doesn't feel right...I mean I never even _heard_ of Mysidia until recently, what harm can they do?" Genesis asked. "What do you think Sam?" he turned to the other soldier.

"I've heard of Mysidia and it isn't a well-known town in this world. That can be dangerous, I mean, they train mages and powerful ones too. If the President think they are a threat then they might be," Sam told him. "We are to destroy every shred of evidence that Mysidia ever existed."

Genesis sighed and replied, "I don't think this is right. It's just a feeling I have..."

"Are you psychic too?" Sam asked with a joking kind of tone in his voice.

"Screw you," Genesis smiled. I don't know this Genesis guy but his heart seemed to be in the right spot regardless of his orders, which gained my respect. I was glad he was questioning his role in this army. I seen enough, so I quickly flew back into the sky and sped back to the town of Mysidia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly woke from my journey and got out of bed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 4 AM. I ran to the door and opened it, making my way to Mathias' room. I pounded on the door loudly, yelling, "MATHIAS!!! MATHIAS!!!" I heard mumbling coming from the room.

The door opened with Johann standing in his boxers. "What is it? Do you know what time it is?" he asked angrily, I guess he was annoyed at being woken up.

"I DON'T CARE!!! I NEED TO TALK TO MATHIAS!!!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Mathias asked and came to the door also in his boxers. "What can be so important that you need to wake me up?"

"The Galabadian army is about five miles north of here and they are planning an attack!!" I blurted out.

"What? How do you know this?" Johann asked me.

"It's hard to explain and that can wait, but we need backup!!" I demanded.

"Explain it to us," Mathias persisted. I brushed past him and went into the room. I could smell the sweat of sex in the air, but I ignored it.

"Do you know what astral projection is?" I went straight to the point.

"Yes," Mathias began. "I've been doing it for years."

"You are full of surprises Mathias," I started. "Anyways, that's how I know. I went to their camp."

Mathias thought for a minute and told me, "Take me there."

"What?" I asked.

"Show me this camp, I need to see it for myself," Mathias answered. I looked at Johann and he shrugged. I nodded. "Lay down on the bed," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the bed. Mathias nodded and held up both hands. "Okay, I'll lay on the bed and Johann can make you comfortable."

Mathias went to the bed and laid down. He went still soon after and Johann told me, "Sit on the floor and lean back on me," he sat on the floor where he stood and I stared.

"Do you promise you won't try to kill me?" I asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a small laugh. "I was just being a dick with those threats and I'm sorry okay? But Mathias needs proof of what you just told him."

I slowly made my way over to Johann and sat on the floor in front of him. I leaned back against Johann's chest and started my astral projection. After I was in the astral body, I seen Mathias watching me. "He won't hurt you, I promise," Mathias told me, only it came out as a barely audible whisper. I made my way back toward the military camp and Mathias followed. After a bit of traveling, I stopped in mid-air and pointed to the camp.

"They have tanks, and satallites," Mathias said in that whisper. He looked to me, "can we get any closer?"

"They have Cockatrices," I was surprised my voice was also in a whisper.

"Let's head back," Mathias told me. We navigated our way back and I was relieved to see my body seemed to be safe, Johann was holding me around the waist and I seen Seifer and Solaria standing in the room as well.

I floated in front of Seifer and said, "Can you see me Seifer? I'm a ghost!"

"You're so bad Eternity," I turned to Mathias and he smiled at me. We made our way back into our bodies. I felt the usual trembling sensation throughout my body.

"Well?" I heard Johann ask behind me.

"It isn't good," Mathias began. "Possibly thousands of soldiers...they have tanks and monsters."

"Shit!" Johann exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do?"

I sat up on my own and said, "We need to get in touch with the Headmaster and have him send backup."

"This is a SeeD test Eternity," Solaria told me softly.

I nodded, "It _was_ a SeeD test. We were sent here to fight monsters, not an army of thousands. Even with all the mages here, the number of innocent civilians that may die might be high. I don't think the SeeD test matters anymore...if I don't pass this test, there will be others. I don't mind jeopardizing myself and facing the consequences."

"Well said Eternity," Mathias told me.

"What do they want?" Solaria asked.

"They want to destroy Mysidia and all the mages in it," I answered. "They said to leave no evidence of a town ever being here."

"We need to get the mages out of here without being caught," Johann piped up. "Any ideas?"

"We can call Garden and tell the Headmaster to send backup and transportation ships," Mathias announced.

"That may not work," I started. "What if those satallite vehicles are there to monitor any calls in or out of Mysidia?"

"Good point," Mathias smiled at me. "You'd make an awesome SeeD one day, you are already thinking strategically."

"Thanks," I replied shyly.

"How do we suppose to contact the Headmaster?" Seifer asked.

"I'll go there astrally. I have a contact there who can see astral entities...I can tell her about the problem and she can go to the Headmaster. Headmaster Cid knows I am a Sorcerer, so he will know this is important."

"How do we tell the others in the town?" Solaria asked.

"I think Lulu and Steena would know what to do," I offered. Mathias nodded.

"Okay Eternity, I'll put you in charge of that. This is an order," he smiled at me. "Do you know when this attack is suppose to happen?"

"Sometime tomorrow night or the next morning when everybody is asleep," I told him. I realized how bad that was because it had taken us almost a week to get to Mysidia.

"Damn it...our options are getting slimmer and slimmer...okay, you do what you can here while I go to the Garden," Mathias looked at Johann and told him, "Catch me." Johann rushed over to Mathias and stood behind him. Mathias began to slump to the floor, however Johann caught him in his arms and gently got Mathias in a comfortable position.

"It's in Mathias' hands now," Solaria commented.


	12. Escape Plan

**Chapter 12: Escape Plan**

Soon after Mathias' body slumped to the floor, Seifer and I left the inn together and wandered the streets of Mysidia. I was surprised that a few of the mages in the town were walking around so early in the morning. We stopped one of them and asked for directions to Lulu or Steena's house. We were shown the way and we walked to the location of the house. I knocked on the door a few times. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and Steena stood at the entrance. She was beautiful in her long nightgown and her hair was down.

"Eternity, Seifer...what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We have a problem that affects Mysidia," I started.

"Please come in, this town has ears," she told us. She held the door open and we made our way in. After Steena closed the door, she lead us into a sitting room. I noticed Steena's hair went well past her knees. She motioned to the couch and Seifer and I both sat down on it. "What is this about?" She didn't sound angry at being woken up so early, which was something I was a little surprised about.

"The Galbadian army has an attack force North of Mysidia," I started. Lulu came into the room, sat on the arm of a chair and listened to the conversation.

"How do you know this?" she asked. "Are they right outside the town?"

I shook my head, "No, I was practicing the astral projection techniques Ariana and her charges taught me yesterday. I was exploring this continent and I found them, they are about five miles away from here."

"This is disturbing," Lulu put in. "I wonder what they want?"

"I got close enough to their camp to hear some of the soldiers talking...and they appeared to have been ordered to destroy Mysidia and everything associated with it," I told them. "After I came back to my body, Mathias asked me to take him to see it and I did."

"Do you know any other useful information?" Lulu asked.

I nodded to her, "They have Cockatrices and Red Dragons in their control. They also have tanks. They plan on attacking tomorrow night or the next early morning when everyone is asleep."

Steena looked at Lulu and told her, "We must come up with a plan."

"Mathias astral...what was it again?" Seifer turned to look at me for the answer.

"Projection," I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, he did that and went to Garden to tell the Headmaster to see what can be done," Seifer told the two women.

"The question is, how will we protect our town and the people in it?" Steena asked to nobody in particular.

"Can your magic help?" Seifer asked.

"The Galbadians have thousands of soldiers in that camp..." I put in.

Seifer looked at me again. "Would the citizens of Mysidia be able to take on that many?"

"While we are powerful mages, we are not able to hold back an army of that size," Lulu started.

"Especially when they have magical animals and monsters to disable our magic abilities," Steena finished.

"Still, we must stay and fight to protect our homes," Lulu continued.

"What about the children?" I asked. "Surely they wouldn't have to fight? I mean, could they be evacuated?"

The sisters turned to look at each other. "We may very well have to," Steena said. "I know we will not win this battle, however we must find a way to get our arcane artifacts and books out of the town as well, before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't you mages have a teleportation spell or something to escape?" Seifer asked.

"There are a few spells, however, it will not be enough to get everybody in the town out of Mysidia," Lulu answered.

"If Garden has a way to evacuate, would you?" I asked.

"It is possible," Steena thought.

"But it took us almost a week to get here from Garden," Seifer pointed out.

I nodded, "Yes I know, but there is a Garden near here...Trabia Garden."

"That's right," Seifer's face brightened. "Maybe they will have transportation vehicles!"

"We also have _our_ transportaion ship. It can hold about thirty or forty people. It may not be much but it makes all the difference," I smiled.

"Does your ship also have a way to protect itself, such as weapons in case of a persuit?" Lulu asked.

"I think it does," I told her.

"We can place our books into the SeeD ship in case the rest of us don't get out," Lulu told Steena and Steena nodded.

Steena turned her gaze at Seifer and myself, "Lulu and I must go and speak to the Mysidian Council Elders. Perhaps the two of you can tell the other SeeD what we discussed and the possible plans of action?" I nodded this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we can go to Trabia Garden and get transports?" Solaria asked.

"Yeah," Mathias began. "Headmaster Cid already called the Garden on a private line and has everything set up. Only problem is, we have hundreds of people to transport and we need to find a way to evacuate the town."

Mathias had gone back to Balamb Garden to talk to Cid in person...or should I say body double. Body doubles were something that Ariana taught me yesterday. It allows the astral body to temporarily become solid so they could talk and receive information. I taught Mathias the technique and while his body double was talking to Cid, his physical body was halfway conscious, so he knew what was going on around him. That way, he wouldn't need the help of another student in order to speak to Cid.

"Could we use vehicles to get to Trabia Garden?" Xu asked.

"The only problem with that idea is, the Galbadians might have the town under surveillance," Johann replied. I began pacing around the room.

"What are you doing?" Johann asked me.

"Thinking," was my reply. I ran my hands through my ebony hair and my white bangs fell back into my eyes.

"Let's review the facts," Glory suggested. "First off...the Galbadian army of thousands is to the North of here."

"So we would need to stay away from the North of town...which leaves us with the South and East," Seifer interrupted.

"Right," Glory said. "We currently have one SeeD transport ship which can hold about forty people...we need to get some of the adults and children to be aboard that ship as soon as possible and get the ship to head back to Balamb Garden."

"We might need to split our group up into two," Johann said. "One group stays here and help the town and the other group go with the SeeD ship in case something happens along the way." Mathias nodded.

"Who should go and who should stay?" I asked.

"Which group would you like to be in?" Mathias asked as he turned to me.

"I would like to stay here and help," I answered.

"Okay...Eternity, you and Seifer will stay here with Glory, Brett and Xu. Johann, Solaria and myself will be aboard the ship. My group will help the people on the ship and your group will help the citizens out of the town," Mathias told us. "That way, each group would have the help of a Sorceress or Sorcerer."

"Steena and Lulu said something about arcane books and items..." Seifer began.

"They do not want their ancient knowledge to fall into the hands of the soldiers," I explained.

Mathias nodded his understanding, "That would be bad...Galbadia already has the most powerful military in the world, we don't need them having even more power at their hands."

Solaria told us, "After we hear word of what to do, we will begin our plan...we have little time left."


	13. Mysidia Under Attack

**Chapter 13: Mysidia Under Attack**

A few minutes later, the town of Mysidia was awake and busy. Us SeeD and cadets had quickly packed our bags and put them on the SeeD ship to be taken to Garden. Even the ones who would be helping the citizens out of Mysidia had put our bags into the ship so we could move without being weighed down.

Steena and Lulu had shown up with some of the older mages to tell us some of their plan. Steena began, "The elderly mages will use the teleport spells to help people get to Trabia Garden. The children and their mothers will go to the Garden while the Elders keep the gates open. We will put our possessions that we need into your transport ship. Our arcane items will be among these and the Elders will ride with these items because they are the more powerful of the mages."

After she finished, Mathias nodded, "That sounds good to me, what about everyone else?"

"We will walk to Trabia as quickly as possible. The mothers and children will have already been gone by the time we get there, as will the Elders," Lulu answered.

"Right, well then...let's get to work then, we don't have much time," Mathias replied.

We all left the inn and I noticed the few inn keepers packing away some things. Lulu and Steena both led us all to the school, and after a few minutes, we were standing at a wall. Lulu waved her glowing red hand in front of it and a portal opened up.

"This leads to our magical secrets," she explained. We all went into the portal and ended up in another room. It was filled with books, scrolls and various items. "Grab all that you can...I hope we can get everything in time."

We began to get to work. We noticed as we worked that as the minutes passed, more and more people helped. Most of these were the mothers and children who would be getting to Trabia the easiest way possible. Some of the Elders were helping if they had enough strength to do this as well as the portal to Trabia a little later.

I seen the Shamaness Ariana pull both Lulu and Steena aside to speak to them. I continued to work on the items in the room. When I came back into the room, Lulu and Steena pulled me aside. "We have some things we would like to give you," Steena told me. I nodded and they led me to their house. We stopped at the stairs leading up to the second level and I seen that some of their things were gone. They stopped at a closet near the door and Lulu opened it.

She pulled out a dress identical to hers. "I only made two of these dresses. I do not wear them very often so they are in very good condition. I want you to have this one," she smiled at me. "A truly sinister look for a Sorceress yes?"

"Why do you want me to have this?" I asked. "Won't you need it?"

"I can always make more," she replied. "I thought I'd give you this while it is still fresh in my mind." I nodded.

Steena came back downstairs holding her own replica of her white outfit. "I hear you are mastering many weapons? Every warrior needs clothes to move in. You may have my other set of these clothes. Haha! As you can probably guessed, Lulu and I are seamstresses. We can make just about anything so this set isn't any loss to me." Lulu placed her dress in a large bag and Steena placed hers in it as well.

"I see Steena also put a tassel into the bag," Lulu observed. "not very many people have one of those." Steena smiled and shrugged. Lulu walked over to her bookshelf in the living room and picked up several of the books. "You may have these as well, we both know these books cover to cover, so they may be more use to you."

"I don't know what to say..." I admitted. "...but thank you _so_ much, you both and everybody else in this town are so nice. That is a rarity in the world in some places."

Steena grinned, "Remember this, even if you do not see kindness in the world, you can always find kindness in everybody." I smiled at that statement.

Lulu ended up putting some more things into the bag and we all walked to the SeeD ship and made small talk on the way there. I placed the two bagfulls of things near my other bag. We all got back to work in the hidden room and we were soon finished in there. Everything that had been in that room were now gone.

We all walked to the Town Square which had a large water fountain in the middle of it. It had become a sunny morning while we were working. The Elders of the town made a few large circles and began to chant. Soon, there were four portals open, all leading to Trabia Garden. The Garden had students around the clock waiting for the new arrivals from what I heard. With these four portals, many people were making their way to Trabia Garden.

I watched in awe as the people of Mysidia dwindled down with each passing minute as they entered the portal. Seifer stood beside me so I asked, "What time is it?"

"7:38," came the answer. We continued to watch and now the younger adults were being teleported to Trabia Garden since the children and their mothers were already through. "This will be easier than we thought. The young adults are going through the portal now, so that would mean less people to worry about walking to Trabia."

I nodded. We weren't all touchy-feely as we usually were since this part of the new mission was an official one, although I once again wore the black Sorceress dress that I loved. Lulu had taught me a spell to clean my clothes and repair them earlier in the week. About thirty minutes later I got a really bad feeling.

"This is going quite well isn't it?" Lulu asked us as she walked over and stood beside me.

"Yeah," Seifer answered.

"Something is wrong," I stated.

"Yeah, the Galbadian army is close to here," Seifer replied.

I shook my head and told him, "Something is really, really wrong...I can feel something will happen soon."

About five minutes passed with silence, then we heard a loud explosion.

Seifer was silent for a moment before asking, "What was that?" None of us had an answer. Then all of a sudden part of the school blew up.

"SHIT!!!" Mathias yelled. Seifer yelled "FUCK!!!" at the same time.

"We need to get a few more people through the portals and leave!!" Lulu yelled to the Elders. A few seconds later, two portals disappeared and the Elders who were keeping them up were rushing to the SeeD ship. The other two portals were still up and running and people were now running into the portals so the Elders could finish quickly and evacuate as well.

Seifer grabbed my waist and yelled, "Come on!! We need to go!!" Seifer and I ran along with a few more people. There were only about forty something mages still left, not including the Elders. Another building exploded nearby and a few people were thrown to the ground.

One of the mages stopped by the fallen and checked for a pulse. "Dead," he confirmed. He stood and said, "I will stay and fight, you two protect the Elders and escape from the town."

"You're coming with us," Seifer started.

"This is something I must do," the young man told us.

"I'm staying too," another man said. Others said the same thing. A few seconds later, we heard gunshots nearby. A mage a few feet by us fell to the ground with a gunshot wound to the head.

"Go!!!" Lulu yelled. "We will take care of these while you escape."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about us, you have your whole life ahead of you," Steena told us. I now understood why the two sisters gave me alot of their personal things. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Come on," I told Seifer. "If we don't leave now, we'll miss our chance to escape and we may jeapordize the rest of the mages in the transport ship." Seifer grabbed my hand and we ran to the SeeD ship. Gunshots rang out around us. The last of the Elders were getting on it when we joined them. The door began to close and the ship was already leaving the port.

Seifer and I quickly made our way to the upper deck. I threw open the door and ran outside. Seifer stood next to me and we watched the battle unfold in Mysidia. Most of the town was now on fire and the mages were fighting with all their power to the death. I saw Lulu and Steena standing side by side. Steena summoned a spirit to aid her and Lulu was casting spell after spell. Then Lulu was shot by a Galbadian soldier and Steena went to her aid only to be shot as well.

"No..." I slowly shook my head repeatedly. "No...nonononononono NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I shrieked. Some of the heads of the Galbadians turned to the sound of my screaming. A few of them pointed in our direction. I screamed out of fury and pain as I raised my arms over my head. Immediately, thunderclouds covered the sky and lightning began to shower onto the town of Mysidia. Thunder clapped right after the previous thunder clap. I heard faint shouts of agony as the lightning hit the soldiers in the town. All I remember next was that I blacked out.


	14. Aftermath

A/N: Forgot to mention that the character Loretta is based on a real life friend of mine.

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

I woke up and looked around. I was in a cabin in the SeeD ship, with Seifer sitting beside me on the bed.

"You're back," he said with a solemn tone I've never heard him use before. "I'm glad you finally woke up."

"Woke up?" I asked.

"You fainted after the escape from Mysidia," he answered. I gave a big sigh and Seifer laid down and wrapped his arm around me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I think so. What about Lulu and Steena?"

Seifer shook his head, "They didn't make it." Seifer held me while I cried softly for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer and I wandered the ship about an hour later, we were checking up on the survivors of Mysidia. They were talking amongst themselves; some were happy to be alive and others were talking about the ones who sacrificed themselves in order to save the rest of the populace who were still in the town at the time of the attack.

Mathias and the others were standing or sitting around the mages, socializing with them.

I walked up to Mathias, Johann and Glory, who were having a chat with Ariana. I noticed Loretta and Joseph were sitting beside her. "How are you two holding up?" Glory asked Seifer and me.

I shrugged, "Alright I guess."

"We were just talking with the mages, so we have something productive to do," Mathias told us. I nodded and slowly sat down where I stood. Seifer found a place beside me.

"What are we going to do with the sleeping arrangements?" Seifer asked.

Mathias shook his head and replied, "I honestly have no idea to tell you the truth. I guess we'll have to just make do with what we have...I do not think there is enough room for everybody to sleep at once, so we may need to take turns sleeping in shifts."

"What is going to happen to us?" Loretta asked. The mages sitting around us voiced the same concerns.

"We don't know," Glory admitted. "Maybe Headmaster Cid has a plan or something?" I noticed everybody in the ship had a solemn tone to their voice, just like Seifer had earlier. I knew it was because of the day's events.

"Later on when everything calms down at Mysidia..." Ariana began.

"The town will be destroyed," another elderly mage interrupted.

Ariana nodded, "I know...however the spirits of the dead will remain in the location of the town. We will need to have someone do a Sending."

"What is a Sending?" I asked.

"A Sending is a ritual that a Summoner does. We do this to let the spirits of the departed go to the other side...the spiritual realm of the planet," Joseph answered.

"Otherwise the departed spirits will remain in this realm until someone performs one," Loretta finished.

"Is there a Summoner who is able to perform a Sending?" Mathias asked.

Ariana shook her head, "There are many Summoners who survived. Let me see..." Ariana thought for a moment. "There is Rydia, Yuna, Terra, among many others, however, Steena was the only one whom is strong enough to perform one, the other Summoners are still in training...unfortunately, Steena is among those who need help crossing over."

"Is a Summoner the only mage who can perform the Sending?" Glory asked.

Ariana shook her head once again. "Tellah has the ability to summon, however, the Sending is traditionally done by a female because females are said to be able to open the spiritual gates more easily than males. That means, Tellah and the other male Summoners have never been taught how to perform a Sending."

"We may need to go on a pilgrimage to find a strong enough Summoner," Joseph suggested.

"That will take years," Loretta said sadly.

"Not necessarily," Ariana told them, as she looked at me. "Eternity is strong enough for a Sending...I have never seen anyone with her power before."

I shook my head and said, "But I've only started to understand my powers...sure I had control of the basic level one spells at Garden, but a Sending sounds advanced."

"Trust me young lady, you are fully capable. Sorceresses and Sorcerers," she looked at Mathias as she said this. "Are the most powerful humans in the world. We can teach you the ritual and you can perform it when the time is right."

"The magic you did against the Behemoths weren't anywhere near level one," Glory told me.

"She's right," Mathias replied as he turned to look at me.

I looked at Seifer and he shrugged. "I know you can do it Eternity, but, this is your decision." He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll try it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another three days passed with more socializing since that was the only thing to do at the moment.

Seifer and I were walking past the bathroom when the door opened. Zeke walked out and almost ran into Seifer. "Oh...sorry," he said out of embarrasment. He was visibly blushing and I could probably guess why.

"No problem," Seifer gave him his signature sexy grin which made Zeke blush even more crimson. Zeke began his journey back to the pilot box.

"So Zeke, did you enjoy the show I gave you last week?" Seifer asked while following Zeke. I trailed behind, watching these two in amusement.

"Um...I don't know...I didn't see anything," Zeke lied.

"Really? 'Cause when I seen you, you were staring at my ass like I knew you would," Seifer smiled wickedly.

Zeke looked back at Seifer and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He stopped in front of the pilot box door and told us, "I have to get back to my duty now."

Before Zeke could open the door to the cabin, Seifer grabbed his arm, spun Zeke around so he was facing him and whispered something into his ear. I couldn't hear what he said, however, after Seifer let Zeke go, Zeke quickly opened the door and it closed behind him after he went in.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

Seifer looked at me and answered, "I hope you don't mind Eternity, but we will be having a guest tonight. I just told him that I was willing to fulfill his dream tonight." I looked at Seifer questioningly as he walked back to the main area of the ship.


	15. Surprise Guests

Warning: After the first line break, it is nothing but sex. There is voyeurism, male on male and an orgy. So, if this kind of thing offends you, skip this chapter. I would like to give a big thanks to my husband Seth for helping me with the embarrassing parts in this chapter. I have trouble describing sex acts, and he is the one who does all the sex scenes, with me going over it and changing it to my style of writing.

**Chapter 15: Surprise Guests**

"What did you tell Zeke?" I demanded.

"I was only joking," Seifer told me, and I gave him a stern look. "Okay, I told him that if he wanted to, he can come join us tonight for a three-some. I don't think he took me seriously. Come on, it was funny."

"What if he _did_ show up Seifer?" I asked. Seifer shrugged. "I hope you are prepared for it if he did."

"He won't show, I know because he was embarrassed. Trust me Eternity, I probably scared the shit out of him," Seifer insisted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that same night on the SeeD ship that Seifer told Zeke whatever he had whispered in his ear. Seifer stood behind me as I brushed my hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and watched me in the mirror. "How about we start without him?" he asked me with a grin.

I smiled at him and replied, "Are you sure you want to, you know, with so many people around in such a small space?" Seifer held my chin in his hand and moved my head sideways so he could kiss me. We kissed for about three minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

I looked at Seifer questioningly. "Oh no..." he whispered. "Please tell me that isn't Zeke..."

"Only one way to find out," I replied as I made my way to the door, opened it and there stood Zeke.

"Um...hi Eternity...I heard that you..." Zeke trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer asked.

"You know what I'm here for," Zeke smiled mischievously, he made his way into the room and shut the door. "So, how do we start?" Zeke seemed to have been getting comfortable since he began unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked with a horrified expression on his face. I knew I should've been furious, however the look on Seifer's face made me realize the predicament he was in. I tried my best not to laugh.

Zeke made his way over to Seifer, grabbed the back of Seifer's head and began to kiss him passionately. I was shocked, not because of the fact that Zeke was kissing _my_ boyfriend, but how it made me feel. It excited me because it was so hot. Here were two hot guys standing in front of me making out.

Seifer broke the kiss off and stared at Zeke with his mouth open. _'I hope they go further,'_ I thought in my head.

Seifer's head quickly turned to me and he asked, "_WHAT???" _I rubbed my chest area while smiling at Seifer. "Please tell me you're _not _serious!!" I shrugged at him and smiled wider.

Zeke began sucking and licking Seifer's neck, "Mmm, it looks like your girlfriend is getting horny watching us together like this," he said between kisses. Zeke's hands traveled across Seifer's chest and Seifer watched as Zeke played with him.

Seifer turned to me once again, "Eternity? Is this turning you on?"

I slightly nodded, "Yeah...what girl wouldn't be turned on with two hot guys making out in front of her? I've never seen anything like this before. I'm curious how it will turn out," I admitted.

"_WHOA_!!" Seifer exclaimed when Zeke's hand found its way into Seifer's pants. Zeke rubbed Seifer's crotch and Seifer moaned slightly. "This isn't right man," Seifer told Zeke. "I've never messed with a guy before..."

"Go along with it," was Zeke's reply as he continued kissing Seifer's neck. "You will love this Seifer..."

Zeke lowered his head and licked Seifer's nipple. "Oh _FUCK_!!" Seifer breathed.

Zeke turned to me, "You come take my place while I get to work on Seifer..." I wrapped my arms around Seifer and kissed him. I looked down at Zeke, who was kneeling on the floor. He unbuckled Seifer's pants and let the pants drop to the floor. Zeke pulled down Seifer's boxers and his penis was exposed. Seifer watched as Zeke went down on him.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, _FUCK_!!!" Seifer moaned. I kissed Seifer to keep him from moaning so loud. Seifer's breath came out with a pleasurable noise.

We all heard someone at the door say, "What the hell?" Seifer, Zeke and myself all turned to the door to see Johann and Mathias.

"_SHIT_!" Seifer cursed. Mathias and Johann hurried into the room, Mathias shut the door and locked it.

We all stood and stared at each other. Mathias seemed to be unconsciously rubbing himself with the sight in front of him. Mathias quickly unbuckled his uniform pants and let them slide down his legs along with his boxers. He grabbed his penis and began to masturbate.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Johann asked in shock.

Mathias looked at Johann and replied, "Since there is a show going on here, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity to watch these three in action."

"What about the ship? You are the leader of this mission," Johann pointed out.

"I'm a co-leader, Solaria and Glory are still able to run things in my absence," Mathias told him. Zeke continued giving Seifer a blow job and Mathias said, "Oh yeah Zeke, suck that hot cock! This is so fucking _hot_!"

I watched as Mathias began to rub Johann's crotch. "What do you think you're doing?" Johann asked. Mathias stopped masturbating long enough to undo Johann's pants and yanked them to the ground. "How long have you been doing this sort of thing Almasy? I didn't know you were this way."

"I've never done anything with another guy before, this is my first," Seifer admitted.

"In that case come over here and give my boyfriend's cock a try, it's the hottest cock to suck," Mathias told Seifer.

Seifer looked to me for an answer. "If you want to try it, go ahead," I told him.

Seifer made his way over to Johann and his penis slipped out of Zeke's mouth as Seifer moved. Zeke leaned back on his hands and watched as Seifer stopped in front of Johann. Seifer slowly got to his knees and grabbed Johann's penis. I walked over to Mathias and watched as Seifer gave Johann's penis a quick lick. He stopped to look at it and he swirled his tongue around Johann's penis head quickly to test it. Seifer then slowly put Johann's penis in his mouth and began to suck. I knelt down slightly behind Seifer to get a better look.

"Watch out for the teeth," Zeke advised. Seifer slowly continued to suck Johann and I seen that Johann had a blissful look on his face. "Is it good?" Zeke asked.

"Mmmhmm," Seifer moaned. I rubbed Seifer's shoulders and back as he did his own thing. Seifer stopped sucking Johann, looked back at me and kissed me passionately. Seifer smiled at me and turned back to Johann.

"What about your girlfriend Seifer? She needs to be pleased too," Zeke told him. I turned to look at Zeke and he winked at me.

"Only if she wants anyone besides me touching her, but I am the only guy who can fuck her, I don't want her to be labeled a whore," came Seifer's reply.

Zeke knlet behind me and began to rub my breasts. "How about it Eternity?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed my neck and began to undo my zipper. We both stood as Zeke slowly slid my dress down my shoulders and I stepped out of it when it was low enough. Zeke lead me to the bed and I laid down. He pulled my panties off and dived in. I felt the pleasure course through my body. Mathias was sitting next to me on the bed and he fondled my breasts.

Mathias leaned down and began to suck one of my nipples. Zeke groped my other breast while he ate me out. Mathias sat up and kneeled on the bed. He waved his penis invitingly in front of my face. I leaned up a bit and began to suck him. He tasted alot like Seifer. I heard Johann say, "Oh yeah, suck my balls Seifer!"

I raked my fingers gently through Zeke's hair while jacking Mathias off with my other hand. I took his penis out of my mouth and sucked on each of side of his scrotum. "Trade with me Zeke, I want to see how good a Sorceress pussy tastes."

Zeke and Mathias switched places so I was now sucking Zeke while Mathias was busy on me. Zeke looked over at Seifer and Johann, "I hope you're up for fucking your girlfriend Almasy, she's pretty wet over here." I glanced over at Seifer sucking Johann and Seifer gave a thumbs up sign.

A few minutes later, Seifer was crawling on the bed towards us. Mathias moved out of Seifer's way and guided Seifer's penis inside of me. Seifer began to rock his hips to hump me. Seifer kissed me passionately and soon Johann, Mathias and Zeke had their penises near our heads. Seifer began to suck on one and I looked at the owner's faces in order to choose Johann's penis to suck. Seifer and I took turns with each of the guy's penises and after a while I watched one shoot its load all over Seifer's face. Seifer closed his eyes to keep any of it from going in them. I looked at the face and seen that it was Johann who just shot.

"Oh shit, I'm coming!!!" Zeke exclaimed. I watched as another few loads of semen came out of Zeke onto Seifer and myself. Seifer licked the area around his lips and began to suck Zeke's penis. I watched as he swallowed.

"Open your mouth Almasy," Mathias ordered. Seifer did as he was told and was met with stream after stream as Mathias' semen fell into his mouth from a couple of inches away. After it all was out of Mathias, Seifer shut his mouth and swallowed that load as well. Seifer then leaned down and kissed me. After a few seconds, Seifer stopped thrusting and he just lay on top of me and kissed me some more.

"Damn, who would've thought that sucking another guy's cock would be so fucking hot?" Seifer asked while smiling.


	16. Ultros

A/N: For those of you who enjoyed FF6, here is a familiar face. Ultros the monster!

**Chapter 16: Ultros**

I was sitting in bed reading a book that Steena and Lulu gave me. I was wearing the outfit that Steena gave me which was identical to hers, complete with the hair tassel and the neck piece that held my ponytail. My hair wasn't as long as Steena's was, but the tassel gave my hair the illusion of being longer than it really was. Seifer walked out of the bathroom and he made his way to the bed. He plopped down on it and laid on his side facing me.

"What are you reading?" he asked me.

"One of the books Lulu gave me before we left Mysidia. Did you know that there has been over six instances that threatened the end of the world?" I asked.

Seifer shook his head. "I do need to know something," he began. I looked at Seifer and he asked, "How do you feel about what we did tonight? Or should I say, what I did tonight, with those other guys?"

"I didn't know you had it in you," I smiled. "But, I don't see anything wrong with it, I mean...you deserve to try things like that at least once in your life and I'm glad you didn't do it behind my back."

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked with brows drawn in doubt.

I shook my head and answered, "No, because if I was mad at you, you would have to be mad at me for what I did."

"I see your point but..."

"No buts about it," I interrupted. I put the book on the nightstand beside the bed and laid down next to Seifer. "You have every right to explore new things." We each didn't have anything else to say to each other, so we simply went to sleep in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Need to find somebody who can perform the Sending," a male voice said as I made my way to the small dining area.

"You know none of the Summoners among us is advanced enough to manipulate the pyreflies. They do not know how to channel the energies to perform a Sending," another male voice said.

Ariana looked at me from her seat and asked them, "What about the Sorceress? She may be the answer we seek." The mages surrounding her all turned to look at me. I knew I couldn't just walk away since they knew I saw them as well as overheard their discussion.

I made my way to them and said politely, "Hello...are you all having a nice day so far?"

"We are speaking of important matters and it may concern you," Ariana cut to the chase. I didn't say anything, so she went on. "We need somebody to perform the Sending after Mysidia calms down a little."

"I never heard of the Sending before," I told them that because I wanted to hear about them again.

"The Sending is a ritual which needs a Summoner, or somebody who can manipulate spirit energies easily," one of the men started. "The souls of the dead may not rest until one is performed."

"The Sending will allow the souls to cross the Farplane...or the spirit world as many know it," the other man continued. "If these souls do not cross over, they may become fiends...have you ever noticed how the monsters' physical form always disappear after they die in battle?"

"I never really thought about that," I told him.

"Well, those things breaking apart that you see, are called pyreflies. Pyreflies are the souls of the dead and these are the souls that must go to the Farplane in order to rest in peace. The Summoner's job is to manipulate the pyreflies and send them to the Farplane."

"I'm not a Summoner," I pointed out.

"You do have natural abilities which will make it easier for you to perform a Sending ritual," Ariana began. "How do you get your magic spells? I will take a guess and say that others in the Garden draw their magic and stock the magic spells directly from enemies. Is this true?" I nodded. "And do you do the same?"

"I've never stocked magic before, I do not even have a Guardian Force," I told her.

Ariana nodded at my answer. "Which means that you are a natural born mage. Sorceresses who recieve their powers from other Sorceresses, must also draw and stock their magic spells, however those whom are born Sorceresses and Sorcerers do not need to do that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the mana flow has been infused within you, therefore you can manipulate energies outside your body with the help of the mana energies within you," one of the men told me.

"I think I understand what you mean," I replied. "So...what is this Sending ritual about?"

"We will teach you the moves and how much energy to put into it," Ariana told me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard we will be back at Garden tomorrow if the weather stays as nice as it is," Seifer told me while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Will we be able to be this close back at Garden?" I asked.

"We can sure try can't we?" he asked. "I can always sneak into your dorm at night, right?"

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, and get caught by the Disciplinary Committee."

"It'll be worth it," Seifer replied. "I love you so much..." Seifer was about to say something else, however we heard a few screams coming from somewhere outside. The door beside us leading outside opened and we seen a couple of mages run down into the ship.

"A monster is out on the ship!!!" one of them yelled. Then the ship lurched back violently and we all fell to the floor.

"What the _fuck_?!!!" Seifer cursed. He made his way to the stairs and I followed. "That bastard is going _down_!!!"

We quickly found our way outside on the deck of the ship and we seen an octopus-like monster. It had purple skin and a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "ULTROS HUNGRY!!!" it bellowed. "NICE MEAL HERE!!!"

"This thing talks?" Seifer asked in surprise.

"OF COURSE I TALK, I NOT STUPID!!" it said.

"It must not be too smart if it doesn't know how to speak full sentences," Seifer joked.

"DOOOMMM!!! PREPARE FOR EATEN!!!" Ultros threatened. It spit out a dark ink towards us and it landed harmlessly on the deck.

"_Nasty_!" Seifer exclaimed. Seifer ran toward Ultros and striked out at it, however the monster whipped Seifer in the side and he slammed into the deck a few feet away. I ran over to Seifer and waved my hand over him in order to heal his cracked ribs and a few bruises.

I looked at Ultros and waved my hand in front of me. A large thunderbolt, larger than any I have ever used before flashed out of the sky and down to the monster. The bolt stuck Ultros and it yelled, "AAHHH!!! IT GOT ME ITS DID!! YOU NOT SEE THE LAST OF MEEEE!!!" Ultros disappeared into the water, presumably from shock.

"You used a Thundara spell!" Seifer smiled. "That's so awesome!! Heh, I'm suppose to be protecting you but it seems like it's the other way around."

I smiled and shrugged.


	17. Mysidian Conflict

Disclaimer: Malachi belongs to me. He was the other pilot in the pilot box with Zeke in a previous chapter (chapter 3).

Warning: After the first line break, there is sexual intercourse. So please skip that and go to the next chapter if it offends you

**Chapter 17: Mysidian Conflict**

"We do not have enough vehicles to transport all of you to Balamb Garden, however we will meet up with the Trabian transport ships in Balamb," Glory was telling the mages. Seifer stood beside me with his arm around my waist. "We will all walk to the Garden together since it is a short walk from the town of Balamb." The mages uttered their approval.

"What if monsters attack on the way there?" a woman asked from somewhere behind me.

"The monsters on Balamb Island are weak monsters. The only exception is the T-Rexaurs, however Garden uses those to train its cadets therefore they will not be a threat," Mathias told the group. "If we stay on the main road, we will be safe because monsters hate vehicles."

Just then, Zeke walked into the hallway where everybody was and announced, "We have arrived in Balamb." He went back the direction he came from, presumably back to the pilot box. The ship's doors to the right of us opened.

"Please take your things and exit through the doors," Brett told us. Since Seifer only had brought one bag with him, he helped me with the bags I had accumulated throughout our stay in Mysidia. We waited while the mages filed out of the transport ship.

Once we got to the door, Seifer said, "Eternity?" I turned toward him and he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. "I do not know how long it will be before we can do that again since we are in formal mode." I nodded and smiled as I usually do.

After our group was out of the transport ship, we waited while six more transport ships from Trabia Garden slowly unloaded the other Mysidian survivors. Malachi and Zeke joined our group and we watched as family members began to hug each other and reunite with other members of the town. It was a bittersweet moment for me since Lulu and Steena weren't there to join in the celebration.

"Okay everybody!" Mathias announced over the noise. People were shushing each other to get another person's attention. He waited for the crowd to quite down some before continuing on. "We will go to the Garden now and then we can figure out what to do after we get there with the Headmaster's help. Everyone follow me, and you SeeDs and cadets, surround the mages. While it may not be needed, it is always better to be safe than sorry."

We began the trek to Balamb Garden. As we walked through the town of Balamb, we received stares from the locals at the large number of unusually dressed people. Seifer, Brett, Zeke and myself all brought up the rear of the group. "So...are you going to tell anybody about you being a Sorceress after we get back to Garden?" Brett asked.

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet...you know how the students at Garden feel about Sorceresses," I told him.

"I understand," Brett smiled at me. "You're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," I smiled back. The trip to Balamb Garden went smoothly with no problems. We all seen a few bite bugs and weak monsters like that, however none of them came anywhere near the group. We eventually found our way through the gates at Garden, through the turnstiles and finally to the directory in front of the elevator.

"We will now go to the Headmaster's office. I will need a few Elders to join me to represent the Mysidians, and the cadets that had this mission that was originally your SeeD exam," Mathias told us.

We made our way to the elevator with Ariana and four other Elders. We were all silent as we went up to the third floor of the Garden. Finally, Ariana told the group, "It will be wise to not mention this girl as being a Sorceress." We all looked to her and she focused her gaze on me. "She will tell others when she's ready." Everyone else in the elevator agreed with Ariana.

The elevator stopped and we all exited it. "I will go ahead and speak to the Headmaster first, then he might call the rest of you in," Mathias told us.

We all waited quietly for a few minutes and then Mathias motioned us into the Headmaster's office. We walked in and stood in various places. We cadets saluted and Cid told us, "At ease." We all relaxed a bit and waited.

"Let me first say, I am sorry for whatever losses you all have gone through. As for what to do now...I honestly have no idea. I am sure the citizens of Mysidia would like to stay together, however that may not be a smart thing to do," the Headmaster started. "If the Galbadians have word that the Mysidians are building another town...or all migrating to a city, they may attack once again."

"What do you propose we do?" one of the Elder men asked.

"May I suggest family units move to a town or city? Perhaps the large cities may house close family friends as well as their families?" Cid asked. "Unfortunately, our Garden cannot hold an extra few hundred people until we come up with a solution, so we will need to come up with a sleeping arrangement. One that will make sure everybody is safe and comfortable."

"What about the Sending ritual?" another Elder man asked.

"The Sending ritual?" Headmaster Cid asked in confusion.

"It is a ritual which allows the spirits of the deceased to cross over to the spirit planes," Ariana explained. "Although that is the main concern for many Mysidians, we must first survive ourselves, in order to be able to go back one day."

"Yes, we need to find shelter, food and the other basic things before we worry about the Sending...if any fiends come about, they will not go anywhere," an Elder woman replied.

"Yes, we need to take care of our own lives at the moment," Ariana agreed.

"Would a dorm room for a whole family work for the time being?" Cid asked. "We have about over one hundred dorms open at the moment."

"We can try it," one of the men replied. "We may have to seperate some family units according to how large they are." Cid nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that night and I was getting ready for bed. I was back in my dorm which I shared with another girl. Our rooms were seperated by a wall and each room had a twin sized bed in it. The dorm had a small room which had a table and a few chairs in it. I was in my personal room when I heard a small knock on my door.

I went over to the door and opened it. Standing there, was Seifer in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "How did you get in the dorm in the first place?"

Seifer pushed me back, walked into the room and closed the door. "The dorm door was unlocked, so I snuck in here. My room was lonely without you," he smiled. "I want to stay in here with you tonight...can I?"

"Only if you're sure you won't get caught," I answered. He nodded and kissed me. "I was just getting ready for bed," I told him.

"I'm exhausted now that I think of it...we can cuddle tonight, I mean...if we have sex, your neighbor might hear us," Seifer replied. "Unless we are real quiet?" Seifer held me firmly in his grip and I enjoyed the moment. I lay my head against Seifer's chest and he said, "I love you Eternity."

"I love you too Seifer," I said to him. Seifer led me to the bed and we laid down in the spooning position.

Seifer messed around under the blanket for a few seconds, then I saw him throw his shorts on the floor on the other side of the room. "Haha, you know I only wear boxers to bed," he reminded me. He wrapped his arm around me once again and we laid like that for a few minutes. "Are you in the mood?" he asked. "Or we can just cuddle like this. Either is fine with me."

"I want to feel you inside of me," I answered. Seifer's hand travelled down my thigh, then my leg and I felt the fabric of my nightgown begin to slide up my body. He didn't take my gown off, instead, he parted my panties and I felt his penis enter me. Seifer slowly began to rock his waist back and forth. As he humped me, I could hear his breath behind me as he panted. Seifer's hand made its way to my crotch and he began to massage it. After a few minutes, his hand travelled up my stomach, then chest and he massaged my breasts. He licked my neck and kissed me.

"This feels so good," Seifer whispered with passion in his voice. "Mmmm," he moaned. "I love this." We stayed in this position about thirty minutes or more before Seifer stopped thrusting and took his penis out of me. We laid in the spooning position for a while later having whispered conversations about nothing in particular and then we finally fell asleep.


	18. Unexpected News

**Chapter 18: Unexpected News**

The next day I was summoned to Headmaster Cid's office. I noticed as I walked into the office that Seifer, Brett and Malachi were all in the office with us. There were a few others in the room that I didn't know, the exception being Squall Leonheart. We all stood in a line and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"I have gathered you all here today because I have been sent word about a truly wonderful beast which has appeared. It is rumored that a Prism Dragon has appeared on an unoccupied island. This is one of many islands which have no people on or around them. Now, this beast has many myths and legends which go along with it, and one of those legends are...where the Prism Dragon is seen, a Sorcerer is not far behind."

Headmaster Cid picked up some cameras and handed them to random people in our little group. "Your mission isn't to fight this dragon, or anything dangerous like that. I simply want you to take as many pictures of it as you can. I would like to see the evidence of such a legendary creature for myself."

Cid made his way back to his desk and sat down. "I have chosen this number of people for the mission because with more people, there should be more of a chance of success. There is a ship waiting for you at the Balamb Docks, which will leave later tonight. I want you all to finish today's classes before heading out since I do not know how long this mission will take. Dismissed."

Our little group left the office together on the elevator. We waited in silence to get to the second floor where the classrooms are. After the elevator stopped, we went our seperate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my algebra class when I began to feel nauseous, my stomach had cramps as well. I leaned my head on my arm and closed my eyes. I did this until my instructor said, "Eternity, please wake up. I know this must be a bore to you, however, this class teaches important subject matter."

I looked up at the instructor and replied, "I was awake instructor..." a few giggles came from the students around the room. "I am not feeling very well today."

"Very well, you may go to Doctor Kadowaki's office and speak to her," he went back to his lesson. I stood and slowly made my way out of the classroom to go to the Infirmary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had told Doctor Kadowaki what symptoms I had and she suggested she run a few tests just to make sure. "Follow me," she told me.

I followed her to the elevator and after we were both in, she placed a key into the slot, pressed a button labeled 'B' and the elevator made its way down. After the ride was finished, we made our way to a large laboratory to the far side of this floor of the Garden.

She motioned to one of the machines and told me, "Lay down on that." I looked at her uncertainly and she replied, "this is a machine that uses magic. All you do is lay down on it and I will use one of the machines' Scan spells to perform an ultrasound. This will allow me to maybe see what the problem is."

I slowly laid down on the table and Doctor Kadowaki moved a screen in front of her, which I guessed would have the information from the Scan spell. "This will not hurt," she reassured.

I watched as a Scan spell surrounded my whole body and Doctor Kadowaki waited patiently. "This Scan spell will tell me all about how your body is doing, as well as what may be the cause of your nausea." After a few minutes, the spell disappeared and Kadowaki replied, "All done. Please wait for me in my office, I need to get this information situated."

I made my way to the elevator and pressed the '1' button for the first floor. I walked back to Doctor Kadowaki's office and sat down. I waited impatiently for about five minutes or so.

Doctor Kadowaki finally appeared and sat down at her desk. She calmly folded her hands in front of her and gazed at me with a stern look before I asked, "Is it bad?"

"It is a natural occurance that many females go through in their lives," she told me.

"A period?" I asked.

Doctor Kadowaki shook her head and she replied, "No Eternity...you are pregnant."

My mouth opened in surprise and I found myself speechless. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," came her answer.

"I don't see how...I just lost my virginity a few weeks ago," I confessed.

"It only takes one time Eternity, and a girl can get pregnant very soon after having sex. Now I suggest you go to your dorm and take this news in. You have many options available to you. You can either terminate the pregnancy, have the baby and give it up for adaption or keep the baby and leave the Garden."

I nodded and stood, "Thank you Doctor Kadowaki," I told her before making my way out of her office.

Moments later, I found myself emerging from the corridor the Infirmary was in. Seifer came up to me and told me, "I went to your algebra class to walk you to your next class but you were gone. The instructor told me that you came to Doctor Kadowaki's office. Is anything wrong?"

I looked down at the floor before looking up at Seifer. "I-I'm..." I cut the sentence off.

"You're what? Dying?" Seifer's brows drew together in concern.

"I'm pregnant Seifer..." I answered. Seifer's face fell in shock.

"Y-you're having a baby?" he asked quietly. I slowly nodded, afraid of how he would react. I didn't want him to leave me or anything. Seifer grabbed my shoulders and asked, "You're having a baby???"

"I'm sorry," I told him lamely.

"Sorry?? What's there to be sorry for?? We're having a baby!!!" Seifer let go of me and ran toward the direction of the library. "SHE'S HAVING MY BABY!!! WHEW YEAH!! WOOOO HOOO!!! I'M GONNA BE A _FATHER_!!!!"

I watched Seifer in shock as he lifted one leg bent at the knee and pumped his fists in front of him. 'WHEW YEAH!!!" Seifer carried on as all the students from both the first and second floor stared at him in amuzement. "WHO'S YOUR DADDY??? I'M THE DADDY!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Seifer ran back over to me and gave me a huge hug. "OH I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!!" He kissed me passionately before he bent down, grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. Seifer put me back down and did a wild victory dance around me.

I couldn't help but laugh at his display. I noticed Doctor Kadowaki at the corridor smiling. Seifer meanwhile kept yelling things like, "WHEW BABY!!! IN YOUR FACE EVERYONE!! MY GIRL AND I ARE HAVING A BABY!!!!" Seifer ran back over to me and hugged me once again laughing. "Oh I'm so happy!!" he said to me. "You make me the happiest guy in the world Eternity!" he kissed me once again.

Seifer broke the kiss off and asked, "What are we going to name the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? We need to start buying baby clothes. We need diapers and bottles and toys."

I placed my hands on Seifer's shoulders and told him, "We have plenty of time for that sort of thing. The baby is too small to know the sex of I think."

Seifer grinned and replied, "Well, we will just have to think of a name for a boy _and _a girl." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed his chin on top of my head. "We are going to have a wonderful life, I can just feel it." He looked at me and continued, "I picked something up before we went to Mysidia and I was too nervous to give it to you. I'll give it to you later." He put his chin back in its previous spot.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is it an engagement ring or something? We are too young to get married I believe." I smiled at that thought.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough. I guess we should go to the next class period before we get in trouble, although I don't think we'd be able to concentrate," Seifer told me.

I looked up at him and replied, "I was told to go to my dorm and rest for a while, so I can think about things."

Seifer nodded, "You go do that then and I'll go on to class."

"I'll go ahead and get my things ready for tonight," I told him.

"Are you sure you can perform?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, I want to go. Another adventure sounds kind of fun after the things we went through in Mysidia."

"Okay," Seifer leaned down and gave me a peck on the mouth. "I'll see you later then." He let go of my waist and headed to the elevator with a bounce in his step. I meanwhile, turned the other direction and made my way to the dormitories.


	19. A New Mission

**Chapter 19: A New Mission**

There was a knock on my door and I went over to answer it. Standing there was Ariana. She smiled at me and asked, "May I come in?" I nodded and she came into my private room. "I heard you are going on a new mission?"

"Yes, I am not sure where we will be going exactly," I told her.

"My reason for coming here has to do with your astral studies," Ariana said to me. "I want you to know that there is more to the astral than observing things, such as your experience in Mysidia when you discovered the Galbadian army."

"What do you mean? Astral projection can do more than what I used it for?"

Ariana nodded as she sat down in my chair at the small desk. "You can also attack using the astral plane. If you find yourself without weapons, you have this option available to you."

"Wait a minute..." I waved my arm in front of me and a pencil holder on my desk collapsed on the floor from a blast of energy that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"I see you already learned how to do that," she praised.

"That was an astral attack?" I asked. "I hadn't realized that."

"Yes, that was an astral punch. There is also an astral blast which as the name implies, is stronger. I will teach you a few things before you leave."

"I do have the rest of the class day off," I thought out loud to myself.

Ariana laughed. "I heard about that. Congratulations on your expectancy."

"How did you hear about that?" I asked.

"Hard not to hear about it with Seifer yelling and shouting, am I right?" Ariana asked me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, that's true," I replied with a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made my way onto the transport ship and waited for my assigned room. "I got them," Seifer announced while boarding the ship. He held up a couple of cameras. "The film is in this bag," he raised a small, leather bag higher in the air.

"What are these for?" I asked. "Headmaster Cid already gave us the cameras for taking pictures."

Seifer kissed me and replied, "These cameras are our personal ones. I realized we don't have any pictures together yet, so I figured now is the perfect time to finally take some...before you get any bigger," he rubbed my stomach and smiled.

"Okay Eternity," Brett started as he boarded the ship. "You are in room A2..." he looked over the paper in his hand and looked at Seifer. "Seifer, you are in..."

"A2," Seifer interrupted.

"What?" Brett asked with confusion.

"I said, Eternity and I are sharing a room," Seifer challenged with a smirk on his face.

"That is against the rules of the Garden," Brett began.

"Apparantly you haven't heard the news," Seifer told him. Brett gave Seifer a questioningly look. "Eternity and I are having a baby together, besides we've been sharing rooms on the Mysidia trip."

With those words, Brett's face fell in shock. "When did this happen?"

"In Mysidia," I confessed as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Damn!" Brett didn't sound angry, but amused at the two of us. "Does the Headmaster know about this?" he asked.

"No," Seifer answered.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" Brett pressed.

"Doctor Kadowaki," I began. "She told me to take some time and think about things."

"Like what sort of things?" a voice asked behind us. Seifer and I turned to see Malachi standing there.

"She told me I could either terminate the pregnancy, give the baby up for adaption or keep the baby and leave the Garden," I answered.

I saw movement from my peripheral vision and I turned my head to Seifer, who was shaking his head. "We're keeping this baby. My first real family in a very long time, so I want you to have the baby and we can raise him or her together."

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Seifer began. "I may be young, but I know I'm capable of raising a child."

"You're having a child?" a voice came from the entrance of the ship. We watched as the owner of the voice walked into the ship, followed by Squall Leonheart himself.

The other teenage boy was a bit shorter than Squall and Seifer. His blonde bangs stuck up in the air and he had a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. He also had sky blue eyes and high cheekbones. I thought he was very handsome. He wore a cadet uniform just like Seifer and myself did.

Squall was wearing black leather pants, a black jacket which was also leather and a white undershirt. The jacket collar was covered in white fur. Squall also wore two sets of brown belts which hung low on his crotch area. I thought he looked hot.

_'They are both hot,'_ I thought.

_'Well, despite that Eternity, Squall is a cold-hearted bastard and chicken-wuss is annoying,' _came Seifer's thoughts in my head.

Meanwhile, I looked at Malachi and Brett over at a computer terminal which was off to the side. It was in an alcove in the wall and Brett was using a stylus on the screen to control it. Doctor Kadowaki's face was on the screen briefly before Brett turned the screen off.

"As for your question chicken-wuss, yes I'm having a baby with this beautiful girl," Seifer's arm tightened its grip around my waist.

"Don't call me that you bastard!!!" Zell exclaimed and got into a battle stance, he was shaking with anger.

"Heh," came Seifer's reply.

_'Seifer?'_ I voiced in my head.

_'Yeah?'_ he asked.

_'About Squall...can we, you know?'_ Seifer looked at Squall and Squall returned the stare questioningly.

_'It'll be a long shot,'_ Seifer started. _'But I think we can do it.'_ I smiled victoriously.


	20. The Bedded Lion

Disclaimer: Keri and Courtney belong to me. They both are friends of mine in real life (I captured their personalities perfectly lol).

Warning: Once Squall arrives in Seifer and Eternity's cabin, they have a three-some, with some male on male stuff. So if you are offended by that, please skip this part and go over to the next chapter if you want to continue reading.

**Chapter 20: The Bedded Lion**

Seifer snapped another photo of me with his camera. We were both in our shared room and I asked, "Why do you call that one guy chickenwuss for?"

Seifer smirked and replied, "Because it pisses him off."

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because it's hilarious," came the answer. Seifer tossed the camera to me underhanded and said, "Your turn to take my picture."

I examined the camera so I could figure out how to work it. I heard a jingle of something coming from Seifer. I raised the camera to my eye and was about to take his picture when I noticed he was turned away from me with his pants and boxers around his ankles. "Seifer, no." I told him.

"Why not?" he turned his head to look at me innocently.

"Because this kind of film needs to be turned in to get developed and I'm not having my boyfriend's...rear end...exposed to the people working in the photo lab," I told him.

Seifer bent down to grab his pants. He turned toward me while pulling them up and asked, "And if these weren't that kind of camera, you would take a picture of me with my ass hanging out?" The waistband of the pants caught Seifer's penis and pointed it up to the ceiling before Seifer adjusted himself and began to zip up.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," I said. "I don't want my man in any kind of pornographic images."

Seifer made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It would be porno for you," he smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why would I need porno with the real thing in front of me?" I asked him.

"Well, for one thing, when we are old, we can look back on the pictures and remember all the fun times we had."

"And what if our child...or children...were to stumble across it one day?" I asked.

"Then they would know how well endowed their father was at a very young age. I'm not sure, but I don't think many sixteen year olds have a nine incher," Seifer gave me a few more pecks on the lips. "That reminds me."

Seifer walked over to his bag, which was on the bed and he began to rummage around in it. He stopped searching in order to put something small in his hand and he closed it. He walked back over to me and said, "Here." He opened his hand and there was a ring with a ruby red stone.

"What is this?" I asked him.

Seifer took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger. "This is a promise ring," he began. "This ring will symbolize the promise I am about to make to you."

I looked at him with confusion and he continued, "Eternity, I promise that one day, we will get married. We will never let anything stand in our way and we will always be together no matter what. This ring will remind you that I will never stop loving you, and we will have a very happy future ahead of us."

"We will get married?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I promise you we _will _get married one day when we are old enough," Seifer emphasized the 'will' in that sentence. "This is a promise that I will keep." Seifer kissed me passionately and afterwards, I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Seifer," I told him.

"I love you too Eternity," he replied. He looked at me and continued, "so think of this ring as a sort of engagement, without it being an actual one." I smiled up at Seifer and he returned my smile. "Later, I will give you a special present," Seifer told me.

"What kind of present?" I asked.

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise," he sneered. "Trust me, you'll love it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're name is Eternity?" Zell asked me.

"Yes," I answered while taking a bite out of my salad.

"Unusual name for somebody to have," he commented. I couldn't help but laugh.

We didn't know what else to say, so we fell silent. Squall and Seifer were also sitting at the dinner table. The SeeDs decided to go eat in another room away from the cadets.

Two girls also sat by themselves across the small dining chamber. Keri's red hair fell to her mid-back and she also had emerald green eyes. Courtney's brown hair fell to her shoulders, and her eyes were light blue. I knew who they were only because we shared classes together. They usually always got into trouble by talking and laughing about things during lectures.

After a few minutes of listening to Keri and Courtney's laughter, Seifer asked, "So...anyone have anything to say?" He pointed behind him with his thumb as Keri fell into another fit of fake sounding laughs. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

Zell stood and walked over to the other small table. He sat down in a chair and the two girls stopped socializing. "Hey baby!" Zell wrapped his arm around Keri. She began laughing again. "Are you single?" he asked.

"Awww," Seifer started. "Our little chicken-wuss is growing up."

"Oh shut up Seifer!" Zell exclaimed, which got a fit of laughter from Keri and Courtney.

"Sorry Zell," Courtney began. "We're both taken."

"You mean you're lesbians?" Zell asked.

Seifer snickered. Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Oh hell no!" Keri laughed. "We both have boyfriends already."

Zell stood with his head hung, slowly walked back to our table and sat down where he previously sat. "Don't worry Zell, you'll have a girlfriend some day," I reassured.

"Yeah, maybe," he said lamely. He stood again and made his way out of the cabin.

Seifer looked at his watch and then at me. Before he said anything, he turned to Squall and asked, "Do you have plans Squall?"

Squall scowled at Seifer and replied, "What do you think? We're stuck on this ship for who knows how long. Why do you want to know?"

Seifer stood and told him, "I want to talk to you about something important." He looked at me once again and gave me a nod towards the door.

Squall eyed Seifer with suspicion. "Why?"

Seifer shrugged and told him, "It's private."

"Just what are you planning Seifer?" Squall asked with suspicion lacing his voice.

Seifer sighed and replied, "You will see once we get there and I can assure you that you will thank me later." Squall continued to stare at Seifer. "That's all I'm going to say, so...come on."

Squall shook his head as Seifer walked through the open door. Squall stood and followed Seifer, I also followed the two of them. I watched as Seifer opened the door to our cabin and Squall made his way into the room as well. As soon as I walked into the room, Seifer closed the door and locked it.

Squall stood in the middle of the room turned away from Seifer, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he seemed to be thinking about something. I stood in front of Squall and watched as Seifer slowly walked up behind him.

Seifer extended his hands in front of him and quickly caught Squall's arms with his own and held him in place. "What the hell?" Squall exclaimed while looking behind him.

Seifer smirked at Squall's confusion and replied, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you Squally-boy. Eternity?" Seifer's eyes met mine. "You know what to do."

I walked closer to Squall and knelt down. My fingers began to undo his pants. After I finished with that, I pulled both his pants and boxers down to his ankles, releasing his penis from its confines. I groped it in my hand and jerked a few times. Then, I looked up to see Squall watching me. I placed his penis in my mouth and began to suck him off. Squall closed his eyes with a pleasureable look.

Seifer let go of Squall's arms and ordered, "Go lay down on the bed Squall." Reluctantly, Squall did as he was told. He took his pants and underwear all the way off and went over to the bed, laying down on it on his back. I followed behind and laid myself beside Squall's penis. I put it back in my mouth and sucked some more. Squall moaned low in pleasure and I could hear his breath coming out in soft audible noises.

Seifer joined me and I held Squall's penis out to him. Seifer grabbed Squall's penis in his hand and went down on Squall as far as he could. I glanced at Squall to see him staring at Seifer with a surprised expression. "You suck dick Seifer?"

Seifer stopped sucking, turned his head to look at Squall and replied, "What does it look like to you?" Seifer sneered and gave Squall's penis a lick. Seifer's next question to Squall really surprised me. "Do you want to fuck my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked. "Isn't that like...cheating?"

"Of course not Eternity, not when I ask someone if they want to...of course it is also up to you," Seifer told me.

"But...why?" Squall asked.

Seifer turned back to me instead and answered, "I know what you are thinking Eternity. You've had a crush on me _and _Squall for a long time, so this is your chance to be with the two hottest guys in the Garden. Besides, you're already pregnant so we won't have to worry about that," he smiled.

I looked between Squall and Seifer and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Finally I turned to Squall and asked, "Are you up for it?"

Squall stared at me for a few seconds. He got on his knees and shed his shirt. "Let's do it," he answered. Seifer began to undo my cadet skirt and slid it down my legs. While he did that, Squall took off my jacket and Seifer took my panties off. Next came the shirt I was wearing under my cadet jacket, and finally my bra.

"Lay down," Seifer ordered. I did so and Seifer laid down and made sure his head was level with my crotch area. He began to eat me out and I moaned softly. "Taste her pussy man, it's sweet." I watched as Squall got between my legs and worked on me like Seifer just did. Seifer was giving Squall lessons with what he was doing.

After about ten minutes or more, Squall's body found its way above mine and he began to enter me slowly. He paused for a few seconds to get comfortable by adjusting himself. He then began to thrust into me slowly while Seifer rubbed his back and buttocks. Seifer made his way to the head of the bed where my head was and he fed me his penis. I took it while he watched Squall's amazing body work on me. After a while, Seifer took his penis from my mouth and waved it in front of Squall's face tentatively. Squall kept his eyes on it and Seifer rubbed his penis on Squall's face, near his mouth. Squall opened his mouth and Seifer eased it in.

"Oh yeah man," Seifer started. "Does that taste good?"

Squall moaned, "Mmmhmm," and continued sucking. Seifer ran his right hand through my hair in gentle caresses.

"I want you to keep sucking me until I shoot my load," Seifer told Squall. "You keep working on Eternity." I watched Squall look up at Seifer and Seifer sneered down at him. Squall stopped sucking Seifer's penis long enough to give me a peck on the mouth, then he continued with Seifer. I ran my fingers through Squall's hair once and wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued thrusting into me.

"Let me swallow some of your load when you start shooting," Seifer said to Squall. I watched as Squall swirled his tongue around Seifer's penis in reply, and then he sucked it down again.

"This feels so good Squall," I moaned in pleasure.

"He's making both of us feel good right now," Seifer grinned. Squall lightly squeezed one of my breasts, ran his hand down my chest and rubbed the side of my stomach.

Squall took Seifer's penis out of his mouth to announce, "I just shot maybe half of my load in Eternity." He exited me and got on his knees above my chest. Seifer immediately moved in and took Squall's penis into his mouth.

Seifer backed off and swallowed, then turned to me, "Taste his load, it's so good." Seifer positioned Squall's penis near my mouth and I began to suck him. I felt Squall's semen squirt into my mouth in a few loads and I swallowed his saltiness. Seifer said in a low voice, "share with me." I let Squall's penis fall out of my mouth and watched as Seifer began to slowly suck Squall again for about a minute.

Seifer sat up again and guided Squall's head to his penis. Squall positioned himself above me once again and began to suck on Seifer's penis. I heard Seifer's breath come out in low moans and he announced, "I'm shooting my load now." Squall began to swallow load after load of Seifer's semen.

After he was finished, Squall moved off of me and laid down on the bed to the right. Seifer took the place on my left and we all spent a few minutes catching our breath. "That was so amazing Squall," Seifer put in. "Care to join us another time?" Seifer glanced over at Squall and I seen Squall looking first at me and then at Seifer.

"Sure, I loved every second of it," Squall answered.


	21. The Chimera

**Chapter 21: The Chimera**

We arrived at our destination a couple of days later. The occupants on the ship went through the same routine every day we were on it, that is Squall, Seifer and myself did. After every meal, we always went to the room and had sex like that first time. That, of course, didn't help my crush with Squall dwindle down any, if anything it made my crush worse since I was now sharing this intimacy with him. I'm sure some of the other people on the ship knew what was going on when once, Squall lost his composure and yelled during an orgasm.

We all exited the ship and walked down to the edge of the beach to wait for our new orders. While everybody had their weapons, I opted to not bring any since I could attack my opponents astrally with a wave of my hand. Seifer shouldered his bag, came over to where I was and wrapped his arm around my waist. Squall hanged out with Seifer and me while Zell tried to look cool by always staying near us like he was a friend or something.

I wouldn't mind having Zell as a friend, however he and I haven't really talked all that much on the trip here. He seemed like a nice enough guy to me, which made me question why Seifer was always making Zell angry. The group who came on this mission all made our way through a dirt trail to find ourselves in the middle of the island. It wasn't a big island, however it wasn't too small either.

Nothing happened on our trek to the middle of this island, no monsters or anything to that degree. Finally after a couple of hours of hiking, we came to our destination for the night. While the guys went hunting for food, us females began to prepare the camp for sleeping. We worked on erecting tents and gathering firewood for a fire later that night, and that sort of thing.

We heard a rustle in the woods off to the side and we all stopped and stared in the direction of the sound. Seconds later, a Chimera came out into the open. It had the head of a lion, tail of a serpent with a snake's head on it and a griffon's body. It roared and charged at us.

"SHIT!!" Keri cursed. She ran over to her weapon and picked it up. She held her handgun in both hands while she turned back toward the Chimera. Courtney stood beside Keri with her whip and she made the whip move swiftly in order to make a series of loud cracking sounds like thunder to try and scare the monster away. It didn't work unfortunately and I stood alongside them.

"Way to go, I don't see how you managed to forget your weapon at Garden Eternity," Courtney scolded me.

I laughed at that statement and replied, "I do not need any weapons."

The Chimera charged and the three of us stood our ground. I waved my hand in the air and a blast of blue energy hit the Chimera's face. "Bad news girls," Keri began. "This monster can absorb elemental attacks."

"_All _elemental attacks?" I asked. I turned to see Keri looking at her scan device on her wrist, which is used with the Scan spell. Keri looked at the screen once more and replied, "This one is weak against thunder." The Chimera seemed to be sizing the three of us up like we were doing to it.

"I know each different type of Chimera is weak against a different element," Courtney put in. "Do you girls have any thunder type spells?"

"No," Keri began. "I never did junction any."

"If the Chimera attacks again, let me take care of it," I ordered them.

"What?" Courtney asked. "You don't have any weapons...do you have GFs?"

I shook my head and replied, "I don't need either."

"You must be going crazy or something from your pregnancy," Keri told me.

The Chimera roared once again and began to advance. I threw my arms above my head and began to levitate in the air. The wind picked up as dark clouds began to fill the afternoon sky and it whipped my loose hair around my head and face. I looked up at the sky as thunderbolts began to rain down on the Chimera. It howled in pain as the bolts hit it repeatedly and I could see from my peripheral vision, the other two girls staring at me in shock. I saw Squall and Seifer emerge from the forest to stare as well. The Chimera fell to the ground and disappeared in a handful of lights, which travelled up into the sky.

Seifer ran over to me as my feet touched the ground and asked, "Are you alright Eternity?" I nodded and kept silent as I looked from Seifer, to Squall to the girls.

"What are you?" Keri asked me.

"I-I'm a Sorceress," I confessed. The others stared at me with their mouths open. I looked at Squall and seen the hateful expression on his face. "I'm not one of those evil Sorceresses who started the Sorceress Wars of our generation." I tried to tell them.

"You are still a Sorceress!" Keri exclaimed.

"I cannot help the way I was born!!" I screamed and I felt the tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes. I didn't care what the girls thought of me, but Squall was a different matter because he was starting to like me after all the years I was invisible to him.

"Sorceresses have always been evil," Keri started. "That is why Garden was started and why so many of us at Garden are orphans! I watched the Galbadian army come and kill my parents because they wouldn't do as the Galbadians say!!"

"You don't think my life wasn't affected by the war? In case you didn't know, I'm an orphan as well and I don't even remember my life before the White SeeD ship!!" I countered. "How would you feel if people harrassed you for being born different??"

"Hey, lay off of her!" Seifer started. "If an evil Sorceress were to gain some sort of power, we may need a Sorceress of our own to fight one."

"Does the Headmaster know about her?" Keri demanded.

"Oh my Hyne! You sound just like Johann used to!" I told her.

"Well Johann has some sense!" Keri yelled at me.

"He does now since he knows I'm not out to destroy the world!!" I screamed.

We all fell silent after that, so we all went and sat in our own space away from each other. Keri was glaring at me while Courtney had a confused expression on her face. Squall sat elsewhere by himself with a cold expression. He would look my direction every once in awhile and I could see the hate in his eyes. Seifer held me in his arms and I couldn't help but to start to cry silently.

Brett, Malachi and Zell emerged from the forest to the silence of the camp. It was beginning to get dark and nobody had started a fire. The three newly arrived must have felt the tension in the air because Brett asked, "What happened?" Nobody said anything so Brett asked, "What the _fuck _is going on?"

Keri pointed a finger at me and yelled, "That bitch is a Sorceress!!"

"There is no reason to use that language against her," Malachi began.

"Didn't you hear me???" Keri demanded.

"Malachi and I already know Eternity is a Sorceress and she is the reason hundreds of people are alive today, since she is the one who saved their lives," Brett told her calmly.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"He means that the citizens of Mysidia were able to escape because Eternity used her powers to see the enemy and spied on them in order to know when they would attack. Somebody had the whole Galbadian army after the town of Mysidia," Malachi explained.

"How can any Sorceress be good?" Keri asked.

"Believe it or not, not all Sorceresses are evil. Just because a handful of Sorceresses tried to take over each others' countries and start a war, doesn't mean they are all that way. You cannot blame the whole race for the act of a few," Brett told her.

"Now let's put all of this nastiness behind us and start a fire," Malachi told everybody, "I bet you're all starving like we are." He looked around and asked, "Does anyone know how to start a fire?"

"Dammit Malachi!" Brett laughed. "Didn't you learn that in the basic survival class?" Malachi shrugged. "Well, we have a pile of sticks to start the fire with," Brett began to walk toward the bundle and I waved my hand in the bundle's direction and used a Fire spell right before Brett got in the position to start a fire. Flames appeared out of nowhere which made Brett fall backwards on his rear and he yelled, "Shit!!" Seifer was laughing his head off at that little spectacle, as did Zell and Malachi.

Brett looked at me and replied sarcastically, "Very funny Eternity, if you keep this up, you'll certainly earn the title of evil Sorceress." I giggled a little at that comment.


	22. Sorcerer Xavkul

Disclaimer: Xavkul is modeled after Seymour from FFX (they are twins in my story), so the name Xavkul belongs to me. The Prism Dragon and Graeme also belong to me.

**Chapter 22: Sorcerer Xavkul**

The next day, I saw Squall sitting by himself under a tree. I walked over to him and he looked up at me as I stood before him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"May I?" I asked while gesturing toward the area beside him. Squall shrugged and I sat down beside him. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "are you angry with me?"

"What's it to you?" he countered with his own question.

"I thought we were becoming friends which is something I don't have very many of," I began.

"You should've told me you were a Sorceress before you had anything to do with me," was Squall's response. "I do not deal with Sorceresses."

"And if you knew about me before the past few nights?" I pressed.

"I never would've fucked you if I knew," Squall replied coldly.

"Squall," I began and took one of his gloved hands in both of mine.

Squall jerked his hand away from me, stood and said, "Fuck off," before he began to walk away. I hung my head and did nothing but sit there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Seifer, Zell and myself were told to go gather some firewood so we woudn't have to worry about it later on. It was a cool morning and the sun was barely up, so the island was cast in shadows here and there and everything had a blue tint to it. I was wearing the black dress which was identical to Lulu's dress, so I had a little bit of trouble walking because of all the roots and limbs covering the ground in the forest.

"I can't believe they told us to babysit chickenwuss," Seifer started bitterly.

"Watch your mouth bitch," Zell warned angrily.

Seifer stopped to turn to him and replied, "You watch your _own _mouth chicken."

Zell began hopping around and pretended to box an opponent. "Say that again why don't you?"

"Aww, what's the matter chicken? Swatting flies?" Seifer asked nastily.

Zell ceased his bouncing and held up a fist which was shaking, "You piss me off you know that asshole?" Seifer sneered down at Zell and laughed.

"Come now Seifer, you are suppose to take care of your brother, not harrass him like this." The three of us turned to the sound of the voice and saw a man emerging from the trees.

He was wearing an overcoat which fell down to the ground and spread out at the bottom like my own dress did, however, the middle of the coat was held together with a red tied bow. The top of the coat revealed his bare chest which had a tattoo of a dragon on each breast and the bottom of the coat was also open to reveal a pair of black pants and black shoes. A green line of fabric concealed the sides of the man's stomach and made its way down his legs. The top of the coat looked more like a robe with the baggy sleeves, which I suppose it could've been a robe instead of a coat. He held a long staff in one hand with a large red dragon on its tip in a tribal design, I think the dragon was some sort of carved gemstone or something. The bottom of the man's coat-robe was a grey design which looked like blades in an intricate knot.

The man's hair was blue with a feathered texture and it was neck-length, his forehead also had a blue tattoo which looked like veins.

"Who in the hell are you?" Seifer asked.

"My dear boy Seifer, you do not even recognize your own father?" the man asked.

"My _father_?" Seifer asked with confusion lacing his tone.

The man began to walk toward us and Zell had a look of fear on his face. "Don't worry Zell, I will not harm you," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Zell asked the man.

"You are also my son," was the man's reply. The man stopped a few feet away from us and he turned to me, "Who is this beauty?"

Seifer placed himself between me and the man and warned, "Do not touch her."

"She is dressed just like my friend Lulu," he replied.

"You know Lulu?" I asked.

The man nodded and answered, "Yes, she is my best friend's daughter, she and Steena. I once lived in Mysidia with them both."

"They are dead now..." I started.

The man's brows drew together in a pained expression, "Dead?" he asked.

"The town of Mysidia has been destroyed," I told him. I felt I seen this man before so I said, "I seen you in Mysidia before we left..."

"Ahh," the man smiled. "You must have seen my twin brother Seymour?"

I nodded but didn't say anything afterwards. "Who are you?" Seifer demanded again.

"My name is Sorcerer Xavkul," Xavkul bowed before us and then stood up straight again. "I have searched for you two for many years and I finally have found you."

"Why?" was all Zell asked.

"As the son of a Sorcerer, you and Seifer are also Sorcerers. I have spent all these years looking for you so I can teach you the path you must take to awaken your powers," Xavkul explained.

"What if we don't want your powers?" Seifer asked.

"That isn't an option Seifer, the power has been merged with your soul long before you were born," Xavkul told him. "I am simply here to help you activate it."

"I don't want any fucking Sorcerer powers!" Seifer yelled. That comment stung me. Seifer realised what he just said and turned to me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He held my shoulders in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Forgive me?"

"Your power will emerge one day whether you like it or not," Xavkul told Seifer. Seifer turned back to this man and kept silent. Xavkul turned to me once again and asked, "What role do you play in my son's life?"

"Hold on," Zell started. "If you are our father, why haven't you been in our lives?"

"Because the Sorceress Wars were going on at the time and your mother and I needed to give you up so you could survive. You may have been killed long ago have we not left you with your caretaker," Xavkul explained while keeping his gaze on me. He reached out to stroke my face, however Seifer grabbed Xavkul's wrist before Xavkul could touch me.

Xavkul smiled and looked at Seifer, "It is so pleasing to see my two baby boys all grown up. I'm so proud of you two."

"I'm so confused," Zell confessed.

"You're always confused chickenwuss," Seifer said.

"Now, now boys...don't be this way toward each other, you are brothers," Seifer let go of Xavkul and Xavkul pulled Seifer close to him in a one armed hug. Xavkul extended his other arm towards Zell and Zell accepted it. Zell and Seifer both slumped to the ground unconscious.

I stared at Xavkul and asked, "What have you done to them?"

"No harm will come to them," he assured me. He advanced toward me and I stepped back. "I will not harm you either, I just want to talk."

"Why?" I asked.

"It was the only way I could get a word in with you," he told me. "You are obviously important to Seifer and I want to know how. You also remind me of somebody I knew years ago."

"As for my involvement with Seifer, I'm his girlfriend. He is also my Knight and we are having a child together," I replied.

"My son, having his own child...I cannot say I condone it since he is only sixteen years old, however it also pleases me that I will become a grandfather," Xavkul said more to himself than to me. He looked me in the eyes and asked, "You are a Sorceress aren't you? You have the white bangs of a girl I once knew...you look a bit like her as well."

"I _am_ a Sorceress," I stated with caution.

Xavkul smiled at my answer and replied, "A strong one at that...you see, I am the one who sent the Chimera after your group."

"Why?" I asked once again.

"Nobody has been on this island before...not since I've been here anyway, so I simply sent the Chimera to see what sort of force I was up against," Xavkul started.

"You said I looked like a girl you used to know?" I interrupted. Xavkul stared at me and I replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Quite alright," Xavkul smiled. "That is correct, she had the same bangs that you do...her mother also had white bangs."

"Do you think she may've been my mother?" I asked with expectency in my voice.

Xavkul knelt down to the ground beside Seifer and Zell and told me, "She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met...her name was Antoinette, Antoinette Caraway...she used to live in Mysidia with the mages," Xavkul was now remembering pleasant memories and I supposed he was telling them to himself rather than me. "She and I dated when we were in our early teens," he shrugged and continued, "it was my stupidity that made her leave me."

"Are Seifer and Zell the children that you had together?" I asked.

Xavkul smiled and sat down all the way on the ground. "No, we never...became intimate. Anyways, after she left Mysidia, she wrote to her mother that she met a young man named Norven Deling...they got married, had a son named Zone and a daughter years later named Eternity."

"What happened to them?" I asked with a wavering voice.

Xavkul looked up at me and replied, "I honestly have no idea...they may have ran off in hiding during the Sorceress Wars. For all I know, they are still hiding. Anyways, I found a wonderful woman named Graeme...she and I got married and then had both Seifer and Zell. During the war, we left the boys at an orphanage on an island. Edea Kramer was the woman who looked after them for Graeme and I...on the way back to Mysidia, Graeme became ill and died."

I slowly sat down where I stood, "So...um...I don't know what to say...to any of this information..." Xavkul looked up at me and I continued, "Antoinette must have been my mother because _my _name is Eternity..."

"I know somebody who may be able to tell you for certain whether you are Antoinette's daughter or not," Xavkul began. I looked at him questioningly and he said, "If she is still alive, Antoinette's mother. I do not think she would have left Mysidia, and you said you were there not too long ago?"

"It was a couple of weeks ago I guess," I answered, I was surprised at how comfortable I felt around this man even though he was a complete stranger to me.

"There were many people in Mysidia when I lived there, but Antoinette's mother's name was...or is, if she is still alive...Ariana," Xavkul told me.

My mouth hung open in shock and I asked, "The Shamaness??"

Xavkul smiled and stated, "You know her then."

"She taught me how to astral project when I was in Mysidia," I told him.

"I would speak with her about her daughter if I were you because she doesn't teach just anyone that secret," Xavkul smiled. "That must mean that she may believe you are the grandaughter of hers." He looked down at the faces of Zell and Seifer and sighed, "they grow up so quickly..." Xavkul ran his hand through Seifer's hair with a look of sadness.

"The three of us were in the woods to collect firewood," I decided to tell Xavkul.

"Why is your group here? I forgot all about asking you that," Xavkul kept his gaze on Seifer as he asked me that question.

"A Prism Dragon," I started.

Xavkul quickly looked up and asked, "What about the Prism Dragon?"

"We were sent here to take photographs of one that has been sighted in this area," I began. "We were told of a legend about anywhere a Sorcerer goes, a Prism Dragon would be close behind."

"Were you ordered here to take the dragon by force?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so...our Headmaster only wanted to see the pictures to prove that one exists."

"I see..." Xavkul trailed off. "Do you love him?" Xavkul asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I began.

"Seifer, do you love him?" Xavkul repeated.

I smiled and answered, "Yes, he promised that we would get married some day. I am wondering something...why are you asking me all of these questions instead of asking the two of them?"

"They do not trust me yet, and I want to know what they have been doing with their lives," Xavkul answered.

"I only met Zell recently," I told him. "I've known Seifer for about I'd say three or four months now...not very long I admit, however, we spend every waking moment that we can together."

"I guess it is time for me to wake them back up again," Xavkul said. He waved both hands over each of the boys and their eyes immediately opened.

Seifer sat up, looked at me and asked, "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head and smiled. Seifer turned to look at Xavkul and Xavkul stared back.

"Eternity and I had a simple pleasant chat," Xavkul told Seifer.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you," Seifer started.

"I can see it in your eyes Seifer, you do remember me and so does Zell," Xavkul made eye contact with Zell briefly before returning his gaze to Seifer. "No doubt you seen your past when you were asleep, how your mother and I dropped you off at the orphanage all those years ago?"

"How could you leave us like that?" Seifer demanded. "If you didn't want us, why bother right now?"

Xavkul grabbed Seifer's shoulders and replied, "I did want you and Zell, Seifer, however it wasn't possible at the time. Believe me, if there was any way at all we could have kept you safe, we would have let you stay with us. There is nothing I can say that will make you change your mind about me, that is something only you can do...however I know that you still love me just as much as I love you."

Seifer turned to me and asked, "What do you think?"

"I believe he is sincere," I answered.

Seifer turned his attention to Zell and replied, "I cannot believe chickenwuss is in the same family as me...and my own brother of all things."

"What did you say???" Zell exclaimed. "Arrogant son of a bitch!!"

"Your mother was not one of those," Xavkul said with a stern tone in his voice. Zell shrank back at that statement.

"Haha, chickie got in trouble," Seifer tormented in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up you arrogant _asshole_!" Zell yelled.

"That's quite enough boys," Xavkul looked at me and replied with a smile, "I hope the children you have with Seifer will not act this childish towards each other."

A few minutes of silence passed and then Seifer stood up. "We better get the firewood back to the camp before they get worried."

The rest of us stood up as well and Xavkul pulled Seifer close to him in a hug. Xavkul kissed Seifer on the forehead and told him, "I'm so proud of you son." Xavkul let go of Seifer, turned around and gave Zell a hug as well. "You all go back to your camp and do as you're told by the superiors. If you have any trouble, I want you to know that I will be nearby watching you all."

"Why not just come with us?" Zell asked. "It's been years since we seen each other."

"There will be plenty of time for that later...since I know that the two of you are alive, I can come with you and we can be a family once again," Xavkul replied. "If that is what you want," he quickly added.

"Come on," Seifer picked up a bundle of wood and began heading toward the direction of the camp. Zell and I both followed with more wood in our arms. We were silent the whole way there and I didn't want to start up a conversation because I figured they would appreciate the silence so they could think about things.

After we got back, Seifer and I sat by ourselves. Seifer made Zell promise not to tell anybody of our encounter with Xavkul.

"How do you feel about seeing your father after all of these years?" I asked Seifer.

"I do remember him...this is all so weird, I mean...it's been so long..." Seifer paused.

After he didn't say anything else, I said, "Xavkul told me that he might have known my mother." Seifer squeezed my leg and kept his hand there.

"It's possible," was his response. "I used to live in Mysidia when I was a little kid. I was old enough to remember, but I think Zell forgot all about it."

"I never knew that," I looked at Seifer.

He gave a weak smile while keeping his gaze in front of him. "I do not like to talk about my past...too many bad memories and I don't think it's anybody's business what I went through."

I nodded and told him, "I probably would have done the same thing. The earliest memory I have is..."

"Let's just drop it okay?" Seifer interupted while standing up and he began to walk away from me.

"Seifer?" I began.

"I said drop it!" he yelled. I winced at the tone of voice he used against me. I noticed Squall and a few others were looking in our direction after Seifer yelled. I could feel the tears trying to form and I tried my best to control them. Finally, I stood and ran into the woods behind me.

"Eternity!!" Brett yelled. I didn't stop, I just kept on running. I do not know how far I got, however, I tripped on something and fell. I began to sob loudly, not because I was physically hurt, but because my feelings were hurt by Seifer. He had never spoken to me in that tone of voice before, not even when we first met and he asked me 'what my problem' was when I was staring at him for my drawing a few months back.

I heard footsteps coming my way but I just laid there sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Eternity?" I heard Zell ask.

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed. Zell's hand rubbed my back and I knew he was trying to comfort me. After about ten or fifteen minutes of silence, I asked, "How could he yell at me like that?"

"Don't let him get to you...heh, I should learn to follow my own advice," Zell half joked. "I'm sure he'll apologize later tonight. Come on." Zell stood, held out his hand to me and I took it. We stood together and began making our way back to camp.


	23. Forest Battle

**Chapter 23: Forest Battle**

I woke up the next day exhausted from lack of sleep. I tried to stand and almost collapsed again from dizziness and then I felt nauseated. When I knew I was going to throw up, I ran out of sight of the other members of the group. After I was finished, I went over to a tree and leaned against it. I raked my hands in my hair and knelt down, still leaning against the tree.

"Could you start a fire for us Eternity?" Malachi asked from across camp. I nodded and stood up. I noticed Seifer was watching me as I made my way over to the place where the fires were being made. "We need something to cook with," Malachi explained.

I waved my hand and a Fire spell flew toward the bundle of sticks and wood on the ground. It stopped in mid-air and flew back at me, hitting me hard enough to where I was knocked backwards and I collapsed on the ground. "Eternity!!" Seifer yelled and was by my side immediately. "Are you alright?" He helped me sit up and I nodded.

"I'm fine I think," I reassured.

"How did that happen?" Brett asked.

I shook my head and replied, "I have no idea...I don't feel very well today."

"If you're sick...maybe that is enough to affect your powers?" Zell asked.

"I wouldn't know...I don't know enough about my Sorceress powers to know if that is possible," I admitted.

I tried to stand once again, however, Seifer held me down and ordered, "Don't move." All of a sudden a fire broke out within the firewood. We all stared at it and nobody dared to move. "Did you do that?" Seifer asked gently. I shook my head no. Everybody else went to work with various chores around the camp, but Seifer stayed by my side. "Look Eternity..." he started. "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me...I beat myself up all night after treating you that way and I tried my best to figure out what happened to make me act like that."

"It was probably...you know, the events we went through yesterday and you were probably stressed out because of it," I suggested.

"Maybe, but that didn't give me any right to go off on you like that," Seifer told me. "Please forgive me..."

"Hold me?" I asked. Seifer nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days went by with nothing interesting happening, not even another encounter with Xavkul. Everything was peaceful for the most part, as peaceful as could be expected with the tension between me and the people who didn't know I was a Sorceress until a couple of days ago. No arguments broke out and no more attacks from monsters, and no sightings of the Prism Dragon.

One afternoon, I heard something behind me in the forest. Whatever it was stopped in its tracks, but then I heard it again and a stick broke. I stood up since it sounded closer and I looked around. I seen Squall near me sitting down with a far-away look on his face. "Squall?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and I did the 'come hither' motion with my hand.

Squall stood up and walked over to me, "What?" he asked bitterly.

"Catch me when I fall," I ordered.

"Wha?" he didn't finish before I astral projected. I looked behind me and saw Squall holding my physical body up. He then gently laid me down. I flew towards the sound that I heard and it didn't take me long to find Galbadian soldiers slowly approaching our campsite. There must have been at least thirty or forty of them altogether. I quickly flew back the way I came and went back into my body. I opened my eyes and stood up.

Squall stood with me and asked, "What happened?" I grabbed his gloved hand and ran over to where many of the others were, with him following behind.

"Brett," I started in a low voice, "there are Galbadian soldiers trying to surround us."

Brett looked around at the faces gathered and ordered, "Get your weapons now!" Without any questions why, everybody sprung into action.

"I'll protect you Eternity," Seifer assured me. Soon after, the Galbadians invaded the camp. I heard gunfire start up all around me and I was terrified for my group. The first batch of soldiers that I seen, I released a volley of Fire spells their way. I noticed Keri was running and dodging the bullets, so I cast a Haste spell on her, which made her go double the speed which allowed her to cut the army down faster with her daggers.

I seen a Blizzard spell encase a couple of the soldiers in ice and they were left immobile. I looked around quickly for the source of the spell and seen Xavkul hiding behind a large tree. I returned my attention to the battle before me and a bullet caught Seifer in the arm, which was bare because he was wearing short sleeves.

"_SHIT_!" he swore and grabbed the bleeding wound, blood began to pour on his hand and travelled down his lower arm in revulets. More bullets came our way, so I waved my hand and we were shielded by a Protect spell. I quickly used a Cure spell and the bullet that was in Seifer's arm fell out and the bullet hole started to close up. After he was healed, Seifer stood, extended his hand and a Fire spell began to surround it. He shot the spell in the direction of a soldier and it passed easily through the Protect shield and hit the man in the back. The man fell down unconscious.

"_How _in the hell did I do _that_?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"I don't have a GF junctioned and no magic junctioned either...oh well, I'll worry about that later," Seifer told himself.

I noticed Keri was kneeling on the ground holding her stomach while Courtney was beside her hitting as many of the Galbadians as she could with her whip. Brett and Malachi were also battling beside her, Zell and Squall were both off on their own fighting. Squall was just as good as Seifer with the gunblade and Zell was using his metal knuckles to knock out soldier after soldier. Seifer on the other hand, stood by my side as we continued to fight for our lives. I also seen an occasional spell coming from Xavkul, who was still keeping out of sight.

I seen Zell punch a man, and his fist was surrounded by a Thunder spell. Seifer noticed as well and replied, "Our Sorcerer powers must be awakened..."

"This is a dangerous situation so I wouldn't doubt it," I said as we both continued to duck out of the bullet fire. "I have an idea..."

"I hope so," Seifer told me.

"Let's get close to Zell because it involves him as well," I said. Seifer and I ran over to where Zell was and we stood near him.

"What's up?" he asked. "Hey, I've got my powers now!" he exclaimed while shadow boxing.

"The two of you," I started, "use your powers and combine them with mine..."

"Will that do something?" Zell asked.

"Only one way to find out," I replied. "I don't know if it will work or not."

I began an Ice spell, Seifer began a Fire spell and Zell began his Thunder spell. Seifer and Zell put their hands on mine and our hands began to glow with white power. "Holy..." I breathed.

We let our spell go to a small group of about seven soldiers at once and the spell surrounded them. A white light formed a dome shape around the group and it grew taller and brighter. There was an explosion which rocked the surrounding people backwards into the air and then the spell was finished.

"They have a Sorceress!!" a soldier exclaimed to his comrades.

"You also have two Sorcerers to deal with!" Seifer stepped forward.

"Three Sorcerers!" came Xavkul's voice on the other side of the camp.

A soldier with brown hair ran towards me with his sword and I recognized him immediately. Seifer stood in front of me with his gunblade drawn. Before the soldier came close enough to attack, I yelled, "Genesis!"

Genesis stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I knew I had seen him somewhere before the Mysidia mission, but I couldn't think of where before that moment. "I know you..." he started as he lowered his sword. "But where?"

"The White SeeD ship," I answered.

"This Galbadian soldier is a SeeD??" Seifer turned to me in shock and I nodded.

"It's a small world," Zell joked. I then noticed that the campsite was now silent because everybody was staring at Genesis and me.

"I should have known," Genesis half smiled.

"What in the hell do you Galbadians want from us??" Malachi demanded.

"We came here for a Sorcerer," another soldier answered. "We were given orders to eliminate him."

"Be quiet you fool!!" another soldier scorned. "That is classified information!"

"S-sorry," the other said lamely.

"It's alright Sam, we didn't want to do this anyway," Genesis told his friend.

"Yes, but orders are orders," Sam argued.

"Hold on, just what is all this Sorcerer nonsense about?" Brett asked.

Genesis looked to Sam for confirmation and he got it when Sam waved his hand in annoyance. "We were sent here to find a Sorcerer that is rumored to possess the Prism Dragon," Genesis started.

"Why?" Brett asked.

"We don't know," Sam said with a sigh. "We only follow orders with no reason backing them. That's how the Galbadian army works, we follow but never question."

"That's a pathetic way to do things," Malachi stated.

"That's how it is, it pays good money though," Genesis said. "It pays more if you're a SeeD."

"Heh, SeeDs," Brett snorted. "_We _are SeeD and you don't see _us _going after the highest bidder, or destroying whole towns of people!"

"Things change after you go into the real world," Sam argued.

"Fighting battles and putting your life in danger isn't _'real world'_?" Brett asked.

"Come on, there's no need to argue Brett," Malachi started.

"No? They destroyed Mysidia and killed many Mysidians! Then they tried to ambush us and kill us and you say there's no need to _argue_?" Brett laughed. "Just _how _did you know we were here in the first place?"

"We hacked into the radio transmission from Garden to the transport ship," Sam explained.

"So now you are nothing but criminals?" Brett asked. "A SeeD would have higher standards than that, and it is even worse that you attack your own kind."

"We were here to attack the Sorcerer, not SeeD," Sam told him.

"Who the hell are _you _by the way?" Brett turned to Xavkul. "Why were you helping us in the battle?"

Xavkul stood silent with his arms crossed over his chest. "He's our father," Seifer answered for him.

"What do you mean by _'our'_?" Malachi asked.

Seifer rolled his eyes and replied, "Mine and chickens..."

"WHAT??" Zell asked with fury in his voice. "I'm not a chicke..."

"Oh shut the fuck up already!" Seifer turned to Zell.

"Fuck you asshole!" Zell spat.

"Oh, I see now..." Malachi replied with a smile, "no wonder the two of you never got along, you're brothers."

"Unfortunately," Seifer crossed his own arms in front of his chest.

"Excuse me, we _do _have a seriously injured person here you know," Courtney interrupted with sarcasm in her voice. We all turned to see her holding Keri upright. I made my way quickly to her side and saw all the blood around her stomach area and on the ground. The bottom of her blouse was pulled up so her wound wouldn't hurt as much. I waved my hand over her chest with a Cure spell and her wound closed up all the way.

"How did you do that?" Keri asked me.

"Magic is my strength remember?" I smiled a little bit, "I used a Cure spell." Keri fell silent after that response.

I looked around the camp at all the people either unconscious or frozen in ice. I seen Squall standing there watching the scene with the SeeD and Galbadians. There was a slash from his neck down to his chest and blood was covering both. I walked over to Squall and his gaze met mine as I got closer. I stopped in front of him and healed him as well. After about ten seconds, I turned to go back to Seifer when I heard Squall say, "...thanks."

"No problem," I told him.

"Let's go back to headquarters," Genesis was saying.

"What are we suppose to say?" a soldier asked. "They will know the mission was a failure and we will sure to be punished for letting them go."

"We'll simply say that we lost them on the way," Genesis told him. "Say that our navigation system was down or something. It's about time some of us find another career anyway."


	24. Incest? :O It's Possible

Warning: Implied incest...nothing too bad, but it's good to be safe. That is toward the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 24: Incest:-O It's Possible**

A few hours later, the sun had set, the night sky was above us and the Galbadian soldiers had left. "What do we do now?" Malachi asked.

"We continue with the mission we were given, we cannot go back to Garden without pictures of the Prism Dragon. Of course, after two weeks, we may leave even if we don't get any pictures," Brett told him.

I was sitting between Seifer's legs with his arms wrapped around my stomach. He nuzzled my neck and gave me light kisses. I leaned my head into Seifer's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered to me.

I smiled and replied, "I love you too."

"I cannot wait until we have this baby," Seifer smiled. "We're going to be the best parents in the world aren't we?"

I giggled and said, "I hope so."

"I see the two of you are in love to the fullest," Xavkul told us as he sat down in front of us. "I remember such feelings," he smiled.

The conversations the rest of the group were having were being ignored by us as we started our own. Zell sat down next to Xavkul and Seifer asked, "What are you doing over here?"

"He's my father _too _you know, I can spend some time with him if I want," Zell said acidly.

Xavkul chuckled lightly while shaking his head, "I also remember the animosity between brothers."

Zell laid back on the ground with his hands behind his head. He also had one leg flat on the ground and the other bent upwards, that was when I noticed how baggy his shorts were and not only could I see his boxers, but what was in them. _'Nice view of Zell, don't you think Seifer?'_ I thought to Seifer.

I felt Seifer's head turn and I knew he was looking at Zell. Finally, Seifer replied, "Dude, Zell! Lower your leg man, we can see your privates when you're laying in that position!" Zell looked over at us and quickly lowered his leg.

"Sorry," Zell said in a pathetic voice which was full of embarrassment.

Xavkul patted Zell's leg closest to him and replied, "There is no reason to be ashamed of what you have in your pants. You're growing up, so it will get bigger."

"_Dude_!" Zell exclaimed.

Seifer snorted and told Xavkul, "That wasn't what I meant, I was commenting how disgusting it is to see that sort of thing."

Xavkul raised his eyebrow and asked, "You haven't seen one yourself?"

"Well, I err...I've seen ma..." Seifer paused and I knew the word he was trying to get out was 'many', but he was embarrassed about admitting it. "I've seen my own of course, but that's different...I'm allowed to see mine."

"I have the feeling yours isn't the only one you've seen," Xavkul smiled menacingly.

"What...do you mean?" Seifer asked with worry in his voice.

"I have read your mind and seen your escapades these past couple of months, you have an appetite for other men," Xavkul leaned over toward us to whisper that last statement so the others in the group wouldn't hear, even though they were pretty much out of earshot.

"Man, that's sick!" Zell told him. "Stay away from me when you get that kind of urge."

"Don't worry chickenwuss, I don't plan on doing anything like that with _you_," Seifer replied acidly.

"How the hell can you do something like that anyways?" Zell started while sitting up, he rested his arms on his bent legs which were spread apart. "That's so fucking nasty!"

"Keep your voice down," Seifer hissed.

"How do you feel about Seifer doing that...dad?" Zell turned to Xavkul. "Are you disappointed in him so that makes me your favorite son now?"

Xavkul turned his attention to Zell and answered with, "Seifer has the same tastes that I do."

"Um...what?" Zell asked nervously. Xavkul gave Zell a wicked smile and I watched as his hand slowly went up Zell's shorts and I seen Zell jerk as I assumed Xavkul's hand touched his penis or something.

Xavkul's hand moved within the crotch area of Zell's shorts and Zell had a frightened expression writtin on his face. "Yes...you are growing up aren't you?" Xavkul asked.

Zell grabbed Xavkul's arm and tried to force it out of his shorts, Xavkul got the hint and removed his hand willingly. "That's considered incest!" Zell whispered hoarsely.

"Come now Zell, it is only a body part. No reason to be ashamed of it," Xavkul replied.

"Touching another guy there is nasty," Zell argued.

"A penis is no different than an arm, or leg or any other part, honestly, how in the world have you come to view it as something bad or negative?" Xavkul asked.

Zell hung his head and I seen that he was looking at his crotch. "One thing's for sure, my hard on won't go down."

Xavkul took hold of Zell's chin, turning Zell's head toward him. "In that case, let your father take care of it for you," Xavkul whispered. "It has been a dream of mine ever since I was your age to give one of my sons the ultimate massage."

"W-why did you have that dream?" Zell asked hesitantly.

"Because I would be pleasing the son I created and would see how much he has grown up firsthand," was Xavkul's reply. I admit this conversation was really unusual for me to witness. Xavkul stood and nodded toward a treeline nearby. Zell swallowed and slowly stood, then he and Xavkul started making their way to the forest.

"Where do the two of you think you're going?" Brett asked them.

Xavkul turned and answered, "I am teaching my son a small lesson which is a private matter." Xavkul and Zell continued on towards the woods.

Brett walked over to me and Seifer and asked, "Will Zell be alright out there alone with that guy?"

Seifer moved a bit under me and answered, "Our father isn't going to harm him if that's what you mean."

"What if there are monsters out there?" Brett pressed.

"My father is a Sorcerer, so he can take care of any threat easily," Seifer told him. Brett nodded and made his way back to where he was sitting just before he came over to us.

I looked back at Seifer and placed my hand on the back of his head. Seifer turned his gaze to me and I lightly pushed his head down to my own and kissed him.


	25. Royal Discussion

A/N: Some of the dialogue in this chapter has been taken out because it didn't fit in with the story. Can anyone figure out which games are mention in this chapter?

Disclaimer: Antoinette and Norven belong to me.

**Chapter 25: Royal Discussion**

The next day, we were once again sitting around doing nothing. I would cast a glance at Zell and he would turn his head the other way if he noticed me looking at him. Zell wasn't as energetic as he usually was today, he almost always was shadow boxing off to the side of camp.

"...should be heading back to your homeland," Xavkul was telling Malachi and Brett.

"What's the difference to you?" Malachi asked cautiously.

"I would like to see where my sons have been living these past fourteen years," came Xavkul's reply.

"But we were sent here to take pictures of the Prism Dragon," Brett said. "The Headmaster wanted proof that the dragon exists."

"Would he not like seeing the real thing up close for himself? T'would seem that is a better option than looking at photographs," Xavkul pointed out.

"You know something that we don't," Malachi accused.

"Of course, but let's save that little tale for later, yes? You will not find the dragon on this island or any other island for that matter. You are simply wasting your time here, which can be spent doing something more productive," Xavkul told them.

"We would be disobeying orders if we left now without any pictures of the Prism Dragon," Brett pressed on.

"You will not be disobeying orders," Xavkul started. "And if you were, your Headmaster will be pleased that you _did _disobey him." The others stared at Xavkul waiting for more information, however the only response they got was, "trust me."

Malachi pulled Brett out of earshot and the two of them began talking. I felt Seifer's arms wrap themselves around my waist and I noticed Xavkul giving us a look of approval.

A few minutes later, Malachi and Brett made their way back to Xavkul. "Alright," Brett began, "we will leave the island today. We are going to trust you on this one."

"You will not be disappointed," was Xavkul's reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, we were all on the ship, heading toward Balamb Island. Seifer and I walked into Zell's cabin where Xavkul would be staying for the duration of the trip home. We saw that Zell was not in the room, but somebody was taking a shower in the bathroom. We heard the water stop and waited a few minutes to see who would emerge.

The bathroom door opened and a naked Xavkul walked into the cabin. My eyes immediately went to his crotch, which was the normal reaction in this kind of situation. "Do you like what you see?" Xavkul asked.

I was totally speechless as I scanned Xavkul's body. I could clearly see the colorful dragon tattoos on each of Xavkul's breast. He was fit for his age and I noticed his pubic hair was also blue, well dark blue, which his hair was a medium shade of blue.

"Dad, you're...naked," Seifer stated the obvious.

"This is the way we were born into this world, so why not enjoy it every moment that you can?" Xavkul asked.

"You're an exhibitionist?" Seifer asked in shock.

"I guess you could say that, but remember, I have been on that island alone for many years with nobody around to see me. I see your girlfriend cannot stop staring at my naked body," Xavkul said with the Seifer smirk. I guess that smirk should be called the Almasy smirk or something, since it doesn't seem to be reserved only for Seifer.

Xavkul took a pair of boxer briefs that were laying out on the bed and put them on. He then sat on the bed with one of his legs hanging off the bed while the other was bent at the knee which showed off his bulge. I looked up at Seifer and saw him quickly lick his lips.

Xavkul smiled mischievously and asked, "Did you come in here for a particular reason, or to just stare at my delicious crotch?"

"I-I'm sorry," Seifer coughed nervously a few times and continued, "it's just...that is really...um...distracting."

Xavkul pointed to a chair near Seifer and said, "Hand me those pants."

Seifer took the pair of black pants off the chair and started toward the bed. He handed them to Xavkul, then Xavkul stood and put them on. "I just wanted to talk to you about...family stuff, you know. I've gone so long without one and all."

Xavkul nodded his understanding. "Ask me anything."

Seifer sat on the bed and Xavkul sat down beside him. I opted for the chair that Xavkul's pants were on. Zell walked in at that moment and seen the three of us sitting down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt anything."

Zell was about to leave the room when Xavkul ordered, "Stay Zell." Zell looked at Xavkul uncertainly and came all the way back into the room.

"Maybe I should..." I stood and gestured toward the door.

"No, no," Xavkul smiled. "Your family is involved with any questions that Seifer and Zell ask."

"But you said that you _may _have known my parents," I reminded him.

"Yes, however I have no doubt in my mind that you are the daughter of Antoinette. You look just like her...here," he stood once again and walked over to one of the bags he brought with him. He bent down, unzipped it and took out a book of some sort. He flipped through the pages and stopped at one of them. Xavkul walked over to me and lowered the book so that I could see it. It turned out to be a photo album full of people I didn't recognize, naturally.

Xavkul pointed to a picture and said, "See? You look just like her." I looked at the picture he pointed at and sure enough, it was of a teenage girl that looked alot like me. She had the same black hair with white bangs, same sea blue eyes, even the same facial structure as me.

"This is Antoinette?" I asked.

Xavkul nodded, "Yes, so you see, I know for a fact that you are her daughter. Compare yourself in the mirror with this photo of Antoinette and you can clearly see that you are related."

I was excited that I was able to see my birth mother for the first time ever in my life, however I was also sad that it had to be in a photograph. "This young man beside her," Xavkul pointed to a blonde-haired man standing beside Antoinette, "is her future husband...well, he _was _her future husband at the time. HIs name is Norven Deling."

"Deling, as in the city of Deling?" Seifer asked.

"Yes Seifer, their family has ruled that city for many hundreds of years," Xavkul answered. "Norven was living in Mysidia at that time with his mother, while his father was ruling in Deling."

"What was he in Mysidia for?" I asked curiously as I turned my gaze up to Xavkul.

"His mother was a Blue Mage, able to use the magical abilities of monsters," Xavkul started. "Norven didn't have any magical abilities, however he was sent there to learn about his family's heritage regardless of what he could and could not do."

"It is hard to believe that after all these years, I am looking at my parents..." I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"If you still have doubts, you can always speak to Ariana...there are also DNA tests that can be performed for actual proof," Xavkul smiled down at me. "We shall speak more about them after you know for sure," I nodded and smiled back.

"What about _our _family?" Zell asked.

Xavkul turned to Zell and replied, "Our family has been through many struggles throughout history. We are descendants of King Edgar Roni Figaro, who ruled over the Kingdom of Figaro. Incidently, the castle he and his twin brother Sabin grew up in was called Figaro Castle."

"I never heard of the kingdom of Figaro before," Seifer replied.

"Because the name has been changed many, many years ago. Figaro Castle is now Esthar," Xavkul explained.

"Esthar sounds familiar," Seifer told him.

"Nobody knows where it is now, that is, nobody who live normal lives. Esthar is hidden from the outside world by the very technology used in Figaro Castle all those years ago. The construction of the city began in the early 1980s when it was called Midgar. The castle is in the middle of this city. The only difference throughout the years has been the name changes and advancement in the technology," Xavkul told us.

"If our ancestors are royalty," Zell started, "Wouldn't that mean that we our royalty too?"

"What do _you _think smartass?" Seifer replied.

"Screw you!" Zell yelled.

"Please, boys," Xavkul said in a stern tone. "As for your answer Zell, yes, we are indeed royalty."

"Why don't we rule Esthar then?" Zell pressed.

"The people of this kingdom revolted against the ruler and overthrew him," Xavkul told Zell. "Not much is known about what happened afterwards. If there are any records of what happened, they are in Esthar somewhere."

I yawned all of a sudden and Seifer noticed. "Maybe you should go take a nap Eternity? You look really beat."

"I don't know, what if I wouldn't be able to fall asleep later?" I asked.

"At least go lay down for a while. I'll stay in here and talk to my dad some more," he told me. I nodded, stood and went out of the room.


	26. Prism Dragon & Family Issues

Disclaimer: Nevaeh and Drave belongs to me.

**Chapter 26: Prism Dragon & Family Issues**

The next day, we arrived back at Balamb Garden and the first thing our group did, was go to Headmaster Cid's office. "I see you made it back here safely," Cid smiled at all of us. He looked at Xavkul curiously and asked, "Did you get the photographs I requested?"

Malachi cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "No Headmaster, this man told us that we didn't need pictures to prove that the Prism Dragon existed."

"Who are you?" Cid asked Xavkul.

"I am Sorcerer Xavkul Almasy, the father of Seifer and Zell Almasy," Xavkul answered. "I told these cadets that they would be wasting their time on the island they were sent to, which I have been living on alone for many years now."

Cid looked back to Malachi and then Brett before turning his gaze back to Xavkul. "So you had my SeeDs disobey my orders?"

Xavkul smiled at Cid and replied, "Follow me outside and you will see that they had made the right decision."

Xavkul began to walk toward the elevator and Cid looked at each of us. "Very well, let's humor him." We all followed Xavkul outside in the open.

Xavkul raised his arms high above his head and bellowed, "COME TO ME, DRAGON OF THE PRISM!!!" Green and yellow energy magic surrounded Xavkul and we all watched in fascination as a dragon, made of what seemed to be rainbow hued crystal, flew toward us. A noticed some of the other people in our group take a battle stance as the dragon descended to the ground.

The dragon landed and sat on its hunches while staring at Xavkul. Xavkul walked up to the dragon and began to pet it affectionately. "He shall not harm any of you."

"This is amazing," Cid had a wide smile etched on his face as he studied the dragon with his own eyes.

"This is the Prism Dragon you seek," Xavkul replied.

Cid turned to our group and told us, "You will all still need to be punished for disobeying orders, however, your punishments will not be as severe since I am pleased with the result. Dismissed."

A few of the people in our group made their way back to the interior of the Garden, while some of us stayed to look at the dragon. "Hello Xavkul," came a voice in the direction of the Garden.

I turned my head to see who the voice belonged to. The man looked almost identical to Xavkul, with the exception of a long protrusion of hair on each side of his head in the shape of wings. This man wore a similar set of robes that Xavkul wore. "Hello Seymour," came Xavkul's reply.

"I see you are alive and well," Seymour stopped near Xavkul and stared at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, have you met my grown up sons Seifer and Zell?" Xavkul pointed to each of them .

Seymour looked at each one with no interest whatsoever. "I've seen them around." He looked up at the dragon and continued in that bored tone of voice, "I see you have encountered the Prism Dragon during your adventures."

"Yes. How is Nevaeh faring?" Xavkul asked with a smile.

Seymour gazed at Xavkul with cold eyes as he said, "She has been dead many years now."

"My condolences," Xavkul slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you," Seymour told him as his face softened a bit. They didn't seem to notice the rest of us were still there as they had their conversation.

"Headmaster Cid?" came a female's voice. He turned and a young, blonde-haired female stopped in front of him.

"Hello Quistis," Cid replied. "Something wrong?"

I studied Seymour and seen that he was staring intensively at Quistis with a sad expression. I turned my eyes to Xavkul and he cast his eyes from Quistis, to me, to Seymour. "You may want to come with me, there is some trouble in the Garden between a few students." Quistis was telling Cid.

Cid nodded and asked, "Take me to the situation?" Quistis nodded, then turned and walked back to the Garden with Cid in tow beside her. The others also followed, and soon it was Xavkul, Seymour, Seifer, Zell and myself.

After Quistis and Cid were out of earshot, Seymour quietly said, "She is all grown up."

"Yes, all of our children are grown," Xavkul replied.

"Wait, does this mean?" Seifer started and Xavkul nodded.

"Quistis is my daughter. I also have two sons out there somewhere," Seymour answered. "She looks just like her mother."

"Do you know who this is?" Xavkul pointed to me and Seymour turned to gaze at me for the first time.

"Surely, this isn't Antoinette?" Seymour asked.

"Close...this is her daughter Eternity," Xavkul answered him.

"I don't know that for certain..." I started.

"Of course...what I meant to say was, she doesn't know for sure, so she isn't comfortable telling people this," Xavkul grinned at me.

"I have no doubt in my mind," came a voice behind me. We all turned to see Ariana coming toward us. "If you need proof, Doctor Kadowaki mentions she has a machine that is able to determine if we are indeed related. I have been speaking to her on the subject of DNA testing since I've been here."

I nodded and replied, "Let's find out as soon as possible."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in the Infirmary a couple of hours later. Doctor Kadowaki walked in and sat down at her desk, while Ariana and I sat on a couple of chairs that were in there.

"I'm terribly sorry it took so long, but I wanted to run several tests in case there were an error somewhere. The DNA samples that I took from Eternity did indeed match not only yours, but also Quistis and your son Drave," she told Ariana. She then turned to me, "You'd be pleased to know that you _are _Ariana's grandchild."

I couldn't help but smile at the news and asked. "Really?" Doctor Kadowaki simply nodded. "Wow...that is amazing."

"I am still surprised that Quistis is a student at this Garden as well," Ariana confessed.

I laughed and replied, "I had family members living in the same place that I do, and I didn't even know." I looked at Ariana and asked, "If Quistis is Seymour's daughter, wouldn't that make...is Seifer related also?"

Ariana shook her head and replied, "Seymour was married to my daughter Nevaeh. Quistis is the youngest of three children by them."

"I see," I told her. After so many years of searching, the pieces of my life puzzle were beginning to fall into place. I finally had a family.


	27. Ultimate Betrayal

**Chapter 27: Ultimate Betrayal**

A couple of months passed since that day, and I was walking towards Seifer's dorm room so we could talk about various things. He kept insisting that we come up with names for both males and females, so we would know what to call the baby before he or she was born. That way, we wouldn't be calling the baby 'it' all the time.

Soon after, we had taken a train to Deling and went browsing around the stores for baby things. We both went straight to the baby items to browse through their selection.

"What do you think about this?" Seifer asked as he took a hanger with a little shirt off of a clothes rack. It was a blue shirt, with the words **'Daddy's Little Man'** written on a block design on the front of it. I studied the shirt before turning my eyes up to Seifer's grinning face. Seifer's eyes left mine as he noticed something behind me. Seifer brushed past me and picked up a bottle, which was bent at the top. "What kind of bottle is _this_?" he asked.

He handed it to me and I read the label attached to the cap. "This says...that it helps the baby drink better, without air going into his system?" I was a little confused.

Seifer took the bottle from me and read out loud, "Helps against bodily expulsions." He met my eyes once again and replied, "I guess they mean it helps against gas? We should buy a few of these," he turned and grabbed a couple more bottles.

"It'll be a while before the baby is here," I laughed.

"I know, but it's good to prepare," Seifer countered. I noticed that anyone who walked past the baby section were staring at us, since they could probably tell we were still pretty young. "Hey, look at those," Seifer wrapped an arm around my waist as he lead me over to a shelf full of diaper bags. "Let's get one of these too."

"Which one?" I asked as I cast my gaze over the selection.

"Any of them that won't be too girly for me," Seifer answered.

"How about _this _one?" I joked as I picked up a pink bag with baby blue pipe trim.

"Oh yeah," Seifer grabbed the bag out of my hand and shouldered it. He walked a few steps and pretended he was posing for some pictures, "Does this look stylish on me?" he smirked. I couldn't help but laugh at him as other customers were staring at Seifer, as if he was crazy or something.

"I get the point," I laughed at him as I picked up a red bag with black pipe trim and held it up for him to see.

"Perfect," he smiled as he came back over to me and put the other bag back down on the shelf. "I wonder if the employees would think we are trying to steal if I put the other stuff we buy in this bag?" he asked. "I forgot to get a basket when we walked in."

"I don't know...maybe if you tell them that you put them in there for that reason?" I suggested. "Um...how are we going to pay for this stuff?"

"I've got plenty of gil for it. I've been selling monster parts to any shops that will buy them," he answered as we continued to browse through the isle.

"I don't want you to spend all of your money, I mean, you worked hard for it didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but this is worth it. I can always get more anytime I want, besides, we are taken care of at Garden, so I don't really need gil to live off of," came his answer as he took a pink rattle off the hook of a shelf and shook it gently. "Maybe we can buy our own house or something?" Seifer continued as he put the rattle back where he found it.

"You are so amazing," I blurted out as I stared at his handsome face.

Seifer turned to me and replied with a grin, "I know," before he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once, during the fourth month of pregnancy, I went to have an ultrasound, and Seifer went with me. We found out that we were having a baby boy and Seifer was ecstatic. He told me that we should continue thinking of names for both boys and girls, just in case the ultrasound turned out to be wrong. I would never forget the way he held my shoulders and kept kissing my cheek and forehead before we found out. Even though we hadn't come up with a girl's name yet, the boy's name we picked was Achaiah.

Since we seen each other in our most intimate moments already, Seifer and I both agreed that the other could just walk into the room without knocking or calling out first. We had agreed earlier that day to meet in his room and discuss the names for a female, also how we were going to pay for the baby's things and where we would like to live. We discussed the living arrangements once before, after Seifer grabbed a handful of different newspapers. We went through the Real Estate section so we could see what to expect with the asking price of the land, houses and whatever else that were available.

I heard something unusual as I got closer to the joined dorm that Seifer and his roommate shared. Seifer had given me the password that opened the dorm door. I tapped the password into the number pad and waited for the green light to flash before I opened the door. I softly closed it and heard the sounds of moaning coming from Seifer's side. I crept up to the door, opened it and was shocked at what I found.

There, in Seifer's bed...was Seifer and a girl. They were in the missionary position having sex. "What's going on in here????" I asked with fury and disbelief in my voice.

Seifer looked up at me and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR! I'M BUSY HERE!!!"

I could feel the tears starting to well up at the corner of my eyes. I turned, slammed the door and heard them continue to have sex. I stormed out of the dorm in a fast paced walk. I could hear my heart beating in my ears from it pounding so loud and quickly.

Xavkul was walking my way and I silently continued my walk to my own dorm. "Have you seen Seifer?" he asked me. He stopped and watched me as I angrily walked past him. "Eternity? What is the matter?"

I stopped in my tracks and answered in a deathly voice, "He is in his dorm."

"What happened? What did he do?" Xavkul pressed.

"Why don't you go find out for yourself," I replied. I continued the walk to my dorm and didn't stop walking until I was laying on my bed, sobbing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, I woke up to severe stomach pains that I had never felt before. I tried to get up and that is when I noticed something wet around my crotch area. I moaned in pain as I slowly sat up in bed. I reached over and turned the table lamp beside my bed on. I looked down and my heartbeat quickened its pace.

My sheets were covered in blood. I yanked the sheet off of me and seen the sheet on the mattress, as well as my nightgown soaked in my own blood. I began to sob as I knew something was terribly wrong. I couldn't scream for help in my room because my roommate was out on her mission, so I didn't think anybody would hear me.

I slid off my bed carefully and made my way to my bedroom door with my arm over my stomach. Each step was met with another pain. I would've used a Cure spell on myself, however I did not know if it would work or not, and I couldn't concentrate through the pain.

I finally reached my dormitory door and opened it. I walked out into the dark, empty hallway and screamed as loud as I could. That was a big mistake because another sharp pain ripped through my stomach and I collapsed to the floor. I heard footsteps running on the hard tiled floor and the lights overhead came on. I looked up to see an instructor making his way to me. By this time, a few female students were out of their dorms and one of them ran over to me.

"What happened?" the instructor asked as he knelt down beside me.

"I-I-I wo-woke up th-this way!" I sobbed. "I-it hur-urts!"

"Eternity?" Solaria knelt down beside me as well.

The instructor looked up and ordered, "Somebody go get Doctor Kadowaki at once!" I heard somebody begin running down the hallway.

"Can you stand?" the instructor asked me.

"A-a lit-tle bit...bu-ut it hur-urts when I wal-alk," I sobbed some more.

"Come on, try to stand up," the instructor ordered softly. "You're losing a lot of blood and you need to get to Kadowaki's office as soon as possible." He gripped my arm and helped me to stand. We slowly made our way to the main hallway of Garden. The instructor turned his head and ordered, "The rest of you, go back to bed and try to sleep." Solaria helped the instructor get me to main hallway, and we began our trek toward the elevator.

As we passed the library, Doctor Kadowaki came rushing up with the student in tow, as well as a couple of her Med students. She turned to her helpers and ordered, "Help her onto the elevator, she needs to go down into the basement lab."

The instructor turned to the student who went to get Doctor Kadowaki and told her, "Thank you, go onto bed now. There are classes in the morning." The girl nodded and ran back to the girls' dormitories.

I, on the other hand, was being led to the underground lab in the basement. After we were in, I had a check-up to see what was going on and after about ten minutes, Doctor Kadowaki said, "It isn't good. We will need to operate as soon as possible."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her in terror.

"The baby has miscarried," was Doctor Kadowaki's reply.

"You mean?" I asked in shock. Doctor Kadowaki simply nodded.

She reached over and grabbed a gas mask. "I am going to put this on you so I can operate. This will help you not feel the pain and you will also sleep through the surgery." She placed it on my face, over my nose and mouth. I didn't smell anything but felt a pressure of air coming through the mask and I began to get drowsy. Soon enough, I had blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I woke up, I found myself in the Infirmary. I immediately noticed that my stomach was a little sore.

"After the operation, I had a student use Curaga on you," Doctor Kadowaki told me. "I gave you a small dose of morphine to help ease the pain. You may want to rest for a couple of hours before trying to get up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some injuries in the training area to take care of. My condolences Eternity." I nodded weakly. Doctor Kadowaki then left and I spent the next two and a half hours crying.


	28. Hard Times

**Chapter 28: Hard Times**

I finally left the infirmary and made my way to who knows where. I was simply walking to no destination. I didn't know what to do now.

"Eternity, we need to talk," I heard Seifer's voice, but it sounded like it was in the background of reality. I simply ignored it and continued walking. I could have walked right past Seifer, I don't know. I walked passed somebody. If it was Seifer, I didn't want to deal with him. The figure walked in front of me and grabbed my shoulders with enough force to stop me, yet at the same time, being gentle. I didn't look up, I just stared ahead, as if Seifer would go away if I ignored him.

"What is it?" Seifer asked me as he kept his grip on my shoulders. I felt all sorts of emotions at that moment. Sadness, confusion, shock, anger...all mixed together. I slowly looked up at Seifer's face. I had felt choked up when Seifer first touched me and I tried to suppress it, but after he asked me that question, I began to sob loudly. I crossed my arms in front of my stomach and collapsed to the floor crying. Seifer went down to his knees with me and held me tight.

I cried into his chest, "Our baby!"

"What about our baby?" Seifer asked me.

"He's dead!" I sobbed. I looked up to see Seifer staring at me in horror. In that instant I knew Seifer wanted to have this baby with me. I knew from the mixed thoughts of his running through my head that he wanted to be a father really bad.

All of a sudden, I heard in my head, _'Oh no! Not again!'_

Seifer's face became calm and he said, "Stop pitying yourself. You have your whole fucking life to have more children, so get over it and leave me the hell alone bitch! I don't need some bastard child holding me back from achieving my goals!"

I stared at Seifer in shock. That's when I heard in my head, _'No Eternity! I don't mean that, I wanted that baby! I can't control my body no matter how hard I try! Please help me!' _Seifer's voice in my head sounded like it was in a panic, however his face had an evil grin on it.

Seifer pushed me away from him and stood. I slowly got to my feet and faced him. Seifer held out one of his gloved hands toward me. Seifer's urgent voice was in my head once again, _'I'm gonna cast Fira on you! Get ready and protect yourself!'_

I cast Shell on myself as soon as Seifer's Fira shot out at me. Fira hit my Shell and was absorbed, I felt the force of the attack as it had hit. "What in the hell is going on here???" I turned to see Mathias and Johann running up to our little scene and there were students staring at us.

"I don't know," I told Mathias truthfully. "He just attacked me."

Seifer was beginning to cast Fira once again, this time aimed at Mathias, however, Xavkul stepped in. Well, he snuck up behind Seifer and wrapped his arms around Seifer's shoulders, which made Seifer's eyes flutter shut and he fell toward the floor, but Xavkul held him up.

"What did you do?" Johann asked.

"Put Seifer to sleep before he could hurt anyone," came Xavkul's answer. "I'm going to need some help getting Seifer to his room." Johann and Mathias both grabbed Seifer under one of his arms and pulled him to a standing position. The three of them walked off towards the boy's dormitories to take Seifer to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know what it's like losing a child," Ariana was telling me. "I've lost my daughter Nevaeh...not to mention my granddaughters Lulu and Steena. It is the hardest thing in the world to experience. Hyne blessed I had become a Shamaness many years before I had any children, so I can speak to Nevaeh's spirit soon after she died."

I took another sip of my peppermint vanilla tea. I was now resting in my room, and I noticed as soon as I walked in earlier that day, that the bedsheets and mattress had all been changed. "I cannot believe my baby is gone," I told her. "I am still shocked about what Seifer has done to me...he betrayed me and I do not think I can ever forgive him for that."

"Your anger will pass over time," Ariana replied. "You have not listened to the reason why he did what he did."

"That's simple, he's a man and all men only care about sex...no matter whom it hurts," I replied angrily. I knew I was venting out my anger in the most negative things I could say about Seifer. I guess it was my way of coping with the events of the past couple of days.

There came a knock on my door and Ariana stood, "I'll see whom it is." She walked the short distance to my door, opened it and there stood Seifer.

"What do you want?" I asked icily.

"We need to talk," was his response.

"I don't have anything to say to you," I told him with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Well...I have something to say to you, and I need to say it," he looked at Ariana and then back to me, "in private."

"I will go get you some more food from the cafeteria," Ariana offered and walked out of the room.

Seifer had his head turned as he watched Ariana leave the room. Seifer turned back to me and got to the point. "I think we need to break up. This just isn't going to work out for us."

"You mean, it isn't going to work out for you. As long as you're dating me, you cannot go around having sex with whores," I accused.

"That isn't it at all," he started. "I almost hurt you earlier and there wasn't anything I could do about it!"

"What do you mean?" I asked him with anger lacing my voice.

"Somebody, or something was controlling my body, that's why I was having sex with that girl day you caught me! That is also the reason I attacked you like I did, because something is controlling me and wanting me to fulfill their goals!"

"If there really is something controlling you, you should let me help you," I began with doubt in my voice.

"Eternity...come on now, you _know _me better than that and you know I would never intentionally hurt you! You've got to believe me!" Seifer was using a begging tone of voice. "We've share everything that we could together, we can even communicate with each other through our minds, you _know _I am not that way!"

"And I just said, you should let me help you any way that I can," I repeated.

Seifer shook his head and replied, "No, I can't. I cannot risk your life."

"You know it was from catching you with that girl, that I got stressed out so much in the first place, and from that stress is the reason our baby is dead!" I screamed at him. "You are responsible for Achaiah's death!"

"Don't you think I already know that???" he yelled back. "I already killed our baby boy and I do not want anything to happen to you too!!!" Seifer sat on the nearby chair, leaned over and ran his hands through his hair. He started speaking again in a calmer voice, "I've already done enough damage. This whole experience will be haunting me for the rest of my life." I heard him sob a couple of times and seen his shoulders move with them.

I got out of bed, knelt down beside him and rested my hands on his knee. "Seifer...if what you say is true...that you are being controlled...then whatever or whomever is controlling you is to blame."

"It was still me committing those acts, my body was still doing the actions and nothing can change that. I know I hurt you and our baby and I will never forgive myself for that."

I stroked his hair and replied, "Seifer," as I was trying to hug him.

Seifer stood up and said, "No Eternity...we cannot do this anymore."

"Why not?" I asked as I also stood. "You are my Knight and you have protected me so many times, even when I didn't need it. I think it is my turn to protect you. Even if you have betrayed me when I caught you and that girl together, I still want to be with you," I felt the tears begin to well up in the corner of my eyes. "We can still have that future where we are married, and have children...I still want you."

"Nothing will ever be the same between us ever again, there is no going back. I know you will never look at me the same way again," Seifer interrupted while walking toward the open bedroom door.

He continued on his way to the dormitory door and I followed him. "We can still work things out," I pleaded.

"This will be the best for both of us Eternity, you and I both need to move on with our lives," Seifer opened the dormitory door and walked out.


	29. The Bedded Lion 2

Warning: There is sexual intercourse after the second line break.

**Chapter 29: The Bedded Lion 2**

A few days later, I found myself in Winhill along with Seifer, Zell, Xavkul, Ariana, Seymour, and Headmaster Cid. Even Doctor Kadowaki and the group from my first mission were there. I was sitting on my knees in front of the gravestone. It was marked, '**Achaiah Almasy Father: Sorcerer Seifer Almasy Mother: Sorceress Eternity Deling Beloved Son May Hyne Bless Your Journey To The Farplane.'**

I couldn't help but sob loudly as I read the words again. Since I was told by Ariana that Deling was my last name, and the DNA results proved that I was her grandchild, I thought it fitting to add Deling as my last name to the gravestone. Xavkul also told me that having Sorcerer and Sorceress before Seifer and my names, would give us an honorable title as descendants of Hyne, as the myths tell of our 'kind'.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I looked up to see Xavkul standing above me. He rubbed my shoulder a few seconds before walking away toward the village nearby.

I turned my gaze to Seifer and seen that he was pretty calm...in fact, he had that sneer on his face that I had come to love. However, now I knew that he wasn't in control and it scared me a bit. He followed after Xavkul as did a few other people. A few minutes later, it was Ariana, Zell and myself who was still at the gravesite.

I began to hyperventilate from all the crying I was doing that day. Ariana kneeled next to me and wrapped me in her arms, "Shhh...calm down and breath," she was telling me. I felt a hand on mine, so I turned to see Zell kneeling on the other side of me with an encouraging, sad smile on his face. He patted my hand a few times before keeping it there as he looked forward at the gravestone. Together, the three of us sat for about an hour or so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed and I was back in my routine at Garden. Several of the Mysidian families that were staying at Garden had left and went on a journey to find a new home. I still felt as bad as I had earlier that month, so I was pretty much moping around. Not really there and not paying attention in any of my classes. My grades in each of my classes began to decline because I couldn't concentrate on anything but Seifer and Achaiah. Headmaster Cid must have been told of my declining work, because he sent word for me to meet him in his office.

I was really nervous as I stood before him, as I didn't know what would happen to me. The failing students who had families were simply sent back home and taken out of Garden, I on the other hand, didn't have a home except Garden.

"This is a serious matter Eternity," Cid was telling me. "I should have known it wasn't wise for you to continue with your classes in the state you're in. However, I have a simple mission for you planned. You are to go with Squall Leonheart into the country surrounding Garden. Camp in the woods, go to the beach, stay at the Balamb Inn in the town...anything to help you relax. I want you to stay busy healing your mind for the next two weeks."

"Why is Squall going?" I asked out of curiousity.

"If you were to be attacked in the woods or on the beach, you will need backup. In your fragile state of mind, we cannot have you out there alone if you had to fight." I nodded my understanding and smiled. "You two are to leave today, so go ahead and skip the rest of the day's classes. Dismissed"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, I sat on the concrete ground of the Balamb Docks as I had my bare feet in the water. I wore a blue tank top with a knee length bright green skirt. My dark hair cascaded over my left shoulder as I had my head bowed so I could look at the water. Squall sat beside me on my left. "The water is beautiful," I stated more to myself than to Squall. It was late afternoon, so the orange glow of the setting sun cast its reflection on the ocean waters.

Squall remained silent beside me. I took a quick glance at him to see his left arm draped over his left leg, which was bent at the knee, while his right leg was laying flat underneath his left. I could see the bulge of his scrotum through his leather pants. I turned my gaze back to the water below me. "Do you still hate me...you know, for what I am?" I asked. Squall still remained silent beside me. I studied Squall as tucked my free hair behind my ear. "Would you at least look at me please?"

Squall rolled his eyes and cast a stone into the water. I took in my surroundings to see if we were alone, and I seen that we were so I took a chance and placed my left hand on Squall's bulge. I began to rub it a little, Squall began to stand and said, "No." Before Squall could walk off, I grabbed his hand and stood with him.

"Please talk to me a little bit...?" I begged. "Headmaster Cid chose you to come with me so I would have someone to talk to."

"He chose me to come with you to protect you from monsters," Squall countered. "He didn't say anything about socializing with you."

"We are going to be in each other's company for two weeks," Squall began to walk toward the inn and I followed. "I would assume there would be conversation between us during that amount of time together."

"You assumed wrong," Squall told me.

"What do you call what we're doing now?" I asked. Squall didn't respond. After the short walk in silence, we were at the Balamb Inn and we made our way to the room we were sharing. I walked in and looked around the room at the twin beds and the desk. There was also a balcony overlooking the ocean on the far side of the room.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. "There isn't much here to do."

"I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm taking a shower," Squall answered. I watched as he walked into the connecting bathroom and shut the door. I sat up in bed looking at my nails as I heard the water running. The water was on for at least a couple of minutes and then I got a bright idea. I stood and shed all of my clothes, I then made my way over to the bathroom door and snuck in. I saw the silhouette of Squall moving behind the curtain as he took his shower.

I carefully pulled the curtain back enough to see Squall was turned away from me, so I silently got into the shower with him. Squall turned around and saw me, "What in the hell are you doing?" he asked. I stood close enough to Squall that our bodies were touching, I pulled Squall's head down to me and began to kiss him passionately. I wrapped my arms around Squall's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Squall pulled himself away from me and said, "No, we can't do this."

Squall reached down and was about to turn the shower off, when I said, "Let's finish up...there is no use wasting water by taking two showers." Squall stood straight again and nodded. We took turns under the shower head while the other used soap to get clean. At one point, while Squall was turned away from me and was under the shower head, I wrapped my arms underneath his and kissed his shoulder. Squall turned his head to look at me and I smiled up at him.

After we finished in the shower, we dried off and found our way back into the room we were sharing. Squall unwrapped the towel from around his waist, got a pair of boxers out of his bag and put them on. I opted to stay wrapped in my towel as I sat on my bed. Squall was combing his hair while he stood by the balcony doors. He was walking back to the desk, which was where his bag was, when I asked, "Make love to me?"

Squall stopped what he was doing and asked, "What?"

"I want you to make love to me," I repeated.

"We can't, there is nothing between us," Squall was shaking his head.

"Do we need something between us to do it?" I asked.

"What about Seifer?" he asked.

"What _about _Seifer?" I repeated his question. "There is no me and Seifer anymore. He broke it off with me."

"So I'm only a rebound?" Squall pressed as he sat on his bed.

"No Squall," I started. "After the death of my baby...I have felt terrible ever since...and I would like to feel special again, to somebody, even if it is only for a couple of hours. I need to feel a man's body again."

"Go out and pick up a guy if you want to have sex," Squall replied.

"I don't want some random guy Squall...I want somebody that I can trust, and I trust you," I told him. I stood, unwrapped the towel from my body and walked over to Squall's bed. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I slowly leaned down and began to kiss him. After a few minutes, I pushed his bare chest down so Squall would be in a laying position and I began to pull Squall's boxers down. Squall lifted his waist up and let me take his boxers off.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Isn't it too soon?" he asked me uncharacteristically.

I leaned down until my face was level with his crotch and answered, "I need this." I turned my gaze to Squall's face only to find him looking at me, he nodded and laid his head on his pillow. I took his penis in my hand, sucked it into my mouth and began giving him a blowjob. I knew from Squall's moans of pleasure that he was enjoying every second of it.

"Oh Eternity...yes!" Squall said in a loud whisper. "Mmmm yeah, bring your pussy up here so I can work on you." I situated myself on my side so Squall and I were now in the sixty-nine position. Squall turned onto his side as well and lifted my leg so it would rest on his shoulder. He began to eat me out and it felt amazing. He and I both moaned softly, so we wouldn't disturb the rest of the tennants staying at the inn. I moaned a little louder when he stuck his fingers into me and thrust them in and out, at the same time, he had his mouth over my vagina, with his tongue wiggling inside furiously.

"Oh Squall!" I moaned as he gave it a few quick kisses and he then continued in the french kissing technique. I continued to suck him and rolled his scrotum in my hand.

Squall turned all the way so that he was laying on his back, "Ride me," he ordered. I got to my knees, positioning myself above his waist. He grabbed his penis and guided it into me as I sat down all the way. I began to slowly ride Squall as he groped my breasts and massaged them. "Mmm, oh fuck yes!" Squall moaned. "Ride my cock baby! Ride me!" I began to ride him faster and his breath came out in pleasure gasps. I covered Squall's hands that were on my breasts with my own as I rode him.

We did this for about forty more minutes, before Squall grabbed my hips firmly to stop me. I kept his hard penis inside of me for a couple of more minutes, while it began to get soft again, then I got up. I laid on top of him, kissed his nipple closest to me and then rested my head on his chest just below the shoulder. Squall wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep that way.


	30. The Bedded Lion 3

Warning: The first part of this chapter has sex. After the first line break, it is safe to read again for those who do not want to be exposed to the sex part.

**Chapter 30: The Bedded Lion 3**

The next morning, I woke up only to see that Squall wasn't in the bed anymore. I searched the room while sitting up in bed and that was when I saw Squall's naked form emerge from the bathroom. He grabbed his boxers from off the floor and sat down beside me, on the side that he slept on the previous night. He had slipped his legs through his boxers and were pulling them up, when I quickly leaned over and started to give him a blowjob. Squall stopped what he was doing, placed his hand on my head and moved my hair away from my face.

He let his boxers slip from his legs again and got into a sitting position on the bed as I continued what I was doing. Squall started, "I get the picture, get on your hands and knees so I can give you what you want."

I did what I was told and sure enough, Squall got on his knees behind me and entered me. He began to thrust his hips back and forth slowly as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position. I could feel his scrotum hitting me lightly as he continued to thrust into me, which made me feel special that he of all people were allowing me to be so intimate with him.

We were having sex for at least an hour this time, and finally, Squall leaned over on my back and stopped thrusting. He let his penis get soft, then he took it out of me and laid back on the bed. I turned my body so I was facing him, I got a good look at his naked body and the sweat all over it and his face. I seen his dark underarm hair as he lifted his arms above his head so he could lay his head on them. I smiled at Squall, leaned over and got comfortable beside him.

"Thank you for being here for me when I really need it, the sex is exactly what I needed after everything I've been through recently," I told him. Squall remained silent after I said those words, as I knew he probably would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Squall was once again ignoring me while I relaxed. I decided to try and talk to him. I sat down next to him on the beach. It was a cloudy day, so the sun didn't beat down on us. "Squall?" I started. Squall remained silent beside me. "I-I love you."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

I turned my head to look at him and repeated, "I love you."

"How can you love me when you don't even _know _me?" he demanded angrily. "Are you _that _insane? You think that because we had sex, that you love me?"

"No! Nothing like that!" I exclaimed. "I've had these feelings for you for a long time, just like I had them with Seifer."

Squall rolled his eyes, "_What _feelings?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I've had my eye on both you and Seifer, before I even started dating Seifer...and the same feelings I had for him before we dated, are the same I have for you."

"You have a crush on me maybe, what girl doesn't? But that doesn't mean you have 'feelings' for me," he stated.

"I did have a crush on you, yes, but this goes deeper than that," I told him.

"Yeah," he started while beginning to stand, "it's called obsession."

"Squall," I stood up as well, "I..."

"SAVE IT!" Squall yelled, "I know you are having a hard time dealing with Seifer cheating on you, your baby's death _and _Seifer breaking up with you, but that doesn't mean you can come to me with your problems and your fantasies about you having feelings for me!"

His words stung me right where he intended them to go. "Why are you _like _this all the time?" I asked him.

"Like _what_?" he demanded.

"Always moody, and not wanting anyone near you?" I asked.

"That's none of your business!" he shouted.

"But I want to understand why," I told him.

"I'm more complicated than you think, my reasoning is my own business, and I prefer everyone to leave me the hell alone!" he began to walk away from me.

"Squall!" I pleaded.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" he countered. I caught up to Squall and stood in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. I reached up, pulled his head down and began to kiss him passionately. Squall returned the kiss willingly and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was like he wanted to open up, but something was holding him back.

I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks as I hugged Squall tight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the rest of that week and the next week doing the same routine. Squall would barely talk to me during the day; each morning and night, we would have sex. Headmaster Cid was right, this short vacation away from Garden and Seifer were _very _relaxing.

On the way back to walking to Balamb Garden, I stopped Squall on the road leading to it, and asked, "Kiss me one more time Squall? I know how things would be after we get back...so I just want to feel your lips on mine just one more time."

Squall leaned his head down and kissed me passionately. After about five minutes later Squall stopped the kiss and replied, "This doesn't mean that we are dating. I am not looking for that kind of relationship."

"We can at least be friends right?" I asked.

Squall stood tall and responded with, "You misunderstand. What happened between us these past two weeks was only sex. I do not want any kind of relationship with you or anybody else for that matter."

"Why are you like this for?" I asked him again for the thousandth time.

Squall continued walking, so I kept pace with him. "I do not want friends or girlfriends because they will only throw all their troubles my way. I don't want to have people bothering me with their problems."

"What if you had your own problem and they wanted to help you?" I asked.

"Whatever problem that comes my way, I can take care of it myself. I'm not a charity case. I will solve my own problems," Squall told me.

"That isn't a very good way to live in my opinion, what is always going through your head?" I responded.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I'm a complex person and I would rather not have anyone try to analize me," was Squall's reply. "We're here."

I seen that we were indeed in front of Balamb Garden. Squall continued walking ahead of me, as if he was a stranger to me or something.


	31. Krevin and the New Librarian

Disclaimer: The name Krevin belongs to me, but he looks like Nero from "Devil May Cry 4".

**Chapter 31: Krevin & The New Librarian**

"I see you are looking better," Headmaster Cid praised me as I was standing in his office later that day. "I have a surprise for you." I remained silent and Cid went on. "I have signed you up to become a librarian here at Garden. You will start today and I have told the other librarians to let you explore everything the library has on your own, so you can get used to it." I smiled and nodded, as I usually do since I didn't have anything to say. "Dismissed."

I went straight to the library and explored it as I was suggested to do. I had been in the library many times before and I knew where everything was already.

At one point that day, a few SeeDs had their civilian friends visiting the library. "We always let our friends hang out here since not many people use the library," one of the males explained.

"I see," was my reply as I scanned a few books that had been turned in earlier. The male SeeD went back to his friends over in the corner of a bookcase where a Draw Point was and they continued socializing.

"Excuse me babe," came a voice a few minutes later. I looked up to see a really handsome young man, about in his late teens or early twenties, leaning casually on the check-out counter near the entrance of the library. I looked him over and noticed that he dressed a little goth-like. His blood-red coat went down passed his knees, and he also wore a pair of black pants with brown pieces of fabric tied near his upper left thigh. The other leg had a brown band of fabric on his knee. He had short white hair, blue eyes and his face reminded me of both Squall's and Seifer's.

"I have a name you know," I told him.

"How am I suppose to know your name if you haven't told me yet?" He asked in a smooth, sexy voice.

"I'm Eternity."

"And I'm Krevin," the teen replied.

"Krevin?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked with a smirk...the same smirk that Seifer always used.

I kept my gaze on him in a questioning stare as I tried to figure it out. "You look so much like somebody I know," I finally answered. "Actually, a couple of somebodies put together."

"Really?" he asked with his mock disbelieving tone. "Who might that be?"

"Here Eternity," came another voice on the other side of the counter. I gave Krevin my 'one moment please' hand sign. I turned only to see Xavkul standing there.

"Hello Xavkul," I gave him a warm smile.

"Hello," he replied. "I brought you these," Xavkul raised his hand and in it was an envelope.

"What are these?" I asked him while taking the envelope.

"Seifer told me that these were the pictures you two took together. He got two copies so both of you had the same ones. He told me..." Xavkul broke his sentence off and seemed to be trying to think of how to say something. "That even though you two were broken up...that he wanted you to have them."

"Thank you," I smiled uneasily.

Xavkul shifted his gaze over to Krevin and held the other young man's gaze. "He said that his name was Krevin," I told him.

"Krevin?" Xavkul repeated. He walked over to where Krevin was and stood in front of him.

"That's right," came Krevin's reply. "Who wants to know?"

"Hmm...I wonder..." Xavkul trailed off. "Stay right here, while I go get somebody." Xavkul hurried out of the library.

"What's up with him?" Krevin asked, which got a shrug from me.

"Anyways," Krevin leaned on the counter once again and used his sexy voice. "Doing anything tonight?"

"Sorry, I am not looking for a relationship right now. Not that you aren't very attractive, because you are...it's just...I've had...really bad luck with boys."

"Well, I think you can tell that I'm no boy? I asked what you were doing tonight is all," Krevin smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak, however I heard Xavkul say, "There he is." I looked over at him and he was pointing to Krevin. Seymour was with him.

Seymour strode confidentially over to Krevin and looked him up and down. "It is a possibilty...a DNA test would give the answer I seek." Seymour turned back to Xavkul and continued, "he looks a lot like Seifer."

"Would one of you tell me what this is about?" Krevin asked while standing up straight.

Seymour turned to him once again and answered, "My son's name is also Krevin."

"So?" Krevin asked.

"So," Seymour started. "Krevin is a name that only comes from my hometown. Krevin means 'Warrior Mage' in Mysidian. You may very well be my son."

"So what if I was? What difference would it make?" Krevin asked, "I went this long without a father, so I can deal with not having one."

"You two can get DNA tests done by Doctor Kadowaki," I put in. "That's how I found out that I was Ariana's granddaughter."

"At least humor him," Xavkul replied.

"And if you turn out to be my son, then I will explain why your mother and I had to give you and your siblings up," Seymour finished.

Krevin rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, whatever."

I never did find out what the results were that day or whether or not Krevin did take the DNA test.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, nothing interesting had happened. Just the same routine of waking up, going to classes and then going to bed. As I was woke up one day though, I felt a nauseated when I got out of bed. I quickly made my way to the public bathroom down the hall from my room. Right after I closed and locked the stall door, I doubled over the toilet and threw up. When I was finished with that, I flushed it and walked over to the sink. I turned the water on, rinsed my mouth out with water and then splashed the cool water over my face. I had a feeling I knew why I felt this way, so I decided to see Doctor Kadowaki to make sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, you are pregnant again. Have you decided what you want to do?" Doctor Kadowaki asked.

I thought about it for a few minutes, then I nodded and told her my answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, I seen an older teenage boy walking out of the boy's public bathroom, so I asked him, "Have you seen Squall Leonheart by any chance?"

The boy nodded and pointed into the bathroom, "He's in there taking a shower." I nodded as well and began to make my way into the bathroom. "Um...I don't think you are allowed to go in there, especially when there are naked guys in there."

"Squall won't mind if it is me," I told him. I didn't even think that there may have been anyone else beside Squall in the bathroom. The boy looked at me in confusion as I walked in. I found him turned away from me in front of a bench. A SeeD that I recognized was putting on his shirt.

"What are you doing in here?" the other guy asked as I walked up to Squall. Squall turned and continued to dry himself with his towel as he looked at me.

"I need to talk to him," I nodded my head toward Squall.

"Let me finish what I'm doing here and then we can go talk in my room," he said with a hint of annoyance.

I watched as he wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it with a fold. Squall picked up a shampoo bottle and a washrag. The other guy was putting on a pair of socks as he watched Squall and I turn to leave the bathroom area.

Squall and I walked down the hallway of the boy's dormitories with stares from the guys standing out in the hallway socializing. I didn't blame them, seeing Squall with only a towel around his waist, and me, a female, walking beside him. Squall stopped in front of his dormitory door and punched in the number code into the security panel. After he opened the door, and we were both in, he closed it and took the towel off his waist, exposing himself.

"Hey Squall," another boy walked into the living quarters outside the two seperate bedrooms and stopped when he seen me. "Sorry man, didn't know you had company."

Squall made his way to his room and I followed. Squall closed the door and walked over to the storage cabinets above his bed to grab a pair of boxers. He slipped them on and stood on the left side of the dorm, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for his reaction, "I'm pregnant again Squall."

Squall stared at me with the same blank expression he always has, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?' I am having _your _baby," I said with anger in my voice.

"What do you expect _me _to do about it?" he asked.

"I didn't expect you to do anything, I told you because I thought you had the right to know," came my reply. "I will be leaving Garden soon, tomorrow to be exact. I'm going back to Winhill for the duration of my pregnancy and Ariana will be going with me. I do not want the same thing that happened to Achaiah, happen to this baby from being stressed out."

I leaned up, gave Squall a quick peck on the mouth and then left his room.


	32. Winhill

**Chapter 32: Winhill**

The trip to Winhill was pleasant enough, with all the comfortable train compartments Ariana and I used. We were able to stay in an abandoned house that nobody wanted since the previous owner passed away many years ago. It took a bit of cleaning since there were cobwebs and dust everywhere, but with Ariana and I both doing the work, it went by pretty quickly. It took only about two hours, with enough rest of course, in between. We had help from Loretta, Joseph and Yuna.

Ariana's granddaughter Yuna, whom was my cousin, also accompanied us to Winhill. She was a beautiful brunette with neck-length hair, one blue eye and one green eye, and she liked to wear long dresses like I did. She carried a golden Crescent Staff with her everywhere she went, Ariana told me this was because she was a Summoner and her staff helped her focus on communicating with summoned monsters called Aeons, a.k.a. Guardian Forces to the students in Balamb Garden. Yuna didn't need to have the Aeons junctioned as the students within the Garden did, because she had the natural power to call them when she was born into the world.

Ariana's two apprentices Loretta and Joseph were staying in a room above a bar that wasn't in use, so they could continue with their lessons with Ariana. Yuna also taught me the Sending dance and told me how much magical energy to put into the ritual. She explained to me that while she knew how much energy to put in, she wasn't able to do it yet.

During the next eight months of my pregnancy, I had a routine, although it was more relaxing than the one in which I had to wake up to go to classes all day. I mostly stayed relaxed by walking through the flowers in the nearby field, I also played with some little chicobo babies as the mother of them laid a few feet away. Many days though, I spent my time at Achaiah's grave with Ariana and Yuna by my side. I did get many phone calls from Zell throughout my pregnancy, he always wished me luck on my expectancy and other than that, the calls were about things that were not important.

"I think Zell likes you, and I mean more than just a friend," Yuna always told me with a smile, after each call.

Then came the big day, the one I was dreading...I went into labor. I knew it would hurt, but I hadn't expected the pain to hurt this much. It was like my hip bones were splitting in half, the same with my stomach muscles and vagina. I spent over twenty-two hours in labor and I hated almost every second of it! Finally, with Ariana acting as my mid-wife, I had a baby boy. I wished Squall was there with me to witness this miracle of giving birth to our son, however I knew he probably wouldn't be there even if I had begged. I named my baby boy, Kaelen Leonheart.

It didn't take long before a whole year and a half passed after I gave birth to Kaelen, and I was lucky enough to still have the baby things for Achaiah, that Seifer bought. They came in real handy for me. It was almost time for me to return to Garden for my student update, which would decide my fate at Balamb Garden. I knew that the SeeDs whom accompanied me on my first and second missions were long gone and living their lives. I knew I would even miss Johann of all people, despite all of the arguments that we had when we first met. I also knew that new students would be enrolled in Garden and that my unoccupied room may have been filled again. Zell had called to tell me that he and Squall had become SeeDs themselves and he sounded so excited, I guess he called me right after he found out, and I was really happy for both of them. He also thanked me for the message _'I'_ had given him on the Garden's interactive computer system that was built into each of the desks in the classrooms. I had called Garden earlier that week and asked one of the other librarians to post it for me.


	33. General Caraway

Soon after Zell's last call, Ariana, Yuna and myself made our way to the city of Deling. Ariana wanted to visit her son, the General of the Galbadian Army, since she hadn't seen him in a few years. We arrived to his mansion and the hired help began to unload our belongings out of the cab. They continued with their task as Ariana, Kaelen, Yuna and I made our way into the mansion.

I walked down the long hallway of General Braska Fury Caraway's mansion as we made our way to his office. "You have visitors, sir," the maid told him.

Braska nodded and stood to greet us. He gave Yuna a large hug first, "How have you been?" he asked. "I hope you are doing well?"

Yuna gave a nod while answering, "Yes I am dad, how are you?"

"Excited since you are here now," Braska smiled. He turned to Ariana next and gave her a hug, "I hope the years have been good to you mom?"

Ariana gave a small laugh and replied, "Yes they have, I am glad to see you after all these years. You haven't been working too hard have you?"

Braska laughed and told her, "No, at least, I am trying not to."

"Is Rinoa here?" Yuna asked.

Braska shook his head and answered, "She is a stubborn one, she has joined a resistance group last I heard. This group is a resistance to my army!"

"Oh my, have things become that bad between you two?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah, ever since she met that Seifer guy," Braska replied.

"Seifer?" I asked out loud.

Braska turned his attention to me for the first time since we entered his office, "She...it isn't possible..." Braska was trying to make a complete sentence but found it hard to find words for some reason.

"This is Antoinette's daughter, Eternity," Ariana said. She turned to me and explained, "Braska is your mother's younger brother."

"She was my sister," Braska started, Ariana turned to him immediately with a questioning look. "She was murdered many years ago by Norven's brothers. He was murdered too, in the Town Square of Timber."

"Oh Hyne," Ariana raised her hand to her lips. "My baby girl is dead? She is the second of my children to die..." Braska helped Ariana to sit in a nearby chair. "How did she die?" she asked.

"It is better we discuss that privately," Braska replied politely as he sat down as well. He turned to me and asked, "Do you see that cabinet behind my desk with the medal on it?" I nodded and he continued, "You can open it and let...whom is that little boy again?"

"He is my son, Kaelen," I answered.

"You can let Kaelen pick out a toy to play with...being a General with children, I know how boring an office can be for them, so I've learned to keep the office stocked with a few toys to keep them busy," he told me.

"Okay," I smiled at him. "Come on Kaelen, let's pick out a toy for you to play with."

Kaelen looked up at me and asked, "Towey?"

"That's right," I laughed. I held his hand and walked slowly over to the cabinet so his little legs could keep up with me. I bent down, opened the cabinet door and let him pick one out himself. He chose a little blue truck, which he walked to the middle of the room as quick as his legs would allow, sat down and moved it across the carpeted floor.

I sat in a chair next to him as Braska started, "We will have visitors coming here tomorrow, just in time for the parade tomorrow night."

"What is the parade for?" Ariana asked.

"It is for Sorceress Edea, who has become the ambassador to the peace between Galbadia and the rest of the world," Braska answered.

"Edea has become an ambassador?" Ariana asked with shock written on her face. "When has this happened?"

"About a week ago. This parade is for Vinzer Deling to announce her as ambassador and to honor her worldly status, he had already used the television studio in Timber earlier this morning, to announce Edea becoming an ambassador," Braska smiled sadly.

"Is Edea becoming ambassador a bad thing? I do not know much about how politics work," I admitted.

"It will mean that she may be targeted for attacks and she will be in danger each time she appears in public," Ariana answered. "I did not know there was a broadcast earlier." Braska nodded.

"Oh, I see," I replied. "However you seem to act like you know who she is?"

Ariana looked at me and said, "Edea is also my daughter. She left Mysidia many years ago to run an orphanage during the Sorceress Wars."

"Yes," Braska put in, "she knew many children would become homeless during those trying times, and she wanted to help as many of them as she could."

"That is a very honorable thing to do," I smiled.

"Yes," Braska started. "however, she has changed somehow...I cannot explain it, but she is very different than the Edea I knew. From what I understand, President Vinzer had an assassination attempt made on him by SeeD."

"I do not understand why SeeD would do that...I thought they were all about peace?" I asked.

Braska gazed at me questioningly, so Ariana spoke up, "Eternity has been training for many years to become a SeeD."

"I see," Braska said and turned to Ariana. "This is one of the issues that Rinoa is against me about. You see, her resistance group is trying to free the town of Timber from Galbadian control, so she tells me. Anyway, while I do agree with her one hundred percent, I am still the General of the Galbadian Army."

"The rift between you two must be tearing you up inside," Ariana voiced.

"Yes it is...just like...the rift between Yuna and myself," he admitted while turning his eyes to Yuna. She looked down to the floor. "I know that deep down you are still angry with me remarrying after your mother passed away..."

"That was all in the past," Yuna interupted. "Besides, I was really young back then and so I do not remember my mother very well. She died when I was only one year old."

"I know honey, but still...don't forget that Rinoa lost her mother too...that may be why the two of you get along so well," Braska smiled at Yuna, but Yuna's gaze was still glued to the floor in front of her.

Braska turned back to Ariana and continued, "Vinzer Deling is a dictator, I know that for a fact because he was one of the brothers that murdered Antoinette and Norven...just so he can take control of this city and the Galbadian army. I do agree that something must be done about him, and a new leader should be appointed, however, because of my rank...I feel that my hands are tied on this issue."

"Perhaps Edea could help in some way, since she is the new ambassador and all?" Ariana offered.

"I feel it is she, that is controlling Vinzer somehow...I'm telling you mom, she has changed and it isn't a good one," Braska argued.

"If I were to have a talk with Edea, I may be able to get through to her," Ariana suggested.

"I guess that is possible, however, I don't think it is very likely," Braska replied.

"It is worth a try isn't it?" Ariana asked.

"Yes it is, but what if she turns on you? You could get hurt," Braska stood and made his way over to a window to look outside.

"If it comes to it, Eternity can stop her," Ariana countered.

"No offense," Braska turned to face us once again, "but can this girl really go up against a Sorceress? You know how powerful Edea is."

"Yes, but Eternity is also a Sorceress of equal or greater power," Ariana smiled at me encouragingly.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Braska turned his gaze back out the window. 


	34. Edea's Parade

I walked behind Ariana as we made our way into Braska's office. I held Kaelen's hand as we walked together to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself. "There they are," Braska told somebody as we entered the room.

"Rinoa!" Yuna ran over to a young girl with dark hair that fell to her upper back. This Rinoa girl was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts, a black tank top and a sky blue duster.

Before I knew it, Zell's arm was around my shoulders as he leaned on me casually. I turned to him and asked, "What are you doing here?" I noticed that he had gotten taller since the last time I seen him, and he was now taller than me. He also looked more physically fit.

"We're on a mission," he answered me while pretending to check his nails. It was then that I noticed the room was full of people, some of them I recognized. My gaze fell on Squall and he was looking at me as well, he then turned his gaze down to our son. Squall was also taller than before and now had a fresh scar running from his forehead and it slanted at an angle down the bridge of his nose.

I bent down to Kaelen's level and said to Squall, more than to anybody else, "This is my son Kaelen," I looked back up to Squall's face and smiled.

Kaelen sat down on the floor and pushed the blue toy truck around in front of him, saying, "Vwoom, vwoom."

"Aw, he's so adorable," Zell replied. Kaelen continued pushing the truck while looking from one face to another with a child's curious eyes.

Kaelen got up and stood in front of Zell. "Is he my daddy?" Kaelen asked while pointing to Zell.

I turned my gaze to Zell and seen that his cheeks were burning red. Zell gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Kaelen?" I said his name to get his attention. He looked at me and I pointed to Squall. "Do you see that man over there?"

"Yes," came Kaelen's reply as he looked at Squall.

"That man is your daddy," I smiled at Kaelen as his face lit up.

Kaelen surprised us all when he ran over to Squall screaming, "DADDY!!!" and hugged Squall's leg.

I studied Squall's face as he gave me a death glare with an expression that said, 'Why in the hell did you tell him THAT for??'

Meanwhile, Kaelen was holding his arms up to Squall and yelled, "Up! Daddy up!" Squall looked down to Kaelen with an annoyed expression.

"Go on Squall," Quistis told him, "pick him up."

Squall turned his gaze to Quistis and replied, "I do not need people telling me what to do, especially a little brat like this!"

Kaelen stopped yelling for Squall to pick him up as he stood in silence. All of a sudden he began to wail like a banshee as he cried. "Now look what you did!" the girl with the yellow dress exclaimed.

The guy with the cowboy outfit on, stood up from behind the desk where he had been sitting. I could tell by Braska's expression that he didn't like the cowboy taking over his desk, especially with his booted feet on top of it. The cowboy walked over to Kaelen and knelt down. "Hey there buddy." Kaelen sniffed through his tears as the cowboy took his hat off and placed it on Kaelens' head.

That seemed to have done the trick of quieting Kaelen down a little bit. I smiled as I watched the scene before me. Then, I returned my gaze back to Squall and seen that he had been looking out the window.

"It's time," Braska announced all of a sudden.

The others began to leave the room, so Ariana and I did as well. The cowboy had picked Kaelen up and was about to hand him to me, when Ariana said, "Give him to me." The cowboy did as he was told and gave Kaelen over to Ariana. We then made our way out of the room as well.  
------------------------------

Ariana and I, found ourselves on the sidewalk of one of the main intersections of the city. We were waiting for the parade to start and I happened to glance up at the roof of the building where the microphone had been set up for Edea's use. I squinted my eyes to try and see closer, and saw that Edea was saying something. She was dressed in a slimming black dress with a gold, ornamental, half moon shaped thing on the back. She was also wearing some sort of black helmet with various pieces attached to it.

Edea seemed to have been talking to herself, of course, the joyful roar of the crowd at the Sorceress' appearance was deafening almost, so I wouldn't have been able to hear what she was saying anyways, even if I wanted to. "What is she doing?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know," Ariana said beside me, as I assumed she was looking up at Edea as well. Then, Edea stretched out one of her hands and I seen that she had used some sort of power to pick up Vinzer Deling and made him fly backwards out of sight. Then, I noticed Rinoa standing in the background and she was swaying as if she were under a spell. Edea made her way to the back of the roof and disappeared.

It was then that the two of us seen a couple of lizard-type creatures attack Rinoa. "Oh no!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Squall and that other young man will help her," Ariana reassured. I looked around me until I spotted both Squall and the cowboy running toward the building. It was then that the parade began.

A loud orchestra was playing and there were also singers. They were singing, "Fithos Lusec Wicos Vinosec!" I admit, I loved the song and it also reminded me of something. I could not think of what that was, however I felt it was buried deep in my unconscious somewhere. The lyrics were very moving, and I felt that movement inside of me, trying to get out.

The gate to the Presidential Residence opened up and a group of dancers came out and moved in time with the music. They were each wearing unusual costumes with alot of random patterns on them. After they were passed us, the float with Edea began to emerge. It was a slow float and it took about five minutes for it to get anywhere near us.

As it did, however, I was horrified. There, standing with Hyperion in his hands, was Seifer. "SEIFER!!!" I screamed. He had the Almasy sneer, that I had come to love, however, he had become very different. I seen in his eyes, a fire within, flickering as if it had a life of its own. "I can't believe he is helping her!" I yelled out of anger. Between his eyes was also a scar which was an exact reversed replica of Squall's.

"Come on," Ariana ordered while switching Kaelen to her other arm. Fireworks began to go off as she and I made our way through the crowd, to the Triumphal Gates. The crowd was really dense, so it was hard to navigate our way through it, and when we finally did, the float was just entering the space in between the two gates.

The gate farther away from us slammed shut before the float could pass through it, and Edea stood up as the gate nearest Ariana and I slammed shut as well. We all heard a gunshot in the distance, which sounded like it was coming from the Presidential Residence. I seen a shiny object make its way toward our direction and I watched as Edea raised her arm and a Protect spell appeared out of thin air. A second later, a bullet richochet off the shield and fell harmlessly to the ground.

I stood for a couple of minutes in stunned silence as I seen how much control Edea had over her powers. I was pretty in control myself, however, I had never seen another Sorceress use her power before.

I heard a speeding vehicle and turned to see Squall driving a car, making his way to the float. The car crashed into the gate and Squall jumped out of it. Seifer stepped foward as Squall squeezed through the metal bars of the gate and drew his own gunblade. Squall jumped onto the float and stood in a battle position. "Well, this is how it turned out," Seifer mocked.

"So you've become the sorceress' lap dog?" Squall asked.

"I prefer to be called her knight. This has always been my dream," Seifer replied.

"You were already a Sorceress' Knight you bastard, and you threw it all away?!"

"Mistakes were made, and I simply took the time to fix them," Seifer told him. "Thought I was dead, eh? Not until I fulfill my dream!"

All of a sudden the two of them began to fight, blade against blade. Seifer sliced upward with his blade and Squall rolled along the ground to get out of the way. Squall got back to his feet, charged at Seifer and their gunblades met in a loud clang of metal. They both swung their gunblades expertly and they colided as the wielders continued to fight. Squall managed to slice Seifer's chest and Seifer fell to his knees. "Ugh, not bad..."

Seifer slowly stood up while raising his gunblade high above his head, a circle of fire began to emerge from the blade and surround Seifer. Seifer then swung his gunblade in a downward motion and the fire consumned Squall in a high pillar of flames.

Tears were flowing down my face as I realized that the two men I had children with were trying to kill each other. I could feel the storm of my emotions begin to surface to the top and I screamed while throwing my arms out in front of me. Seifer and Squall were both thrown backwards onto the ground. "You two shouldn't be fighting!!!!" I yelled.

Seifer was about to stand back up, however, the gash in his chest prevented him from standing. "I...lost...!?" Seifer asked angrily.

"You're losing it, Seifer," Squall replied.

Edea stepped forward and said "...A SeeD. ...Planted in a run-downGarden." Rinoa and the cowboy both ran over to Squall and stood beside him. "Irvine? Rinoa?" Squall asked as he looked at them.

"I was the one sent to assassinate Edea, and my bullet missed, so I am here to put things right again, I have to redeem myself." the cowboy, whom I figured to be Irvine said.

"I will always be by your side Squall. You saved me when I was in trouble, and so I am returning the favor. I can fight if I'm with you! That's why I'm here!" Rinoa told Squall.

"Do you fools really think you will defeat me??" Edea asked. "...the accursed SeeD." With a wave of her hand, she used an astral punch attack, much like mine, and it hit Squall in the chest. She then used a Protect spell on herself as Squall attacked her with his weapon. Edea bent over from the impact and I seen that her chest area was bleeding. "You'll pay for that!!" Edea screamed as she used a Maelstrom attack on all three of the combatants. Black energy surrounded each of them as bright purple lightning struck them repeatedly.

Rinoa threw her hand out in front of her and a mass of white lights surrounded Edea and a single orb of light emerged out of her body and flew into Rinoa's body. "I got some Cura spells!" Rinoa announced. She turned to Squall and used one of the Curas on him. An orb appeared above Squall's head, it shattered into little fragments and they fell onto Squall. I watched as the burns that Seifer gave him, healed up.

Irvine raised his rifle and shot Edea in her shoulder and immediately Edea's hand went to the wound as she tried to keep the blood from flowing. Squall ran to Edea with his gunblade drawn in an attack position and he sliced her chest once again and more blood began to flow. Squall quickly ran back over to the other two so Edea's next attack wouldn't do as much damage.

Edea slumped over slightly and glared at Squall with hate-filled eyes. "Impudent SeeDs!"

Squall turned to Irvine and Rinoa. Edea then brought her hand up and an icy mist began to surround it. I thought she was going to cast Blizzard or another spell such as that, however it formed into a sharp spear of ice. She jerked her hand slightly and I screamed as the ice spear closed in on Squall. Squall turned his head, however it was too late, as the spear pierced his right shoulder and part of his chest.

Squall began to fall backwards off the float and Rinoa got on her knees and held her hand out as she was trying to grab him. "Squall!!" she yelled, but it was too late. Squall was now laying on the ground with a pool of blood beneath him and it was growing larger.

"DADDY!!!" Kaelen wailed and I seen the ice begin to melt.

"Kaelen?" Ariana asked. I turned to look at Kaelen and saw that his hand was glowing with a slight reddish hue.

I turned back to Squall and then I finally ran over next to him. I fell to my knees beside Squall as the last of the ice melted. I positioned my hand above Squall's wound and used my own Cura spell. I watched as his shoulder and chest began to heal up and some of the blood was even going back into Squall. "Squall?" I asked. I touched his shoulder, however, he was still unconscious.

"Grab them!" I heard Edea order. Galbadian soldiers grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet. Another two began to pick Squall up, while others were barging into the door that was built into the gatehouse. A couple of minutes later, I heard yelling coming from the door as Zell and the others who were in there, were dragged out and taken into custody.

I turned my gaze to Seifer, who was being healed by Edea. He surveyed the scene before him with the Almasy smirk. I had had enough of this nonsense and I felt myself losing control once again. I used all of my negative energy to pick Seifer off the ground, with my mind, and threw him against the wall. I held him in place. Seifer's face showed his shock as well as his terror. I raised my hand and twisted my fingers toward me and at the same time, Seifer's throat was closing off as I was choking him.

"Stop her!" Edea ordered the soldiers that were holding my arms. I turned my gaze to one of them when I felt the grip on my arms tighten. I could see in the soldier's reflective helmet, that my eyes were now glowing red. I threw my arms out sideways and both of the soldiers flew away from me as I unleashed my power.

"Eternity!! Don't let the power of evil overwhelm you!!" Ariana yelled from behind me.

My head began spinning as I tried to get myself under control and I fell to the ground. "Why Seifer?" I turned my gaze to him and seen that he was looking at me. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME????" I screamed. I stood once again and made my way over to Seifer, the tears blurring my vision. As soon as I was close enough to Seifer, I shoved him with both hands. I began to sob loudly as I hit his strong chest a couple of times. "I-if it w-wasn't for y-you, Achaiah w-would be alive!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!" My head was swimming in confusion as my emotions overwhelmed me. I still loved Seifer, but I also hated him and was sad that he was no longer part of my life, like he used to be.

That was when my emotions reached their peak. My sobbing stopped as I completely calmed down and breathed normally. I slowly stood up with my head bowed. I turned my head upwards to look at Seifer. "Oh Hyne," Edea breathed with concern lacing her voice. Edea, whom was standing beside Seifer, backed up a little with what I thought to be fear and surprise etched on her face.

"Why are her eyes totally black like that?" Seifer asked while backing up.

I felt a power like electricity in my fingers, so I raised my hand to look at it and seen black energy crackling at the end of each of my fingertips.

"Eternity," Ariana started. "Think of your son!" I turned my head to look at Kaelen in Ariana's arms. At the sight of me, he buried his head into Ariana's shoulder out of fright. I felt my face soften and the power in my fingers stopped crackling as I made my way confidently over to Ariana and Kaelen.

I ran my hand softly through Kaelen's hair and he turned back around to look at me. "Everything is going to be fine Kaelen," I told him. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Come, let us go back to Braska's house," Ariana told me softly. I nodded and looked at Seifer before I made my way back to the mansion. 


	35. Missile Crisis

I was wearing my cadet uniform since I was back at Garden with Ariana. Last night's events were still fresh on my mind. I was sitting beside her on one of the benches near the Garden Directory, with Kaelen sitting in my lap. The two of us were relaxing for a little while, when all of a sudden, two groups of students met in front of the Directory and began to argue. They were yelling so loud, we could hear the argument from where we were sitting.

"Headmaster Cid isn't even in charge of this Garden!" a teenage boy with blue hair yelled.

"Of course he is!" another boy, with green hair yelled back.

"He is only the Headmaster of Garden! NORG is the Garden Master here! NOT Cid!"

"Cid is the only one in charge here! I haven't even heard of this Norg guy before!" a blonde haired girl exclaimed.

"Norg is the one who funded all of these Gardens! That means he is in charge! And he's after Cid!"

"What for?"

"Norg wants him in custody and we intend to find him by any means necessary!"

A seen a few instructors make their way over to the students causing a scene, so I told Ariana, "They'll settle things down."

I was surprised, however, when one of them demanded, "What are you doing standing here? Find Cid so we can take him to Norg!"

The students looking for Cid began to turn away to look for Cid, however one of the students in the other group yelled, "Hold on! You have to go through us to find Cid!" That's when I heard the scream coming from the other side of the elevator. That scream was followed by more screams and yells.

A few seconds later, a girl ran in our direction, "Get out of here! The instructors released all of the monsters in the Training Center!!!" She ran passed us and I turned my gaze back to the direction of the Training Center.

"We need to get to my room and lock the door," I told Ariana. She followed close beside me as we made our way toward the Cafeteria, since we were closest to that area. Students were running all over the place, or fighting each other or the monsters. As we quickly made our way to the Cafeteria, a group of five T-Rexaurs ran in our direction.

"Let's turn back!" Ariana suggested, so we did. We were almost to the Dormitory hallway when another T-Rexaur appeared out of the area from the Parking Garage. It began walking towards us, so I had no choice but to use my Maelstrom attack on it. The large black circle engulfed the beast and began to hit it with purple bolts of lightning. The creature fell to the ground and the pyre flies began to leave its body until it disappeared completely.

"She's a Sorceress!" a brown haired boy exclaimed. Ariana and I were quickly surrounded by the students nearby. A girl used her chain whip to capture me, however, Kaelen waved his hand and a blast of fire hit her in her chest. The girl stumbled backwards and the chain whip fell to the floor.

"Kill her and that brat!" a male student from somewhere yelled. I held Kaelen even firmer in my embrace to try and protect him. A girl came at me with her sword drawn and right before she could attack me, sword met gunblade.

Squall used his gunblade to push the girl away from us. "DADDY!!" Kaelen yelled with excitement.

Squall turned to me and said, "Get yourself to safety now! I'll hold them back!"

"We'll help," came a voice I recognized. I turned to the voice and seen that Brett, Johann, Mathias, Zeke, Glory and Solaria were standing in civilian clothes with weapons drawn. Zeke grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in the direction of the Dormitories. "Come on!" Together, we fought monsters and other students until we were standing in front of my dorm. I punched in the code into the number pad and quickly opened the door. We all rushed into the dorm and Mathias shut the door behind him.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"We came back to Garden to visit, but then all hell breaks loose," Johann explained.

"What's going on around here?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"We don't know that answer either," Solaria put in. "It was something about some guy named Norg and Headmaster Cid?" Mathias shook his head and shrugged.

"How did Squall get here?" Ariana asked.

"He told us that he and the others escaped the D-District Prison," Glory answered. "There are missiles heading this way!"

I gave Kaelen over to Ariana and made my way over to the door. "Where are you going?" Solaria asked.

"I need to help somehow," I explained while opening the door. I heard Mathias say something, however I didn't pay him much attention. Soon after, I was joined by Brett, Zeke and Mathias. We made our way to the Directory as we seen Xu heading that way. We ran to the elevator after we seen her get on and the elevator went down to the basement level. We waited until it came back up and then we went down as well. 


	36. Unexpected Connection

"There!" I pointed up to a control room-type area that needed a ladder to get to. I ran over to the ladder and began to climb it. Squall was busy messing with some buttons when I got up there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to help you somehow," was my answer.

"Help me find a way to protect the Garden from the missiles," Squall instructed.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Squall yelled while he raised his hands in frustration.

I began to look around at the walls and seen a few of the panels out of place, as if they had been moved. I walked over to them and tried to pry them open, but it didn't work. I stood and kicked one of the panels on the top part and the panel fell to the floor. I bent down and looked in the square-shaped hole. I seen books of some sort hidden within. I carefully took the books out and counted five of them, they looked really old.

"Found something!" Squall exclaimed from the control panel. I turned to look at him as he jumped through the window, shattering it, as he fell to the floor below. I continued with what I was doing, and then heard a battle ensue.

I stood, went over to the shattered window and shouted, "Can somebody help me up here?" Zell and Mathias ran over to the ladder and began to climb up to where I was.

"What is it?" Mathias asked.

I pointed to the panel and the books on the floor. "The panels have things hidden behind them and I need help getting them out."

I watched as Mathias ran both hands through his black hair with a worried expression on his face. "Maybe we should put them back..." he started.

Zell was picking up a book beside me and Mathias grabbed it out of his hands, "What the hell?" Zell asked.

"I'm telling you, it is best we leave these where they were found," Mathias demanded.

"You're acting weird dude," Zell told him.

Mathias turned his gaze to Zell and replied, "I just don't think we should disturb these books."

"They may offer a clue as to how to defend the Garden from the missiles," I put in. I looked up at Mathias and seen that he was trying to think of something. "What is it Mathias? You know something that you aren't telling us...don't you?" I asked as I stood up with one of the books in my arms.

Mathias took a deep breath and let it out in defeat. "Some of those books belong to me...I wrote the ones that are mine."

"But they look so old," Zell put in.

"Because they are old, and so am I," Mathias said. He must have seen the confusion on mine and Zell's face. "Mathias isn't my real name and I am not a Sorcerer."

"So, you have been lying to the Headmaster?" I asked.

"Yeah," he gave a slight nod of his head, "I had to because I needed an alias to hide my real identity."

"This sounds too ridiculous to me," Zell said while raising an eyebrow. "If Mathias isn't your name, what is it?"

"Ultimaticus, I am a demon, and these journals were written by my lover, the Sorceress Snowe, and myself. I was going to burn my journals, however, Snowe hid them from me before I could, I've looked all over the Garden for my journals so I could take them."

"Why are you telling us this for?" I asked.

"Because you are my direct descendant Eternity," was his answer. "I know this because of your white bangs. Since Snowe was turned into a Sorceress thanks to that evil wizard Hyne, her bangs turned white from the power he transferred to her with the help of the Machina Tower."

"Show us," Zell demanded with a hint of challenge in his voice.

"What?" Mathias asked.

"If you're a demon, show us," Zell repeated.

Mathias took his shirt off and extended his arms. I noticed something red begin to extend out of his back and I thought they looked like bat wings. The joints of the wings were black. His eyes also glowed crimson and his skin turned a slight reddish hue. "Damn!" Zell swore. I was just as surprised as Zell sounded.

"But...if what you say is true," I began, "these journals are part of my family history..."

All of a sudden, we were all knocked off our feet when a shudder shook the Garden. Zell crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively while Mathias kneeled next to us with a hand on each of our backs. "The missiles must've struck!!" Zell exclaimed. We all heard metal scraping against metal.

"The Garden is activating!" Mathias exclaimed. "The energy waves are activating and that means we will start moving!"

"How do you know?" Zell asked.

"I've lived here over three thousand years ago," was Mathias' answer. "The energy barrier makes the Garden hover in the air, so we may be able to avoid the missiles!" Another shudder went through the room around us and we heard explosions somewhere. Soon after, we felt a smooth vibration and the movement of the Garden. We all slowly stood and looked around us and Mathias said, "We are moving now. We are safe for the time being."

"Mathias?" I started. He looked at me. "If I am your direct descendant...why..." I couldn't finish my question. I noticed Zell over at the control panel staring down at the floor below.

"Why what?" he asked.

"On the way back from Mysidia...on the ship...you know...me, Seifer, Johann, you and Zeke..." I seen understanding written on his face as he remembered.

"You may be a direct descendant of mine, however the blood between us has been diluted over the generations, so it doesn't matter what we do together anymore," was his answer. "Just as Snowe was a direct descendant of me when she was my lover."

"I thought demons were suppose to be evil," Zell began, "you're don't seem to be evil at all."

"Correction, I had to conceal my identity while I was at Garden. I am inherently evil, I will kill others in a heartbeat and not care," Mathias told Zell and advanced toward him while Zell backed up. Mathias stopped in his tracks and continued, "Don't you ever tell me that again or you will regret it." I watched as Zell swallowed nervously.

"As for you Eternity," Mathias flew toward me and grabbed my shoulders fiercely. I struggled against him, trying to free myself. I felt myself calm down as I did at the Triumphal Gate in Deling. My breathing slowed and I looked up at Mathias. I felt my hand crackling with energy, so I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that the black energy was back. I used my Sorceress power to throw Mathias away from me. He landed on his back, slowly got back up and looked at me.

"Try to fight this power Eternity," he instructed. "I did not mean to make it seem I was attacking you. I was going to tell you that because you are my family, I would never harm you." I continued to stare at Mathias. "Fight it Eternity...this power you wield is a danger to yourself as well as others around you...try to control it so it doesn't consume you."

"You seem to know about my power," I suggested.

"Yes, only because this dark power comes from me. You are not a demon, so you can easily be controlled by it, unlike me." Mathias began morphing again until he looked like the way he always did. "You are one of the most powerful humans I have met in a very long time. Now, bury the dark energy within yourself and keep it there. You may need to use it again in your life, however, you need to learn how to control it first before you do something you may regret later."

Mathias walked up to me once again and I let him take hold of my shoulders in his hands. "Please, calm down...it wasn't my intention of hurting you and I'm sorry I made it seem that way," he said smoothly. I focused my energy to calm myself down and I felt dizzy afterwards. I fell to the ground with Mathias kneeling beside me. "That dizziness is probably the energy draining out of your mind," he told me.

"Are you okay Eternity?" Zell asked me. I slowly nodded and smiled up at him.

"I'll tell you what Eternity," Mathias began. "You can read each journal, one at a time, but you must leave the rest hidden here so nobody else can steal them."

"Do you promise not to destroy any of them?" I asked.

Mathias nodded, "I promise." He stood up and continued, "I am going up into the main part of Garden to see what's going on." With that, he jumped down to the floor below us and made his way to the elevator.

After Mathias was gone, Zell asked, "What now?"

I picked up a few books and made my way back to the holes they came from. I began putting them back while saying, "I'll read them when I am bored. I have to many responsibilities right now to bother with these...I will just have to trust that Mathias will keep his word and not destroy them." 


	37. Zell's Question

A/N: if anybody wants to read the full Author Notes to this story and my others, visit this site... I decided to make this website so I wouldn't be breaking the rules of the whole chapter for such information. This will help you guys understand my stories better as well as knowing how each of the major events tie into not only each other, but how they tie into the actual game (at least gives a deeper understanding according to my POV lol.

Zell helped me with my current task and after we were done, we climb down the ladder, me first since I was wearing my cadet uniform, and walked over to the elevator. We got in and I pushed the button for the first floor. About halfway up the elevator shaft, Zell pushed the emergency button which made the elevator stop.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked with surprise.

"I want to talk to you without any interruptions," he replied. He motioned to the floor, and I sat near the back with the elevator door to my right. Zell sat down next to me on my left side. "I...um..." I watched as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness and looked at me. "Oh, damn it!" he hit his leg in frustration. "I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"What is it Zell?" I asked.

Zell got on his knees and sat above my legs, as if he was straddling them, but they didn't touch me. He grabbed my hands, "Eternity, I'm not Seifer...and I know that...I mean, you know that...but if you give me the change..." Zell closed his eyes and shook his head. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes once again. "Give me the chance to make you happy Eternity...I know I can make you happy. I want to be with you, so, please try it out with me...I want to be your Knight. What do you say?"

"I don't know..." I started.

"Please don't make me pay for what Seifer did to you," Zell begged. "That wouldn't be fair to me."

I took a few minutes to think it over, and I could see that Zell was really nervous. "My answer is..." 


	38. Eternity's Answer

A/N: since the website address did not show up here in the last chapter, visit my profile for the link to it. Sorry for any inconvenience.

"...yes." I told him. Zell's face instantly lit up. He leaned over and began to kiss me passionately. He didn't kiss as good as Seifer, but I figured he would improve over time. Soon after, we both heard somebody clear their throat, and we broke our kiss off. We turned our heads to see Seymour and a group of students standing at the entrance to the elevator. Zell stood and held his hand out to me so he could help me stand.

"If you do not mind, I have a class to teach," Seymour reprimanded.

"S-sorry," Zell told him. He and I walked out of the elevator so the others could get in. I noticed a few of the guys gave Zell looks of approval. Zell turned to Seymour and asked, "Why do you have a class to teach right after the chaos that just happened here?"

Seymour stared at Zell and answered, "I am one of the new instructors and despite the battle that took place today, there are still lessons to be learned." The elevator doors closed, and I seen Zell look at me from the corner of my eye. After I turned to him, he leaned down, gave me a peck on the mouth and smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the class Seymour had ended, Zell and I went to his new classroom. I waited by the door while Zell walked up to the desk. Seymour had a handful of papers, and he hit them on his desk to stack them better. "Um...Uncle Seymour?" Zell began.

Seymour looked up from his desk to gaze at Zell with no emotion written on his face. "May I help you with something?"

"Um...I was wondering...if you may have seen my dad anywhere? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I haven't seen your father in a couple of weeks now," Seymour answered him.

"Where could he have gone?" Zell asked sadly. "Do you think he's alright?"

"I do not know," Seymour replied.

"Can I, um...you know, hang out with you?" Zell quickly added, "not all the time of course, but, like every once in awhile?"

"Perhaps," was all Seymour told him. Zell nodded nerviously and began making his way over to me. I followed him out of that classroom, to another one.

"I want to show you something," he said to me. He walked over to a desk terminal and switched it on. He then typed in something, and pointed to the screen. "Read that and tell me why you posted it." We both sat down on the blue cushioned bench.

I leaned over and read the message out loud, "Z.D., I hope you do well on your exam. Be careful, all right...signed librarian??" I couldn't believe the words 'librarian' were used instead of my name! I looked up to see Zell's smirk as he looked at me. "Obviously, those librarians haven't learned my name yet, they also seem to not know how to use punctuation," I told him.

"So you didn't post this message?" he asked me with mock surprise.

"I couldn't post the message from Winhill, so I called the front desk of the library and asked someone to post it for me," I explained.

"But this message was from you, right?" Zell asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Zell's face turned serious as he leaned over and his lips met mine. Zell broke the kiss off and asked, "You don't mind me kissing you, do you?"

I shook my head and replied, "It's nice."

"Good," came Zell's response as he kissed me once again.

I broke the kiss off and said, "I was wondering something."

"Yeah?" Zell asked as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and leaned back on the bench.

"What is that tribal tattoo on your face?" I asked him.

"Oh that? That's a tattoo of a dragon wing," Zell answered with a smile. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, when did you get it?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Enough talk," Zell told me while he gently pushed my face down to meet his in another kiss. He sat up more so he could meet my lips halfway. I could smell the Old Spice cologne on Zell, which suited him.

"Excuse me?" we heard a feminine voice at the door of the classroom. Zell and I broke the kiss off to look at who the voice belonged to. It was Xu and her appearance changed in the little amount of time I was gone from the Garden.

"Aww man!" Zell exclaimed. "Why do we always get interrupted?"

"Because I have a class to teach," Xu told him with a stern look.

"It's alright," I told Zell. He looked at me and I continued, "I need to speak to the Headmaster anyway."

"Yeah...and I have a class to go to," he told me.

"You are in my class," Xu put in.

"Oh yeah," Zell said with embarrassment. "I forgot...but I don't see why we have to go to class with all the stuff we went through today."

"That's simple," Xu said while walking to the teacher's desk. "We are still a military academy, and our battle today will be the topic of discussion."

I began to stand, but Zell grabbed my arm to stop me, "Hold on." I turned back to him and he leaned over to kiss me passionately once again. He broke the kiss off with a grin. "I'll come find you after class.

"I'll probably be with Ariana and Kaelen," I told him before standing and making my way out of the classroom.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've heard some interesting things about you Eternity," Cid was telling me while standing behind his desk with his hands clasped behind his back. I remained silent while Cid paced behind his desk a couple of times, seemingly in thought. "A few of the students have come to me with a concern for their safety..." He stopped in mid-pace and gazed at me. "They told me that you are a Sorceress."

I swallowed nervously and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't. I hung my head in shame and answered, "Yes...I am a Sorceress, Headmaster."

"I understand why you kept this to yourself, since we train SeeDs to deal with them. We haven't needed to deal with one until now, with Sorceress Edea in trying to destroy all Gardens. What I want you to do Eternity," I looked up at him. "Is to study all about Sorceresses that you can. Learn about your powers and how you can use them effectively. I know you are not an evil Sorceress, just like all others are not evil. Your presence in Garden might be our chance to save it."

"You are not angry with me?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry?" Cid asked with a reassuring smile. "It is natural for a Sorceress to be secretive when she feels her life may be at stake. But rest assured, nobody will bother you if I and the other staff make it clear to the students that you are not to be harmed in any way. We may need a Sorceress to fight a Sorceress, as we sometimes say during our courses. With that said, you are dismissed."

I gave the Headmaster a salute before I turned to leave the office. 


	39. Tender Moments

The next day, I held Kaelen's hand while I searched around the Garden for Squall. I had asked Seymour and Ariana if they happened to know of an invisibility spell of some sort, for my latest plan to work. It was Mathias who finally taught me a spell since Ariana and Seymour were reluctant to teach me one.

I finally spotted Squall walking down the hallway leading to the boy's dormitories. I picked Kaelen up and quickly caught up to Squall. "Daddy!" Kaelen exclaimed and Squall turned to look at us.

I handed Kaelen to Squall, much to his surprise and it was written on his face. I turned and ran back to the main area of the Garden, while Squall yelled, "Eternity, come back here!!" I turned the corner and used the invisibility spell to conceal myself. I inspected my hands to make sure I was invisible, then I made my way back down the hallway I just came from.

I watched Squall put Kaelen down on the floor and begin to walk off. Kaelen began to cry loudly, which made Squall turn around to look at him. Kaelen held his arms out to Squall and cried, "Daddy!!" Squall breathed a deep sigh of defeat, walked back over to Kaelen and picked him up. Kaelen laid his head on his father's shoulder and quieted down. Kaelen picked his head back up and said, "Daddy, I hungwy."

"Of course you are," Squall replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice and made his way, I assumed, in the direction of the cafeteria. I followed silently close behind them so I could keep watch.

I watched with a smile on my face as Squall had Kaelen pick out what he wanted to eat. Squall fished around in his pocket and took out some gil to pay for the hot dog. Squall then picked the hot dog up, walked over to one of the circular tables, and sat Kaelen down in one of the chairs. Squall sat in the chair next to him and Kaelen began to eat.

At one point, Kaelen held the hot dog out to Squall and asked, "Bite daddy?" Squall held up his hand and shook his head 'no'. I stood with my arms crossed as I watched father and son interact with each other. After Kaelen finished eating, he asked, "Play daddy?"

Squall told him, "I have things to do."

"But I wanna play daddy!" Kaelen said in a pleading voice. Kaelen stood in his chair and grabbed onto Squall's shoulder, "pweese daddy?"

Squall gave a sigh, "There is nowhere for little kids like you to play here."

"Why?" Kaelen asked curiously.

"Because there are not any other boys your age here," was Squall's response as he stood up.

"Pick me up daddy!" Kaelen smiled while holding his arms up. Squall rolled his eyes and picked him up, he then picked the small wrapper up off the table. He walked towards the entrance with me closely behind, he threw the wrapper away in a nearby trash before heading out of the cafeteria. As Squall walked down the main hallway, Kaelen was singing, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!!"

"Would you please be quiet? You're embarrassing me!" Squall reprimanded.

"Yoor my daddy and yoor no one else daddy!" Kaelen smiled. "Yoor my daddy, yoor my daddy!" Kaelen sang. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Oh, Hyne," I heard Squall moan in annoyance.

"Hine, hine, hine!" Kaelen sang.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood outside of the boy's public bathroom later that day, still invisible, and waited for Squall and Kaelen to come out. I watched Kaelen walk out, with Squall following him. It was about 1900 hours, or seven o'clock, so it was Kaelens' bedtime.

"I'm sweepy," Kaelen complained.

"Come on," Squall walked passed Kaelen and Kaelen grabbed Squall's hand. I followed them down the boy's dormitories to Squall's room. He had his own room now since he was a SeeD. Squall punched in his password in the number pad and the door opened. Squall led Kaelen into the room and before he shut the door, I quickly squeezed past Squall to get into his room. Squall seemed to be looking around him, so I figured he felt the slight breeze from my movement.

Kaelen climb up onto the bed, laid down and was asleep within minutes. Squall ran his hands through his hair while he sat in his chair and leaned back.

"It looks like you are warming up to him at least a little bit," I said softly.

Squall quickly stood and asked, "Eternity? Where are you?" I dispelled the invisibility spell and revealed myself to Squall. "How dare you run off and leave this brat with me," he reprimanded.

"I was there the whole time," I replied.

"Why did you follow me around?" he demanded. "Why did you leave him with me?"

"I left Kaelen with you because I wanted to see how you would react," I started.

"You thought this was funny?" he interrupted.

"No," I began. "I followed you around to make sure you didn't leave him somewhere and to make sure he was being taken care of. I wanted you to see that even though you may not like it, people are going to rely on you."

"People will not rely on me if I don't want them to," Squall stated.

I walked the few steps toward Squall so I would be standing in front of him. I grabbed Squall's hands in mine and replied, "Kaelen is YOUR son, so he should have every right to depend on you for things. I want him to be able to come to you whenever he has a problem and get the advice he seeks. He NEEDS you in his life Squall."

"Whatever," Squall put in.

"No, NOT 'whatever'. I KNOW what it's like not having any parents, and Kaelen is lucky to have both of his in the same building. Please don't deny him his needs."

"Fine! I'll say that I'll consider it if it makes you shut up already!" Squall shouted. I heard a noise coming from the bed and I turned my gaze over to Kaelen, however, he only shifted in his sleep. I turned back to Squall and his eyes left Kaelen to meet mine.

"Please really consider being an active part in Kaelen's life," I pleaded softly. "The same blood that is running through your veins are also running through his, so I think that in itself should be reason enough to treat Kaelen better than you treat everyone else around you."

"I already told you I will think about it," Squall pointed out. "Now would you take the kid and go already?"

I turned my gaze back to Kaelen, "He helped save your life you know?"

"When? What are you talking about?" Squall asked.

"After Sorceress Edea had that spear of ice pierce through you...he melted the ice with his powers...I didn't even know he had them," I answered.

"How do you know he was the one who melted the ice?" Squall challenged.

"I saw his hand glowing red...you were losing a lot of blood and he melted the ice so I could heal you," I replied. I looked at Squall and he was staring at me.

"Well," Squall started. "I have things I need to do, so would you take him to your room or something?"

"Would you help me?" I asked.

Squall gave a deep sigh and replied, "Fine." 


	40. Library Moments

"Am I sexy to you?" Krevin was asking me while leaning on the check-out counter of the library. He had a smile on his face as he flirted.

"You know," I pointed to the small metal plaque standing on the counter. "This sign says 'check-out counter' so people would know that this is where they are allowed to check out the books here, not check out the staff."

"Maybe the sign is for both definitions of 'checking out'?" Krevin joked.

I decided to change the subject, so I asked, "What were the results of the DNA test you took?"

Krevin let his smirk drop a bit before answering, "Seymour is my biological father."

Before I could say anything, there was a huge crash throughout the Garden and it shook violently like an earthquake. I grabbed onto the counter to try and keep myself from falling from the impact. Screams rang out within the library as well as from the main hallway of the school. Metal creaked against metal outside, and then the Garden seemed to have stopped altogether.

Somebody ran into the library announcing, "We crashed into a town!" I turned my gaze back to Krevin and he simply shrugged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the main intercom was working again. Quistis' voice came on, "Squall, Squall! Please report to the bridge immediately." Krevin was once again trying to flirt with me at the time the announcement was made.

A few minutes later, Mathias walked into the library and made his way over to the check-out counter as another voice came on the mic. "May I have your attention please. This is the bridge. The Garden will be leaving FH soon. Please prepare for departure. I will now hand the mic over to our leader, Squall."

Squall's voice could be heard in the background, "A speech...? Forget it. Cut the mic!" Mathias and I both started to laugh, as did Rinoa who was standing near the Draw Point in the corner of the bookcases. We heard a few snickers coming from the other occupants of the library as well.

"That's hilarious," I stated. The other two voiced their agreement. 


	41. The Thruth Comes Out

A/N: Here's another chapter for your enjoyment. I would like to say that this story is almost completed on my pc, but there are many updates to this story that I will be doing for the site.

I seen Squall walking down the dormitory hallway, in the direction of the main hallway, so I caught up and told him, "Congratulations with your promotion."

"Do you think I really want this?" Squall asked angrily which made me jump in surprise.

"I tried to warn you Squall," I began.

"Warn me about what?" he demanded.

"People depending on you, whether or not you want the responsibility," I answered.

"I didn't ask for this!" he ran his hands through his hair while stopping in his tracks.

I grabbed Squall's arm and leaned into him. "Sometimes we never ask for the things that come to us, however, we have no choice but to accept them and try to make the best of difficult situations."

Squall remained silent, so I glanced up only to see Squall studying me closely. "Where do you get your ideas?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You seem to have wisdom that goes beyond your years," he stated with a hint of fascination.

"That seems to come naturally to me," I started. "I just say things without thinking about them sometimes." I was amazed that Squall wasn't pulling away from my touch, as he usually does with everybody else. We began walking once again. "Squall?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think there could've been something between us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know..." I couldn't think of the words, so I trailed off.

"There WAS something between us, we have Kaelen," was his response.

"I don't mean that...I meant, could we have become a couple?"

Squall remained silent for about five seconds. Finally he answered with, "...I don't know."

I gave a deep sigh, "I guess...it's too late for thinking about that...I mean, I really enjoy being with Zell. He is difficult to get used to, because he isn't Seifer...but there is still something about him that makes him irrisistable." I felt Squall shrug. "Of course," I continued, "there is a way to have both of you in my life, dating-wise..."

Squall stopped walking, so I turned my gaze up to him only to find him staring at me. "I don't think so," was his response. We both began to walk once again and soon we were both laughing at Squall's reply.

"Oh, why not?" I asked jokingly.

"He's not my type," Squall laughed. "For one, he's too hyper, probably a virgin, so he wouldn't know what to do...you don't even know if he's bisexual or not."

"Well...he might be if..." I trailed off.

"If what?" he asked.

"Nevermind...just something that happened during our mission to find the Prism Dragon," I responded.

"Oh." Another pause before, "If you were able to, would you be with both of us?"

"I think so," I answered. "I mean, it's the issue of trust. I trust you and Zell only because you both are the only ones who actually talk to me here...that is, the cadets, not Ariana or anybody else onboard Garden that are not students here, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand what you mean."

"I get real lonely here," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry, that's my own problem, not anyone else's. I didn't mean to burden..."

"Don't," Squall started. "There is no need to apologize. I guess this is something I need to start getting used to since I'm commander now." We were now walking out of the dormitory hallway and was about to walk past the large sign that told people what was down the hallway. Squall stopped and asked, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

This uncharacteristic question from Squall caught me by surprise. Finally, I answered, "Yes. You know I've always had feelings for you and Seifer."

"Why? He and I never talked to you before a couple of years ago, so how could you have feelings for us?"

I shook my head and replied, "I honestly have no idea...it's just...when I thought about myself being with either you or Seifer, it felt right. Like it was meant to be or something...it's really difficult to explain, because I don't feel that way about anyone else."

"What about Zell? He's going around bragging that you two are an issue?" Squall asked.

I shrugged, "I just met him on our last mission together, so I'm still getting to know him...we haven't spent too much time together yet. We've talked on the phone many times, but not more than thirty minutes at a time."

Squall studied me for about a minute or so and then asked, "Do you want to be with me?"

I nodded, "Yes...but I won't betray Zell like Seifer did to me."

"I see...well, I have things that I need to deal with," Squall told me. He then began walking in the direction of the cafeteria. 


	42. FH Concert

A/N: I'm gonna try and use a different method to seperate these notes from the actual story. In X's and O's. I do the lines to seperate the parts, but they usually don't show up for some odd reason. Special thanks to Methanol, Pocky-Basket, ScarredAngelft and Playboy-Andy for your awesome reviews! BTW, chapter 39 is my absolute favorite chapter in this story so far, it was nice to see Squall and Kaelen spend time together hehe. I am finished with this story yay! (on my PC of course lol). I will post chapters as I work on my other fics. I need to post chapters to the others since this story contains lots of spoilers. Sorry for the long A/N. On with the story! Let's hope this new line system actually works.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I noticed Zell sulking later that day, as I was exploring Fisherman's Horizon. I had changed into my green cadet uniform earlier that afternoon since I had a few classes to attend. Zell was sitting on one of the piers with his feet dangling over the pier. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

Zell turned his head to me and slowly turned it back to the water in front of him. "Nothing."

"You're acting like Squall!" I laughed. I noticed Zell's body jerk when I used Squall's name. "What is it? Did Squall do something to you?"

"Leave it," Zell told me.

"Zell..." I began.

"Just leave it!" Zell shouted. He gave a deep sigh and said in a defeated voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just really upset right now."

"I'll leave you alone so you can have some time to yourself," I smiled and stood.

As I began walking away, Zell asked, "Why did you choose me over Squall?"

"What?" I asked as I made my way back to Zell.

"I overheard you talking to Squall earlier," Zell confessed. He looked at me and noticed my questioning stare. "I was hiding behind the big sign...I was sitting on the wall behind it."

"Why were you sitting there?" I asked curiously.

"Playing hide and seek with the boy that is always running circles in the main hallway, that was my hiding spot," Zell answered.

I slightly shook my head and replied, "I'm so sorry you heard that Zell. But I do enjoy being with you." I sat down beside him on the pier.

"The problem is, we have all these missions to do," Zell said more to himself than to me. "We don't have very many chances to spend time alone together y'know?"

"Yeah," I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. "I really want things to work out between us. I hope one day I will love you like I do Seifer and Squall." I turned my gaze up to Zell's face and saw him smiling.

"You serious?" he asked. I nodded, leaned up and gave him a peck on his mouth. Zell wrapped his arm around me and we sat together in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Zell said, "We are giving a concert for Squall tonight. I'm playing the saxophone while Quistis plays the piano, Selphie the guitar and Irvine the violin. We need somebody to sing the lyrics...would you like to do that?"

"How do you feel about that?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind knowing how good you sing," Zell laughed.

"How do you know I'm not a terrible singer?"

"I'm sure you're an awesome singer!" Zell replied. I thought he was going to stand, but he simply got into a crouching position, got behind me and sat back down, with his legs on each side of me. Zell then wrapped his arms around my stomach and nuzzled my neck. I turned my head to the left, which was the side Zell's face was on, and he looked at me. He covered my lips with his slowly, then went ahead and began to kiss me. I could smell his cologne and I loved it.

"Hey loverboy," came a male voice beside us. Zell and I both turned our gaze up to the cowboy Irvine. "We're about to start."

"Damn it! Why do we always get interrupted!" Zell exclaimed. I used my hand to push Zell's face toward me once again and I kissed him. Zell pulled away and sighed in disappointment, "We better get ready. The sooner we do this, the faster we can spend time together." Zell gave me a few pecks on my mouth before standing up. Zell offered his gloved hand, which I accepted, and stood with his help.

Zell held my waist as we walked in the direction of the stage, "Look at this," Irvine pointed to the ground. Zell and I both looked at where Irvine was pointing.

"...The hell?" Zell asked.

"Rinoa and Squall are going to be alone tonight while we play the concert, so I put this porn magazine here to help him get in the mood. Maybe he'll take the hint and get laid tonight," Irvine laughed. I glared daggers at Irvine and he noticed. "What?" he asked innocently.

I noticed Zell looking at me from my peripheral vision smiling. "Heh, I don't think he would be the sort of person who makes the first move."

"You can always ask your girlfriend there," Irvine replied.

"What did ya say?" Zell asked while stomping his foot and puffing out his chest.

Irvine raised his hands, "Whoa partner! It was only a joke!" Irvine looked behind Zell and continued, "Here they come, time for the show!" he ran past Zell.

"Asshole," Zell replied as he lead me over to the stage. We both got into position as did Selphie and Quistis. We had an audience made up of Garden students and FH citizens. I was nervous with all the people watching, since I've never sang before, except when I was a child. Irvine ran over to the stage, leaped up onto it and picked up his violin.

"Squall! You big stud! This is all for you! Congratulations! Enjoy the show! Rinoa, don't let him get away!" Selphie yelled into a microphone nearby. "Ready!? A-one, two, three..."

The others began playing the music to the song "Eyes On Me", which was a good thing since I knew the lyrics by heart. That was my favorite power ballad. It was time for me to see how I did. "Whenever sang my songs. On the stage, on my own. Whenever said my words. Wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy. You'd always be there in the corner. Of this tiny little bar."

As I sang, Squall and Rinoa began walking down the pathway and they stopped where the magazine was. Squall gazed down at it and shook his head, he then turned his gaze back to our performance, he was looking at me with a bit of shock written on his face. Squall and Rinoa sat down near the edge of the pathway and Rinoa began talking.

"My last night here for you. Same old songs, just once more. My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no. I kind of liked it your way. How you shyly placed your eyes on me. Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you." It was as though Squall was more interested in what I was singing, rather than what Rinoa was telling him.

"Darling, so there you are. With that look on your face. As if you're never hurt.  
As if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly but sure? If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer."

I looked over at Zell, who had his eyes shut when he was playing his saxophone. "So let me come to you. Close as I wanted to be. Close enough for me. To feel your heart beating fast. And stay there as I whisper. How I loved your peaceful eyes on me, did you ever know that I had mine on you?"

Rinoa crouched behind Squall as he was staring ahead and pushed him. He went flying down to the solar panels below and she jumped down to him. He swung his arm out to his side and began to yell at her.

Meanwhile, I began singing louder so Squall would stop and pay attention to me, and it seemed to work, seeing as how his head was turned in my direction. "Darling, so share with me. Your love if you have enough. Your tears if you're holding back. Or pain if that's what it is. How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice? Just reach me out then. You will know that you're not dreaming."

The next verses of the song, I sang with all my heart, which made the crowd erupt in applause and cheers. "Darling, so there you are! With that look on your face! As if you're never hurt, As if you're never down! Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly but sure? If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer!"

I watched as Squall made his way back down the pathway alone, toward Garden. Rinoa made her way to us, the crowd on the other hand was cheering us on even louder since the lyrics were finished. The others finished the song up as I put the microphone back into its stand.

"Damn baby!" Zell exclaimed as he came over to stand in front of me, "you were amazing!!" he hugged me.

"You really think so?" I asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Zell gave me a few pecks on the lips and hugged me again.

"I don't think I got through to Squall," Rinoa told the others in the group while Zell held me.

"Ya'll can stay here and talk, Eternity and I are gonna go inside where we can spend some alone time together," Zell piped up. We descended the stage and made our way back to Garden. 


	43. Lion and the Chicken

Once we were near the dormitory hallway, we saw Squall leaning against the wall near the entrance. "Yo Squall, s'up?"

Squall stood tall and replied, "I want both of you to follow me, we have some things to discuss."

"'Kay," Zell told him with curiosity lacing his voice. We both followed Squall back to his dorm room. He punched in the password on the number pad as we waited. The door opened, and the three of us made our way inside.

"Sit, this is going to take awhile," Squall ordered while he closed the door. Zell and I sat next to each other on Squall's twin size bed. Squall walked over and sat down on the other side of me. "I really liked the concert," Squall began, "I didn't know you could sing that well," he praised.

"Thanks," I replied modestly.

"Turn your body toward me," Squall ordered. I was confused, but I did it anyway. Squall leaned over and began to kiss me passionately.

"What the hell Squall?!" Zell exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Squall asked with mock innocence.

"You're kissin' my girlfriend!" Squall began to slowly unbutton my uniform jacket and then he slid it off my shoulders. He threw it onto the chair at the desk and then leaned down to suck on my neck. Zell stood, shaking in anger, "What the fuck are ya doin' man?!" he demanded.

"Sit back down and you'll see," was Squall's reply. He untucked my white sweater and pulled it up over my head, then I re-adjusted my ponytail. I knew exactly what Squall was doing. I was now sitting with only my bra and skirt visible.

I turned my head to look at Zell again, only to see a look of shock on his face as he stared at my chest. "'Kay, man, I get the joke, ha ha, now give my girlfriend her clothes back!"

"It's pretty hard to have sex with clothes on," Squall told him.

"DAMN IT SQUALL, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Zell shouted at Squall.

"Shut up or you'll get us all in trouble!" Squall responded. "Sit back down and help me."

"Help you what?" Zell demanded.

"Eternity's bra clasp is behind her," Squall told him as if he was having a normal, everyday conversation about the weather.

Zell's gloved hands went to his mouth to cover it. "But...I've never..." Zell couldn't finish his sentence. "Why are you stripping her for?"

"I told you, I want to have sex, and I'm horny," Squall replied casually. "That idiot Irvine left that magazine behind where I would see it, and I couldn't help but get hot and bothered by it."

"Why don't you get your own girl then?" Zell demanded.

"No reason why I can't, but I don't want any other girl tonight," Squall gave me a mischievous grin and turned his gaze back to Zell, "So, are you going to let me have her all to myself, or will you be joining us?"

That question caught Zell off guard. "Eternity and I haven't ever...and I've never, ever...aw man!" He took a deep breath and started, "I wanted to start slow with the sex thing...not rush into it! I want it to be special...I'ma virgin man, I wouldn't know what to do!"

"I'll teach you," Squall stated. "It's not all that hard," he laughed. Squall worked on my bra clasp and got it unfastened. He began to slide the straps off my shoulders, his hands then went underneath the cups and groped my naked breasts. I slid my bra off the rest of the way, and Zell didn't see my breasts at all thanks to Squall's hands. Squall leaned down and put one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Oh...damn!" Zell exclaimed breathlessly.

Squall sucked on my breast with an audible smacking sound, which I knew he was doing on purpose to get Zell excited. Squall replaced his hand over my breast before sitting back up all the way. "Want to try it?" Squall asked Zell.

"I, um...that is...what should I do?" he asked himself. I stared at Zell expectantly. "Do you wanna do this?" he asked me seriously. I nodded with a smile. Squall uncovered my breast closest to Zell so Zell would get an eyefull of it. "Oh, damn!" Zell repeated.

"Go on Zell," Squall urged. "Get on your knees and worship her tits." Zell got on his knees beside me and stared up at my face before turning his gaze to my breast. He unbuckled each of his gloves and slid them off. He then placed one of his hands on my breast and squeezed gently before sticking my nipple in his own mouth. I could feel the pleasure as he swirled his tongue around it before he began to kiss it with pecks. "You like that Zell?"

"Mmhm," came Zell's reply. He took my nipple out of his mouth and replied to me, "Screw waiting, after tonight we can take things slowly...alright?" I nodded.

"Lay back on the bed," Squall ordered, and I did. Zell leaned over some and was about to put my breast back in his mouth before Squall told him, "You stay down here Zell." Zell sat back up all the way and watched as Squall hiked my skirt up. "Take her panties off," Squall ordered him while shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. Zell did as he was told and slid them off.

Squall unbuckled his pants and opened them up so he could have room in them for his growing erection. Squall scooted back some and leaned down close to my vagina as Zell watched. Zell's head moved closer to see what Squall would do. I watched as Squall gave Zell a playful look before he licked up my vagina. Squall moved his eyes back on his prize and began to eat me out slowly as Zell watched on. Squall began to flick his tongue quickly over my clitoris which resulted in me giving moans. Squall gave me a grin and then asked, "Do you want to try Zell? Just do it like you were french kissing."

I watched Zell and Squall switch places. Zell studied my face before he began to mimick Squall's actions. I gave a long moan as Zell did his thing and I had my hand on the back of his head. "Ohhh, Zell!" I moaned in pleasure. Squall grabbed the shoulders of Zell's jacket and slid it off him. Squall then took his own shirt off before doing the same to Zell. Squall was busy taking his boots off behind Zell as Zell continued what he was doing, then he took Zell's shoes off. Squall gave me a mischievous look as his hands found their way under Zell and I heard a zipper give way.

Zell lifted the back part of his body up as Squall yanked both his shorts and boxers down together. I watched Squall take his own gloves off and his hands went underneath Zell once again. "Huh?" Zell asked as he got on his knees and turned his head towards Squall. Squall was masturbating Zell with one hand and massaging his scrotum with the other.

"Feels good right?" Squall asked him in a seductive voice.

"Yeah man, but...you're a dude," came Zell's reply. I noticed Zell's pubic hair was very similar to Seifers' and his penis was at least eight inches.

"Switch places with Eternity," Squall ordered. He and I did, so Zell was now the one laying on the bed. "Go to town Eternity," Squall motioned to Zell's penis.

I laid down between Zell's spread legs and grabbed his penis. I slowly put it in my mouth and began to suck on it. "Ugh!" came Zell's surprised moan. I watched as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Squall placed his hand over the one I was using to hold Zell's penis. He laid on top of me with his face to the left of mine. He gave a wicked grin and then went down on Zell. I watched as Squall sucked Zell, then I looked up at Zell, who still had his eyes closed.

"Do you like the way that feels?" I asked Zell.

"Mmhm," Zell answered. Then, "Wait a minute..." Zell opened his eyes to see Squall giving him a blowjob, "...the hell?!" Zell's face showed his shock. Squall stopped sucking Zell and began to laugh. "What the fuck man?!" Zell's eyes went back and forth between Squall and myself. "You gay?!"

"Just because I like to suck cock, doesn't make me gay," Squall replied with amusement.

"The hell it doesn't! Damn it, get off me!" Zell tried to get up, but Squall held his stomach.

"Calm down Zell," Squall was telling him.

"How you expect me to calm down when you're sucking my dick?!" Zell asked with embarrassment and disbelief. Squall went down on Zell once again which made Zell moan. Since Squall was on top of me practically, I felt him moving behind me as he continued messing with Zell. Finally, I felt him slowly enter my vagina and he began to thrust his hips. I sucked on Squall's neck while he was busy. I then bent my head down more and Squall put Zell's penis in my mouth.

"I think she likes it," Squall told Zell as Zell watched me.

Zell looked behind me at Squall and noticed him thrusting, "Hey man, that's my job!"

"You'll get your chance," came Squall's reply as he continued to thrust into me.

"No man, I don't want you getting her pregnant, not while I'm with her," Zell got on his knees on the bed, then stood up. "Up man," Zell ordered while signaling behind him with his thumb.

Squall did as he was told and moved onto the bed where Zell was laying. I watched Zell as he got behind me and he slowly entered me. Zell leaned over me and started to thrust into me. He gave me kisses on my neck and mouth as he thrusted. Zell closed his eyes and gave moans, while Squall got on his knees in front of me. I noticed Zell lick his lips and opened his mouth a little bit as he moaned. Squall took this chance to grab the back of Zell's head and force his penis into Zell's mouth. Zell immediately opened his eyes only to see Squall's penis right in front of his face, he then moaned in protest.

"Just take it like a man and enjoy it," Squall told him. Zell continued to moan in protest and Squall took his penis out.

"What the fuck?!" Zell demanded while he stopped thrusting into me.

"Suck my cock, I know you'll like it," Squall smirked.

"Hell no!" Zell shouted.

"I did it to you, so it's only fair," was Squall's reply. Squall moved his penis around on Zell's lips and Zell jerked his head back. "Just try it this one time and if you don't like it, you don't have to suck it."

Zell looked at me uncertainly and then up at Squall. "I'm not a fag Squall."

"Neither is Seifer but he sucked my dick," was Squall's response.

Zell turned his gaze to me and I nodded, "Is it true? Seifer really DID suck Squall's dick?"

"He also sucked Johanns', Mathias' and Zeke's," I answered.

Zell looked up at Squall and told him, "Alright, but I do it when I'm ready, don't you dare force it into my mouth again or I'll bite it off." Zell began to lick the head of Squall's penis and then slowly put more into his mouth, at the same time he resumed thrusting into me. Squall took his penis out of Zell's mouth, offered it to me and I took his into my mouth. Zell licked Squall's scrotum as I sucked his penis. Zell began to lick up Squall's shaft until he got to my mouth, he kissed me while I was giving Squall the blowjob, so we both had part of his penis in our mouths.

We were doing this for about thirty more minutes before Squall took his penis out of Zell's mouth and ordered, "Open up and swallow my jizz!" Zell opened his mouth wide and watched as Squall's penis squirted semen into his mouth and on his face. I watched as Zell swallowed a few times and Squall sat down on his bed while he watched Zell humping me faster. "Shoot your load in my mouth Zell."

Zell took his penis out of me and got on his knees beside me. Squall put Zell's penis in his mouth and soon, I saw Squall swallowing as Zell moaned. Squall let Zell's penis fall from his mouth as Zell sat down beside me, "Ah damn, that was so fucking amazing!" Zell exclaimed while he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Squall leaned over to kiss Zell. When he broke the kiss off, Squall said, "Your jizz tasted just like Seifer's."

"Heh," was all Zell said.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was in the girl's public bathroom taking a nice, hot shower, when I felt arms around me. I turned my head to see Zell standing behind me, the water from the shower had drenched Zell's hair, so now it was matted back. As I turned my gaze down, I could see that he was nude like me. "I know we can get caught, but I wanna spend more time with you." He kissed my neck and covered my breasts with his hands. I could feel his penis against my lower back as he moved. "You wanna sleep in my room tonight?" he asked.

"I have to be in my dorm when Ariana and Kaelen wake up," I told him.

"Then how about I sleep in your room?" he asked.

"What if we get caught?" I asked.

"It would be worth it," he replied while kissing my cheek. I giggled slightly.

"What in the name of???" came a voice to our right. Zell and I both turned our heads to see Seymour standing in the entrance of the bathroom.

"Uncle Seymour!" Zell exclaimed while covering my breasts with his left arm and my crotch area with his right arm. "What are you doin' here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I came to check to see if the bathroom was clean, which is a good thing since I heard a male voice in here," he had an accusing tone to his voice. Seymour crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched the two of us. "Well?"

I reached over to the hook on the wall, grabbed the towel and Zell let go of me as I wrapped it around myself. Zell turned toward Seymour and responded, "Uncle Seymour...we were just enjoying each other's company."

"Would it have led to sex?" Seymour questioned.

"We already had sex tonight," Zell blurted out. Zell immediately covered his mouth with both hands. He let his arms fall to his sides as he stamped his foot on the floor, "Ah, damn it!"

"I see...well," Seymour started. "After you get dressed, I want to have a little talk with you Zell. I will be standing outside blocking anyone from coming in here." He turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Zell turned to me and said, "I'm sorry I...told him that Eternity."

I had already turned off the water and was drying myself off. Zell took a clean towel from a shelf in the cabinet nearby and began to dry himself off. We both quickly and quietly got dressed and headed for the entrance of the bathroom. Before we left the bathroom, Zell leaned down and gave me a peck on the mouth. "Don't worry about what you said," I told him. 


	44. Victory Fanfare

A/N: For this chapter, I am trying out the Wordpad program (I've been using Notepad because I do not have this one in the Start Menu, so I didn't know I had it until I used the Explore option to clean my pc out lol). I do hope this thing works better because then I can use italiacs for the thoughts between Eternity and Zell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard a knock on my dorm door the next morning. I went to open it and saw that it was Zell. I motioned for him to come in and he walked into the room. He wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss me passionately. "Mommy!" I heard Kaelen yell.

I felt a small blast of heat, then Zell yelled out in surprise and pain. Zell looked down at his arm and my eyes followed his. I saw that Zell's arm had a red burn mark from his elbow down to his wrist. I looked up at Zell's face as he stared at Kaelen. He then strode over to Kaelen, picked him up and yelled, "Kiss attack!!" Kaelen laughed as Zell gave him kisses all over his face, and he said 'Muah' each time he gave Kaelen a kiss.

Zell held Kaelen in his arms and I watched as Kaelen's hand touched the burn mark. Zell grimaced in pain, but then Kaelen's hand glowed white and the burn healed up. "I wasn't attackin' your ma, just givin' her kiss attacks like I was givin' you," Zell said with a smile at Kaelen. "But..." Zell went on, "my kiss attacks for your ma are special ones."

"Speshal?" Kaelen asked.

"Heh, ask your father when you are older, and he'll tell you all about it," Zell replied wryly.

"Okay!" Kaelen exclaimed with excitement as he hugged Zell's neck.

"Time for breakfast," Ariana announced as she exited her room of the dorm. "Oh, hello Zell," she greeted.

"Hi," Zell grinned.

"Will daddy be there?" Kaelen asked.

"Why don't we go see?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah!" Kaelen exclaimed. "Will you go too?" he asked Zell.

Zell turned his gaze to me and answered, "Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall was seen in the cafeteria sitting by himself as Zell, Ariana, Kaelen and myself walked in. "DADDY!!" Kaelen yelled and struggled to get down from Zell's arms. Zell put Kaelen on the ground and Kaelen ran over to Squall. Kaelen struggled to climb into Squall's lap until Squall picked Kaelen up and placed him on his lap himself. I smiled as Kaelen gave his father a kiss on the cheek and snuggled into his chest.

I finished paying for a medium-sized plate of pancakes, sausage, eggs and sugared toast with syrup for Kaelen and myself. Ariana bought her own breakfast and Yuna had joined us soon after we entered the cafeteria.

Zell was already sitting with Squall, so I walked over to their table and sat the food down on it. "Are you hungry?" I asked Kaelen.

"Yeah!" Kaelen exclaimed.

"Sit in the chair beside me so you can eat," I told him. Squall put Kaelen down on the floor and then Kaelen climb into the chair in between Squall and myself. Zell was sitting across from me, with Ariana beside me and Yuna beside her.

Those of us with food began to eat, and I shared my food with Kaelen. "So what's the plan now?" Zell asked.

"We are headed towards Balamb," Squall answered. "We need to see how the town is doing since it was left alone on that island."

Kaelen turned to me and said, "I'm thirshty." Squall handed his orange juice over to Kaelen and Kaelen drank some. "Thank you daddy."

"Oh yeah," Zell started while digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and looked at it before sliding it across the table to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That's for you, since I'm always goin' on missions, we can keep in touch," Zell answered with a smile. "All the SeeDs get one."

"But I'm not a SeeD," I reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I bought it for you," Zell replied.

"I don't have anyone to call," I told him with a bit of confusion.

"Sure ya do, you have me and Squall. I programmed a ringtone called 'Victory Fanfare' to that phone," Zell grinned.

"Zell likes to play that ringtone everytime we win a battle," Squall replied. "It's annoying."

"Hey! It has a nice ring to it, no pun intended," Zell argued. "Anyway, I'll teach ya how to use it, it has my number programmed in."

I flipped the phone open and looked at the colorful screen. "I've never seen anything like this, this must have been expenisive..." I let my voice trail off.

"Nah, it was only 'bout fifty gil and a hundred gil to keep it activated for a whole year," Zell replied while leaning back in his chair. Zell stood and walked around the table to me, "I'm gonna go train for a while, 'kay?" He started to lean down to kiss me but stopped himself to look at Kaelen because Kaelen was staring at him. "This is my kiss attack for your ma," he leaned over and gave me a peck on my mouth. He ruffled Kaelen's hair before he turned and left.

Squall gave me a questioning look and asked, "Kiss attack? Why did he tell Kaelen that?"

"Kaelen thought he was going to hurt me when he was kissing me earlier, so he burned Zell's arm," I laughed.

"He was playing with matches?" Squall asked in shock.

"No."

"A lighter?" I shook my head. "What did he burn Zell with?"

"His powers," I answered seriously.

"How old is he by the way?" Squall asked.

"Almost two," I answered. "He is very intelligent," I said proudly while smoothing out his messed up hair.

"And he has powers already?" Squall asked. "That means he is a Sorcerer..."

"I already told you he had powers, so I guess you didn't believe me," I replied.

"I am not surprised," Ariana spoke for the first time since we sat at the table. "Sorcerers and Sorceresses are genetic in our family, however, Kaelen is the first to use his powers at so young an age. I do not even know if the others' powers had been developed when they were his age."

I watched as Kaelen put another small fork-full of pancakes clumsily in his mouth and chewed. I looked up to see Squall staring at Kaelen thoughtfully. The cell phone began to ring so I picked it up. I slowly opened it up and asked, "Um...hello?"

"OH YEAH BABY! I just won a battle!" Zell announced. Squall snickered while trying not to laugh.

"That's great," I told him sincerely.

"So, uh...ya wanna come train with me?" he asked.

"Right after I'm done eating," I laughed.

"Great! Peace out!" Zell's line disconnected from mine and so I looked at the phone's buttons.

"How do you turn this off?" I asked. Squall leaned over and pushed a red button.

"That's how you end calls," he answered. He pushed an arrow button that was pointing down and a list with two numbers came up on the screen. "If you want to call somebody's number that was saved into the phone, push that button until you get to the phone number you want. Then press the green button to call that person...I can't believe he had the speaker up that loud," Squall added. "I guess he didn't know how to turn it down so the whole room doesn't hear him on the other end."

"I'm full mommy," Kaelen told me.

"Okay," I nodded. "You don't have to eat anymore of that if you don't want to."

Kaelen struggled to put his knees underneath him to 'stand' on them, but he fell forward, hit his head on the table and ended up on the floor. He was dazed at first, but then began to cry. Squall knelt down beside Kaelen and held him while covering his bleeding forehead. I knelt down on the other side and used a Cure spell to completely heal his injury. "Does that feel better?" I asked. Kaelen nodded while still sniffing, which meant that it scared him more than it hurt. "We better have Dr. Kadowaki look at your head to make sure you are really alright."

"I'll take him to see Kadowaki," Squall volunteered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have that training session with Zell...knowing him, he would call until you go out there," Squall smirked.

"Is that alright with you?" I asked Kaelen as I stroked his head tenderly. Kaelen nodded and snuggled closer to Squall.

"Okay, I'll come check up on you after I finish training," I kissed him on his forehead.


	45. The Tamer

**Chapter 45: The Tamer**

I found Zell pummeling a Grat after a short search for him. He fell to the ground and side-sweeped with his leg, causing the Grat to fall. Zell then bent backwards to place his palms on the ground and kicked up his legs to do a headstand, which kicked the Grat, causing it to fly a few feet away. Zell went the rest of the way back and ended up standing straight again while shadow boxing.

"Zell?" I called. Zell motioned me over to him with a wave of his hand. I walked over by his side and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me long and deep.

"You wanna finish that one off?" he asked.

I turned my gaze over to the Grat and seen it laying there unmoving, I felt bad for it all of a sudden. "Do you think these monsters have feelings or thoughts?" I asked.

"Huh? Where is this coming from?"

"Look at the Grat...it's just laying there...I wonder if it is thinking about anything," I thought out loud.

"Aw man! Now I'm gonna feel bad for beating up on it," Zell rested his forehead on my shoulder, which he had to bend his knees a little to reach comfortably.

As I began to walk forward, Zell let go of my waist and stood still while he watched me. I made my way over to the Grat and knelt down beside it. I placed my hand near it's head and it gave a small noise filled with pain. I used my Cure spell on the Grat to heal it. It quickly stood, stared at me and ran off into the wooded area. I gave a deep sigh as I sat there on my knees.

I felt Zell behind me and he wrapped his arm around my waist again while kneeling. "I guess my maternal instict took over...Kaelen hit his head before I came in here."

"Is he alright?" Zell inquired.

"Yes, I healed him and then Squall took him to Doctor Kadowaki," I answered.

Zell sat all the way behind me with each leg on either side of me, "Are you sure you wanna become a SeeD?" he asked. "I mean...ya seem to be changing your mind about hurting other living creatures...no, that came out wrong. I mean, SeeDs usually have to hurt monsters _and _humans."

"I don't know," I confessed. "Garden and training for SeeD is all I've ever known."

"If it comes to it, you can always provide backup healing...I'm sure there are also lots of areas of SeeD you can become that doesn't hurt anything," Zell suggested.

I smiled while turning my head to his, "That is something I should look into and ask the Headmaster about."

We sat together for about five or more minutes before we heard a roar nearby. We heard rustling of leaves as a T-Rexaur jumped out of the foliage and roared again. "SHIT!" Zell swore as he stood. I slowly stood beside him as Zell readied his body into a battle stance.

I felt a slight dizziness fall over me and I began walking toward the T-Rexaur calmly, I think I was in a trance of some sort. "Eternity?" Zell asked and I held my hand out to signal Zell not to follow or attack. The T-Rexaur stared at me as I continued to walk up to it. I stretched my arm with my hand spread, in the air above me. The T-Rexaur leaned it's upper body over and sniffed my hand. I slowly began to pet it's nose and the monster nuzzled my hand. Afterwards it stood tall, turned and walked away into the foliage. "How did you do that?" Zell asked with shock.

I shook my head and answered, "I have no idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME MAN!" Zell exclaimed while holding a shaking fist up. He was retelling the account of the event that took place earlier in the Training Center.

I turned my gaze over to Mathias, who was staring at me thoughtfully. He stood and asked, "May I speak to you alone Eternity?" I nodded, stood and followed him out of the Cafeteria. "Let's go to your dorm so we can have some privacy." Mathias and I walked side by side as we made our way to my dorm.

"Ariana and Kaelen may be in the dorm as well," I told him.

"That will not be a problem," I noticed he was about to say something else, but he changed his mind. We arrived at the dorm, so I punched in the password and opened the door. After the door was closed, Mathias sat down in one of the chairs in the front room. Ariana was already sitting at the table while Kaelen was playing with a toy on the floor.

"Let me get to the point," Mathias began and Ariana turned to him in confusion. "From what Zell described had happened today, you calmed a T-Rexaur and had it leave the area you were in?" I nodded.

"Did this really happen?" Ariana asked.

"Yes," I answered with a shy smile.

"There was once another in this family who could do the same thing," Mathias continued. "Remember what I told you about the Sorceress Snowe? About how her bangs had turned white soon after she was transformed into a Sorceress?" I nodded once again. "Well, she developed the ability to charm animals and monsters not too long afterwards. This ability may have been with her since she was transformed, but it took time for it to emerge."

"There is a woman named Snowe in my family line...she was also a Sorceress," Ariana interrupted.

"Yes, your Sorceress and mine are the same," Mathias started.

"Would that mean we are related somehow?" Ariana asked.

"Yes," Mathias smiled with a hint of conspiracy behind it. "I am your grandfather." This statement got another look of confusion from Ariana, so Mathias continued, "My name isn't Mathias...it's Ultimaticus."

"_You're _Ultimaticus?" Ariana asked in shock. "You are the Demon that is written in our Mysidian texts!"

"Yes, and I've also been with a few members of your family to create my line," Mathias told her. "First was the huntress Uronaele, then Snowe, Holy and finally Stormraven."

"So you are in the family four times?" Ariana pressed.

"Yes. Snowe was the descendant of Uronaele and myself. Holy was a descendant of Snowe and myself, and finally Stormraven was mine and Holy's descendant. The child I had with Stormraven was the last one I've had in this line. Her name was Louella." Mathias thought about something before adding, "I've noticed one other thing besides the white bangs signaling Sorceress powers that the women had in common."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Each of these women has the same regal speech patterns that you yourself has. I've had to learn to adapt my speech patterns in order to fit in with the timeline, however, that is not something easily forgotten," he answered.

"Why are you telling us the history of our family?" Ariana took a sip of her tea.

"Because I believe that Eternity has inhereted Snowe's gift of taming beasts. She also inhereted Uronaele's ability to wield a bow without aiming for a target. Well...from what I saw in Mysidia, she did aim for the Ruby Dragon, but she did it quickly." Mathias was about to say something else, however, the phone that Zell gave me began to ring. Everyone in the room turned to me and the noise.

I took the phone out of my pocket and told Mathias, "Zell bought it for me." I flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello?" Everyone was still staring at me which was a little embarrassing.

"Yo Eternity! Are ya gonna do anything later?" Zell asked. "If you want, we can meet up and do something together?"

"I haven't planned anything yet," I answered.

"'Kay, cool. Meet me in the Cafeteria at oh...1600 hours if ya want to," Zell told me.

"Okay, I'll see if I can make it," I replied.

"'Kay, later!" Zell's end went dead as he hung up.

I pushed the red button as Squall instructed me earlier and closed the phone. "I'm glad we can spend a little time together before he is busy with another mission," I smiled.


	46. Balamb Town

**Chapter 46: Balamb Town**

The next day, Zell was on yet another mission in the town of Balamb. I spent my time with Ariana, Kaelen and Yuna while Zell was doing that. That night, I got a call from Zell, "Hey, we have to stay the night at my house tonight 'cause we can't stay at the hotel."

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"Hey, what's this?" I heard a voice in the background.

Zell must've taken the phone away from his ear to yell, "Irvine, you idiot! DON'T TOUCH THAT DAMMIT!!" I heard a loud bang. "_Idiot_," I heard Zell mutter as he placed the phone near his face again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Irvine blasted a hole in the wall with my grandpa's gun," he said angrily. "Anyway, I'll talk to you when I can."

"Okay," I nodded even though Zell couldn't see me. Zell hung up his phone, so I did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I was heading to the Balamb Hotel. I had a class earlier that morning, so I was wearing my cadet uniform. I walked into the hotel only to see it empty, except for a clerk behind the counter. She didn't notice me, so I went over to the staircase and stood next to it. I once again looked at the magazine I was holding and knew that Zell would love it.

I flipped my cell phone open, searched for Zell's number and dialed it. "Hello?" Zell answered.

"I have something that you will like," I told him.

"Where are you?" Zell asked.

"The Balamb Hotel," was my answer.

"I'll be right there!" Zell sounded excited before hanging up.

About less than a minute passed before Zell ran into the lobby of the hotel, followed by Squall and Quistis. Zell spotted me and walked over to where I was. "Hey sexy," Zell grinned. Once he was near enough to me, I showed him the magazine I had. "Oh wow! Combat King issue 3?!" Zell took the magazine from me, folded it in half and stuffed the bottom half in the back of his shorts. Zell wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer while saying, "Thanks for that mag, I've been searching for that issue for a while now."

I leaned into Zell, placed my head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Come on guys," Quistis began impatiently. "You can do that when we get back to Garden!"

I let the moment pass for now, but Zell kept one arm wrapped around my waist as we walked side by side. "Can we at least say bye to my ma?" Zell asked.

Quistis gave a deep sigh of annoyance and replied, "Make it quick. We need to go."

The four of us walked the short ways to Zell's house and we entered it. I heard the rush of water to my left, so I looked in that direction and saw a kitchen with a woman at the sink. "Hi ma!" Zell exclaimed. I noticed Squall and Quistis standing by the door unmoving.

The woman turned around to Zell and put her dishtowel on the counter nearby. "Hello Zell."

"I hafta leave Balamb soon," Zell told her. "But before I did, I wanted to say bye to ya first."

"That was very considerate of you Zell. You know how much I worry about you with all those missions and fighting," Mrs. Dincht replied. "Hello Quistis and Squall," she smiled sweetly at the two of them.

Squall and Quistis both said their greetings at once. "Ma," Zell started and she turned back to him. "This is Eternity, my girlfriend I was tellin' ya about."

"Oh, that is wonderful Zell," Mrs. Dincht told him. "I've always told you how good it would be for you to get a nice girlfriend."

"I'm sorry we can't stay any longer," Quistis spoke up, "but we have to go now."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Dincht replied. "It was nice to meet you Eternity, and Zell, if you need anything, you know you can always call."

"I know, I know," Zell said. Quistis opened the door and we each began to leave the house.

"Take care everyone!" Mrs. Dincht told us.


	47. Trabia Garden

**Chapter 47: Trabia Garden 1**

A couple of days passed for us before we got to our destination, Trabia Garden. Besides attending classes and spending time with Kaelen, Ariana, Zell, Squall, Mathias and Yuna among a few others, nothing interesting had happened. "Would you come with us Eternity?" Zell was asking me as we sat in my dorm.

"It is alright if you want to go Eternity," Ariana smiled.

"What would I ever do without you Ariana?" I asked with a laugh. "I'm sure you would like a break to spend some time alone?"

"Nonsense, I love spending time with my grandson," Ariana looked at Kaelen with pride. "It makes me feel like a grandmother to the young ones again."

"Okay," I walked over to Kaelen and knelt down. "I'm going to do some things for a little while. Is that alright to you?"

"Yeah," Kaelen answered while playing with some blocks. I kissed Kaelen's forehead before I stood and made my way out of the dorm with Zell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small group of people stood at a stone wall covered by ivy. The girl named Selphie began climbing up the vines and over the wall. I walked over to the ivy next and began to climb up.

"Hehe," I heard someone chuckle, so I looked down. I forgot I was wearing a short skirt, which was part of my uniform.

"Damn it Irvine! I'm going to climb up after Eternity does!" Zell pushed the cowboy away from the vines and began to ascend them. "Squall, you climb up after me."

"Why does Squall get to go after you?" Irvine asked. "He'd be able to see up her skirt too! I want a peek!"

"Damn perv," Zell muttered.

Squall began to climb after Zell, while responding, "Don't forget Irvine, I already seen what's up Eternity's skirt. We _do _have a son together after all."

"I can still _hear _you guys you know," I reprimanded as I looked down, only to see Squall smirk up at me.

"Eternity?" Zell asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are ya climbing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't ya just fly over the wall with your powers?"

"I didn't even think of that!" I laughed. "I'm almost there, so I'll be fine." I climbed onto the top of the wall and gazed down the other side. "I didn't think this wall was so _high_..."

Zell climbed onto the wall next to me and looked down, followed by Squall, whom was still holding onto the ivy. They watched as I jumped all the way down to the ground below, landing on my feet with no problem. Zell landed beside me and he moved out of the way so Squall could jump down as well.

We waited for the others to join us and then we finally began to explore our surroundings. "The missiles did a lot of damage," Quistis commented. We were soon at a broken water fountain with standing water. Selphie and a Trabian student were talking near it.

"I'm sorry guys," Selphie began when she spotted us. "I want to stay for a little while so I can catch up with my friends."

"Go ahead," Rinoa told her. Our group began to split up, Zell and I went our own way to look at the damage.

"Man, this really _pisses _me off!" Zell shouted.

"Please try to calm down," Zell once again had his arm around my waist, so I snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm sor..." Zell started.

"Don't apologize, you have every right to be angry with what happened, but you really need to calm down some, otherwise you might make yourself sick," I told him softly. "I'm angry as well about this, but we need to keep our heads together if we want to help out."

Zell began to laugh, "Man, Eternity! Ya know exactly how to get people to think positively." He held my waist a little tighter as he pulled me into a two armed embrace. I wrapped my own arms underneath Zell's shoulders.

"It's cold here," I complained.

"It is, isn't it?" Zell asked. "Wow...is that a Sorceress I see over there?"

"Huh?"

"That woman over there by the stage," Zell pointed in the direction behind me. I turned my head in the direction Zell was pointing and I let out a gasp because I couldn't believe my eyes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger lol! Please read and review!


	48. Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 48: Unexpected Surprise**

I let go of Zell and bolted over to her. "Eternity?" Zell asked while chasing after me.

"LULU!!!" I screamed.

Lulu turned towards me and her eyes widened. "Eternity!" She exclaimed in surprise.

I hugged Lulu tight and told her, "I can't _believe _it! I thought you were dead!" I took a step back and looked her over, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well," she started, "My hair is a little longer, but that is about all."

"Oh, I wish Ariana was here!" I replied. "She would be so surprised!" I laughed.

"What? Where is she?" Lulu asked with concern.

"She is in Balamb Garden watching over my son Kaelen," I answered.

"You and Seifer have a son?" Lulu asked.

My face fell a little after Seifer's name was mentioned. "Heh, Seifer doesn't deserve children," Zell piped up. I looked at Zell and he hung his head in shame, "Sorry Eternity, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright," I told him with an encouraging smile. I turned back to Lulu and continued, "Seifer and I _was _going to have a child, but I miscarried after I caught Seifer cheating on me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Eternity. You two seemed like the perfect couple from what I saw," Lulu apologized.

"Well, that's all in the past," I told her with a smile. I wrapped my arms around Zell's waist and he in turn wrapped his arm around mine. "This is my new boyfriend Zell."

Lulu smiled mischievously, "I see you prefer the blonde hair, blue eye types. Although he does look a bit like Seifer."

"Zell is Seifer's little brother," I told her.

"Unfortunately," Zell muttered audibly. "But enough about that bastard, at least my dad is cool. He even has a cool name! Xavkul."

"You know Xavkul? I haven't seen him in years," Lulu responded.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much he and Uncle Seymour look alike," Zell laughed.

"Walk with me," Lulu instructed while heading in the direction that Zell and I just came from. "I'm sure Steena would like to see you."

"Steena is here too?" I asked with excitement. "How?"

"After Mysidia was attacked, Steena and I were shot. We simply laid there and pretended to be dead, until the Galbadians left, then we sought help recovering our wounds. I was shot in the shoulder and Steena was shot in the arm."

"Wow," was all I could say as we got closer to the inside of a building with large computer monitors.

"Steena," Lulu called as we walked up to the electronics. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Irvine were standing around it.

Steena glanced up from what she was doing and saw me. "Eternity!" she exclaimed as she stood up, ran over to me and gave me a large hug. "You have grown since the last time we seen each other!" Steena looked me over as I did to Lulu earlier. She had the same trademark Steena outfit I seen her wear before.

"Eternity told me that grandmother was onboard Balamb Garden," Lulu told her sister.

"Really? How has she been doing?" Steena asked.

"She's been great," I answered. "Oh!" I went and stood beside Squall, "This is Kaelen's father." I told Lulu.

"He is indeed handsome," Lulu smiled.

"Who's Kaelen?" Steena asked while looking between Lulu and myself.

"Eternity's son," Lulu replied.

"What happened to Seifer?" Steena asked with concern.

"He ran off to become Sorceress Edea's lap dog," Squall answered with a hint of disgust.

"Sorceress Edea? _Aunt _Edea?" Lulu asked.

"That's why Trabia Garden was hit by missiles...we worked with Braska Caraway to try and assassinate her so we could stop her reign of terror," Irvine told her in his slow drawl.

"That reminds me," I started while Zell stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Drave is in Balamb Garden as well."

"That's a relief," Steena commented. "I was really worried about whether dad survived or not, with all the chaos at the time, I didn't really notice if he was fighting or not."

"Hey! Who're these, ya?" came a voice nearby. I turned to see a man wearing baggy yellow pants with criss-crossed string in three places on each leg, which I assumed was decoration of some kind. Sandals were on his sun-browned feet and his pants had a strap going over each of his shoulders. His red hair was styled much like Zell's was, but the man's bangs were longer and curved back over his head and he had a bulky blue band on his forehead. He twirled a striped ball as he came towards us. The man stopped beside Lulu, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she shrugged with a smile.

"This is Wakka," she told the group who were gathered around.

"Wow! Is that a blitzball?" Zell asked.

"Sure is, ya," Wakka answered with a smirk. "Wanna play some?"

"Sure!" Zell replied. He kissed my cheek before running off the little ways away.

"We were suppose to wait for Selphie by the basketball court," Quistis told the SeeDs.

"Let's go then," Squall and the others began to walk away from us. "Zell, come on!" Squall ordered. Zell kicked the ground below him and followed.

"Do you think we would be able to go to Garden and see grandmother?" Steena asked. "It would be nice if we could stay there with her."

"I could go ask Headmaster Cid if you want," I told her. Lulu and Steena both nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu, Steena and myself all met with Headmaster Cid not too long after. "Hello Steena and Lulu," Cid said while standing, he went over and hugged each of them.

"Hello Uncle Cid," Lulu greeted.

"I see you have survived the Mysidian conflict, I was saddened when I heard that you two had perished a couple of years ago. I am glad you are alive after all," the Headmaster told them.

"Yes, we have come to see our grandmother and to ask permission to stay aboard Garden with her," Steena spoke up.

"But of course," Cid replied, "I would be honored to have you among us."

"We must also ask permission for our, um...boyfriends," Lulu asked uncertainly.

"From what we heard, there is trouble in this world," Steena put in. "Our boyfriends can help SeeD fight."

Cid laughed while telling her, "It is alright, the more the merrier right?"

Lulu smiled, "Thank you Uncle Cid."

"Before I forget, is there any way that we can stop by the site of Mysidia? We need to perform a Sending for the ones who perished while we are already here on the Trabian Continent," Steena asked. Cid nodded with a smile.

"Eternity? Please contact Squall and have him and the others come back to the Garden," Cid ordered.

"Yes Headmaster." I turned and made my way to the elevator. Once I left Cid's office, I saw Wakka and another man. The other man had long silver hair tied in a braid. He wore a pair of white pants with intricate gold trimming, with a matching shirt and jacket. The top of his black boots covered the bottom of his pants and he wore a gold eye mask. I also noticed his eyes were green.

He watched as I eyed him, "Hello miss, my name is Guile," he said with a bow.

"I'm Eternity," I replied while flipping open my phone. I searched it until I got to Squall's number and called it. Squall answered and I told him, "Headmaster Cid would like you all to come back to Garden."

"Okay," Squall told me. "We're on our way." I didn't know if I should go back into Cid's office or not, so I waited patiently outside the office door for Lulu and Steena to emerge.

Finally, they both came out and Lulu began, "Uncle Cid told us that you knew where grandmother is staying?"

I gave a nod and answered, "Yes, she is staying in the same dorm as me." The four of them followed me as I showed them the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I punched in my password and opened the door. I noticed Kaelen was sitting at the table coloring, and Ariana's door was open. "Ariana?" I called. "I have a surprise for you!" The four others followed me into the room and Guile shut the door.

"You do?" Ariana asked as she emerged from her personal room. She stopped as she seen her granddaughters beside me. "Lulu? Steena?"

Yuna emerged from Ariana's room at the mention of her cousin's names. "Oh my Yevon!" she ran around the table and hugged each of them. Ariana came over and hugged them both afterwards.

"I am _so _happy you two survived!" Ariana cried. "I thought you two were gone forever!"

"Uncle Cid already said pretty much the same thing," Steena laughed.

"By the way grandmother," Lulu stepped aside and Ariana saw the two men standing nearby. "This is my boyfriend Wakka, and the other is Steena's boyfriend Guile."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ariana smiled. "Will you two be staying here?" she asked.

"Yes. We have already asked Uncle Cid's permission," Lulu answered. "We are on our way to the Mysidian site so Steena could perform the Sending."

"I see," Ariana started. "You are able to perform it now Steena? I mean, are you up for it?"

"Yes, I did one after the missile hit Trabia Garden," Steena answered.

"It looks like you will not need to worry about performing the Sending after all Eternity," Yuna grinned.

"Eternity?" Lulu asked while turning to me. "She is able to perform a Sending Ritual? I thought Summoners were the only ones?" She turned her eyes to Ariana once again. I felt the Garden begin to move, which I assumed Squall and the others made it back.

"Yes, with Eternity's power, she is able to easily manipulate the energies needed. She is a Sorceress after all, so magic is fused within her," Ariana explained.

"Gramma," Kaelen began while holding up a picture that he colored. "I finish."

"Aw, that is very nice Kaelen," Ariana took the picture from him to look over it. "I will hang it up as soon as I'm able to."

"'Kay!" Kaelen exclaimed happily. He looked at me and asked, "Where daddy?"

"He's here somewhere," I answered while Kaelen eyed the others curiously.

"Do they know about you Eternity?" Ariana asked me. I didn't know what she was talking about so Ariana continued, "About who you are to us?" she smiled conspiracially.

I understood what she meant now, "Oh, no they don't."

"What do you mean grandmother?" Steena asked.

"Eternity is your cousin," Ariana answered.

"How?" Lulu asked.

"Your Aunt Antoinette, Eternity is her and Norven's daughter," Ariana told them.

"Wow, really?" Steena looked me over. "We should have known when we seen her hair."

"Perhaps Eternity _should _perform the Sending?" Lulu spoke up. "I want to see if she can do it."

"What if I fail?" I asked. "I've never actually performed one before."

"I'll be there if it doesn't work," Steena grinned. "But I would change into something more comfortable if I were you, your skirt may give any males whom are around, a nice view of something you don't want them to see."

I laughed while walking to my room, "All right, I'll go change." I shut my door softly and thought about what I was going to wear. I decided with a black dress with bell sleeves and a square-shaped neck. The neckline and sleeves had a silver pipe trim around them. I took off my dragon pendant, the one which had the round blue stone with the silver dragon on it, so I wouldn't lose it. I also let my hair down from it's ponytail so my hair was now hanging loose behind my back.

I walked out of my room and the others looked at me. "Here, you can use this," Yuna walked over to me and handed me her staff. The long blue handle was topped off with a golden circle with a lotus design within it, and red leather covered the bottom. "It'll help you channel the energy," she reminded me, "plus you've practiced with it."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. The Garden stopped and I gave a deep sigh. "I guess we're here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Lulu and Steena are back! You guys didn't think I'd really kill them off did you? lol!

Disclaimer: Guile (Chrono Cross) and Wakka (FFX) both belong to Squaresoft (Square Enix).


	49. The Sending Ritual

**Chapter 49: The Sending Ritual**

Zell and the other SeeDs stood nearby and everyone else in Balamb and Trabia Gardens watched from various places. The buildings in Mysidia had been torn down and it seemed like there had never been a town there before. I looked at Zell and he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Ariana asked. The Elders who were surrounding me nodded. "The Elders will heat the water up so you can perform, remember to do it without any shoes so the energies can flow through your body easier."

I walked closer to the edge of the beach where the water met the snow covered ground. I took my heels off slowly and I shivered as the snow hit my skin. "The water should be ready now," the Elder standing near me replied a few minutes later. I nodded and continued forward. My feet touched the water and it was indeed warm enough for me to go out in it. I started to channel the energy needed and I began to walk out to the ocean. As I made my way out to the water, I was able to walk on the surface of it. I held my arms out to my sides for balance since the water below felt like it would give way beneath me at any time.

I held Yuna's staff in my right hand as she instructed me and as I practiced the moves. After I was far enough away from the land, I raised the staff above my head while twirling it and my body clockwise. As my death dance began, I noticed that a few drums were playing from the mainland, accompanied by a choir of men and women singing. I then held the staff at ground level while bending slightly and turned counter-clockwise. I gave a little skip forward as I bent my torso backwards swinging my arm with the staff back with me. I brought my arm up from it's position and twirled the staff above my head. I bent my torso backwards once again as I held the staff in both hands above my face. I stood upright and held my arms out to my sides as I began to twirl in place. As I did that, I felt the water beneath me begin to rise up and colorful pyreflies began to circle the column below. My hair blew in my face from the chilly wind coming at me.

I continued to twirl and I caught the gaze of some of the spectators, especially Squall and Zell, who both had looks of surprise written on their faces. I increased the energy around me as more pyreflies surrounded the area I was in. I turned the staff downwards to the water as the pyreflies surrounded me before they flew upwards to the sky and disappeared. I alternated between having the staff downwards, and the staff high above my head to manipulate the energy. I stopped manipulating the energy as the column of water continued to spin beneath me and the last of the pyreflies ascended the sky and disappeared from sight. I held the staff with both hands, at the ends of the shaft. The bottom of the staff pointed towards the sky and the top of the staff pointed downwards.

The water column began to fall back to the ocean's surface, so I used just enough energy to be able to keep myself walking on the water. I finally stepped onto the snowy beach once again and I made my way over to the others. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes because the souls of the dead were thanking me for releasing them from the physical plane as they left it, it was a very emotional ordeal for me. Lulu came over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"No tears next time, okay?" she asked. I nodded while wiping my eyes, Lulu then took the staff from me so Yuna could get it back.

I slipped my heels back on as Zell came over to me. Lulu had moved back some and Zell gave me a long embrace. "You were beautiful out there," he whispered in my ear. I shivered once again from the lack of heat. "Are you cold?" Zell asked with a soft voice and complete words, instead of his usual slang. I nodded which got Zell to hold me a little tighter.

"Was that all of them?" I asked. I just noticed that the drums were no longer playing.

"Yes," Steena confirmed as she made her way over to Zell and myself.

"We're going to Matron's house next," Zell told me.

"Who's Matron?" I asked.

"Sorceress Edea," Zell answered.

"Oh, she's my aunt," I replied.

"So...Headmaster Cid is your uncle?" Zell asked with surprise. "I never knew that!"

"Because we're always talking about other things," I laughed.

Zell gave a smile from my answer and he said, "Come on, let's go back to Garden so we can get out of this cold." He rubbed his chest with his hands while continuing, "I know I'm cold 'cause my nipples are hard." I gave Zell a curious look as he lead me back to Garden.


	50. Intimacy 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting in this story. I'm pleased to announce that the sequel is well under way (on my pc). I will post that story once this one has ended on this site. If you want to know when this story is updated, feel free to put the story under "Story Alerts."

Warning: The first part contains sexual situations, but nothing too bad. If that offends you, skip ahead to the first line break within the chapter. The chapter will be safe until the sentence, "I gently grabbed his dogtags..." then there will be explicit sex. So if this isn't your thing, skip ahead to the next chapter hehe.

**Chapter 50: Intimacy**

A few hours had passed and I was laying on Zell's bed with him on top of me. Zell stopped kissing me so he could look into my eyes, "You're so beautiful Eternity." I smiled as he continued to kiss me. I noticed he was thrusting his hips even though we were both fully clothed and he sucked on my neck for a couple of minutes. Zell slid his hands underneath me and he began to unzip the back of my dress. He slid the shoulders of my dress down, revealing my breasts. Zell kissed my shoulder and moved down to my breast, he then began to suck on one of my nipples. Zell moved up enough to kiss me passionately while he massaged my breasts. We had been making out in Zell's room for at least over thirty minutes now.

Another ten minutes passed before Zell stopped kissing me and exclaimed, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" I asked. Zell mumbled something that I couldn't understand. "What?"

Zell gave a deep sigh, "I creamed my pants." I laughed which made him say, "I can't help if I got so turned on!"

"It isn't that!" I laughed. "Seifer told me the exact same thing once!!"

"I see," Zell began to climb off me and continued, "I need to change." He unbuttoned his shorts and pulled both them and his boxers off.

"Stand in front of me," I ordered Zell. He did and I could still see some semen on his penis, so I began to suck it off him. Zell shrugged out of his jacket and then took his shirt off. He stood in only his black socks after he took the rest of his clothes off.

"That feels awesome," Zell took his penis out of my mouth, moved on top of me again and began to kiss me.

"I'm wearing a black dress you know," I laughed.

"Let's get you out of it then," Zell grinned slyly as he helped me undress. He laid back down and we began to make out once again. "Mmm, I love seeing your naked body."

"Make love to me?" I asked.

"I wanna keep going with this sex thing at a slow pace," Zell replied between kisses. "You don't mind do you?" He asked while looking me in the eyes.

I pushed Zell's head towards me and began to kiss him once again. Zell broke the kiss off and said with a grin, "I see, you're horny so you need your pussy taken care of. Switch places with me." He got off top of me and I got on my knees while Zell laid down on the bed. "Sit on my mouth so I can have that pussy."

I positioned myself above Zell's mouth and slowly lowered myself. Zell grabbed both of my thighs and pushed them down which let him gain access quicker. I leaned back on my hands as Zell got to work on me. "Oh Zell!" I moaned.

"Mmm," came his response.

I rode Zell's mouth as he reached up and gently squeezed one of my breasts. "This feels so amazing!"

"Mmhmm."

I turned my body so that I could get into a sixty-nine position and give Zell a blowjob. Zell and I remained like this for another thirty minutes until Zell ordered, "Get up." I sat on my knees and watched as Zell kicked his legs up and over his head. Zell began to masturbate with his penis several inches above his head and when he shot his load, half if it dribbled into his mouth while the other half landed on his face. Zell laid back all the way down and looked at me as he licked his lips. Zell turned his attention to his finger after he scooped up some semen from his face and sucked it into his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zell would like to see you in the Cafeteria," Ariana told me the next night as she walked into the dorm. I was sitting beside Kaelen on the floor playing with him.

"I thought the Cafeteria closed at nine o'clock?" I asked. "It's ten right now."

"It's still open," Ariana smiled at me. "Better not keep him waiting."

I stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in my sapphire blue dress, "Mommy will play with you again later," I smiled at Kaelen. I looked over at Ariana and continued, "he had a nightmare and wouldn't go to sleep again, so I was trying to help him forget it by playing."

"I see, well...you better run along now," she replied with a smile. I nodded and headed out of the dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked into the Cafeteria, I noticed that the room was cast in an orange glow. The lights were completely off, and each table had a couple of candles in the middle of them to give the room the soft glow. Zell was standing at the table in the middle with his green SeeD uniform on. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way over to him. "What's this?" I asked him.

"I couldn't get Squall or Headmaster Cid to stop at a town so the two of us could have a romantic dinner, so I arranged this," Zell grinned proudly.

"Oh Zell," I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, enough of this for now, we have a meal to eat," he laughed. He let go of me so he could uncover each dish. Under each lid, was a meal of beef wellengton with a sprig of mint on top, mashed potatoes with beef gravy and mixed vegetables. Zell uncovered the smaller dishes to reveal a piece of strawberry swirl cheesecake.

"Who made this?" I asked.

"I admit, the Cafeteria ladies did, but I came up with the menu," Zell smiled as he lead me to a chair and pulled it out. I sat down, then he pushed it in some and sat down across from me. Zell picked up a wine bottle, popped the cork and poured the red liquid into the goblets. He handed me mine and then set his goblet down behind his plate.

"Why did you do this?" I asked with amazement still lacing my voice.

"I wanted to spend some time alone with you, with all these missions I have to go on, we don't get a chance to do that," Zell answered. I noticed he was using proper grammar instead of his slang once again.

"I've never seen you in your SeeD uniform before, you are very handsome," I complimented.

"I know," he grinned as he took a sip of his wine.

"Isn't it against the law to be drinking wine since we're underage?" I asked.

"Tonight is a special night so we can drink this."

Twenty minutes later, we had finished eating our meal, so we sat there sipping the wine. We were still on our first glass of wine, so the bottle was almost full. I put my goblet down and Zell reached over to hold my hand in his. He ran his thumb repeatedly across my fingers as he gazed into my eyes. "I have more plans for us tonight," Zell said as he stood up and walked over to me. He held his arm out, so I stood and took it in mine. He lead me towards the exit of the Cafeteria.

"Shouldn't we clean the mess up first?" I asked.

"I already have that taken care of," Zell told me.

"Yeah, go spend time together!" Selphie giggled. I turned around to see her stepping out from behind one of the columns on the other side of the room. "We'll clean this up!"

Irvine stepped out from behind another column and gave us a thumbs up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell and I were in his dorm talking. I was sitting on the bed and he was sitting beside me holding my hand. "You look amazing in your SeeD uniform," I complimented again. I gently took his dogtags in my hand and looked at them. "What are these for?"

"They have basic information on them...like my name, which Garden I'm from and my SeeD rank," he answered.

"You're rank six?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, rank F, but it's the same thing."

"Ten is the best rank isn't it?"

"Only for passing the first SeeD test...so I need to take some more tests or do my best on my missions if I wanna get SeeD Class A," Zell continued. "Eternity?" I looked up at Zell and he cupped my chin in his hand. He guided my face to his in a kiss. He let go of my face and I heard a zipper give way. I opened my eyes and watched as he unzipped his SeeD jacket. He carelessly tossed the jacket onto the floor and broke the kiss off as he lifted his white undershirt over his head and threw that onto the floor as well. He clapped his hands once and the lights in the room dimmed to a soft glow, causing shadows to surround the room.

I gently grabbed his dogtags and pulled him on top of me as we both laid down on the bed, my lips met his in another kiss. Zell began to suck on my neck as his hands found their way under my back and I felt the zipper loosen up as Zell unzipped the back of my dress. He kissed my skin when he moved down more as he pulled my dress off. He slipped my heels off my feet and then sat down at the edge of the bed so he could take his boots off. He stood up as he unzipped his pants, then let them slide down his legs and left them on the floor. His boxers came off next and he slid his body back onto the bed as he laid on top of me. We kissed for a few more minutes, until he finally pulled my panties off. I had already taken my bra off as Zell was undoing his boots. Zell reached underneath himself and I felt his penis enter me. He began to thrust.

"Surprise," Zell grinned as he continued thrusting into me. Zell kissed me so I wouldn't moan as loud, I could hear and feel his short breaths of pleasure.

About fifteen minutes later, I had an orgasm and screamed, "OH ZELL!!!"

Zell covered my mouth with his hand, "Damn girl! You're gonna get us busted!"

Zell uncovered my mouth so he could kiss me, I breathed in pleasure as his mouth covered mine. "Oh yes Zell! Uhhh!!" My body reacted by my slightly arching back. I held onto Zell tightly as he thrusted inside me. "Oh yes! Fuck me Zell! Keep fucking me!!"

"OH FUCK!!!" Zell moaned before I felt his load landing on my stomach. He was supporting himself with his knees and one hand, which was beside my right breast. I held his left arm with my nearest hand as I breathed deeply. Zell was also breathing deeply as he began to stand. He made his way over to his desk and took out a roll of toilet paper from the bottom drawer. He wound a few sheets around his hand, then came back over to me and began to wipe his mess off my stomach. I watched as he tossed the toilet paper at a trash can and it went in. "Score!" Zell grinned as he slid into bed next to me. He laid on his side and wrapped his arm around me.

"I guess I should go back to my dorm soon," I told him with a sigh.

"Nope, you are staying in here with me," Zell replied as he kissed my shoulder. "Ariana knows you will be staying in here."

"She does?" I asked.

Zell nodded, "I told her about my plans...well, except for the sex part, that woulda been awkward." He made eye contact with me with another grin, "I hope we don't get in trouble with us yelling like that."

"I'm sorry about that," I began shyly.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it, it's nice to know I can make a girl have an orgasm," he laughed.


	51. Battle With Galbadia Garden

A/N: A whole lot of action from this point on! Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not. D

**Chapter 51: Battle with Galbadia Garden**

The next day, about lunchtime, I was in the Library on duty. The intercom came on with it's ding sounds and Squall's voice could be heard. "This is Squall speaking. This is an emergency so listen carefully. We're going into battle against Galbadia Garden. The enemy will probably come aboard. We must concentrate our forces at the front gate and the Quad. If your Student ID number is even, report to the Quad. If it's odd, report to the front gate. 1st and 2nd Class Sabers, assemble in the Parking Lot. Those with MG Rank 3 or above, head to the 2nd floor deck and await instructions. Be sure to warm up."

He paused before continuing, "Those who have Student ID numbers ending with an 8, take care of the junior classmen. Cafeteria team, collect all the hot dogs and flavored bread and store everything in the secret shelter. Don't leave anything for the enemy. As you may know, Seifer is with them. I plan to settle everything, once and for all, with this battle."

I swallowed after Squall mentioned Seifer. I continued to listen as I made my way to my dorm, I ran as fast as I could. The Garden was in chaos as everybody began to run to their destination. Squall continued with his speech. "The Garden will proceed straight ahead. Set speed at 50 in case we need to take evasive maneuvers. Quistis, Zell, Selphie. Come up to the bridge right away! Oh, and Ariana or Eternity, get Kaelen to your dorm and protect him with everything you can!"

"I'm already on my way!" I yelled even though I'm sure he couldn't hear me. After I punched in the number code, I was greeted with Ariana, Mathias, Solaria, Johann and Yuna already in the dorm with Kaelen.

"We already heard the intercom," Ariana smiled. I nodded as I quickly went into my personal room and shut the door. I changed as fast as I could into my red dress with the long bell sleeves. The collar and the edge of the sleeves, were layered in dark grey feathers. I took my hair out of it's ponytail and let it hang down my shoulders and back. I put on the black belt with the silver skull belt-buckle. I wanted to strike fear into the human opponents I would be facing, as Lulu suggested two years ago in Mysidia. I got my black lipstick, eyeshadow and mascara out and quickly put them on. I then mixed my black mascara and my dark red blush to create a darker shade that made my cheeks look sunken in. My eyes also looked sunken in after I finished with my make-up. I already had black nail polish on my long nails, so I didn't have to worry about them. I hardly ever wore make-up, unless it is instances like this that I have prepared for.

I left my room and noticed that everyone was staring at me, "I was told that looking evil will strike fear into humans," I loosely quoted Lulu with a laugh.

"This would do it," Mathias told me with a wink.

"I am going to help your daddy," I told Kaelen before I left the dorm.

I confidently strode down the hallways of Garden until I got to where I was suppose to be, in the Quad. There were lines of students standing at attention while they waited for their orders. I took my place among them in the very front of the line.

Zell ran into the Quad and stopped before us, "Alright, listen up! This is the big one, guys! We gotta win, no matter what! S'up, Squall! I got this place covered."

"I thought you were sleeping?" Squall asked.

Zell laughed nervously, "Oh...! Yeah, y-your announcement woke me up! My student ID is even, so I'm supposed to be here, right? Yo, Squall come here for a sec." He led Squall over to the side out of earshot and they began to talk. I watched from my peripheral vision as Squall handed Zell his ring.

"YEAH! THANKS MAN! I didn't think you were gonna give it to me. Rinoa is gonna be so happy!" Zell exclaimed happily. I was curious what he was so happy about but stayed my ground.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Alright, Squall! Leave this place up to me!" Zell interrupted while coming back to the line of students. He spotted me and his mouth hung open in surprise. "Wow, Eternity..."

I smiled at him as he was speechless. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Sinister," Zell smirked. "I like it."

"Is Kaelen safe?" Squall asked as he walked over to us and I nodded with a smile.

"Yo Squall, doesn't she look sinister?" Zell asked.

Squall eyed me up and down before answering, "Yes."

"The Galbadians will think twice before attacking me," I grinned mischievously.

"I thought you weren't gonna hurt anymore people?" Zell asked.

"The Galbadians will not know that," I laughed.

"True," Zell replied while walking closer to me. "Is your lipstick smear-proof?"

"Yeah, wh?" I was interrupted as Zell gave me a deep kiss.

"Zell, you're here!?" Quistis asked as she made her way over to us. Zell broke his kiss off and turned toward Quistis, and Seymour was walking alongside her.

"Hi Quistis, Uncle Seymour...what's up?" Zell asked as he leaned into me.

"Guys, I'm gonna fight, too. I don't wanna just hide. I know I can fight. I want to fight alongside everyone," Rinoa said while running over to the rest of us. She stood beside me in line. I watched as Squall began to leave the Quad.

"I hope this is the last time we have to fight in our home," Zell told us. "Do you all agree?" he asked as he turned his head toward the crowd of students behind us.

"Yes, sir!" most of them shouted.

"I love being a SeeD," Zell grinned.

"I have to fight. To prove to myself that I can do it...that I belong with you guys," Rinoa said to nobody in particular.

The loudspeaker came on as somebody on it exclaimed, "Squall! Get back to the bridge right away!"

"Zell, I'm counting on you. Good luck, everyone!" Squall yelled to us before he turned to run out of the Quad.

Zell stood facing all of us and exclaimed with a shaking, raised fist, "Time to get it ON!"

A few minutes later, the loudspeaker was met with Squall's voice, "The enemy Garden is right by us! Quad team! Watch out!"

"Go straight ahead, to the left! We gotta stop 'em from comin' in! Don't forget to equip your GF!" Zell shouted to everybody.

Motorcycles began to crash into the Quad area and everybody began to scatter as they avoided getting hit by one. Some of the students began to fight the motorcyclists. Soon, chaos erupted from the invasion. "C'mon, c'mon, they're dead ahead." Zell grabbed my hand and we ran together, followed by Rinoa. Zell stopped and turned towards her, "...OH yeah! Rinoa, here you go. I got it from Squall. Like I said, I'll make you one just like it. 'Til then, hold on to it for me, will ya?"

"What did you say to him?" Rinoa questioned.

"I told him to just hand it over," Zell replied.

"It looks cool, but it's too big," Rinoa told him after taking the ring back off.

"Talk about it later. Let's go!" Quistis interrupted. We were heading towards the edge of the Quad, as we felt the impact of the two Gardens crashing. Zell held onto me as I was about to fall to the floor. Part of the Quad's floor collapsed from the cracks that had formed and Rinoa began to fall. We all went to the edge of where the floor collapsed only to see Rinoa hanging onto a jagged edge, below her was the spinning blades of the hover machine and beyond that, the ground.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T REACH HER!" Zell yelled in frustration.

Quistis began to look around the Quad, "We need a rope or something!"

I used a Maelstrom attack on one of the Galbadian soldiers as he got too close to us, "C'MONNNN! Isn't there anything we can use!? What about your powers?" Zell asked me.

"I don't know," I replied.

"That's just _fucking _great!!" Zell hit the palm of his left hand with his right fist.

"I'm sorry!" I told him apologetically.

"Nah, I didn't mean it that way, just...the situation." He turned to look at Rinoa and yelled down, "HANG ON!! I"M GONNA GET SQUALL!!"

"You keep looking for something," Quistis ordered me. I nodded and ran over to the building supplies that were always used on the stage, while Zell and Quistis ran out of the Quad. I searched everywhere, attacking when I absolutely had to, but couldn't find anything except for ladders, which wasn't very helpful.

"Squall, listen up! The enemy is attacking the classroom. The junior classmen are there. We have to do something fast!" The intercom blared. I slapped my hands onto the floor, then stood up. I quickly made my way out of the Quad and over to the main hallway. I looked up to see more Galbadians crash into the windows on the second floor. I lifted my arms to the side, with my palms facing upward. I focused my energies and began to use them to fly into the air to the second story. I normally wouldn't do that, but I had to get to the junior classmen as fast as I could. I didn't have a problem lifting myself into the air, but I haven't figured out how to lift other people yet, although I can shove them back through the air if I attacked them. I was doing it with my psychic energies, I believe it is called telekinesis or something like that.

I landed onto the walkway connecting the elevator to the classrooms on the second floor. I ran to the nearest classroom only to find some of the children hiding behind a single Garden cadet. He was trying to protect the junior classmen from the Galbadians. The four Galbadians attacked the cadet, so I joined in the fight. A Galbadian took a shot at the cadet, but I used a Protect spell to make the bullet richochet and hit the soldier who shot it in the arm.

I was caught off-guard as another Galbadian sliced his sword through my arm. I screamed and used my mind to throw the Galbadian backwards and he hit the far wall. Before he could stand back up, I used one of my Maelstrom attacks on him.

"NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING A SORCERESS!!!" another Galbadian exclaimed in anger. He unhooked a walkie-talkie and shouted into it, "WE NEED BACK-UP!! THE SEEDS HAVE A SORCERESS!!!" He hooked the object back onto his belt and continued, "Sorceresses are all scum of the planet."

I laughed and replied, "At least I am not trying to take over the world like the Sorceress you work for!" I slowly walked over to the Galbadians, "And you can tell Aunt Edea to stop controlling MY SEIFER!!!"

"Hey man," one of the other Galbadians started, "We're right in the middle of a family feud! Let's get out of this while we still can!"

"Don't be an idiot!" another one hissed. "Where are we gonna go huh? We're high up in the air!"

"We're here!" I heard a voice behind the Galbadians. I watched as about ten more jumped in through the broken windows. "Get the Sorceress!"

The cadet turned to the group of junior classmen and yelled, "Get out of here!! Get help!!" The kids all ran in a group towards the door, as they were leaving, some of the Galbadians began to run after them. I waved my hand and a wall of fire erupted from the floor, blocking the door. The cadet unhooked his chain whip from his belt.

The intercom came on, "Squall! Go to the 2F classroom. The enemy is coming in from the sky."

I continued to fight the Galbadians with the cadet by my side. I could hear the battles coming from the classrooms next to this one. I managed to knock out three of the Galbadians, which left a handful. The cadet was knocked out after one of the Galbadians used a Blizzard spell on him. I hadn't expected that, so now I was alone, fighting about eight Galbadians. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the Galbadians and attacked by all of them at once. One Galbadian slashed me with his blade, while another back-handed me across my face. I fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but I was kicked in the stomach. I seen the boot about to make another connection to my stomach, but I blocked it with my arms. I moaned in pain as the force made impact.

_'ZELL, SEIFER, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!'_ I thought in my head. I began to cry as the pain got to me. I looked up to see a blade about to stab me, but I used as much power as I could to throw the attacker back.

"ETERNITY!!!" I heard Zell shout. I heard a battle within the room I was in. Soon, all of the Galbadians were unconscious and Zell fell to his knees beside me. "ETERNITY!! SPEAK TO ME!!" he gently held me in his arms.

"Zell?" I asked as tears blinded my vision thanks to the pain. I held onto Zell as I cried into his chest, "I was so...scared," I admitted. I held on tight as I hugged Zell, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I heard you calling out to me in my head," Zell answered. His answer made me cry even harder as I realized that our bond as Sorceress and Knight strengthened within so short amount of time. "W-what's wrong?" Zell asked.

"You're my Knight now!" I cried happily.

Zell's face showed his shock, "Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Squall! Squall!" The intercom interrupted our moment. "Squall, come up to the bridge. Doctor Kadowaki is here."

I was in a lot of pain and I think Zell could see that I was. "I don't have any Cure spells," he told me sadly.

"All you have to do is manipulate the energy around you...you don't need to draw magic now, remember?" I asked.

"I haven't been practicing...I'm sorry," he told me.

I shook my head and replied, "Just hold me?" Zell nuzzled his face into my hair.

The intercom once again came on about two minutes later, "...Everybody, this is Squall. How's everyone doing? You're all probably too tired to even stand up after all the fighting. But I want everyone to listen to me...We still have a chance to win, and I need your help. This is going to be our final battle. We're going to attack them before they come in again. To do that, we're going to head straight into their Garden. So I want everyone to prepare for a major collision..."

I took Squall's pause to tell Zell, "Concentrate...focus on me and use my energy to heal me...I know you can do it Zell..." Zell gazed into my eyes as his hand held my stomach.

"...Take care of the junior classmen. Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie will lead the attack into their Garden. As for everyone else, please support them if you can. SeeD was formed to fight the Sorceress...at least, that's what I heard. And Garden was created to train SeeDs..." Squall continued.

I noticed from my peripheral vision that Zell's hand began to glow with a white light. His eyes seemed to glow with a fire from within as an orb formed above us and shattered into many pieces. They began to heal my wounds and I felt stronger. I began to sit up on my own, which caused Zell to stand and he helped me up as well. "Come on, we have a fight ahead of us."

"You go ahead," I smiled.

Zell shook his head and replied, "If I'm your Knight, it's my job to make sure you're safe and the only way I can do that is if I'm beside you." Zell took my hand and lead me out of the classroom. We made our way to the elevator and then went down to the first floor.

As we emerged from the elevator, we could hear Squall continuing his speech, "So this battle is Garden's destiny and also our destiny. It's a grueling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted. But I don't want to have any regrets. I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day. So just this once, I want you guys to give everything you got! For yourselves and for me!"

We crashed again and we all made our way to the front entrance of Garden. "OHHH YEAHHH!!! We're in!" Zell shouted in triumph.

Quistis ran up beside Zell and myself, "Ready guys?!"

"You bet'cha!" Selphie exclaimed while swinging her nunchaku around her.

"For Garden and our future!" I put in as I got into a battle stance beside Zell. The first wave of Galbadians swarmed us and as Zell, Selphie and Quistis, among many others began fighting them, I was healing them whenever necessary. I also offered Protect spells and Shell spells.

"KILL THE SORCERESS!!!" one of the Galbadian soldiers ordered his men.

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!!!" Zell replied as he began to pummel the enemy. "I"M HER KNIGHT!!!" I could tell that he was proud to be able to say that. "Let's rock!"

I glanced around me as explosions rocked the large battlefield. There must have been over three hundred people now fighting outside alone. "Come on guys!!" Selphie shouted. "There is the entrance to Galbadia Garden!!" Zell grabbed my hand and we ran side by side as we fought our way to the entrance.

Before we went inside, I told them, "I'll stay out here and heal any cadets that need it."

"Be careful," Zell replied before giving me a kiss. I nodded and began to run in the opposite direction before he could say anymore. I spotted Lulu and Steena fighting alongside each other, so I made my way over to them.

"I'll help heal you," I said while sneaking up behind them. They both turned, but not before a Galbadian came at them. I waved my hand and the Galbadian was hit by a Fire spell. He yelled as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you," Lulu replied before going back to the fight. Steena smiled at me with a nod before turning to help Lulu. Steena crossed her arms in front of her chest, then extended them in front of her as she made motions with her fingers. A spirit of a young warrior in armor and two swords appeared out of nowhere and began to slice the Galbadians in front of him. Lulu was going into overdrive as she cast one spell after the other with the help of her Limit Break.

From what I understand, every person has a limit of how much pain, anger, frustration or a combination of these they can take, which results in extra powerful attacks, hence the name. In certain people though, their power is extraordinary and seems to come from legends. I have seen Squall, Seifer, Quistis and Zell perform these "legendary" feats. Before them, I have never seen anything like it...most people only get stronger with their physical strength, for example, if they were in a fist fight. The limits I see Squall and the other do, however, they are able to focus magical energy into their Limit Breaks and unleash a power I cannot even begin to describe...I can even sense the air around them crackling with the energy as they go into their Limits. They also seem to go into a sort of trance, but fully conscious of their actions.

I began to wonder if what I did at the Triumphal Gate against the Galbadians, and again against Mathias at the time of the missile attack, was my own Limit Break. Mathias told me that it was demonic power that I inhereted from him, but I was full of mixed feelings before I went into a type of trance myself. My train of thought was interrupted when Steena yelled out from pain. I saw that she was shot in her leg and she was now sitting on the ground. I quickly waved my hand and used a Cura spell, which completely healed her leg as well as forced the bullet out of Steena's leg.

_'ETERNITY!!!!'_

I looked around me as I heard Zell's voice. It sounded like it was right next to me. "Zell, where are you?" I asked out loud.

"I do not see Zell," Lulu told me.

"Something's wrong," I told myself.

"Go to him," Steena smiled. "We'll be fine." I nodded and ran in the direction of the Galbadian Garden.

I entered and explored the place until I got to a large area with a circle in the middle. It resembled the area with the elevator in Balamb Garden, even with the smaller hallways branching off in all directions, however, this room was empty. I continued to explore until I got to an elevator on the second floor. I took it up to the floor above, and the elevator stopped at a room. As the doors opened, I walked in and studied the medium-sized room. It had a raised dais on one side, with a throne-like chair in the middle of it. I noticed a body on the floor, with Seifer's coat. I walked over to him and kneeled down, I seen that he was unconscious. He was bleeding in several places, so I healed him with a Cura. Seifer slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. I had been holding him in my arms before I healed him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have come here," Seifer replied while sitting up. He slowly began to stand and made his way to the elevator.

"Where are you going? You need to rest! You are in no condition to go anywhere!"

"Why can't you mind your own fucking business?!" Seifer demanded as he turned to me.

"Because..." I couldn't finish what I was going to say, out of respect for Zell, so I improvised, "you are not yourself! You're being controlled!"

"I'm doing this on my own!" Seifer countered.

"You told me that you were being controlled, or were you lying?" I asked with anger lacing my voice.

"I don't have time for this," Seifer began walking to the elevator again.

"You didn't answer me," I replied harshly.

"Get a life, and stop interferring with mine," Seifer spat.

"This isn't like you! You'd never have treated me like this before!"

Seifer turned back toward me, "Of course this is me. I didn't care for you, I only used you for the sex! Are you so stupid that you can't coprehend that I only wanted sex from you?"

"Then why did you always tell me that you loved me?" I asked.

"Guys will always tell a girl what they want to hear, so we can get what we want," was Seifer's answer.

I shook my head, "No, I don't believe that one bit...our bond went deeper than being physical with each other!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Seifer replied.

"Then why did we have a telepathic and empathic link to each other? You were my Knight!!! You promised that one day, the two of us would get married, you even gave me a Promise Ring!"

Seifer stared at me as he pushed the button to go down and the doors closed, followed by the sound of the elevator going down. I stamped my foot and yelled in frustration. Soon after, I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. I got on, waited until the elevator stopped and explored the second floor of Galbadia Garden. I heard the sounds of battle coming from one of the rooms and I made my way quickly over to it.

I saw Squall and the rest of the group fighting Seifer. Before I could intervene, I heard a group of singers from somewhere near me. "Fithos Lusec Wecos Venosec!" I searched the area until I found them on a balcony on the other side of the room, and they were above me on another level. There were four black-robed figures standing there singing this song. I could tell by the shape of their bodies that they were women. I felt light-headed as my body started to glow with a white light and I began to hover in the air. That is when the visions began...


	52. Visions

A/N: Things will begin to get strange from this point on. I think it will be really easy to follow though. I also think it makes sense, at least it did to me lol. The last part of this fic can be found in my fic called "Rise of the Sorceresses." As the title suggests, these are visions that Eternity is having, which is why it is done in italics.

**Chapter 52: Visions**

_I was standing on a snow-covered hill watching a meteor falling from the sky. The meteor impacted in a large mountainous region. I recognized this area as the Trabian Continent. A blue-skinned woman flew into the air from the direction of where the meteor landed. Next, I seen from a bird-eye's view, a crater within the mountains. There were four monsters emerging from the meteor, although I couldn't see what type they were from this distance. The blue woman was in front of me surveying the land. I knew it wasn't Shiva because this woman before me had blonde hair, not blue. The woman began to fly away from me with the monsters following her._

_Next, I was at an office building. A blonde haired man sat behind a desk. There were three people in front of him, a red haired man with a long ponytail and wearing an untidy suit, a bald guy with sunglasses who was wearing a nice sleek business suit, and a woman that had black and white hair like me. Unlike me, the front half of her hair was white, and the back half was black, whereas I only had white bangs._

_"What are we gonna do President Shinra?" the redhead asked._

_"We'll let Cloud and his gang handle this themselves," the President replied._

_"Do you want me to help Rufus?" the woman asked._

_"No Louella, you have enough to worry about at the moment," the President answered her, I saw that the woman was pregnant._

_"Maybe I can get Loz to help Cloud and the others?" Louella asked._

_"But isn't Loz only a remnant of Sephiroth?" the redhead asked._

_"Reno _does _have a point," the bald guy told her._

_"Yes I know that Rude, but Yazoo and Kadaj might listen to him," Louella argued. "If I asked Loz to speak to them, he might convince them to stop with their plans..." Rufus held up a hand to silence Louella._

_"That is easier said than done Louella...Kadaj and his gang all act like children," Rufus replied._

_"But they can help Cloud defeat Sephiroth! If they understand that they are only puppets, cloned by Shinra Corporation..."_

_"Don't say anything else!" Rufus commanded. "If they learn that Shinra cloned them from Sephiroth and that they were only experiments, they may come after our company!"_

_"There will not be a Shinra Corp. left after the Meteor hits!" Louella argued. I watched in fascination at the events unfolding before me. I knew of President Shinra and the ShinRa Corporation through our History class at Garden. Even about how they were harvesting the energy from the Lifestream to create weapons and give power to the city of Midgar, as well as other towns and cities. The city of Midgar would later become what I know today as the lost city of Esthar. I had studied maps to compare my timeline's planet, with 1997's planet, which was when Midgar was the city's name, and there had been so many geographical changes. This was mostly due to climate changes, earthquakes and other natural disasters along with war among the nations._

_This vision faded as another one played out before me. In this one, I was in a large room with a column of machinery in the middle of it. A skeleton in a blue robe and an unusual orange cape, pulled down a lever and placed its bony hands into something above him. His body had dark energy surrounding it, and I watched as this energy travelled through the various wires and into the humans throughout the room, whom I noticed were chained up to the walls. They all began to scream and yell out of pain as this energy entered into them as the skeleton laughed._

_"That's enough Hyne!!" came a voice off to the side of the room, by the entrance. I turned my gaze to a group of four teenagers. The boy looked at another boy and told him, "Do it!" The other boy walked over to the doors and pulled down a lever._

_That's when I saw Mathias enter the room, he seemed to spot somebody that he knew and yelled "Snowe!!" He ran over to a girl with long black hair, and caught her before she fell to the floor, and I noticed she had pointed ears._

_"Ultimaticus!" the girl cried into his chest._

_"Shh, it's over now Snowe..." he kissed her forehead then asked, "Can you walk?"_

_"I-I don't know...I've been standing in that position many days now," she answered weakly._

_"I'll take care of it," Mathias told Snowe as he lifted her into his arms and stood._

_"H-how did you find me?" she asked weakly._

_"You called to me did you not?" he replied._

_"How did you get here so fast?" Snowe asked._

_"I flew," was Mathias' response._


	53. Questions And Answers

Disclaimer: Louella belongs to me.

**Chapter 53: Questions and Answers**

The visions stopped as fast as they started. The singing had ceased, so I looked around only to find myself alone in this large hallway. I turned toward the room where the battle I seen earlier took place happened, to see that Seifer was laying on the floor. A woman in a red dress began making her way to him. Her long white hair was accented with a headdress made of horns. From this distance, I could see that she had blue tattoos or something, all over her body. She kneeled down to Seifer, cradling him in her arms, then she gave him a kiss which woke him up. The woman helped Seifer to stand and then everything went black as I collapsed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a bright white light. I looked around and saw that I was now in the Infirmary, laying on one of the cots. I slowly sat up on the edge of the cot as I heard Zell say, "Hey, she's up!" I stood and made my way to the entrance of the Infirmary. I noticed Squall from my peripheral vision sitting beside a sleeping Rinoa, he looked up to stare at me as I continued to walk. "Eternity? How are ya feeling?" I ignored Zell as I walked out into the hallway connecting the Infirmary to the main hall of Garden. I could hear footsteps behind me as Zell called my name and asked me questions. I knew he was following me as I went to my dorm.

I walked into the dorm and saw that Mathias and Johann were talking to Ariana, Lulu, Steena, and Yuna. "Eternity, you're awake!" Ariana exclaimed happily. I ignored her as well and stared at Mathias.

"What's wrong Eternity?" Mathias asked. Zell stood by my side staring at me.

"What did Louella look like?" I cut to the chase.

"My daughter Louella?" Mathias asked and I nodded. "Well, as I said before, many Sorceresses in your line had white bangs, which was a sign of their powers."

"How much white did she have in her hair?" I interupted. Mathias looked at me with a weird expression so I continued, "Was it from here to about here?" I pointed from my bangs to the middle of my head. "And was the rest of her hair black?"

"How did you know?" Mathias asked.

"I saw her in a vision I had before I blacked out," I answered.

"A vision?" he asked, "what was she doing?"

"She was in an office with some men named Rufus, Reno and Rude, she was pregnant," I answered.

Mathias' mouth hung open in shock. He slowly closed it and replied, "Louella _did _have a few children with a man by the name of Rufus Shinra. She also had a baby with a man named Loz."

"She wanted to ask Loz to help somebody named Cloud, fight somebody named Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Hold on!" Johann started while holding up a hand and studying Mathias, "You never told me you had a daughter...and that she had kids with Rufus Shinra?! President Shinra was alive almost two thousand years ago!"

"I'm sorry Mathias," I apologized while clasping my hands in front of me and staring down at the ground.

"It's alright Eternity...I should have told him a long time ago," Mathias replied.

"Told me _what_?! What the hell are you talking about??" Johann demanded.

I watched as Mathias took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as he stared at Johann, "I don't know where to begin."

"Start with what you just said...what did you mean you have a daughter?"

"I have had many children throughout all these years...centuries, but right now Eternity is talking about my daughter Louella," Mathias answered.

"Centuries? What the hell??" Johann asked with confusion.

Mathias sat up straighter in his chair and turned to Johann, "Listen...I'm not even a Sorcerer..."

"_What_?!" Johann interrupted.

"Please, don't say anything until I finish," Mathias told him. Johann gazed into Mathias' eyes as he let Mathias continue. "I am not a Sorcerer, Johann...I'm a Demon."

"Now I _know _you're pulling my leg," Johann shook his head.

"No I'm _not_!" Mathias exclaimed. "Johann...I _am _a Demon. Eternity is one of my descendants and so is every other female in this room."

"What?" Lulu started.

"It's true Lulu, you and Steena have red eyes just like me," Mathias' eyes changed from blue to their natural hue of crimson. "The first group of Mysidians had red eyes and black hair long before I came into their group." I sat in one of the empty chairs and Zell pulled one up beside me.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Johann breathed. At that comment, Mathias stood and shed his shirt.

"You're in for it now," Zell joked. Mathias' red wings began to come out of his back, and his skin turned its natural red hue. Everyone but Zell and myself stared at Mathias with shock and fear.

"_Now _do you believe me?" Mathias asked as he sat back down.

Johann gulped before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I needed another identity in order to do what needed to be done in Garden," Mathias answered. Mathias turned to me and continued, "Louella wanted me to be proud of her...but I wouldn't acknowledge her existance as my daughter. Over time, she began to do what most would call evil things, because she thought this would get my attention, which it did...but she wanted to impress me. If i could do all of it again, I would give her the attention she needed and tell her I'm sorry for ignoring her when all she wanted was to spend time with me."

"Louella had children with two men?" Steena asked. "Which man did we come from?"

"I have tried to watch over as many of my descendants as I could, within the Sorceress line. I watched Louella's children have children of their own, I was always in the background of course, without them knowing I was there or whom I was," Mathias started.

"Our family records say that we come from Louella and Rufus," Ariana replied.

"Yes, Rufus Shinra is your grandfather," Mathias confirmed.

"What about Hyne? And Snowe?" I asked.

Mathias turned his eyes back to me and replied, "That Demon Hyne is the one who created Sorcerers and Sorceresses through his Machina Tower on the Floating Continent. He transferred his power into normal humans and they became the first. Sorcerers and Sorceresses didn't exist before that. Snowe was the only fairy among that group of people. Why did you ask? Was that in your vision too?"

I nodded and answered, "And so was a meteor falling from the sky."

"That was probably Sephiroth's doing," Mathias replied bitterly.

"So the blue skinned woman was Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Blue skinned woman?" Mathias asked. "No, Sephiroth was a man." He thought for a few seconds before saying, "OH! That must have been when Jenova landed on earth! She had X-Death destroy the elemental crystals so she could absorb the energy of the Lifestream and feed off of it."

"How do you _know _all of this?" Zell asked.

"I had always observed what was going on around the planet. Pretty hard not to know what is happening when the world is thrown into chaos," Mathias smirked.

"Xavkul told us that Esthar was the name of the place Figaro Castle developed into..." I began. "But our history books say that Midgar was the city Esthar came from..."

"That's right. Figaro Castle became Lindblum Castle about two hundred years after the Figaro's power diminished. Then, when Lindblum Castle was destroyed in the 1970's, Regent Cid Fabool decided to use the Machina built into the castle to burrow underground to where Esthar is today. They continued to rebuild the city, but ShinRa Corp. managed to force Regent Cid out of power and took control over the castle. They continued to build, but they decided to turn part of the castle into the ShinRa office and renamed the city Midgar. Two years after Sephiroth's meteor destroyed Midgar, they built a seperate city on the outskirts of the original and called it Edge. Over time, the city was renamed once again and now we have Esthar," Mathias explained.

"There must be a lot of history in that city," Ariana began.

"Yes, part of the original castle was still being used recently before the city disappeared. The Esthar Palace had the original throne room of Figaro Castle, and you, Eternity, have the key to the palace," Mathias looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The pendant around your neck," he started and I fingered the dragon pendant I always wore. "That pendant activates not only the lift leading into the palace, but also the Crystal Room and the secret rooms I'm sure Esthar Palace has. The palace may only be one of the original wings of Figaro Castle, but it still had over two hundred rooms in it that I know of. The queens of that castle were always the ones who wore the pendant and it has an energy wave of its own."

"So the energy wave from her pendant is used to unlock a puzzle of sorts to the lift and the doors that goes with it?" Lulu asked.

"Exactly," Mathias answered.

"But why does Eternity have the pendant if the queens of the castle supposed to have it?" Zell asked. "I mean, dad told me that we are the descendants of the Figaro guys."

"Who knows?" Mathias asked. "Do you remember where you got that pendant?"

I shook my head and answered, "I know I've had it since being on the White SeeD ship. I don't remember anything before that."

The intercom came on and we got a message from one of the Cafeteria ladies, "Thirty minutes left until we close the Cafeteria. If you want some hot dogs or flavored bread, now's the time to get them."

"I'm outta here, you know how _hard _it is to get those things?" Zell stood, quickly, walked to the door and ran out of the dorm.


	54. Memory Sphere

**Chapter 53: Memory Sphere**

The next day, we found ourselves at the White SeeD ship. I followed Zell onto the ship and looked around. I saw many children playing with each other and the SeeDs were ignoring them as they had many years ago when I was an orphan there. Squall, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine went into the SeeD Leader's cabin as Zell and I walked into the pilot box. I walked up to the window and looked out of it. "I've always wondered what this pilot box looked like when I was on this ship," I told Zell. I turned to the pilot only to see him studying me.

"You've never come in here before?" Zell asked.

I shook my head and turned my gaze back to the ocean view in front of me, "The kids were never allowed in here."

"Zell?" came a voice behind us.

Zell and I both turned to see two young men, about in their late twenties or early thirties. One had a pair of dark blue shorts and a blue sweater with yellow and black sneakers, while the other man had on dark pants, a white shirt with a yellow vest and a blue woolen cap. "Yo Zone!" Zell clasped his hands with the man with the blue sweater.

"What are you doin' here?" Zone asked while smoothing back his black hair.

"Looking for Ellone," Zell answered. He then pulled me closer to him and continued, "I'd like ya to meet my girlfriend Eternity."

Zone studied me over with an unusual look in his eyes. "What's your last name?" he asked me.

"I, um..." I remembered when I learned I had a brother named Zone somewhere. "I just found out my last name is Deling."

He continued staring at me until the other guy exclaimed, "Wow! Long time no see, sir!"

Zone brushed passed me down the stairs while saying, "Whoa! Look who's here! Squall, how's it goin'?" I turned to see Squall and the others walk in the pilot box.

The other guy replied, "Can't believe you're here! Everybody doin' good, sir?"

"After you guys left, the Galbadian buttheads came after us, and we barely escaped to this boat," Zone told Squall.

"Who is that other guy?" I whispered to Zell.

"That's Watts," Zell answered back in a whisper.

"I was sure we were goners, sir! Zone went nuts and was thinking about swimming across the sea to escape!" Watts told everyone.

"Hey, it was a plan. All you were doing was whining like a big baby. 'We're gonna die, we're gonna die!' And look who jumped first! You, you numbnuts!" Zone replied while looking at his friend. "So, how's Rinoa? Where is she?" Zone turned back to Squall.

"...Rinoa fought with us against Edea. For some reason, she went unconscious after the fight. She's resting in the Garden now. I don't know what happened. We couldn't protect her. I'm...I'm sorry," Squall sounded nervous, which is a trait I never imagined him having.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! What did I say!!!? What did I say, _huh_!!!? I told you to take care of her!!! That nothin' better happen to her!!! Scumbag! You pathetic, lyin' scumbag!!!" Zone shouted.

Watts tried calming Zone down with, "Zone! C'mon! Easy, sir! Easy. She's not dead. They just dunno what's wrong with her, that's all. Ain't that right, sir? Squall would never give up on her. Am I right, sir?"

"We came here to get Ellone because there's a new evil force after her. If we can get Ellone and Rinoa together, maybe...we can get Rinoa back," Squall told them.

"Really!? See, Zone!? I told you, sir! Rinoa's gonna be fine! She promised she would come back! We all have to free Timber together. Don't worry, sir!" Watts patted Zone's shoulder.

Zone glanced briefly at Watts before turning back to Squall, "...All right. But I'm gonna say it one more time. If something happens to Rinoa again, I swear..."

Squall gave a sigh before saying, "Come on Zell and Eternity..." Zell was the first to begin heading to the entrance of the pilot box. As I made my way over to it, I gazed at Zone and he did the same to me, as I walked passed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Zell and the others were still on the White SeeD ship, I was back in my dorm telling Ariana about Zone. "Do you really think it was him?" she asked me.

"He looked at me strangely...like he may have recognized me or something," I replied. I was about to say more, but a loud knock came at my door. I stood up to answer it, but when I did open the door, there was nobody there. I took a step out of the dorm to see if there was somebody walking around, when my foot hit something. I turned my eyes downward and saw a sphere of some kind on the floor. I bent over and picked the clear sphere up and noticed that it had an irredescent shine to it.

I went back into the dorm holding the sphere up for Ariana to see as I headed over to the table to sit back down. "That's a Memory Sphere!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"People use these spheres to record their memories on, or to record messages to other people," Ariana answered. "They work best if there is a device to place it on, so you can view a larger image of what's on the sphere."

"I wonder if there are any of those in Garden?" I asked.

"Come, let's go see Cid about that," Ariana told me.

"Where's Kaelen?" I asked.

"He's with Lulu, Steena and their boyfriends," Ariana answered. I nodded and made my way out of the dorm with Ariana in tow beside me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we showed Headmaster Cid the sphere, he walked over towards the wall on the left side of his office. He pushed a button which caused part of the wall to slide down and exposed a large screen. Below the screen was a metal surface with a round indention in it. He placed the sphere onto the metal surface and pushed another button next to it. The screen came to life showing a bedroom of some sort. There was a bed with a blue comforter covering it and an end table beside the bed. We saw the view from the foot of the bed.

A male figure in a business suit moved in front of the screen and sat down on the bed. "That's Reno!" I exclaimed.

"Hey baby girl," Reno started while smiling at the camera. "Or little man, since I have no idea which one you are. And if you are not any of my children, then you must be one of my descendants watching this Sphere. Let me start by saying that I am so proud of you, whoever you are. Why am I proud you ask, since I may not even know you? It's because you came from me and probably inherited my good looks," he laughed.

The man named Rude bent down sideways and we saw his face looking at the camera with a curious expression, "You're not planning on using this thing to record you having sex with Kia again are you?"

Reno coughed out of nervousness and pushed Rude out of the way, "Hey! Get your own Sphere Recorder! This is my message you perv!" Reno turned back to the camera and smiled once again, "Ignore that man, I may have some kinky ideas, but they aren't for this particular sphere...ahem...I mean, yeah. Forget my last comment, if I had made a sex thing with this sphere, it wouldn't be for children to see."

"That's why your kids were watching one of your home movies when you came home from a party that one time?" Rude interrupted somewhere in the background.

Reno's eyes left the camera to look behind it, "Shaddup! The kids knew we were wrestling!"

"Yeah, wrestling naked!" Rude laughed.

Reno held up his index finger and said, "Excuse me for one moment kids." He stood up and left the screen.

A few seconds later, we heard Rude yell "Ow! Why in the hell did you hit me with that for?"

"Because I'm trying to give my children a serious message and you're in here fuckin' me up!!!" Reno yelled. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that exchange. Reno appeared back on the screen and sat down on the bed once again. "As I was sayin', I own my own company now, since I left ShinRa Corp., and we deal with destroyin' the monsters that are around the world. Everybody from villages to President Rufus Shinra himself hire our services. Even though I'm no longer a Turk, or part of ShinRa Corp., I still have close ties to Rufus and his company. He and I are workin' on saving the envorinment, which leads to protecting the planet itself. Why am I tellin' you this? It's because I have saved up billions upon billions in Gil for my descendants. Because of this amount of money, I have built a secret location in the City of the Ancients just so I can possibly meet a descendant of mine after I end up in the Lifestream. You must go through the Bone Village and then the Sleeping Forest to get there."

"Hey Reno," Rude interupted and Reno gave a sigh of annoyance.

"What now?"

"What if somebody not a descendant of you end up with your sphere?" Rude asked.

"After I get through with this message, if you'll even let me, I'll think of something," Reno answered.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Rude told him.

"I'll figure something out," Reno replied. "Anyways, look in one of the houses built into a cave and you'll find the place there. Usually you can only go to the Moonflow in order to see your loved ones who have died, but I'm hoping this place in the Ancients' City will work too. For anyone seeing this message, come see me ASAP and you'll get a bonus! Bye for now, and I love you. Peace out!" Reno kissed his index and middle fingers and gave a peace sign before he leaned over and the screen went blank.

"Why was this message left at our dorm and who put it there?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Ariana asked.

"I mean, it could be a mistake that this came to me...I mean, this Memory Sphere could've been left at the wrong dorm for all we know, or maybe it was meant for you?" I turned to Ariana.

She shook her head in response, "There isn't a Reno in my line...but maybe your father's line came from that man?"

"Would there be a way to find out?" I asked Headmaster Cid.

"I'll get one of the students gather information and see what comes up. We have many clues, such as his first name, the fact that he was a Turk for ShinRa and that he had his own company. I'm sure we can get something through government records and that sort of thing," Cid answered. "Would you mind if I held onto this Sphere for a couple of hours so I can try and get more clues?"

I nodded with a smile, "Sure."

**A/N: Zone and Watts are said to have taken over the Forest Owls 18 years before the game's events, which is why i had them at the age they are in this chapter. This will mean I have to change Zone's age in my "Sorceress Eternity" fic. That will come later though.**


	55. On To Esthar

Disclaimer: Reno, Rude, Zone, Watts, Ellone, Ultimecia and Dr. Odine are all property of Squaresoft (Enix).

A/N: Yay! I think this is my longest chapter so far! Please read and review! )

**Chapter 54: On To Esthar**

"Are you sure it's alright?" I was asking Ariana. "I mean, I'm gone a lot of the time, and I always leave Kaelen with other people to look after him," I turned my gaze to Kaelen playing with some toys on the floor.

"It is part of your job," Ariana laughed. "Besides, they may need you for some reason." I thought it over and finally nodded in agreement.

"Finished!" Zell exclaimed as he walked out of my personal room carrying a bag with some of my clothes in it.

"You go ahead Eternity, I can take care of Kaelen. Besides, he is well behaved so he is easier to handle compared to some of my kids were at his age," Ariana said.

"Okay," I finally agreed.

We heard a knock on my door, which made Zell yell out, "OH! I forgot about your surprise guest!" Zell went to open my dorm door and there stood Sorceress Edea. "Sorry to keep you waiting Matron."

"It is alright Zell," Edea smiled warmly at him. She was wearing the same unusual outfit that she had on during her inaugeration parade.

"Edea?!" Ariana asked. Edea walked into the room followed by Lulu, Steena and Yuna.

"We wanted to spend as much time with Aunt Edea as we could since she was onboard Garden," Yuna explained with a smile. Once Kaelen saw Edea walk in, he stood, ran behind me and clutched my black dress in fear.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me anymore," Edea leaned over slightly as she told Kaelen this.

I turned to look at Kaelen, "It's alright Kaelen," he turned his gaze to me and I smiled.

I felt Kaelen's grip loosen on me as he said, "Okay mommy."

Edea stood up straight and studied me. "She _does _look like Antoinette doesn't she?"

"Yes," Ariana answered as she made her way to stand in front of Edea and asked in a stern voice, "what I would like to know is, what has gotten into you lately?"

Edea stared at the floor in front of her before answering, "I was controlled by another Sorceress." She turned her eyes up to her mother. "A Sorceress named Ultimecia...she is a Sorceress from the future and she wants to go back in time."

Zell handed me my make-up bag, so I sat down to put my make-up on while Edea and Ariana talked. Kaelen walked back over to his toys slowly, still eyeing Edea. He finally sat down and stared at her while he moved one of his cars back and forth across the floor. Zell crouched down beside me with his right arm draping my left leg as he watched me put my make-up on.

"What does this Ultimecia want?" Ariana asked.

"She wants to cast a spell called Time Compression. It will merge past, present and future into one and cause chaos in this world," Edea explained. "She being the one to cast the spell, would be the only one who could survive. She wants to either turn all of humanity into her slaves, or destroy them all. I am going with the others to Esthar, so I can purchase an Odine Bangle from Doctor Odine himself. I do not know what I would do if Ultimecia takes control of me again...it would be like Mysidia all over again," I heard her voice crack as she said the name of her hometown.

Ariana took Edea by both arms just below the shoulders, while patting one of them. "It wasn't your fault Mysidia was destroyed."

"I may have been controlled, but it was still me who destroyed Mysidia! Ultimecia had me order the Galbadians to destroy it because she knew the mages there were powerful and might rise up to stop her plans!" Edea sniffled once.

"There, there child. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Besides, the town may be lost but the artifacts and many Mysidians survived the attack with the help of SeeD and Garden," Ariana tried to comfort Edea with those words.

I had finished my make-up, so I placed all the items back in the bag and zipped it up. Zell grabbed the small bag from me and put it back into the larger overnight bag.

"What about the dead? Have they become fiends yet?" Edea asked while composing herself.

Ariana shook her head and answered, "Eternity has already performed the Sending for them. She did it a few days ago."

Edea turned her gaze back to me, and she had a surprised look on her face as she seen my own face now covered with dark make-up. "She looks so..."

"Sinister?" Zell asked with a big grin.

"Yes," Edea nodded once.

"She is a Sorceress too," Lulu put in. "I taught her that it is best to look sinister when facing human opponents."

We were interupted with Zell's cell phone going off. Zell stood to take it out of his pocket and answered it. "S'up? Yeah, we're here...okay...gotcha...really?" Zell crossed one leg in front of the other as he talked. "'kay, see ya in a bit." Zell closed the phone and told us, "That was Quistis and she said it's time to go."

"Very well," Edea told him.

I stood and walked over to Kaelen, then kneeled down in front of him. "Mommy, will be back when I can okay?" Kaelen nodded so I continued, "Be good for whomever watches over you." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I stood back up and made my way to the door with Edea and Zell.

"All of you be careful out there," Ariana ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crossed my arms as I stood waiting for Squall to show up. Zell stood behind me with his own arms around my waist. We've been standing there for what seemed like forever, however, it had only been about three hours. Finally Zell said, "There he is!" I turned to look at Squall and was surprised to find him with Rinoa on his back. He continued walking toward us even though he seemed to want to be left alone.

"Squall, you're late," Quistis told him.

"Is the princess still asleep?" Zell asked.

"She might wake up with a kiss from the prince," Quistis half joked.

"Is that why you came all the way out here? To tell me that?" Squall asked with annoyance.

"You're going to Esthar, right? We're coming, too," Quistis replied.

"We're Edea's escort," Zell told Squall.

Edea made her way over to us and said, "Let us be on our way, Squall." Squall kneeled down and gently slid Rinoa onto the tracks. "We shall leave as soon as we're ready"

"What business do you have in Esthar?" Squall asked while looking up at Edea.

"I must go see Doctor Odine," Edea answered.

"Doctor Odine. You've heard the name, right?" Zell asked.

"I remember, but...why do you need to see him?" Squall asked.

"You know the famous Odine brand, don't you? That's all Doctor Odine's work. When it comes to knowledge about the Sorceress, he's number one..." Zell explained.

"...Thanks. So, why do you need to see this doctor?" Squall asked.

"Sorceress Ultimecia is alive. She is able to take control of my body at any time. If that were to happen...I would once again bring terror. I, too, value my well-being. I want to protect myself. If it were possible, I would like to rid myself of the Sorceress' power. Doctor Odine may know a way. He may be able to save me," Edea answered.

"...I understand. Let's all go to Esthar," Squall replied while preparing to put Rinoa on his back once again.

"Yo, they're back," Zell told us.

"The two of them went to take a look," Quistis explained to Squall after seeing his curious expression.

"How's it goin', Squall? Is Rinoa still asleep? Psst...Psst... Psst..." Selphie started and then she teased, "Rinoa's so cute when she's asleep."

"Whatever. So how is it? Can we make it to Esthar?" Squall asked while standing.

"Wooo! Are you blushing!?" Selphie teased again as she jumped up and down. I thought she looked like an idiot doing that.

"Selphie, don't make Squall angry...Esthar's on this continent, right? It's supposed to be huge...I don't know why, but I can't seem to find it anywhere," Irvine started with confusion.

Zell kissed my neck a few times once he got bored of the conversation. "Couldn't find it up north or down south...Let's try going east next!" Selphie suggested.

We all began to walk towards the east, but once we got to the Great Salt Lake, we only saw what looked to be some sort of mountainous place made of hardenened salt. Or it could've been sand from the bottom of the dried up lake, I had no idea. "What kind of place is this?" I asked.

"Don't know," Zell replied as he stood with his arm wrapped around me again.

"Hello...I don't see a city..." Selphie put in as she and Irvine both ran ahead some to look around.

"Looks like we are in for a long trip," Edea started uncertainly.

"Everything'll be all right. We'll be by your side all the way!" Zell reassured.

Edea turned to Zell, who was still beside me. "Thank you Zell. But remember, you must stay alert even in my presence. As long as I can be myself, everything will be fine. But if Ultimecia gets inside me again...You all know what to do..."

I heard footsteps and watched as Irvine and Selphie both ran back over to the rest of the group. "What, what, did I miss something? Uh-oh, it's so quiet. The air's getting heavy. Guys...What's wrong? COME ON! We're all together again! We're gonna bring back Rinoa! It's like a picnic! We're gonna have fun!" Selphie jumped up and down for the millionth time.

"...Somebody once told me that if you mention bad things, they'll come true. I know it's a silly superstition, but right now I want to believe it. So let's not talk about it anymore," Squall told her.

He began to walk toward the dried up lake, so we all began to follow after him. About ten minutes later, as we were passing a crevice in the rock-like formations, a skeletal monster jumped out at us. "An undead monster...Use recovery-related magic and items," Squall ordered.

Squall was about to put Rinoa down on the ground to fight, but Irvine stopped him with, "Let us handle this thing, you keep Rinoa safe." Squall nodded his head once to let Irvine know that his advice was taken.

Zell confidently strode up to the monster, only to be slashed with one of its claws. "OH SHIT THAT HURT!!!" Zell exclaimed. I immediately used a Cure spell on him which healed his wound all the way. "Thanks Eternity!" he waved his arm in the air as he got into a battle stance. "LET'S GET THIS SHIT ON!!!!" he shouted.

Quistis used her whip to strike the undead monster in the head. That didn't work, so Irvine shot it in the chest with his gun, but the bullet went right through. Selphie swung her nunchaku at the monster, hitting it in the arm. A piece of its bone fell to the ground, but other than that, it was undamaged.

"Recovery magic! Recovery magic!" Squall shouted out of frustration. "Come on people, get with the program!" I turned my head to look at Squall, only to see him shaking his head as it was bowed slightly toward the ground. "Geez!"

Edea pointed one clawed finger toward the monster and used a Cura spell. The magic engulfed the monster with rings of healing energy as the spell rained down on it. I used my own Curaga which took on the form of spiraling energy engulfing the monster. After this, the monster roared once, and began to break away in a wind of dust as its pyreflies floated up into the air.

"Come on," Squall ordered us. We followed him around twists and turns, fighting monsters whenever they attacked us, and we finally made it to a large open cliff with a bright blue sky beyond it. I saw a flash within the space of the sky, then parts of a building came within view.

"What is that?" I asked.

Squall extended his hand out in front of him and ran his hand along the empty space, "...There's something here." Just then, a huge hole opens up in the sky as I stared in amazement.

"A hole in midair...?" Edea asked.

"Oh! Neato! A hole in the middle of nowhere," Selphie exlaimed with excitement.

"That's weird! Is that a tunnel or something?" Irvine asked.

Quistis asked her own question, "What...is that? How can there be a hole in midair?"

"WHOA! What the hell is that!? It's some kinda hole or tunnel..." Zell stared at it with amazement in his eyes.

I noticed a glow coming from below me, so I turned my gaze from the hole, to the ground. That's when I saw that my dragon pendant was glowing. "My pendant..." I started.

Zell looked over at me and asked, "Huh? Whoa, what's it doin'?'"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "It has never done that before...at least not that I've ever seen."

"Wait a minute...didn't Mathias say something 'bout that being the key to Esthar?" Zell reminded me.

"Yes..." I answered. "It started glowing soon after the hole in the air appeared."

"So maybe...if Eternity hadn't come along with us...we would have never seen this hole?" Quistis asked.

"Maybe," Squall started. "But we need to figure out a way into the city." He began to feel around the space in front of him and he stopped. "Here is a ladder or something." He slowly began to climb it, with the help of Irvine keeping Rinoa from slipping off Squall's back. "This looks like the only way."

We all followed Squall's actions until we were all standing on a platform. After the last person came onto the platform, the hole behind us closed, which we learned was really a door. The platform below us began to move some.

"Who made this place?" Quistis asked.

"What's this, an elevator?" Zell asked right after.

"I wonder where we are heading..." Edea asked to herself rather than to anyone else.

"I'm not turning back now," Squall told us while adjusting Rinoa on his back.

A couple of minutes later, the platform shook and then stopped. "So like...is this where we get off?" Irvine asked as a door opened in front of us, and beyond it was a walkway. "Well Squall, what are we gonna do?"

Squall didn't answer, instead he walked into the tunnel, so the rest of us followed him. "What else? Let's go," he finally told us.

After another few minutes, we finally came to a dead end. We seen the wall begin to shimmer with an unknown energy and then it began to disappear. After the energy was gone, we saw a huge city. "Wow!!! Pretty!" Selphie exclaimed while jumping in place yet again, she would be perfect for the clique of librarians that I had to deal with.

"THE HELL IS THIS!?" Zell asked with shock.

"What is this!? My goodness!" Quistis replied.

"...What is going to happen now?" Edea asked.

"Geez! Will you look at that..." Irvine breathed in fascination.

"Is this Esthar?" I asked. I turned to Zell and told him, "If it is, this is your city." Just then, the platform moved and sped through some clear tunnels, which allowed us a nice view of the city.

"OH YEAH!!!" Zell yelled while shaking his fist. "THIS IS MY CITY!!!"

The platform finally stopped, so Squall said, "...Judging from their technology, they must know we're here. It's possible we might encounter some hostility, so stay alert. ...Aaahh! No...not now!... This...isn't good..." Squall began to fall to the ground, along with Zell and Selphie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're in the Dream World," Irvine answered, as if that was a good enough excuse for the rest of us. I knelt down beside Zell and placed his head in my lap. I caressed my hand along his cheek as I made sure he was alright.

"What is the Dream World?" Edea asked him.

"Ellone takes them back to the past with her dreams," Irvine answered.

"So in other words, they have visions of the past?" I asked.

"Something like that," Irvine began. "But they actually live the past, even the parts of fighting monsters. For some reason, when they come back, any magic they drew in the Dream World is with them when they wake up. They also seem to be a little stronger."

"I guess there is nothing else to do but sit here and wait," Quistis replied while sitting in her spot.

"So you are really my neice?" Edea asked. I looked up to see her sitting comfortable with her legs underneath her.

"Yes," I answered. I waited a few seconds before continuing, "I've seen pictures of Antoinette...I mean my mother, and I cannot believe the resemblance."

Irvine sat down as well and asked, "So Eternity is your niece Matron?"

"So am I," Quistis piped up.

"Yes, Quistis' mother Nevaeh was also my sister," Edea confirmed.

"You are a Sorceress too, does that mean you have white bangs as well?" I asked.

Edea shook her head, "I was born with the potential to become a Sorceress, however, I did not become one until I was going on seven years old. The gene that gives Sorceresses in our line their white bangs, never developed within me."

I stopped caressing Zell's face so I could lay my arm across his stomach. His breathing told me that he was going to be alright. Nobody said anything for about ten or fifteen minutes, then, Zell and the others began to wake up. Zell opened his eyes only to stare into mine as he smiled at me. Zell sat up slowly in front of me and positioned his face near mine. "Hey baby," he grinned as he gave me a kiss.

"Back from your adventure, Squall?" Irvine asked him.

"There's something coming," Edea told us as she stood. Zell stood first before offering his hand to me so he could help me stand. I watched as a car stopped a little ways away and a man got out of it. The man was wearing some sort of weird robes.

"Sorceress Edea?" The man asked.

"Yes. We came to see Doctor Odine," she told the man.

"...Please explain what this is regarding," the man demanded.

"Yes, of course," Edea started with a slight bow of her head.

Before she could say anymore, Squall said, "I want to see Ellone. Where is she?"

"...Ellone?" the man asked.

"Squall, calm down. Trust me. Let me handle this," Edea replied gently.

"Please come with us," the man told us. He walked back to his car, with us following behind him. Irvine and Selphie helped Squall get Rinoa onto his lap, then they both jumped in. Zell got in next and patted his knee. I couldn't help but smile as I got into the car and sat on Zell's lap. I noticed Irvine was holding Selphie in his own lap. With Quistis and Edea getting into the small car, everybody became cramped. The man started the car up again and began to drive East into the downtown area of the city.

Five minutes later, Irvine asked, "Geez, how far does this go...?"

"We'll be arriving at the Presidential Palace shortly," the man answered.

"I hope Doctor Odine is there," Edea replied.

"Esthar's president must be a real big shot," Irvine joked after seeing the size of the Presidential Palace. Finally, we stopped in front of the palace and got out of the car one by one. We were told to go to the front and I noticed my pendant begin to glow once again.

"Now what?" I asked to myself. Everybody else stopped and stared at me, so I pointed to my pendant. A smaller lift came down out of some clear tunnel and stopped before us.

"I wonder what this does?" Selphie asked.

"That lift hasn't been running for ages!" the man who brought us to the palace exclaimed. "That will take you directly into the palace...but it hasn't been working for over twelve years!"

Zell, myself and Selphie sat down on it, but nothing happened. "What does this do?" Selphie asked as she pushed a button that was sitting beside her. The lift began to move and we started to go up through the clear tunnels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...That is the very reason I am here. I seek the doctor's help. I wish to be free of Sorceress Ultimecia's control," Edea was telling the doctor's aide.

"Zat will be easy," came a voice from a side door. A man in brightly colored robes walked into the room and stood studying Edea. "We just exorcise the Sorceress. There iz nothing Odine cannot do."

"I leave everything in your hands," Edea told Odine.

"So you want to see Ellone?" the man who drove the car asked. We learned that he was the Presidential Aide.

"Where is she? I have to bring Rinoa to her. We need to see Ellone, now!" Squall demanded harshly.

"So, you will take Odine hostage!? You are a fool," Odine asked. I could tell that this man had a problem with his ego since Squall didn't say anything about taking anyone hostage.

"I don't care! Just take me to Ellone!" Squall repeated.

"Do as he says. I give ze permission," Odine waved the Presidential Aide away.

"...Very well," the aide bowed slightly.

Odine made his way to the couch where the unconscious Rinoa lay sleeping, "But under one condition. You must let me observe this girl."

"...Well? We would need time to prepare before we take you to Ellone. So, you will leave the girl with us until then?" the Presidential Aide asked.

"Accept the offer, Squall," Edea urged gently.

"You better not do anything to Rinoa," Squall warned as he turned to leave.

"We'll take the girl there. There's nothing to worry about. Just head to Lunar Gate," the aide told us.


	56. The Lunar Gate

**Chapter 55: The Lunar Gate**

At the Lunar Gate, we were waiting for Squall and the others. "I've never seen anything like this before," I was telling Zell.

"That makes two of us," he replied.

"Distance-wise, it's pretty far, but you'll be there in no time. You'll be there by the time you wake up," a staff member in white was telling Squall.

"Where are we going?" Squall asked.

The staff member started his explanation, "Let me give you a quick explanation of the whole process. First, we need you to enter the capsule inside this pipe. Here, you'll undergo the 'cold sleep' process. Once this process is complete, your capsule will automatically be loaded into the booster. After that, we launch. You should be there by the time you wake up. Leave the rest to the staff once you get there...Well, that's about it in a nutshell. I won't say there isn't a risk involved. What do you want to do?"

"...Let's do it," Squall answered hastily.

"Ok, you need to decide who you're taking. The girl in blue has already undergone 'cold sleep' and has been loaded in. There's room for one more," the staff member told him.

"...In the meantime, something must be done to suppress my powers..." Edea replied.

"But it'd be too dangerous for Matron to be alone!" Quistis argued.

"Then let me be her escort! C'mon Squall, what do you say!?" Zell asked him.

"Are you sure you can handle it...?" Squall asked.

Zell's face showed his shock at that question, "Why _can't _it be me!? Because I'm a Chicken-wuss!?...Then...let me prove it to you! I'm a SeeD, just like _you _are!"

Edea interrupted them by adding, "...I, too, would prefer Zell by my side. It would give me a sense of security..."

"I have no objection to Zell remaining," Quistis put in.

"Me, either!!!" Selphie exclaimed while giving a small hop.

"Then it's decided, Squall," Irvine grinned at Squall.

Squall thought for about ten seconds before finally saying, "Ok. I'll leave it in Zell's hands."

"OHHHH YEAHHH!" Zell exclaimed while going into a battle stance and shaking his fist. "I'll do whatever it takes to watch over you." He turned to Edea, "Don't worry about a thing! Squall, don't worry about us!"

"Ok, let me decide who's going," Squall interrupted. "I'll choose Selphie to go with me."

About an hour later, Edea, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and myself were all standing beside the control panel in the Lunar Gate. "What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"I wanna see that shuttle lift off," Zell answered while staring at the building in front of us. Not long after that, we heard a noise within the machine and the then saw the shuttle shoot up into the sky.

"Man, I hope everything goes well," Zell said quietly.

"I think they're in good hands," Irvine replied as he watched the shuttle getting smaller.

"Let's pray for their safe return. Ok, shall we go?" Edea asked.

The dog that had ran into the building earlier began to bark and it ran off. "Geez, what's up with her...?" Irvine asked.

"Hey, stop!" Quistis yelled at the dog.

Zell turned towards the noise. "What the...!? WHOOAA!!!" Zell exclaimed. All of a sudden, the whole building began to shake and it wasn't from the shuttle. "Let's go outside!" Zell grabbed my hand and we ran together outside. When we got outside, we saw a dark shadow above us. We all gazed up and saw a large, black monolith floating above the base we were at and it was moving north. "What the hell is that!? It's humongous!"

"I think the city is over there," Quistis pointed out.

"That means what's-his-face, Doctor Odine might be in trouble," Irvine suggested.

Edea turned to Zell and told him, "Zell, we'd better head for the city at once. Doctor Odine might know what's going on."

"Alright! Who's comin' with us!?" Zell asked.

We all told Zell that we would go with him, so we left to go back to Esthar.


	57. A New Crisis

**Chapter 56: A New Crisis**

"Why iz Lunatic Pandora here now? Who iz moving zat thing?" Doctor Odine asked as we were walking into his office.

His assistant turned to Odine and answered, "Galbadians, sir. They're the ones that salvaged it. We must sound the alert in the city now!"

Doctor Odine replied while typing something on his keyboard, "It will not attack us. This city iz not ze target."

"I hope so...I hope you're right," the assistant told him.

"But Tears' Point...Hmm?" Odine started before spotting us. "So we meet again. This iz exciting."

"What's so exciting about this!? This and that about Galbadia and all!?" Zell asked with disbelief.

"It has been a long time since I last saw Lunatic Pandora," Odine answered.

"That Lunatic...whatever, that big thing!? What the _hell _is that!? What the hell is going on!?" Zell demanded.

"Oh! You vant to hear my story? Zat iz nice. I would be happy to tell you. I've been investigating ze Pandora since it was excavated. So we serviced it..." Odine said happily.

"Grrrr..." Zell growled.

"And investigated..." Odine continued in his happy state.

"I don't care about that!" Zell yelled.

"Vat do you vant?" Odine asked while turning to Zell.

"What's gonna happen? What do we do?" Zell asked, obviously in a panic.

"Zat iz what I'm about to..." Odine started while walking towards his computer.

"The enemy's comin', right!? And there's no time! We'll do somethin' about it! Just tell us what to do. Make it short," Zell ordered while stomping his foot.

"Short, eh? Are you sure about zat? Zat iz too bad. Yes, zis could be very bad. You vant to go inside to stop it? Then look at zis," A holographic map came up onto one of the computer monitors, and so we all walked over to study it.

"This iz a map of ze Esthar region. Lunatic Pandora's current location iz here," Odine continued his explanation. "Lunatic Pandora's expected course. It vill undoubtedly pass over ze city. Zoom in map. Ze city has one outer skyvay and two main inner skyvays, all leading to ze palace." We watched as the screen gave the locations of the city.

"Lunatic Pandora vill head east, from ze vicinity of zis lab toward ze shopping mall. Ze time it vill take to cross ze city iz estimated to be twenty minutes. Boarding Lunatic Pandora iz possible at ze following three contact points. Ze first contact point iz at ze center of ze city. It vill arrive zere five to eight minutes after it enters ze city. Ze second contact point iz unknown. We believe it iz where ze two skyvays cross. Lunatic Pandora vill arrive zere ten to fifteen minutes after it enters ze city," Odine took a breath before continuing on.

"Ze third contact point iz north of ze shopping mall. It vill arrive zere seventeen minutes after it enters ze city. End of briefing," Odine concluded. "Zat is how it goes. I give you zis. Look at it with ze binocularz. Ze problem iz..."

"Alright, alright...! We'll get goin'!" Zell interupted.

"I vant to talk some more...Ze culprit iz not Galbadia," Odine protested.

"Come on!" Zell ordered us before Odine could say anymore. We all ran out of his lab and onto the streets of Esthar. We noticed many soldiers laying around on the ground. "Looks like it's here...somewhere. "Where is it? There it is!" Zell pointed to the Lunatic Pandora crossing into the city. "It's heading for the center! Oh...man..."

We waited as the monolith slowly came toward us. When it was finally reachable, Quistis asked, "Doctor Odine told us to get on, but...?" That's when we saw the door to the Pandora open and Galbadians jumped out. Soon we were in the middle of a battle. I let Zell and the others fight the soldiers as I stood behind them and healed anyone who needed it.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to be beaten and then Zell yelled, "Now's our chance!" which was when I noticed the open door leading into the Lunatic Pandora. Once we all jumped inside the monolith, we were met with a gigantic robot. "...The hell is that!? Well, no time to be ponderin'... Let's do it!!! Arghhh!" Zell lead the rest of us to the robot for a battle, but once we got close enough, we were all thrown back into the air and we began to float.

"Arghhhh! M...My body...I can't move!?" Zell exclaimed. The rest of us tried to get down to the ground but couldn't. Finally, we were thrown out of the Pandora and landed on the street near a large temple-like building. "Dammit! ...Kills me to let'em go!" The Lunatic Pandora continued onto a place I have no idea what it was...but the monolith began to glow an eerie red. "I guess we better fall back for now," said in defeat.

"The Lunar Cry..." Edea said to herself.

"Let's head back," Zell suggested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked back to Esthar, I asked, "What was that building?"

"That was the Sorceress Memorial," Edea answered. "Many past Sorceresses are locked up there so they do not rise up and start a reign of terror."

"And that place the Lunatic Pandora stopped at?" I asked.

"That is Tear's Point...when the Lunatic Pandora ends up merging its energies with that site, the Lunar Cry happens," Edea explained.

"Isn't the Lunar Cry when monsters from the moon come down to our planet or something?" I continued.

"Yes," Edea sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, from what I understand, the monsters that come from the moon are extremely strong."

I latched my arms around one of Zell's arms and leaned my head against his shoulder as we continued to walk to Esthar. As we neared Esthar, we seen a figure walking towards us from the direction of the city. "I wonder who that is?" Quistis wondered.

As we came closer to the other figure, I seen that it was Mathias. "I wonder what Mathias is doing here?" Eventually, we came face to face with Mathias and I repeated my earlier question to him, "What are you doing here?"

Mathias pointed skywards, which made me look up. "The moon is red...that means a Lunar Cry is about to happen." I spotted the blood red moon high above us in the sky.

"How did you know this?" Edea asked him.

"I was alive when the very first Lunar Cry occured so many years ago," was Mathias' answer.

"Really?" Quistis asked.

Mathias nodded and replied, "That Lunar Cry was the reason the Centran shelters were built in the first place. Do you know of the Centran Ruins?"

"I do," Edea told him. "They are near my orphanage."

"Well," Mathias started as he began to walk back to Esthar, with the rest of us in tow. "All of those islands were once a single landmass, however, when the citizens on the Floating Continent knew that the monsters would rain down on their home, they created nuclear weapons. As the monsters got closer to the Floating Continent...they fired the weapons and the impact of the monsters and weapons colliding so close to the place, caused the whole Floating Continent to blow up. The Centran Ruins are part of the remains of the Machina Tower that was used to create the first Sorceresses and Sorcerers."

"What about these Centran shelters?" Quistis asked.

"Half of the citizens of the Floating Continent fled their home and moved into these shelters for safe haven. These shelters would later become Balamb, Galbadia and Trabia Gardens," Mathias smiled at Quistis' surprised expression.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zell interrupted.

"I flew, how else?" he replied. He turned to Edea and asked, "You are Ariana's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Edea told him. "Quistis here, is my sister's daughter...my mother's granddaughter."

"Hold on, I thought Quistis was Uncle Seymour's daughter?" Zell asked with confusion.

"That's right," Edea smiled. "Seymour married my sister."

"Oh..." Zell looked over to Quistis briefly. A thought came into my head and I began to laugh. "What is it?" Zell asked.

"Quistis is Seymour's daughter right?" I asked.

"Yes," Edea answered.

"Is Krevin also Seymour and Nevaeh's son together?" I asked her.

"Yes, why?" Edea asked her own question.

I began to laugh once again before finally explaining, "If Krevin is related to me...I just realized that he wouldn't have known I was his cousin!"

"Why is that so funny?" Quistis asked me.

"Because that means that he was flirting with his own cousin!!" I held my stomach from laughing so hard.

"That Krevin guy flirted with you?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, before _and _after he found out he was Seymour's son!" I continued to laugh at how ridiculous it all was. "He is going to be surprised once he finds out!"

"Heh," was all Zell said as we all continued to walk to Esthar.


	58. The Lunar Cry

**Chapter 57: The Lunar Cry**

A whole day had passed between the time Squall went into space and the Lunar Cry. "Eternity, LOOK AT THAT!!!" Zell exclaimed as he pointed to the sky. He and I were outside the city taking a walk together. I looked up and saw that the moon looked like it was shedding a bloody tear.

"The Lunar Cry!" I cried.

Zell grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" he yelled as he turned to run. I ran after him as we tried to get to the city before the monsters collided with the planet. Zell paused long enough to mess with his cell phone. He put it to his ear, "Yeah Quistis...the Lunar Cry is happening right now! Uh huh...we're both runnin' as fast as we can back to Esthar...we're almost there...'k, see ya!" Zell hung up his phone and put it back in his shorts pocket.

We finally made it back to Esthar and we were met with Irvine, Quistis, Edea and Mathias. We all stayed within the city, but we got a view of the event taking place. About forty minutes later, the first of the monsters rained down onto the Lunatic Pandora and they began to spread out. Some of the monsters that could fly began to leave the Esthar plains and the others began to form groups throughout the land.

"There are thousands of them," Irvine breathed.

"...Hundreds of thousands...maybe into the millions," Mathias corrected. "It will take many centuries to bring the population down to a manageable size. It can be done, this planet has seen much worse throughout it's history."

"Come, there is nothing we can do here," Edea told us all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, the same group of six, including myself, were sitting in the Presidential Palace having dinner. We sat at a large oak table talking amongst each other. "What are we going to do Matron?" Quistis asked before taking a bite of her chicken breast with red wine sauce.

"We have to wait until Squall and the others get back," Irvine commented while drinking his black coffee.

"We don't _need _to wait 'til Squall gets back!" Zell shouted. "He put me in charge while he's away!"

"He put you in charge of taking care of Matron," Irvine shot back with a sly grin.

"Yeah, _so_?" Zell countered. "I _know _I can take care of this!!!" He slammed his palm on the table as he sat back in his chair.

"Seifer likes to do that," Quistis smiled mischievously and Zell gave her a death glare. "Seifer likes to give people that look too."

"Can we stop talking about Seifer? We have more _important _things to discuss and plan," Zell asked as politely as he could even though I could hear in his voice that he was getting annoyed.

"What kind of plan?" Edea asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, for one," Zell began as he scooted his chair right next to mine and placed his hand on my lower thigh. "We can help protect the citizens of Esthar if monsters come into the city. It's not much, but it should help, right?"

"I think it would," Quistis turned serious once again as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"I hope everybody on Garden is alright," I put in as I leaned my head on Zell's shoulder.

"Garden has many fighters who have been trained in many areas, they will be fine," Edea replied.

"I sure hope so," Irvine told us while twirling his gun.


	59. The Ragnarok

A/N: How did you like these four updates today? I decided on this many since two of the chapters were really short. Trust me, you will want to continue reading from this point on. Almost non-stop action coming up from the next chapter until the final one. Plus, lots of plot coming soon (also next chapter). I promise you will all be totally surprised! So, read and review please!

**Chapter 58: The Ragnarok**

Another couple of days had passed, Zell and I along with the others all fought any monsters that had appeared in Esthar and we were given details of the Lunatic Pandora from Doctor Odine.

"Come on!" Zell yelled while waving his hand motioning us to follow him. We received news that the ship Squall was on, came back to the planet and had landed. I ran with the front part of my peach-colored dress in my hands, so I wouldn't trip over the long fabric. Zell ran onto the ship first, followed closely by me, Quistis and Irvine. We followed Zell until he found the room that Squall was in.

"S'up Squall!!! So glad you're safe! I hate to tell you this now, but we've got major problems down here. Well, here it goes! Some big thing called Lunatic Pandora came out of nowhere. Matron couldn't achieve what she set out to do because of it. Which is ok. Matron's not a Sorceress anymore. Matron gave away her power to someone without realizing it," Zell was telling Squall as I walked into the room, Selphie was standing near Squall, who was leaning over in his seat staring at the floor.

Squall simply sat there without saying a word so Zell continued, "And, ah...Oh yeah, the Galbadian military is controlling Lunatic Pandora. They excavated it from the ocean where Esthar sank it years ago. Inside the Lunatic Pandora, there's this thing called a 'Crystal Pillar'. It calls monsters from the moon. The monsters came falling from the moon. Total panic down here. It wasn't just monsters that came falling down. Sorceress Adel came down along with the machine that confined her. I guess the stream of falling monsters engulfed the machine. Lunatic Pandora caught Adel from that stream! Doctor Odine thinks that may have been Galbadia's true intent. Meaning..."

"Zell, that's enough for now," Squall interrupted as he continued staring at the floor in front of him.

Zell tried to talk to Squall some more, "But Squall!"

"I know. I know we've got problems. But I can't think right now," Squall told him sternly.

"What's the matter?" Irvine asked, genuinely concerned.

Squall took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "Rinoa is a Sorceress now. She received Matron's powers. An escort from Esthar came to pick Rinoa up. Rinoa's in Esthar now."

"We have to go get her!" Selphie exclaimed before running out of the room.

"Was she taken by force?" Quistis asked.

Squall shook his head, "No. It was Rinoa's decision. She was scared about being a Sorceress...scared of being feared...hated...Scared that no one would want to be around her...she said she couldn't handle that."

Irvine was the next to leave the room as Quistis asked, "Didn't you try to stop her, Squall?"

"It was Rinoa's decision. What right do I have to object?" Squall asked her.

Quistis got angry and shouted, "Oh! Stop that! What are you talking about!? Why did you go all the way out into space to save Rinoa!? To hand her over to Esthar!? So that you might never see her again!? No, right!? Wasn't it because you wanted to be with Rinoa? You're a fool."

"Seriously," Zell put in.

Squall sat and thought for a few seconds, "...Maybe."

"Have you decided?" Quistis pressed.

"Heading to Esthar, right?" Zell asked.

Squall stood up and began to walk toward the door, "Pandora whatever and Sorceress Adel are out of my hands. I don't even _know _where to look for Sis. The only thing I know is Rinoa. The only thing I want to do for sure right now is for Rinoa. We're going to get Rinoa back!"

The ship started to rock violently which threw me off-balance and as I started to fall backwards, Squall caught me in his arms. I held onto him as the ship moved.

"Ahh.. Excuse me, we're flying?" Quistis asked.

"I hope this ain't the case but, I can picture Selphie in the pilot seat, and..." Zell joked.

"...Selphie screaming, 'Whoo-hoo, we're flying!' And standing next to her, a very excited Irvine.." Quistis finished for him.

"Come on, only one way to find out!" Zell exclaimed. He and Quistis ran out of the room and Squall was about to follow before I stopped him by pulling his arm.

Squall turned his gaze to me and I explained, "Don't worry about Rinoa being a Sorceress...we do not know how she got her powers, but it is possible that she had always been one. Our family has Sorceresses _and _Sorcerers, so it is possible that her powers had been awakened for some reason."

Squall nodded and replied, "Thanks...that is something I needed to hear. Come on," he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the cockpit together.

Once we got there, Selphie yelled, "Whoo-hoo! We're flying!"

"Selphie's just amazing!" Irvine told us proudly.

"You sure you can fly this?" Squall asked beside me with his arm still around my waist.

"It just kinda took off! I don't know. It's pretty easy. I think it'll be fine. But there's no guarantee it won't crash!" Selphie falsely reassured us.

"Selphie, head for Esthar. She's probably at the Sorceress Memorial. We're gonna go rescue Rinoa," Squall ordered her as he lead me over to Zell. Zell noticed Squall's arm around me and replaced Squall's with his own. Squall walked passed me to the large windshield.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited impatiently for about thirty minutes on the Ragnarok while Zell and the others rescued Rinoa. Finally, I watched as they all came running to the Ragnarok and disappeared. Selphie was the first to run into the cockpit and she went straight to the pilot seat. Rinoa came in next and silently sat down in the back as Squall continued passed her and over to Selphie. The others began slowly filing into the cockpit and chose a seat away from Rinoa. I watched Rinoa as she moped in her seat and I rolled my eyes. I stood and walked over to Rinoa, sitting down next to her.

Rinoa didn't acknowledge me so I got her attention, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me and asked in a pitiful voice, "Haven't you heard? I'm a Sorceress now." I felt the Ragnarok begin to move as it lifted off.

"What's the big deal about that?" I asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked with a confused expression as she turned to me.

"I am a Sorceress too, it isn't all that bad once you get used to it," I replied.

"That's easy for you to say," she sulked. "You have been one all your life...I just now turned into one." I laughed at that and she asked me angrily, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"In case you didn't notice," I started. "Sorceresses run in our family, you probably have been a Sorceress all this time and your powers just now awakened."

"I got my powers from Sorceress Edea," she told me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her and she made eye contact with me.

"During our final battle with Edea, her powers left her and transferred to me," was Rinoa's answer. "Edea isn't a Sorceress anymore."

I shook my head and replied, "That isn't true...it may be true that you got _some _of her powers, but those powers that were given to you, were given to Edea by another Sorceress. Edea was a Sorceress _long _before that happened though, the other Sorceress' power simply gave her a power boost."

"You don't understand!" she cried out, getting looks from everyone else on the Ragnarok. "My life is ruined now and there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Your life will only be ruined if you believe it is!" I shot back. "You're a Sorceress, so what? You may have been a Sorceress before these powers manifested in you, whether they came from Edea or not! If that was the case, it was only a matter of time before your own powers developed and you would've been faced with the same thing as you are now!" I stood up to walk back to my seat next to Zell. But before I did, I turned back to Rinoa and continued, "In the end, you will see that there was nothing for you to worry about where this moment is concerned. There will be something more important for you to be thinking about, not all of this silliness."

"It _isn't _silliness!" Rinoa pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them to cry. I sighed and walked back to my seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the others were at Edea's orphanage, I once again stayed on the Ragnarok. For some reason, I didn't feel welcome and I didn't want to get in anyone else's way. "Why aren't'cha at Matron's place?" Zell asked me as he walked into the cockpit and made his way over to me.

I sighed and turned my gaze up to Zell as he sat down next to me. "I was just thinking," I smiled.

"About?" Zell pressed as he gave me a curious expression.

"Nothing all that important," I replied.

"It must be important if I can sense your emotions," Zell started. "...I know you are anxious about something. Does it have to do with all this Sorceress business?"

I shook my head slightly and answered truthfully, "More of a family business. It's just...I want to visit the City of the Ancients."

"Why do ya wanna visit there?" Zell asked.

"I received a Memory Sphere, and I want to see if my ancestor Reno will be there like he said he would," I answered.

"You're not telling me everything," Zell replied as he stared at me. "What's the matter, _really_?"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "It's...your group is so close and, I feel kind of left out...I mean, I see you all socializing together and I feel like I'm intruding..." I looked down at the floor as Zell wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, hey...where is this coming from?" he asked me. "They talk to you..."

"I know," I interupted, "but it always feel like they're going out of their way to include me...they shouldn't have to."

"You're right Eternity," Zell pulled me to him, "you don't feel like _I'm _going out of my way to include you, do you?" I shook my head and we sat there for awhile before Zell asked, "So, is visiting the Ancient's City something that you feel you need to do?"

"I think so," I said uncertainly. "I really feel like I should go there..."

"I'll see what I can do," Zell assured me. We sat together in silence for a while, I was so relaxed listening to his heartbeat that I dozed off.


	60. City of the Ancients

A/N: My longest chapter yet!!! Once you read this chapter though, you'll see why it' so long hehe. Please read and review at least this chapter to tell me how you liked it (or didn't like it). I hope it was easy to follow what was going on, I also hope that it actually made sense. It did to me when I proofread it like ten times (which was easy since this is my one of my fave chapters so far).

If you have the soundtrack to Final Fantasy: Advent Children, or have the song, be sure to play "Divinity 1" and then "Divinity 2" afterwards when the text goes **"Guys?" Irvine interrupted, "we have company!!!"** The events afterwards will go great with the songs since i was listening to them when I wrote this chapter. It will also add more power to this part. Finally, on with the story!

**Chapter 59: City of the Ancients**

I was awakened by a lot of arguing, so I opened my eyes and glanced around. "She needs to go to the Ancient's City!" Zell exclaimed.

"We have more _important _things to do!!" Squall shouted back.

"He's right," Quistis put in. "We have to go back to Esthar to get Sis!"

Squall turned his head in Selphie's direction and ordered, "Go to Esthar!"

"You don't _understand_!" Zell defended me as he continued to argue.

"NO! _You _don't understand Zell! This world is on the brink of destruction and we need to go get Sis and figure out what we are going to _do_!" Squall yelled. I stood and made my way to the pilot's seat where Squall and Zell were arguing. Squall turned to me and said, "We are going straight to Esthar and _don't _argue back with me!"

"That isn't _fair_!" I joined in on the arguing.

"What isn't fair, is you coming onto this ship and trying to go on vacation for no apparent reason!" Squall exclaimed.

"It isn't a vacation Squall! I need to go to the Ancient City and this ship is the fastest way there!!" I argued heatedly.

"Where do I _go_?!" Selphie interrupted with confusion lacing her voice.

"DAMMIT! GO TO ESTHAR!!" Squall shouted in frustration.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to Esthar! No need to yell at me!" Selphie cried out.

"If you do not go to the Ancient's City," I warned, "I will take control of this ship and fly there myself!!! Either that or I will have Garden piloted there once we land!! I _need _to go there Squall!"

"Why the interest in this place all of a sudden?" Squall asked.

"I don't know!" I threw my arms up into the air out of my own frustration. "I feel like I need to go there! It's like there is something important there and it's meant for me!"

"What about Rinoa? We need to find Sis so we can get them together," Quistis cut in.

"Oh, _enough _about Rinoa!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous!" Selphie laughed from her seat.

"Whatever!" I felt like I was on the brink of a mental breakdown and I ran my hands through my hair as I began to leave the cockpit. I had no idea why I was acting this way, it isn't like me at all.

I went back to the room we found Squall in, and slowly sat on the floor with my back pressed against the wall and my arms wrapped around my knees. Finally, I started to cry and soon I was sobbing loudly. I heard the door sliding open and felt a presence kneel in front of me. Whomever it was, began to gently force my arms away from my knees and I looked up to see Squall. I covered my eyes with my right hand so he wouldn't see me crying but it was too late for me to hide it.

"Come on, why are you acting this way for?" he asked gently.

"I-I don't k-know!" I stammered weakly. I thought for a minute so I could calm down enough to speak, "I-I g-guess...everything that has h-happened recently...is getting t-to me..."

"What do you mean?" Squall pressed.

"It's just that...now, e-everything is about R-Rinoa...even _you _are m-more worried about her!" I told him.

"Selphie was right then? You _are _jealous..." Squall asked me quietly.

That got me to sob even more, so Squall pushed my knees down to the floor and wrapped his arms around me. "_Oh Squall_!" I cried as I leaned into his chest.

"Shh," Squall tried to comfort me as he hugged me tighter. "Let it all out..." A few minutes passed and I was still crying, so Squall told me, "I ordered Selphie to take us to the Ancient's City."

"Why?" I asked weakly.

"I can see now that you are under a lot of stress...we don't need another Sorceress having a breakdown," Squall answered half-jokingly.

"I love you Squall," I blurted out.

Squall tensed slightly after he heard that, but then relaxed. "I know Eternity, but there is nothing between us and there never could be...not anymore. But, I still want you to be my friend." That got me to glance up at him and he smiled at me. "Never thought you'd ever hear me say that huh?" I smiled slightly, and finally burst out into laughter as did Squall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we landed near Bone Village, we made our trek through the Sleeping Forest. Other than the random battles, nothing interesting happened. Finally, we found ourselves at a crossroads. We could take the road in front of us, to the left or to the right. "Which way do we go?" I asked out loud to nobody in particular. That is when I heard the inhuman wail, "What's that noise?" I asked.

The others seemed like they were listening, but Irvine asked, "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

_'Follow my voice,'_ the voice sounded familiar. _'Go straight and you will come to a pond.'_

I started going down the road instructed of me and the others followed. The roadway had many stalagmites throughout it and finally we got to a large opening with a pond. "What _is _this place?" Quistis asked.

_'Head up the stairs and go to the last house on the right,'_ the voice told me.

"Reno, is that you?!" I shouted out.

"I think she's going a little crazy," Selphie whispered to somebody.

"I _heard _that," I reprimanded. I followed the directions given me and soon I found myself in the house I was told to go in. All of the houses here looked like they were made from very large seashells of some sort.

_'Open the hidden door by pushing down the lever that looks like a candle,' _the voice instructed. I searched around the room until I saw a candlestick sconce on the righthand wall. I walked over to the sconce and pulled down on it, which caused a stony, grating sound outside in the cavern area.

"What was _that_?" Zell asked.

"It sounded like it was out _there _somewhere," Quistis commented while pointing to the door we came in at. We all left the house and saw that there was a huge opening in one of the stone walls near the house.

I made my way over to the entrance that had been concealed before and walked into a large cave. There was a dais against the wall opposite the entryway. We saw that there was white, cloudy mist surrounding the dais and I walked up to it. All of a sudden, I saw the transparent image of Reno begin to appear within the mist, and I stared in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Irvine swore, "a ghost!!"

_'Hey baby girl,'_ Reno was staring at me with a grin on his face.

"It can talk?" Zell asked out loud.

_'Of _course _I can talk,'_ Reno replied.

"Where are we?" Quistis asked to nobody in particular.

_'You are in, well...a place much like the Moonflow, but I built this myself,' _Reno answered. _'Think of it as an extension of the Farplane,'_ he looked at me and continued, _'so you found a way to come here baby girl, I'm glad you were able to visit me.'_

"I...just felt like I had to, like something was leading me here," I told him truthfully.

"Can we go yet? We have other things that need to be done," Squall asked with annoyance.

_'My, my...somebody here is impatient,'_ Reno joked. _'Besides, I am the one who lead her here...this is important.'_

"Whatever," Squall replied while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I recieved your Memory Sphere, and I don't know where it came from," I told Reno.

_'Yeah, I had it sent to you on purpose because you are one of my descendants,'_ Reno replied.

"How do you know if I am your descendant or not?" I asked.

Reno laughed and answered with, _'I'm in the Lifestream, I can sense the people who are part of me and I am able to check up on them by travelling through the planet. It's like a radar-type thing...I just, well, it's hard to explain.' _Reno crossed his translucent arms and seemed to be thinking. _'Let me put it this way...I travel through the Lifestream underneath the planet until I sense a descendant of mine.'_

"I don't understand," I confessed.

_'Since my descendants are part of me, the energy between our spirits are similar, so I can sense them. I also use the energies of the Lifestream to go up to the surface and watch over them and see how their life is turning out...does that make a little more sense?' _Reno asked.

"I think it does," I told him uncertainly. Before I could speak, I heard that inhuman wail once again. "What is that noise?"

_'It's the cry of the planet...all of those missiles that were launched not too long ago is hurting it,'_ Reno answered. _'If you can hear the planet's cry, that means you have Ancient blood in you. The Ancients were able to communicate with the planet.'_

I turned to Quistis and asked, "Can you hear it Quistis?"

"I don't hear anything," she shook her head.

"How about you Rinoa?" I turned to her.

"No...I mean, I hear something...but I'm not sure," she said uncertainly.

_'Eternity,'_ Reno started and I turned to him, _'you are a Sorceress which means that you are more in tune to the planet than Rinoa is. While it's true she just received powers through a transfer, it is also true she has been a natural Sorceress since she was born. There is something I want you to do.'_

"What is it?" I asked.

Reno pointed to the right-hand wall, _'There is a hidden panel in the wall over there. Go over and press it, you will have to feel for it first though.' _I did as he instructed and felt along the wall. _'It is going to be in the middle of the wall, so you don't need to reach up or bend down.'_

After a minute or two of feeling the grainy wall, I found the hidden panel and pushed it. It slid inwards and then began to slide down. Inside was a small metal pipe, a leather jacket and a few guns with ammo to go with it. _'Take the items out of that and push the panel again.'_

"I'll help ya," Zell said while walking up beside me. I handed some of the items over to him while picking up the rest and pushing the panel up. I went back over to Reno and looked at him questioningly.

_'The metal rod belonged to me, it was my favorite weapon, and I want you to have it,' _Reno told me. _'I designed it myself...made of the strongest metal on the planet, collapsable mechanisms for compact storage and quick retractability, the works,' _I could tell that Reno was proud of his creation.

"Why do you want _me _to have it?" I asked.

_'I know that you are part of Garden, and that you are learning to fight with any weapons available,' _Reno explained. _'I don't need it anymore, so why let it go to waste?'_

"And the guns?" I asked.

_'That would belong to...'_ Reno started.

_'Me,'_ a male voice interrupted. I watched as a shadow of a figure walked toward us from the mist. After he was visible enough, I could make out who he was. The man's white suit and blonde hair was recognizable anywhere.

"Rufus?" I asked.

_'That's right Eternity,'_ Rufus replied. _'It is hard to believe that a descendant of mine is so powerful.'_

_'Hey! Baby girl is a descendant of mine too! Her father is _my _descendant,' _Reno responded. _'But Quistis and Rinoa belongs to _your _family.'_

_'I _know _that,'_ Rufus rolled his eyes._ 'Three of my descendants in the same room at once, that's amazing. Of course, I would see that Eternity came from me even if I was alive, she has Louella's white hair.'_

"Who's leather jacket is this?" I asked them.

_'That belongs to Loz,'_ Rufus started. _'Louella made me promise to put it back for her so Loz' descendants would inherit it, so I did.'_

"Who's Loz?" I asked.

_'Louella had a child with Loz before we got married,'_ Rufus answered.

"But...if I am a descendant of you Rufus, why am I getting Loz' jacket?"

_'Let me answer that one,'_ Reno cut in. He held out one hand and said, _'Let's say that Loz' child had descendants, right?'_

"Yeah," I nodded with curiousity.

Reno held out his other hand and continued, _'And Rufus' child had descendants, right?' _I nodded again. _'Okay, so generations from these two men are created and at one point, one descendant from each man comes together,' _Reno locked his fingers from both hands together, _' to make a new child, merging the family lines of the two men.'_

"So a descendant of Rufus and a descendant of Loz came together and had children?" Quistis asked intrigued.

_'Eventually,'_ Rufus stated. _'The thing is, Loz was only a Remnant of Sephiroth...in other words, a larva. I don't understand how he was able to reproduce though...or how they were alive during the time period that Sephiroth was reborn the first time.'_

"Eww! A larva of what?" Selphie asked.

_'Loz and his 'brothers' Kadaj and Yazoo were only Sephiroth's will and spirit in physical form,' _Rufus answered. _'I _guess _you could say they were like a clone of Sephiroth.'_

_'It isn't nice to talk about people behind their backs,'_ came another male voice from the mist. A tall man with short silver hair in an unusual hairdo appeared within the mist. He was wearing black leather pants and a black wife beater. This man also had sideburns which went down his face.

_'Eternity...meet your other ancestor, although you might agree that he needs a personality transplant,'_ Reno joked.

_'Hey! You big meanie!'_ Loz exclaimed in a deep, whiny voice. _'I brought mother along with me to teach you a lesson!'_

_'Behave Reno,' _came a sweet female voice from the mist. The first thing I noticed as the female walked over to us, was her long pink dress and she wore a red jacket over it. I seen that she had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail but her long bangs framed her face. _'He isn't the same Loz that you knew all those years ago.'_

_'Heh, he sounds the same to me Aeris,'_ Reno put in.

"Wow, this is so weird," Rinoa spoke up for the second time since we arrived in the Ancient's City.

_'Be glad we are not at the Moonflow,'_ Reno told her with a smile. _'Man, is that place crowded with not only our kind, but also the living. That's the reason I created this area in the first place, a way for us to have privacy while chatting.'_

Loz walked up closer to me and said, _'You look so much like Louella.'_

"Guys?" Irvine interrupted, "we have company!!!" I turned only to see a huge monster with four clawed legs, a long bulky tail, two arms with claws, wings and a dragon-type head. It also had a huge sword in one of its clawed hands.

_'This isn't good!!'_ Reno exclaimed. _'Everybody watch out! That's the Ultima Weapon!!!"_

I turned back to Reno and the other spirits and asked, "What do we do?"

_'Push the button on that rod in your hand,'_ Reno told me. _'You have no choice but to fight...' _I did as I was told, which caused the rod to extend out and I heard something within it click. _'All right! It's nice to see my invention is still working!'_

The Ultima Weapon advanced toward us and everybody in my group took out their weapons. The monster brought its sword down towards Squall, but Squall rolled out of the way and charged with his gunblade drawn. Zell stood in front of me with one of his arms out to the side, as if to shield me from the Weapon's attacks.

"Why can't Seifer be here at a time like this?" I asked out loud.

"I'm your Knight now, _remember_?" Zell asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I didn't mean it like that, if Seifer were here, we would be able to cast Holy again," I replied.

_'You can call upon Holy?'_ Aeris asked.

"Yes," I answered. "When the three of us are together."

"It looks like if we are going to do it, we need to figure out how to do it without Seifer's help," Zell replied.

_'This Weapon is the reason I had you come here Eternity! After those missiles caused damage to the planet, the planet used the Lifestream to create new Weapons to fight against the threat!'_ Reno shouted.

"'But _that _threat is over!" Squall shouted back as he got into a blocking stance.

_'The planet doesn't know that!'_ Rufus replied.

_'And if you do not eliminate the Weapons, they will go out and destroy everything that they see!' _Aeris put in.

"Aw man, there's _more _of them?" Zell asked. I watched as Selphie tried hitting the Weapon with her nunchaku but failed. The Weapon swung it's body around so it's tail could catch Selphie in the side. Selphie flew backwards through the air and she was thrown into Irvine, the both of them were knocked down to the ground.

_'Yes, there is more than one...try eight altogether!'_ Aeris answered. _'Ultima and Omega Weapons are the most powerful out of all of them.'_

I waved my hand a few times and each time, an Astral Punch hit the Weapon. Weapon turned in my direction and charged. Zell ran full speed up to the Weapon and pummeled it with punches enhanced with Thunder. He kicked up high into the air and struck Ultima Weapon's face with his feet as he did a backflip. Zell landed onto the ground and did a legsweep in front of the monster, which didn't do any good. Weapon bent down and backhanded Zell which caused Zell to fly backwards. I ran foward and tried to stop Zell's fall, but it wasn't any good since it only caused Zell to land into me. Zell and I both fell to the ground in pain.

I stood and ran at Weapon with the metal rod in my right hand. I turned my body clockwise and fell on my right knee to the ground so I could hit one of the Weapon's legs as I brought the rod around my body. I began to stand and continuously beat it's leg with the rod. The Weapon then picked me up with it's clawed hand, which caused me to drop the rod and it started squeezing my body. I could feel it's razor sharp claws begin to cut through my flesh and I gave a bloodcurdling scream of pain as it continued squeezing.

"ETERNITY!!!" I could hear Zell shout in a frightened voice. All of a sudden I heard a gun go off from somewhere beside me. The Weapon dropped me to the ground as it went after its attacker. Squall tried to catch me but the force of the impact as I fell into his arms caused him to go down as well. Weapon swung its tail once again which caused Squall and myself to be thrown backwards. I struggled to a sitting postition, however, I could only lean over on my side. "Eternity!! Come on baby, try to get up!" Zell coaxed as he helped me sit up. I held my side which was bleeding badly.

"Ugh," I heard Squall beside me as he tried to sit up as well. He managed to get on one knee and he was panting out of exhaustion. I took my arm away from my midsection only to see it covered with my blood. "You need to be healed," Squall commented weakly while looking at my stomach. "Cover it back up so you won't loose as much blood." Squall turned to the others and shouted, "SOMEBODY COME OVER HERE AND HEAL ETERNITY!!!"

I heard footsteps running and I glanced up to see Quistis get on her knees and she used a Curaga on me. My wound closed halfway, but it wasn't good enough to stop the large amount of bleeding. The man who had saved me from Weapon, grabbed ahold of the rod I had and slid it across the floor in my direction. All of a sudden, I was engulfed in a white light and my body was glowing. I looked around and finally saw Aeris on her knees in a praying position. _'I will give you the power I had when I was alive,' _she said out loud.

I then saw visions in my head of her many battles and saw how she performed each of her abilities during the battles to help her teammates out. "Help me stand?" I asked to anyone who was willing. Squall and Zell both helped me to slowly stand and I waited until I was able to stand on my own to say, "Stay back." Everyone around me stepped back out of my way as I held the rod upright in between my hands.

_'You can do it baby girl!!!'_ Reno encouraged me.

"What is she doing?" Irvine asked as he continued to fire his gun, along with the man who saved me earlier. I saw that the other man had a long red cape and long black hair. I twirled the rod out to my side and brought it in front of me and ended the movement with the rod in between my hands once again. Wind began to fill the area around us and I watched as green energy surrounded everybody in the fight. I felt my wound close up all the way and I felt strength coming back to my body.

Squall ran up to Weapon and jumped high into the air while he struck it many times in mid-air. Each of his attacks were powered by flames at the end of his gunblade and they burned into Weapon each time he brought the gunblade down. The next time Squall attacked Weapon, his gunblade was powered by a large amount of electricity in the form of Thundaga, he brought his gunblade down and a line of energy cut through Ultima Weapon and one of its arms came off. The severed limb hit the ground as it smoldered.

_'Oh yeah! That's our boy!'_ another female voice came from the direction of the mist. I turned to see a man with spiky blonde hair in a black outfit with his arms crossed. The female had long, dark brown hair, a white blouse and black shorts and she was leaning against the blonde man with her hands placed on his shoulders.

"What?" Squall asked as he turned around. Weapon took this chance to strike Squall with his large sword, but I threw a Protect spell up just in time and the sword bounced harmlessly off. Squall turned from the noise of the sword colliding with the spell and he gave Weapon another attack with his gunblade.

"How can we _beat _this thing???" Zell exclaimed.

I turned my gaze to Squall only to see him staring at me thoughtfully. He began to jog towards me until he was standing off to my side. "Eternity...I want you to take all of your frustrations from today."

"What?" I asked.

"Take all of the emotional pain that you've experienced today and bring it up to the surface," Squall ordered.

I shook my head and told him, "You do not want me to do that. The last time I did, I almost lost control."

"Like you did against Mathias?" Zell asked me and I nodded. I watched as his eyes left mine and looked behind me at Squall. His eyes returned to me and he replied, "Do it."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I want you to do it," Zell repeated. "I know how mixed up your emotions are right now because I can feel them too. It's only a matter of time before they come up and you loose control again...now's the best time for that." I could still hear the sounds of battle coming from the others against Weapon.

"Eternity, you can do it," Squall started softly. "It may give you the power boost we need to destroy this thing."

"I can't _do _that!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Zell asked me.

"Because it would be Sorceress _and _Demonic powers combined!" I answered with dread.

"You told Rinoa that there is nothing to be afraid of from being a Sorceress," Squall started. "Are you going to go back on that? Please...do it," Squall begged with his hands on my shoulders. I turned to look at Reno and the others within the mist and I was met with a few nods.

I swallowed as I turned back to the battle playing out in front of me as Selphie summoned Shiva, "I'll do it," I said uncertainly. "You...may have to fight me afterwards."

"We'll take that chance," Squall told me. "Now, bring all of your negative emotions up."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Try thinking of all the bad things that have ever happened to you," Squall answered.

"Would you help me?" I asked. Squall nodded and took a place beside me.

Zell got behind me and placed his body against mine while wrapping his arms around my waist, "I'll help whatever way I can."

"First," Squall started. "Think about how it feels being an orphan on the White SeeD ship."

"Can I say it out loud?" I asked.

"If you feel it would help," Squall answered.

"Lonely..." I answered right away, feeling the sadness of that experience washing over me.

"What about when you found Seifer in bed with that other girl?" Zell asked.

My emotions turned a little darker as I remembered that moment, "Anger...confusion... betrayal..."

"How about..." Zell paused for a few seconds, "Achaiah?"

I began to sob loudly, "Achaiah never should have died!! He deserved better than that!!" All of the negative emotions I had been keeping locked away started to surface once again in a mass of darkness and chaos. I stopped crying and looked up at the Ultima Weapon with a calm gaze.

"What are you feeling now?" Squall asked.

"Darkness and despair," I answered calmly. I began to laugh before saying, "I will make everybody feel the same way _I _feel!!!"

"That's nice and all Eternity, but focus on making this Weapon feel that way," Zell told me in a low voice beside my ear.

I took a deep breath before turning my face upwards with my eyes closed. I felt my skin pull apart, something began to come out of my back and I started to hover into the air and floated above everybody else. I flew close enough to Weapon to be above it. I raised my hand above my head and dark clouds circled around it with flashes of purple lightning. Dark tendrils travelled down my arms from the darkness above me and I pulled on the dark mass until it gathered around my hand and then I threw it down onto the Ultima Weapon. The energy gathered there and the mass of darkness formed a dome with magical symbols of different colors encircling it. I sped headfirst into the dome and attacked Weapon with everything I had. Blizzagas, Firagas and Thundagas all formed around my arms as I threw my energy at the Weapon. Some of them merged together only to explode in bright white lights of energy as they collided into Weapon. I kept on letting my negativity out even after Weapon turned into a mass of pyreflies.

Finally, I ran out of energy and the dark dome began to dissipate. I saw everybody else with looks of shock on their faces, even Reno and the other spirits within the Lifestream. I was out of breath as I slowly walked my way back to the others. I fell to my knees out of exhaustion and turned my gaze to Reno. "Are my parents there too?"

_'No...they are visiting somebody else,'_ Reno answered. I turned my gaze slowly to my back, only to be met with black feathery wings and I noticed that my dress was torn where the wings came out. Zell was sitting beside me and I turned to him.

"You did great Eternity," Zell kissed me on the cheek. I was out of breath and getting a little weaker each passing moment.

I looked up at Loz and asked, "Where is Louella? I need to speak to her...about her Demonic side...I need to know if it can be controlled somehow."

_'Louella is still alive,' _Rufus answered. _'She was in Winhill last time I checked up on her. So, if you ever meet up with Louella, tell her that...' _Rufus paused to look over at Loz and Loz met his gaze. _'That both of her Knights are still watching over her.'_

Finally, my exhaustion was getting the better of me and I gave a little moan as I went unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Reno, Rufus, Loz, Aeris, Cloud, Vincent and Tifa all belong to Squaresoft (Square Enix). I decided to put the disclaimer at the very end to keep the surprise from being a spoiler.


	61. Lunatic Pandora

A/N: I just found out that I totally stayed true to the water theme of Laguna/Raine/Squall. Even though I spelled the name "Kaelen," the Celtic Gaelic spelling of "Kaelin" means "Rejoicer, Waterfall Pool." I also found out that "Achaiah" is/was a place in Ancient Greece which I found interesting. Thought I'd share that bit of information with you guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews you are all leaving. For those who do not have an account on this site, I have the annonymous option on, so you can still leave reviews if you wanted to.

**Chapter 60: Lunatic Pandora**

I opened my eyes only to see myself on the Ragnarok. I took my surroundings in as I realized that the ship wasn't moving. I got up and searched the ship for anyone else and after my search came up empty, I left it. I was in an unusual building, I don't know where. I looked down at my dress only to see that most of the peach fabric was now stained red. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

I decided to explore the building and I walked through many twists and turns. I noticed the walls were made of blue crystal or some sort of organic matter, maybe rocks. That's when I realized that I was in the Lunatic Pandora. I had only caught a glimpse of it before when Zell and the rest of us who stayed on the planet, were thrown out of it. Finally, I ended up on a walkway which was connected to another area of the large place, so I followed it and ended up in another medium-sized room with yet another doorway. Before I could walk anymore, Seifer came flying out of the doorway yelling as he seemed to have been attacked. "SEIFER!!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

I used my Cure spell to heal his deep wounds, but he was still knocked unconscious. I placed as much of him in my lap as I could and cradled him in my arms. I ran my hand over his cheek as I waited for him to awaken. I could hear the sounds of battle coming from the room behind me, where Seifer came from. About ten minutes passed before I heard a familiar voice come from the door I walked in from. I turned my gaze up and saw his blonde hair parted in the middle and he was wearing a silver, metallic shirt which hugged his torso perfectly. He also wore a pair of black leather pants. This Seifer didn't have a scar across his face though. I couldn't believe my eyes...

"Seifer?" I asked as tears began to form in my eyes, "but..._how_? How could there be _two _of you?" I was surprised to also see Xavkul walk into the room from behind the other Seifer, followed by a little boy about Kaelen's age with blonde hair. Xavkul was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Who the hell is _that_?" Seifer asked while staring at the young man cradled in my arms, who had begun to stir. The man in my arms opened his eyes and looked up at me. He quickly got out of my embrace and stood. "Who are you?" the Seifer near the door asked.

The other started to laugh wickedly, "What's the matter? You don't recognize your own _son_?"

"Wha? Achaiah?" The Seifer standing at the door asked with disbelief.

"That's right _father_!" I couldn't believe this man was my dead son!

"But _how_?" I asked.

"He's an Unsent," Xavkul replied calmly.

"What's that?" Seifer asked while turning to his father.

"An Unsent is a soul who hasn't crossed over to the Farplane," Xavkul anwered.

"But why is he _here_? How did he _age _so fast?" Seifer asked in bewilderment.

"You killed me father, so I took on your identity so I could get my revenge!!!" Achaiah laughed. "You didn't expect me to have enough power to age myself did you?"

"I _knew _I heard your voice in here Eternity!" Zell exclaimed as he ran into the room. He stopped in his tracks as he seen Xavkul. "Dad?"

"That's right Zell," Xavkul replied.

Zell then compared Seifer to the man he thought was Seifer all along, "What the hell? _Two _Seifers?"

"I'm Achaiah," came his response.

Zell walked closer to him and asked, "My _nephew _Achaiah?"

"Don't come any closer!" Achaiah ordered with a pointing finger.

"We need to send him to the Farplane," Xavkul put in. "If we don't, he may cause more havoc on this planet."

"NO!" I screamed while blocking Achaiah from the others.

"Eternity, if what my dad says is true, then we have no other choice!" Seifer replied.

"No! I already lost him once already...I don't want to lose him again!" I began to cry openly now.

"Eternity, he is controlled by darkness...when an Unsent doesn't get sent to the Farplane, they will become envious of the living and will do evil acts," Xavkul argued.

I shook my head and replied, "I will _never _let anyone hurt Achaiah again!! If you want to get rid of Achaiah, you'll have to go through _me _first!"

"And you have to go through me to get to Eternity," Zell warned as he stood in front of me.

"What business is it of _yours_?" Seifer asked him.

"I won't let anyone hurt Eternity...never again!" Zell yelled as he got into a fighting stance. "_I'm _her Knight now Seifer."

"That's impossible..._I'm _still her Knight! I felt her pain earlier!" Seifer challenged. "That's how we knew she was here...I concentrated on her energy and found her..."

"Hey!!" came a voice from the inner room. We all turned to see a man and a teenage girl running out. "Time Compression is starting! Get out of here as soon as you can!!" the man yelled out as he and the girl ran passed us.

"Aw man!" Zell exclaimed as he looked at me.

"Go," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Zell asked and I nodded. Zell leaned over and gave me a short, deep kiss before he turned and ran into the next room.

"What the _fuck _was _that _all about?" Seifer asked in shock as he pointed in the direction Zell ran in.

"Language, Seifer," I looked over at Xavkul and he placed an arm around the little boy's shoulders.

"Come on!" The other man shouted to us before I could answer Seifer.

I grabbed Achaiah's hand and tried to pull him along with me. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"We can't stay here!" I replied. "We need to get out of here now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Achaiah exclaimed.

"_Damn _it!" Seifer swore as he walked confidently over to Achaiah and grabbed his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Achaiah struggled to get out of Seifer's grip.

"SEIFER!!" I screamed as he grabbed a hold of Achaiah. First, Seifer pulled Achaiah's pants forward so he could look down them.

"_Hey_!" Achaiah protested as Seifer forced his hand into the pants and rummaged around.

"You have the right equipment," Seifer replied as he took his hand out. Seifer then pulled up one of the sleeves of the trenchcoat Achaiah was wearing and took out a knife. He cut across Achaiah's arm and it began to bleed.

"He must be powerful if he was strong enough to have a real body that bleeds," Xavkul observed.

"Look at this Achaiah!" Seifer started. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, because you just cut me!" Achaiah exclaimed.

"No, no...that isn't what I mean! Look at this!" Seifer brought Achaiah's arm up for him to see. "This means that you have a _real _body! Don't you _see _Achaiah? You're alive, so live your life! Don't go around like you've been doing to get revenge, you were given a second chance, so _use _it! Live the life you thought was taken from you!" Achaiah's face softened as he looked at his arm. "We can be a family again Achaiah."

"But I can't go with you!" Achaiah yanked his arm away from Seifer and stood his ground.

I turned to him and replied, "You will leave this place with me whether you like it or not!!! I've had enough fights for today so don't argue with me and come on!" I noticed Achaiah looking behind me at Xavkul so I told him, "He won't hurt you, I promise." Achaiah nodded and we both started for the exit with Seifer, Xavkul and the little boy in tow. Achaiah showed us the way out of the Lunatic Pandora and we ran onboard the Ragnarok.

"Come on!" the man from before waved his hand to tell us to get on the Ragnarok.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Seifer asked as we boarded it.

"No," the man said.

"It's nice to see you again Laguna," Xavkul told the man as he ran passed.

"Xavkul? You're still alive?" Laguna asked.

"That's right," Xavkul grinned at him.

"I didn't see you with all the excitement going on," Laguna laughed sheepishly.

I ran straight to the direction of the cockpit and Seifer asked, "Can you fly this thing Eternity?"

"No, but I can try!" I shouted over my shoulder. They followed me into the cockpit and I ran over to the pilot's seat. I was dumbfounded by the many buttons and levers throughout the medium-sized space. I shook my head as I realized I wouldn't be able to fly it the manual way. I breathed in deep and extended my arms out to the sides as I concentrated on using my mind to try and move the heavy ship.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked as he walked up to me.

"Trying to move this ship away from here with my mind," I answered. "I do not know how to fly this thing."

"Outta my way," Achaiah ordered as he brushed past me and got into the pilot's seat. He flipped some switches and the engine started up. I watched curiously as he eased the Y-shaped stick back and the Ragnarok began to move. "Where to?"

"How about Esthar?" Laguna asked.

"Hang on," Achaiah told us while flying in the direction of the huge city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat a couple of rows away from Achaiah and watched as he piloted the ship. I was still surprised that he was not only alive, but a teenager as well. Seifer came up and sat beside me. "Pretty hard to believe that our son is back isn't it?" he asked me, then continued, "at least I know where my trenchcoat went off to now."

I noticed Achaiah turn his head slightly so he could eavesdrop. "Yes it is," I replied while staring at Achaiah. "What about your trenchcoat?" I asked curiously.

"It went missing right before I left Garden," Seifer answered. "I guess Achaiah waited until I left Garden to take my place."

"Oh," I replied softly. I gave a little smile and told him, "I should have known that he wasn't you, since he was on the Disciplinary Commitee."

"Are you _serious_?" Seifer asked with a surprised expression.

I laughed and answered, "Yes! Along with Raijin and Fujin. He even posted messages on the Garden Square."

"What _kind _of messages?" Seifer asked with concern lacing his voice.

I reached under the seat, produced a laptop-type communicator and signed into my name to the Garden Square. Quistis had left it under the seat in case of an emergency. I searched the database until I found what I was looking for. I handed it to Seifer and read some of it out loud. "I don't want the Disciplinary Commitee to get on my case, so I'm not writing my name. J.I."

"What? Who's J.I.? Who are you? Almasy," Achaiah quoted from the pilot seat.

"See? They're so nosy. Good thing I went with my initials. J.I.," Seifer finished. He read some more of the messages, and replied, "No doubt, the Z.D. is Zell. The biggest clue is the hot dog reference."

"I had that one posted for Zell," I pointed to my message wishing Zell good luck on his exam. "The one where 'Librarian' is signed instead of my name."

"What _I _want to know is, what's up with you and chickenwuss?" Seifer demanded after a few minutes of silence passed.

I rolled my eyes at that name and answered, "Zell and I are together now, he's my Knight."

"You're joking," came Seifer's response. He was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Why him?"

"Huh?" I asked while turning to Seifer.

"Why did you choose him...you know, after me?" Seifer repeated.

"What's it to you?" I replied bitterly. "You were the one who broke up with me remember?"

"Yes, but I thought you would choose Squall, not that _chicken_," Seifer told me. "I really expected to see something happening between you and Squall."

"So did I for awhile, but Squall made it clear that wasn't what he wanted," I said while looking out the windshield at the clouds.

"So you chose _Zell_?" Seifer asked with a hint of anger.

"Zell is really sweet to me, he would do anything to help me with whatever problem I have," I answered. "At least he probably wouldn't betray me like _you _did," I turned to Seifer accusingly.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! That stupid bitch Ultimecia was controlling my body! Do you really _think _I would do something like that to you intentionally?" Seifer shouted. "It was my fault Achaiah was miscarried and I regret that day ever since it happened!" I stared at Seifer as he continued shouting, "I wanted to get married to you and raise our children together and you know that! So don't you _dare _tell me that I betrayed you because the truth of the matter was I _didn't_! And yet, I still feel bad for murdering our son even though it wasn't the _real _me who did it!" I turned my gaze out the windshield once again which got Seifer to reply, "Yeah, that's what I thought," before standing up from his seat and leave to go sit elsewhere.

I tried to control the tears that were trying to fall, but it wasn't any use. I cried silently to myself as I turned my face toward the wall nearest me. Another few minutes passed before Seifer came back over and got on his knees in front of me. "Listen Eternity...I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Seifer embraced me and said, "Come on, don't cry."

"I wish I wasn't crying, I've done enough of that all day today," I replied.

"There's something in the sky!" Achaiah shouted to us all. "Should I get closer to see what it is?"

I quickly stood and hurried over to the windshield. I tried to make out what it was from where I stood but it was difficult to see clearly. "Catch me," I ordered whoever was behind me. I astral projected and turned to see myself in Seifer's arms. I zoomed over to the object in the sky and stopped as I made out large arms and wings on the object. That's when I realized it was another Weapon. I went back to my body and entered it. "Get us as far away from that as possible!" I ordered with urgency.

"What is it?" Laguna asked.

"Weapon...those things are very strong," I answered.

"That thing looks like a monster," Laguna started. "We can take it."

"No! It's a monster that the planet created from the Lifestream...it will destroy us if we get too close. I had to fight one of these earlier today," I replied. I got a very disturbing thought in my head at that moment, "Oh, no."

"What?" Seifer asked with concern.

"Weapon is heading towards Fisherman's Horizon...Balamb Garden is there!" I replied.

"How the hell did Garden get all the way out _there_?" Seifer asked me.

"It is able to move," I told him.

"Since _when_?" he pressed.

I turned to Seifer and said, "There are a lot of things that have changed since you've been gone."

"I wouldn't doubt it..." Seifer held my right hand in both of his and looked at it, "I see you're still wearing my ring...I guess that you loving me will never change?" I had changed the ring over to my other hand long after Seifer left me.

I took my hand out of Seifers' and suggested, "I think we should go to Garden first and warn Headmaster Cid, if Weapon attacks, they will need to be prepared."

"I'm going with you," came a voice from behind us. I turned to see the red caped man walking towards us.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I asked him.

"My name is Vincent Valentine and I was hiding in the cargo hold," was his answer. "I've dealt with Weapons before, so I can be of some help."

I walked up to Vincent and he looked down at me. "Um...thank you for earlier," I told him.

"You are an ancestor of Loz," he commented and I nodded. "And Loz is a Remnant of Sephiroth, which means that technically you are related to _him _as well...Sephiroth was the strongest man I had ever fought before and it is clear that you have similar strength, although you are not aware of it."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I went with, "Um...thanks, I think?"

"I wasn't complementing you, just giving you the facts," Vincent replied.

I felt the Ragnarok begin to land and Achaiah announced, "This is as close as I could land. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Soon after, I found myself running with Seifer, Achaiah, Xavkul, the little boy that they brought along, Laguna, Vincent and the girl named Ellone. We made our way through the small town of FH as we ran toward Garden. Finally, we boarded Garden through one of the side doors on the second floor and we quickly followed the hallway to the elevator. We all crowded in the elevator and Seifer pushed the button for Cid's office floor. As soon as the door opened, we found Cid sitting behind his desk, which was put against another wall since the lift going to the bridge was in the middle of the room.

"Eternity? What _happened _to you?" Cid asked as he noticed my bloodstained dress.

"I was forced into a battle when we visited Rufus Shinra and Reno in the Ancient's City," I answered.

"Hi Cid," Laguna waved as we all got off the elevator.

"Laguna? What are _you _doing here?" Cid asked with surprise.

"I partly came to tell you that Time Compression has started, and I didn't have any other choice since I was on the Ragnarok at the time these people all took it," Laguna replied.

"Hey, _you're _the one that said, 'Get on everybody!'" Seifer told him.

I think that is when Cid noticed two Seifers in the room. "You never told me you had twins Xavkul."

"I don't," Xavkul started while pointing to my aged son, "That young man is my grandson Achaiah."

"The resemblance is uncanny...but how?" Cid asked him.

"He's an Unsent," Xavkul interrupted.

"Oh, well...as long as he doesn't hurt anyone while he is here," Cid said uncertainly.

"We're here to warn you about a Weapon...as in planet's monsters called Weapon," Xavkul began. "Apparently, these things are created by the planet when something does damage to it."

"In this case, the missiles that were targeted at Garden," I cut in quickly. "These Weapons are a defense mechanism against any threats...at least that's what Rufus and Reno told me." I turned to Xavkul when I realized what I did and told him, "I'm sorry for interrupting you Xavkul."

"Quite alright Eternity," he smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. "Anyways," he continued with Cid, "There is a Weapon about ten or twenty miles from here, so we came to warn you about it in case it decided to attack."

"Thank you for the warning, now we can prepare for it," Cid replied. He turned to me and said, "Perhaps you would like to get changed out of those clothes?"

I nodded and turned to leave. "I'm coming with you," Seifer told me. Achaiah, Xavkul and the little boy also went with me as I went to my dorm.


	62. Sad News

A/N: I _was _going to keep Achaiah dead, but he just didn't wanna stay dead. Oh well, this opens up a new fic idea of mine that will tell what happened to Seifer after he broke up with Eternity and all of that stuff lol. That will come a little later, in the mean time, I'm working on the sequel to this fic and also my "Rise of the Sorceresses" fic.

**Chapter 61: Sad News**

I put my password into the number pad and opened the door. I walked in and found Lulu and Steena were each sitting in a chair watching Kaelen playing with Wakka and Guile. "Lulu? Steena?" Seifer asked while staring at them in shock. "I thought you were dead?"

They turned to us and Lulu asked with venom, "What is _he _doing here?"

"Why is there _two _of them?" Steena asked. She saw me and stood, "Are you alright Eternity?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"MOMMY!" Kaelen stood and ran over to me. I got on my knees, hugged him and gave him a kiss. Kaelen looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Gramma died."

"_What_?" I asked in horror. I looked over at Lulu and Steena with a questioning gaze.

"It's true," Lulu put in. "She died peacefully in her sleep, so I am relieved about that...at least she didn't die in pain."

"When did she die?" I asked as I stood back up.

"Earlier this morning," Steena answered. "She had always been sick...I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did."

I held back tears for Kaelen's sake and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Achaiah and he gave an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that girls," Xavkul put in as he walked up to the table.

"Uncle Xavkul?" Steena asked as she went over and hugged him. She let go of him and asked, "Have you seen Uncle Seymour? He is an instructor here now."

"No, not yet," Xavkul replied.

"_Uncle _Xavkul?" I asked in confusion as I turned my gaze to him.

"Oh," Steena laughed a little, "he isn't our _real _uncle, we just call him that because he looks so much like Uncle Seymour. We've called Xavkul that since we were little kids."

"Oh, I see," I replied. I turned my eyes down to my dress and continued, "Maybe I should go get changed?"

"I'll come with," Seifer said and I turned to him only to see a sly grin on his face. I went to my room with Seifer trailing behind me.

As he shut the door I asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Come on, it isn't like I haven't seen you naked before," Seifer answered.

I began to undress and I pointed to the metal trunk beside my bed, "Would you give me the red dress in there?" I asked as I tried to wipe the dried blood off my stomach with my peach dress balled up in my hands.

"There are two red dresses in here," Seifer replied while he rummaged in the trunk.

"The one with the grey feathers around the collar," I instructed. I watched as he pulled it out, "That's the one." Seifer handed it to me and I began to slip it on. "So, who is that little boy with you?"

"That is Iyan, but his nickname is Koobie. I adopted him from an orphanage," Seifer answered.

After I was finished, I pulled my hair in front of my shoulder so Seifer could zip it up for me. I put my hair behind me again and let it hang loose. I then slipped on my red heels, which were beside my desk and went back to the door.

I opened it and was met with Kaelen standing in front of it with a curious gaze meant for Seifer. "Who is this?" Seifer asked.

"This is my son Kaelen," I answered. "Squall is his father."

"For some reason, I don't see Squall as the fatherly type," Seifer told me.

"You should let Laguna meet Kaelen," Xavkul started. "He's Squall's father."

"He _is_?" I asked and Xavkul nodded. "How do you know?"

"He was married to my sister Raine," Xavkul answered.

"_Whoa_! So Squall is _related _to us?" Seifer asked with shock which Xavkul gave a slight nod to.

"I wonder what's going on with Squall and the others right now?" I asked while leading Kaelen back to where his toys were and sat beside him as he played.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"Time Compression," I answered. "If that spell is suppose to merge past, present and future into one...I wonder why the effects haven't been seen yet?"

"Ultimecia is probably fighting them all right now," Achaiah put in. "She has to complete the spell in order for us to see the effects."

"I wonder what made her do the things she did?" I asked out loud.

"Does she need a reason to do evil things?" Guile asked.

"For her, I think she does...Sorceresses need a reason to turn evil. Sorceress Ultimecia may have a perfectly good reason for messing up time...I mean, she may think what she is doing is the right thing to do," I replied.

"What do ya mean?" Wakka asked.

"I mean...while her _heart _may be in the right place, she might be misguided in whatever it is she is trying to accomplish. I don't know, all I'm saying is, she must have a good reason behind it all," I put in.

"She never told me the reason behind any of her plans," Achaiah replied. "I only followed her orders because I wanted revenge."

"Revenge..." I repeated quietly as I thought.

"Huh?" Seifer asked.

"A Sorceress bent on revenge is not a good thing. Just today I wanted everybody to feel the same darkness and despair that I was feeling at the time when I became evil. It was for the fight against Ultima Weapon, but I wanted it to last even after the battle was over," I told him.

"I know how you were feeling because I felt it too," Seifer began. "I _know _I am still your Knight Eternity...but you say that _Zell _is your Knight too?" I nodded.

"That is possible," Xavkul told his son.

"Rufus told me to tell Louella that both of her Knights were watching over her," I put in. "I wonder if I should tell Mathias that his daughter is still alive?"

"Mathias has a daughter?" Seifer asked. "Wow, there are so many things that I need to catch up on!" he laughed.

Twenty minutes later, we were all still talking in my dorm when my cell phone began to ring with the 'Victory Fanfare' music. "Oh geez, Zell always played that song when we defeated monsters. I _never _got so sick of a song before that."

I answered it with a "Hello?"

"Hey baby, we're back and we kicked her ass!" Zell exclaimed.

"Don't shout Zell, I'm trying to talk to the Headmaster!" Squall reprimanded in the background.

"So the spell is broken?" I asked Zell.

"Looks like it," he answered. "We're gonna have Garden come by and pick us up."

"Wait, what about the Ragnarok?" I asked.

"Wha...you mean that ship survived?" Zell asked. I answered that it was and Zell took the phone away from his ear to tell Squall, "Hey, the Ragnarok can pick us up!" his voice was a little muffled since the mouthpiece wasn't near his mouth.

"Whatever," came Squall's reply.

"'Kay, Squall is telling Cid that we are gonna ride on the Ragnarok so I will be seeing you soon," Zell sounded excited so I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, and tell whoever picks us up that we are at Matron...I mean, Edea's Orphanage."

"Okay, I will see you later then," I replied before ending the call.

"Well?" Seifer asked in anticipation.

"Somebody needs to pick Squall and the others up with the Ragnarok," I answered.

"So Ultimecia was defeated," Achaiah commented.

"Seems that way," I answered.

"So," Seifer wrapped an arm around Achaiah's shoulders, "I guess you are free to live your life the way you want to after all, since you don't have anyone telling you what to do anymore."

"I guess so," Achaiah answered uncertainly.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually," Seifer smiled at him.


	63. Reunion

**Chapter 62: Reunion**

"So, Eternity," Seifer started while we were sitting side by side in the cockpit of the Ragnarok. Achaiah was piloting the ship once again and he was heading in the direction of the orphanage. "Did Squall tell you why he didn't want to date you?"

"He only said that he didn't want to worry about anybody else's problems but his own," I told him.

"Yeah, sounds like something Squall would say," Seifer replied.

"Then that Rinoa bitch came along and ever since then, everybody has been worried about her. Squall even acts different around her and blah, blah, blah, they will probably start dating now," I continued bitterly.

"Harsh," Seifer put in, "sounds to me like you're jealous." I turned to Seifer only to be met with a knowing grin. "So then you decide to go out with chickenwuss." About a minute passed before Seifer turned serious and asked, "So...have you and Zell..._you know_?"

"Have Zell and I _what_?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. S-E-X?" Seifer asked me. I turned my head from embarrassment, so Seifer shouted with a shocked tone, "I _knew _it! You _have _had sex with him!"

"A couple of times," I answered truthfully. "Blame Squall for that because _he _was the one who started it the first time."

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked.

"Squall started undressing me when Zell was in the same room. In other words, Squall used me to get Zell to join in," I replied.

"Eternity," Seifer began while turning his body to face me, "why don't you leave Zell and come back to me? I still love you."

"You know I can't do that," I told him with a stern tone.

"Of course you can," Seifer said stubbornly. "Not only would it be good for us, it would be good for Achaiah too...we can be the family that we imagined ourselves being."

"I'm sorry Seifer...I just can't." Seifer took hold of my chin as he leaned in and began to kiss me. I pulled away from him and turned my head the other way. Seifer patted my knee before he stood and walked to the back of the Ragnarok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly ran out of the Ragnarok after it landed and made my way to the orphanage. I searched around the ruins until I found Zell and the others in the back of the house, which was near a beach. "ZELL!!!" I cried out.

Zell turned to me as I ran into his arms. "Eternity, you're here!" Zell said while he tightened his hold on me. I turned my gaze up to him and he gave me a deep kiss.

"Wow! Two Seifers!!" Selphie exclaimed in wonderment. "I thought we stopped Time Compression after we defeated Ultimecia?"

Zell broke the kiss off so he could turn his head and look at Selphie, "That's my nephew Achaiah." I watched as Seifer and Achaiah both walked over to us all. Zell turned his gaze over to the two of them and asked, "Where's dad?"

"He stayed at Garden so he could talk to Laguna," Seifer answered. "It turns out that Squall is Laguna's son."

"No _way _is that moron my father," Squall replied as he held Rinoa closer to him with his arm around her waist and she leaned against his body.

"Sorry Squall," Seifer gave a mischievous grin. "I would like to ruin your moment even more, it turns out that your mom is my dad's little sister."

"So we're related to Squall?" Zell asked.

Seifer turned to him and replied mocklingly, "Naw...he's our boyfriend."

"Oh shut the hell up Seifer!" Zell exclaimed.

Before their exchange could be turned into a full-blown arguement, Quistis asked, "Where is Matron at?"

"She's at Balamb Garden...preparing funeral arrangements," I told her sadly.

"Why? Who died?" Selphie asked.

"Ariana," I answered. "She died this morning..." I let my voice trail off as I leaned against Zell's chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that Eternity," Zell said. "Hey, at least you found your family again right?" he tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah," I answered. "I wish my parents weren't dead too...that makes me an orphan."

"Hey, enough of feeling sorry for yourself," Zell began. "You still have Lulu, Steena, Kaelen, Edea, even me..." he looked up at Seifer. "Don't forget Seifer, Achaiah and Mathias."

I smiled up at him, "You're right."

"What's the plan now?" I heard Irvine ask.

"We go back to Garden and report to Headmaster Cid," came Squall's reply. "Come on, let's go."


	64. Interrupted Funeral

A/N: sad sigh only 2 more chapters of this fic to go. Thought I'd share that.

**Chapter 63: Interrupted Funeral**

A couple of days later, I found myself in Deling City, at Caraway's Mansion, along with at least fifty or more people. I stood near the front of the crowd gathered, in front of Ariana's grave, which was in a large family cemetary in the gardens behind the mansion. The headstone had a picture of a much younger Ariana on it. She had white bangs in the picture, however, Ariana explained to me once that her white bangs were due to her getting older, not because she was a Sorceress. She and I used to go through her family albums regularly. Yuna and Loretta were openly crying, as was Steena. Lulu on the other hand tried to keep herself composed in front of the crowd. I was doing alright until I heard Kaelen.

"Gramma!" Kaelen cried while rubbing both eyes with his fists and then he began to sob in that high pitched cry that children do. I watched as Squall knelt down beside Kaelen and Kaelen wrapped his arms around Squall while he continued to cry. That sight was what finally broke me and I buried my face in Zell's chest to cry silently, which made Zell wrap his arms tighter around my shoulders. Everybody that I seen were either wearing all black, or their SeeD uniforms, depending on who they were.

I turned my gaze over to Edea, who was now wearing a simple black dress with her waist-length black hair behind her shoulders. Cid had an arm wrapped around her waist while she had her head bowed. Drave stood beside Edea with Quistis and Krevin not too far away from him. Rinoa's father Braska stood on the other side of Cid, also with his head bowed and Yuna stood beside him.

I felt somebody's mouth near my ear during the service, "I had my grave moved here not too long ago," Achaiah whispered.

I turned to him and asked, "Why?"

"I found out this cemetary was here so it was what I wanted," was his answer.

"Where is it?" Zell asked and Achaiah pointed over to a willow tree with a headstone underneath it.

After the funeral ended, I immediately left Zell's embrace, walked over to Achaiah's grave and sat in front of it. I ran my hand over the words as I tried to settle my thoughts. "You don't need to mourn him anymore you know," I heard Seifer say behind me. He walked up and kneeled down right next to me. The black suit that Seifer was wearing made him look really hot, so I tried not to stare.

"Achaiah's body is still in there right?" I asked quietly.

"You'll have to ask him yourself about that one, because I have no idea...but I would assume so," Seifer replied. "But still, his spirit is back right?" I nodded slightly before bowing my head.

I sighed. "It's amazing that Ariana came into my life," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well, after I knew for sure that Ariana was my grandmother, I found out that there had been family members in Garden the whole time I was there and I didn't even know it. I mean, there is Quistis and Mathias...even Headmaster Cid is my uncle..."

"Mathias is your relative?" Seifer asked with surprise.

"Yes," I answered simply as I turned my eyes to Seifer.

"And you...you know...?" Seifer brought his hand to his mouth and made the motion with it as if he were giving somebody a blowjob. He also poked his tongue against the side of the cheek to give it the right effect.

"He's a..." I didn't know how to explain in that setting, so I went with, "I'll explain it later." I turned my eyes back to Achaiah's headstone.

"So, Cid probably knew that you were a Sorceress the whole time you were in Garden if he knew about the white bangs running in your family," Seifer replied a several seconds later.

"I've never even thought of it _that _way," I gave a weak laugh.

I felt a slender hand on my shoulder, so I turned my gaze up to see Edea standing beside me. "Come with me," she instructed. I stood and followed her a few sections away from where I was sitting. Edea stopped in front of a double headstone, each of them had a picture of the inhabitants underground, "This is where your parents are buried...I thought you should know where you can visit them."

"Thanks," I replied. I stood there staring at the headstone for a few moments before asking, "Did they love me?"

"Yes, of _course _they did," Edea answered me gently. "You and your brother Zone were their whole world."

"I wish I was able to meet them...you know, _really _meet them to be able to talk with them and all," I told her.

"I'm sure they are watching over you and Zone, just like I'm sure my own parents are watching over me and my siblings," Edea replied. "I'll leave you to it." I couldn't do anything but stare at their graves and nod. After I felt Edea's presence leave, I knelt down between the graves and stared at the headstones in front of me.

I began to tear up once again as I sat staring at their pictures, wishing they were there with me in person. "Why didn't you come see me while I was in the Ancient City?" I asked quietly. "At least I would have been able to talk to you and know how you felt about me. I _know _I don't know you personally, but I miss you and I wish you were here with me," I sobbed while bowing my head.

I felt something land on my lap, so I opened my eyes to see Kaelen looking at the headstones. "Who they?" he asked while pointing at the pictures.

"They are _my _mommy and daddy," I answered him.

"Oh," he said in a sad tone. Kaelen snuggled up to me and I held him in both of my arms while resting my chin on the top of his head.

We sat in silence for a while before we heard somebody yell, "High Summoner Braska!!!" I turned toward the voice to see a soldier run over to Rinoa's father and told him something. A crowd gathered around the two men, so I stood and led Kaelen over to them. That's when I finally noticed the screams coming out of the city.

"A large monster?" Braska was asking.

"Yes, sir! A huge green monster!!" the soldier answered. "It's destroying buildings in the city!"

"Why did this have to happen _today _of all days?" Braska asked angrily as he quickly walked back to his mansion. Many people followed, including me and the SeeDs.

We all ran through the mansion's long hallways until we emerged from the front doors. "It was at the Triumphal Gate!" the soldier told Braska.

We followed the soldier through the large crowd of panicked Deling citizens as chaos ensued. People were running in every direction out of confusion, trying to find a safe place to stay or to just get out of the way. Once we got close enough, I saw what monster it was. It was another Weapon, different from the two I had seen before. This one was green and it had spikes all over its metallic body, which seemed to be made of armor of some sort. I could see the things' hands from my distance, despite being far away from it and each finger had a large claw on it.

"Oh, no!" I yelled out.

"Not _another _one!!" Selphie complained.

The Weapon picked up a car in each clawed hand and threw them at buildings. That's when I noticed the smoke behind it from the many fires it caused. "Eternity," Squall started. "Do you think you can stop this one like you stopped the Ultima Weapon?"

"No she's not man!" Zell got in Squall's face as if he was going to challenge Squall.

"We _need _her power!" Squall argued.

"She turned _evil _Squall! We can't put her through that again!" Zell replied. "We'll just need to beat it as a team!"

"In case you forgot, Eternity was the only one who was able to defeat the last Weapon!" Squall pointed out.

"We will _not _have Eternity use that power," Mathias put in as he walked toward us from the group.

"This is an order from me!" Squall told Mathias.

"Not all of Eternity's power is Sorceress power," Mathias replied.

"And what the hell does _that _mean?" Squall demanded.

"Part of her power is Demonic," Mathias answered calmly. "It is the Demonic power she has no control over, so until she does, she shouldn't be using it."

"We have to do _something_! That monster is destroying the city!" Selphie pointed out.

"We'd just have to work together and try to find a way," Irvine encouranged.

"Irvine's right, we _did _manage to defeat Ultimecia, the most powerful Sorceress of all time," Quistis replied.

"Trust me," Zell started, "Ultimecia is weak compared to Eternity."

"What about our weapons," Rinoa asked. "We left them all at Garden!"

"She's right, so we need to find a new way to fight," Quistis commented.

"Rinoa...go get my staff, you know where it is," Braska ordered.

"You mean?" Rinoa asked with a look of surprise and Braska nodded. Rinoa turned back to the direction of the mansion and ran, while Yuna followed close behind.

"The rest of you...we need to figure out who to send into battle. Those who do not need weapons would be best for this," Braska was telling us.

"I will fight," Xavkul volunteered.

"I'm fighting too," Zell offered. "I may not have my dueling gloves, but I _am _a Sorcerer."

"HEY! I almost forgot I have Ifrit junctioned to me!" Selphie hopped up and down with excitement.

I heard gunshots coming from the direction of Weapon and I saw that Vincent was there fighting it. He glided through the air as if he was flying, and I noticed that he could jump really high, even in mid-air.

"Eternity," Mathias started and I turned to him. He was shrugging out of his SeeD jacket, "If you _do _have to lose control of your powers," he paused to lift his undershirt over his head and everyone was met with his bare torso, "I will be there to help you get your control back." He turned toward Edea and asked, "Be a dear and hold these for me, please?" Edea took his jacket and shirt and folded them in half so she could drape them over her arm. I watched as Mathias' bat-like wings began to protrude from his back while his skin turned red.

"What in the _hell_?" Seifer asked in shock as he stared at Mathias.

Mathias turned toward Seifer's voice and gave him the simple answer of, "I'm a Demon, not a Sorcerer."

"So...are we going to do this or not?" Krevin asked as he pulled up the right sleeve of his black jacket and took the glove off. I saw that his hand was a clawed monstrosity, along with his whole arm. The skin on that arm looked like it had been seriously burned, since it gave the appearance of being charred black. The gashes throughout the arm gave an orange-red glow from within, as if the fire hadn't been completely put out.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"It's Demon possessed," Krevin smiled mischievously.

"Another child with inhereted Demonic powers, thanks to me I guess?" Mathias asked with a low chuckle.

"Huh?" Krevin asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later," Mathias gave Krevin a grin and a wink.

"Could you all please stop talking and come up with a plan already?" Quistis interrupted, "that thing is destroying the city!"

"I got it!" I heard Rinoa shout from nearby, I turned to see both her and Yuna running towards us. Rinoa handed an ornate staff to her father and I watched as Braska ran towards Weapon. Many of us who could fight followed behind him and Braska stopped before he could get too close to the Weapon. Braska held up a hand signaling us to stop, then he began to spin the staff and pointed it in the direction of the Weapon.

We all heard a loud roar coming from the sky, so we all looked up to see a large dragon emerge from the clouds. "Bahamut!" Yuna shouted and then she clapped her hands with joy. Bahamut landed near the Weapon and I watched in fascination as an energy of light began to surround Bahamut's mouth. Vincent noticed the dragon and glided over to where the rest of us were and watched as well.

"This is Omega Weapon," Vincent told those of us closest to him. "This one is slightly stronger than Ultima Weapon was."

"That's not the same Omega Weapon that _we _fought," Zell commented.

"The planet creates each Weapon differently each time...though I do not know why," Vincent told him. "It may have something to do with the situation and how much energy is used."

Bahamut unleashed its attack on Weapon and the impact caused Weapon to fall back slightly. "GO BAHAMUT!!!" Braska shouted and pointed to the Omega Weapon once again. Bahamut quickly flew over to Weapon and slashed it with his claws several times. Bahamut then turned his body around and hit Weapon with his tail before going back to slashing with his claws.

I saw that it wasn't doing any good since Weapon's body was like armor. After a few minutes, Weapon defeated Bahamut with its clawed hands and Bahamut began to disappear. Weapon then charged at Braska quickly and prepared its clawed hand to strike, but before it could, I put myself in between the two and used a Protect spell. This caused Weapon's hand to fly back through the impact of the spell.

Omega Weapon continued to pound on the magic shield as it tried to get to me, which allowed Braska enough time to fall back to safety. I could feel the Protect spell begin to weaken, so I put more energy into it to keep the spell as strong as possible. "I"M HERE FOR YOU ETERNITY!!!" Zell shouted to me from the side. I saw a Thunder spell hit Omega Weapon in its head and it turned to Zell. "OH, SHIT!"

That's when I saw a block of ice form at Weapon's feet and it travelled to it's legs. Weapon tried to free itself from the ice, but it had a hard time doing it. I turned to see Xavkul with his hand extended out in front of him. Omega Weapon finally broke free and swung its arms around in frustration and anger, trying to hit anything that it could. It turned around and advanced on Xavkul, which led Xavkul to back up uncertainly. I used a Maelstrom attack on it, so I ended up being its target instead. It swooped its hand down and grabbed me, just like the last Weapon we fought did. Instead of squeezing me, this Weapon threw me into the air. I screamed as I was flung backwards, but I felt somebody grab me. I turned my head to see Mathias behind me, I then looked down and saw that we were high up in the air.

Below me, Seifer, Zell and Xavkul were fighting together with their Sorcerer powers, and Yuna joined in the fight by healing them all when they were hurt. Vincent was shooting the weapon with his gun and Krevin was using his demonic arm to shoot streams of fire toward Omega Weapon.

Mathias flew us down to the streets and let go of me. I turned only to see Weapon take a swing at Zell, Zell flew backwards, landed on the street and I saw that his face was bloodied. "NO!!!" I screamed as I ran towards him. I waved my hand towards Weapon and a car nearby levitated into the air, flew towards Weapon and hit it in the chest. Weapon advanced towards me again and I ran right for it.

"ETERNITY, STOP!!!" Seifer yelled at me with worry. I stopped beside Zell and extended my arms out to the side and when Weapon got close enough, it ricochet off the invisible Protect spell I threw in front of us. I noticed that Zell's face was covered in revulets of blood as he laid there on the street beside me. Weapon landed on its back and quickly got up to try its luck with me. I felt the skin on my back pull apart and I felt something feathery on my exposed skin as I assumed wings were emerging. I gave a slight wave of my hand to make Zell begin to hover in the air beside me, and then I used my powers to heal him completely.

"Uh, oh!" I heard Selphie say, "she has those black angel wings again!"

"That Weapon is in for it now," Irvine replied with a joking tone.

I flew up into the air, making destroyed objects, such as pieces of cars and buildings, levitate with me as I went higher. The objects began to merge into a huge ball of metal, glass and anything else that was in it. I began to concentrate negative energy into it as I saw Lightning and Fire spells molding it to keep its shape. I turned my gaze down slightly and saw that both Seifer and Zell were controlling the spells they were contributing. I continued with my task putting my energy into it as well and soon, the ball of parts was a large mass of white energy. I used my mind to force the object down to the ground, trying to make it collide with my target. Everyone who was close to Weapon, scattered to get out of the way of the object. The ball collided with Omega Weapon in a huge blast of power, which shook all of the nearby things around it. It was like an explosion that rocked everything away from it, including making some people fly backwards.

After the bright light from the attack was gone, I saw that Weapon was also gone and streams of pyreflies were floating through the air. I flew back down towards the streets below, but hovered in the air as Zell ran over to me. "You did great baby!" he praised, but I didn't care, I only stared at him. "Hey...why is her eyes red like that?" he asked with his head turned toward the others.

I was at Zell's level, but I still hovered in the air and he grabbed both of my hands in his. "Come on baby, don't let the Demon power get to you. Come on..." I heard the pleading in his voice.

"Let me," Mathias gently pushed Zell out of the way as he now stood in front of me. "Okay Eternity, you are talking to me now, the one who _gave _you this Demonic power. It is time to let it out of your system now so you can get back to normal."

"What if I do not want to go back to normal?" I asked with confidence in my voice. I could feel the power coursing through me and I didn't want to let go of it.

Mathias shook his head, "That is the power talking, not you."

"If the power is part of me, shouldn't I embrace it?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Yes, but only when you have better control of it, not when its raw power," Mathias answered. "When you have more control, _then _you can use it for as long as you want."

"What if I _do _have control?"

Mathias laughed and replied, "Louella was half Demon and even _she _didn't have control of her powers. I'll help you control it if you want me to...I'll teach you, but for now, force it back down."

My feet landed on the ground below me and I closed my eyes as I tried to get back to normal again. I felt Mathias' warm embrace as he hugged me and he rested his face against the top of my head. After I returned his embrace, I felt my wings begin to go back in.

"YEAH! She's back to her old self!" Zell exclaimed and that made Mathias pull his face away from my head so he could look at me.

"Welcome back," Mathias grinned as he looked me over.

"What...how could I grow wings? They are too big to fit in my back..." I started.

"Oh, it's probably the magic inside of you that creates them, I have no idea how it works. You'll need to study yourself better if you want the answer," Mathias told me. "Let's go back to the others, they're waiting." I nodded and he, Zell and myself all walked back over to the rest of the group.


	65. The Wedding

A/N: This is the last Authors' Notes in this story because this is the last chapter, except the Epilogue. I didn't want to interrupt the story at that point because it's better that way. I'd like to say thanks to my husband for helping me with the sex scenes for me, since I'm not comfortable with that sort of thing. A special thanks for all who've read this fic and reviewed, and those who will R&R in the future. The link in my profile leads to my commentaries of this and all my other fics, pics of the various items, ect. will also be included, if you are interested in what something I tried to describe looks like. My next fic, "A Summoner's Journey" will be the next fic that takes place after this one. Please R&R!

**Chapter 64: The Wedding**

Later that afternoon, Steena came to me as I sat in Caraway's Mansion with a few others. "Eternity?" she began.

"Yes?" I asked while turning my gaze up to her.

She sat down in the chair across from me and asked, "I wanted to know if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids."

"You mean, you're getting _married_?" I asked with shock.

"Yes," Steena smiled, "Guile asked me a few days ago to marry him. This was when you and the others were busy in Esthar and before grandmother...anyways, would you?"

"Of course I would," I grinned as I leaned over and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" she responded while returning the hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was a beautiful one, it was at a temple of a religion I didn't know much about, Yevon. I didn't care much for religion, but the ceremony was beautiful nonetheless. I saw Guile without his gold mask for the first time, and I can honestly say that he is very handsome, he wore a plain white suit with tails on the jacket for the day. Steena was very gorgeous in her long, white dress full of lace and she also had her hair piled on top of her head in a fashion I had never seen before, so it would be difficult to describe. I could say though, that in her hair were dozens of small silk flowers which had a metallic, golden shine to them.

Lulu's hair was done up in braids and pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head, and burgandy flowers adorned her hair. Lulu's gold dress also had a metallic shine, since it was made of silk. They had spaghetti straps and the dress went down to the floor.

I was one of the bridesmaids, so I was wearing a long, burgandy dress with several straps criss-crossing my chest and back. The fabric had a fold in the middle, which had gold satin underneath. We all wore our hair in curls piled on top of our head, which was somewhat how Steena's hair was, but our hair had little white silk flowers adorning it. Quistis, Rinoa and Yuna joined me as bridesmaids that day and we stood off to the left side of the bride, while four guys I didn't know were the groomsmen. Wakka stood beside Guile as his best man and they all wore the same black tuxedo, they stood on the right side of the groom. Kaelen was able to be the ringbearer for the wedding, which made me proud as I stood and watched him with the white pillow in his hands. Many of the people who once lived in Mysidia attended the wedding.

The man performing the ceremony looked _very _strange to me. For one, his hands were unusually large for his body. His blue hair seemed unkept because it was sticking up in many places and his sideburns connected to the goatee on his chin. His mustache also connected to the rest of the hair on his jaw and he had a line going down his cheek, which I couldn't tell if it was a scar or maybe a tattoo. He didn't seem to have any eyeballs since his eyes were a very dark color, like black ink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception after the wedding was in a ballroom on the second floor in the mansion. Zell stood beside me the whole time as the servants and caterers put the finishing touches on everything that needed to be prepared. "Follow me Zell," Xavkul ordered gently as he walked passed Zell, with Seifer in tow.

Zell lead me with him as we followed close behind the other two, and it turned out we were going over to the priest. Xavkul stopped in front of the priest and did an unusual movement. He extended his arms out to the sides, then brought them together as if he was holding a ball, while bowing at the same time. Xavkul stood straight again and began speaking, "These are my two sons, Seifer and Zell," he motioned toward the two of them with his hand as he spoke each name. "Boys, meet your grandfather...my father, Maester Jyscal Guado."

"Wow! This is our _grandfather_? Why is his hands so big?" Zell asked.

Xavkul gave a nervous laugh and quickly said, "What he means is, it is nice to meet you."

"And this girl?" Jyscal asked. "Who is she? She looks like that vile creature you dated as a teenager." I noticed the tone of this man wasn't very nice, especially for a priest of any kind.

"She was not a vile creature, that my was girlfriend Antoinette," Xavkul replied.

"She was a _witch_," Jyscal reprimanded sternly. "You know the teachings of Yevon forbid any relations with witches."

"As pleasant as ever I see," came a sarcastic voice from nearby. I turned my head to see Seymour standing with his arms crossed over his chest and he had both Quistis and Krevin standing beside him. "Kids, meet your lovely grandfather. Father, I'm sure you remember Krevin and Quistis?" I saw that Seymour had no emotion at all toward Jyscal.

"Who is that?" Jyscal pointed in a direction with his staff. We all turned to see who he was pointing at and it turned out to be Achaiah. "You only had two sons Xavkul, but he looks just like this one," he pointed his staff toward Seifer.

"That is my son Achaiah," Seifer answered while turning back to Jyscal.

"Your _son_?" Jyscal asked with confusion.

"He's an Unsent," Xavkul told his father nervously.

"You allow that demon spawn to walk upon the earth?!" Jyscal demanded and I could see that Xavkul was clearly intimidated by the older man. "Why haven't you sent him on his way to the Farplane yet?"

"He is not like other Unsent," Xavkul told Jyscal. "He has a physical body."

"Ha! All Unsent have a physical body," Jyscal shot back with anger in his eyes.

"Achaiah can bleed just like normal humans," Xavkul defended him.

"It's unholy! You will be cursed to Nyu with all the other demon spawn if you do not do anything to get _rid _of him!" Jyscal shook his staff at Xavkul for added drama.

"Please, sir," I started, "do not speak about my son that way."

Jyscal narrowed his black eyes at me and nodded, "I see...that witch created him."

"We both did," Seifer shot back with anger clear in his voice. "She miscarried with my child and then he came back."

"If that vile creature is your child with the witch, why is she standing beside that one?" Jyscal pointed his staff at Zell.

"She's with _me _now," Zell grinned while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"So...this is what my family has come to?" Jyscal began. "You, Xavkul, allowing your own sons to be controlled by the witch whore? While Seymour's children...I do not know what fate has put in their paths."

"Quistis has helped defeat the powerful Sorceress Ultimecia recently," Seymour said proudly while standing even more erect as he gazed down at his father.

"Sorceress...witch...they're all the same thing," Jyscal snorted.

"Sorceress is the preferred term," Xavkul pointed out. "Don't forget that I'm a Sorcerer."

"You are only a Sorcerer because I had been punished by Hyne for marrying a human," Jyscal crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's why you had my mother and I exiled?" Seymour asked acidly while crossing his own arms.

"You know the reason I had to, besides, I was the one who..." Jyscal began. I lost interest in the conversation and began to look around the ballroom at the celebrations going on around me. I didn't even notice Zell had left my side to go to the buffet table, and Seifer was outside on the balcony leaning against it while looking out to the gardens beyond. I decided to walk outside to talk to him, I knew Jyscal was saying terrible things about me, but I figured he was just a religious fanatic.

"The wedding was beautiful wasn't it?" I asked Seifer sweetly.

"That should've been _our _wedding," Seifer commented before take a puff from a cigarette he held between his fingers, as if he was pinching somebody. He then blew the smoke slowly out of his mouth.

"Since when did _you _smoke?" I asked with shock.

"Since I broke up with you," Seifer answered mildly as he continued to stare out in the gardens. I stood beside him and looked down as well, only to see the newlyweds laughing as Guile chased Steena. "I needed something to calm my nerves after that." He took another puff, then continued, "You know, I've tried to date other people," he said and smoke came out of his mouth with each word. Seifer blew the rest of the smoke out before saying anything else, "The problem is, I only _think _about dating other people...I never could _do _it. I still love you too much to even go out on a date, because I keep thinking that I'd be betraying you."

"It has been over two years since we broke up," I reminded him.

"I know!" Seifer started while putting out his cigarette in an ashtray and turning to me. "But it still hurts, _really _bad and that only makes me think that we are still meant to be together."

"As I've said before, I am with Zell now," I stated while turning my gaze out to Guile and Steena kissing.

"Is that how you are going to deal with this? Turn away from me everytime we have this conversation?" Seifer asked with annoyance.

"We shouldn't even be _having _this conversation," I replied while turning my head away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know what? _FUCK _YOU THEN!" Seifer shouted before walking back inside. I noticed Guile and Steena both turning towards the sound of Seifer's voice and seen Seifer going back in. I gave a weak smile and a little wave to them before turning and walking back in myself.

I walked on until I was out of the ballroom, then out of the mansion and I made my way down the crowded streets of Deling as I walked back to Garden. Once there, I ran back to my room and fell onto the bed to cry.

I heard the sound of my dorm's door and then my bedroom door opened. I felt a presence sit beside me on the bed and rubbed my shoulder. I looked up to see Zell with a worried expression on his face. "Wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no', which got Zell to lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around my body as he held me close. "I can't believe he was acting like that...he should've gotten over me by now."

"Well you're _still _not over him," Zell pointed out while giving a small chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked and I turned to Zell to see him nod uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you have a history with him, so I'm sure it's not as easy as that," Zell tried to comfort my mind. I snuggled closer to Zell as I laid my hand on his jacketed chest, Zell in turn held me a little tighter. "Besides, it's great to know that _I'm _making _him _jealous." I turned my gaze from the wall up to Zell and saw that he had a big grin on his face as he looked down at me.

I smiled and rested my arm across Zell's torso. "You like giving him trouble, don't you?"

"Of course! It's fun to finally have one up over him," Zell laughed. A couple minutes later passed before Zell asked, "Wanna go to the celebration party with me tonight?"

"What is it for?" I asked.

"They just thought it up earlier today and it's for us defeating Ultimecia," Zell answered. "I think they're setting it up right now while the Headmaster and the others are at the wedding."

"Sure," I replied while trying to snuggle up to Zell as close as I could possibly get.

A couple of hours later, we both felt Garden move once again. "I guess the wedding reception is over?" Zell asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

Zell began to sit up and told me, "I'm gonna go take a shower before the party starts." He took out a pocket watch that he had in his trouser pocket and opened it. "The party will be starting in about three hours, it's four o'clock already." Zell leaned down, gave me a peck on the mouth and headed to the door. "See ya later!"

"Okay," I replied while getting up myself and going over to my trunk. I rummaged through it before I found my cadet uniform. I changed into it and then left my room. I decided to go to the balcony on the second floor, which was near the classrooms and I put my hair into a ponytail as I walked there. I folded the bottom of my ponytail underneath the top part before I used the ponytail holder to keep it in place, I did this so my hair would look a little shorter. Once I was off the elevator and passed the catwalk, I turned right and made my way around the curved wall to get to the door at the very end. I opened it and let the sea breeze hit my face as I stood at the balcony.

An hour passed while I stood there transfixed by the beautiful view of the scene and not too long after, I spotted Fisherman's Horizon. We began passing over the town in no time, and I spotted the Ragnorak nearby on a platform in the water. I then seen the multiple piers that connected the town and on one of them, I noticed Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Xavkul, Iyan and Achaiah. I watched curiously as Fujin stood behind an excited Raijin, then kicked him in the back. Raijin fell into the water in front of him and I couldn't help but giggle.

Achaiah and Seifer were both laughing at the water-logged Raijin as he floated in the water staring at Fujin, I could hear his curse words even from where I was. I turned my eyes sadly over to Seifer and he stopped laughing as the shadow made from Garden surrounded him. He turned his eyes up to look at Garden and spotted me. Achaiah also turned his gaze upwards with a sad smile.

_'Eternity,'_ I heard Seifer in my head. _'I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier...I love you.'_

_'I love you too, Seifer,'_ I told him through my own mind and he gave a little smile. Zell wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at Seifer. I switched my gaze between the two of them and saw that each one was staring intensively at the other, before Seifer was out of sight thanks to Garden passing over them. Zell gave an encouraging squeeze as he held me.


	66. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I sat beside Zell at the party that night as he ate from a plate full of sweet bread and hot dogs. He was scarfing them down greedily and I watched in fascination. At one point, he offered me one and I politely shook my head 'no' while holding my hand up. I rested my head in my hand as I watched him eat all of that food, even though it was disgusting how his cheeks were so full they puffed out. "And there's the glutton of a pig, Zell!" I heard Irvine joke in his Galbadian accent. I turned to Irvine, only to see him with a camera in his hands.

Zell tried to say something back, but he began to choke thanks to all the food in his mouth. He picked up his large glass in front of him and saw that it was empty. Zell started coughing and he slammed the glass down. I stood and patted his back while asking, "Zell, are you alright?!"

"Oh, no!" Selphie shouted as she and Quistis both came over to us and also patted Zell's back to try and get the food down. Zell swallowed and just sat there as he tried to get his nerves under control. He then stood and came towards me, so I backed up some. He seemed to have changed his mind and went after Quistis and Selphie instead, which made them both run away. Finally, Zell selected a target, picked up a hot dog and threw it at the camera Irvine had. Irvine didn't have time to move as the hot dog hit the lens. Irvine then spun around as his hat was stolen off his head and pointed the camera at Selphie, who was now wearing Irvine's hat. Selphie pointed towards the balcony at something, so Irvine selected the balcony as his new vantage point for the camera.

"Dang it! The battery just died!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Get another one hurry! I wanna get this shot!" Selphie screeched.

"There _isn't _another battery!" Irvine told her.

"Then kick the camera so the battery can get its juices flowing again!" Selphie ordered in frustration.

"I don't think _that _will work Selphie, that would just break the whole camera," Irvine pointed out to her.

I heard Zell cough beside me, "Finally!" I turned to him and saw that he didn't have his cheeks full anymore. "Maybe I should learn to eat more slowly?" I smiled as I walked over to where the balcony was to see what the big commotion was about and Zell followed me. I thought they were looking at the scenery, however, it was Squall and Rinoa kissing that got their attention. I immediately felt a pang of jealousy, so Zell told me, "Come on." I turned to look at him and then nodded while swallowing.

I was lead over to Headmaster Cid and Edea, who were standing with Quistis talking. "Hello Eternity and Zell," Edea greeted.

"Hiya Matron!" Zell smiled as he held me close.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, the party had died down and the Garden Commitee were cleaning up. I decided to stand at the balcony where Squall and Rinoa were standing earlier that night, since they had left long ago. I couldn't believe that Squall was kissing her! I let my negative thoughts go to the back of my mind as I gazed out at the scenery before me. The full moon was casting light across the waters, making it blue. The midnight-black sky was dotted full of stars and my gaze turned to one constellation in particular. Within that constellation, there were seven stars in the shape of a person standing upright.

I turned my gaze back to the water and saw a huge object, I figured it was a whale or something. Soon, I heard a chittering sound in the sky and as I turned my eyes to the sound, I saw these _things _falling out of the sky right above me. They were monsters of some kind and there were about ten or more there. "ZELL!!!" I screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

I heard shouts coming from the ballroom as my voice attracted the attention of the people still inside. "ETERNITY!!!" Zell called out to me as he ran to help.

**Fin**


End file.
